she's back
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: "Aku benar-benar gagal menepati janji."/ "Kurasa kau paham siapa yang kumaksud. Kau bukan gay kan?"/ "Aku menyayangimu, Al-"/ "-ia terlalu memujamu, da."/ "Apa Nether sebegitu menariknya?"/ "Kau kularang untuk bergaul dengan dia lagi!"/ "Heh, kau ingin menjadikan ku tumbal agar bisa bertemu, Neth!"/ "Kalau begitu kita menikah saja, Yao-nii."/ Update and completed...RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- Sebenarnya mau nyimpan di T tapi untuk amannya M saja lah, takut nanti brubah pikiran.**

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, Ivanxyao... **sisanya nambah dgn sendirinya..

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

"…Sudah lama yah tidak bertemu."Ucap Nether melihat Arthur yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah! Sudah hampir 3 tahun."Senyum tipis Arthur melihat pria di sampingnya.

Satu persatu, tampak orang – orang mulai masuk ke ruangan yang dikumpulkan oleh seorang pria tua dengan alasan tertentu. Sekaligus menandakan, bahwa kegiatan magang mereka di luar sana sudah selesai, Saatnya untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Hei, Net! Art!."Sapa seorang pemuda yang kini berjalan kearah mereka diikuti oleh dua temannya ,mengambil tempat di antara mereka.

"Jangan menyingkat nama kami sembarangan, Aussie."Tatapan tajam diberikan keduanya pada pemuda pirang yang kini tertawa.

"Lama tak berjumpa."Senyum pria yang tadi mengikuti Aussie dan duduk di dekat mereka.

"Yah! Lama tidak berjumpa, Ivan,"Senyum Nether melihat pemuda rusia itu, dan kini memandang satu temannya lagi yang sibuk memakan burger "Kebiasaan lamamu itu tidak berubah, Al."

Mendengar itu Alfred hanya tersenyum dari samping Arthur, yang kini berubah raut wajahnya melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"tanya Aussie memecah kesunyiaan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Begitulah, menarik, membosankan, tidak menantang,"Dan ucapan lainnya yang dilontarkan keempatnya secara bersamaan. Membuat Aussie terkikih geli.

"Begitu! Tapi, sepertinya kelas Asia cukup terhibur dengan misi mereka."Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu keempat pemuda tadi pun melihat kearah ujung. Dimana tampak Kiku Honda sedang bercerita dengan Yao, dan beberapa teman asianya yang lain. Sepertinya cerita itu sangat menarik sampai membuat mereka terlihat bersemangat.

"Maaf terlambat‼"Suara debuman pintu yang keras, membuat mereka sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan menghentikan kegiatan "Tadi ada macet…"Tampak alasan keluar dari dirinya.

"Tenang saja, kau belum terlambat."Tampak Kiku Honda yang jarang tersenyum itu melihat ke arahnya.

Berbeda dengan Kiku, yang sepertinya mengenal sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu itu dengan baik. Nether serta keempat temannya hanya bisa saling berpandangan heran. Siapa gadis tidak dikenal itu yang kini berada diantara mereka? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu masuk dan bergabung bersama mereka? Apa kakek Roma membuat hal lagi? Atau ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"…Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah, Nesia-San? Sudah hampir 10 tahun."Ucap kiku membuat mereka syock bersamaan. Sementara dari sebrang sana Kiku tersenyum sinis melihat mereka.

.

-# IMY #-

.

**Flashback**

.

Manis, itulah yang ada dipikiran Nether saat itu. Begitu melihat gadis kecil di hadapannya, yang kini bersembunyi di belakang seorang pria dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Hei, aku Kiku. Ayo kita berteman!"Tampak seorang bocah seusianya menghampiri anak itu.

"Pergilah bersamanya."Ujar pria yang lebih besar melihat gadis dihadapannya.

Dengan ragu gadis itu memegang tangan Kiku yang terulur ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk dibibirnya, begitu pula bibir Kiku yang menarik anak itu untuk mengikutinya. Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Nether saat melihat mereka berdua menjauhinya.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Arthur berjalan menghampiri pria bertubuh besar. Di belakangnya Nether mengikuti.

"Nesia, mulai hari ini dia menjadi bagian dari kita,"Ucap pria itu melihat lima bocah angkuh berdiri di hadapannya "Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya."

"Apa kelebihannya?"Tanya Alfred kali ini tidak lepas tangannya dari pundak Arthur.

"Kelebihannya?"Ucap ulang pria itu menatap Alfred yang kini memandangnya "Bagaimana kalau kalian sendiri yang mencari tahu."

Mendengar itu, kelima bocah hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung. Menatap pria itu yang kini berjalan pergi. Sementara Nether dan seorang temannya, kembali memandang Nesia yang kini bermain bersama Kiku.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kelebihan dari bocah itu yang bisanya hanya menangis saja?"Geleng Nether tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga masih bocah "Kenapa dia bisa ada disini jika seperti itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Nether, keempat temannya hanya menatapnya sesaat. Sedikit menyetujui perkataan Nether. Bagaimana bisa bocah biasa seperti itu berada disekolah istimewa seperti ini? Hampir anak disini memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Arthur sendiri, kemampuannya bisa melihat mahluk gaib, semacam peri atau lainnya. Aussie yang saat ini sedang sibuk melihat keluar jendela, mampu membaca pikiran seseorang. Ivan, bocah jenius yang bisa merancang senjata hebat sekaligus menciptakannya. Sama dengan Alfred yang doyan makan kerjanya, karena itu mereka menjadi sahabat sekaligus rival berat. Nether sendiri, mampu menggerakkan benda tanpa perlu menyentuhnya, atau biasa disebut Psychokinesis/Telekinesis.

"Mungkin, dia cepat menangkap pelajaran. Seperti, Yao, Natali, dan yang lain"Ucap Aussie mengingat kemampuan beberapa temannya, yang detik itu juga diajari lalu bisa.

"Atau, bisa jadi dia ahli menggunakan senjata, seperti Kiku dengan katananya, Antonio dan duo bersaudara Italy yang ahli dalam pistol."Sambung Arthur mengingat temannya yang lain.

"Kurasa tidak,da."Geleng Ivan mengingat sesuatu "Kudengar dari yao. Dia bukanlah orang yang bisa menangkap pelajaran secepat itu dalam satu hari. Malah dia butuh bantuan dari seorang Kiku untuk mengajarinya. Begitu pula dalam permainan senjatanya, tidak bisa diharapkan"

"Yao, berarti dia masuk kelas asia. Lalu bagaimana dengan olahraganya?"Tanya Nether melihat Alfred.

"Pas – pasan,"Jawab Alfred menggeleng tidak percaya "Bahkan untuk bela diri pun lemah."

Mendengar itu, serentak kelimanya berpandangan lemah, tidak percaya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa bocah seperti itu masuk diantara mereka? Tidak dapat dipercaya. Tidak lama sebuah ide terlintas, sebaiknya jadi korban saja. Hitung – hitung, mengusir rasa bosan kelimanya yang memang sudah terkenal akan kejahilannya.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa‼ Hiks…hiks…hiks."Tangis Nesia, saat jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tidak disengajanya kakinya menginjak kulit pisang.

Kulit pisang? Bagaimana mungkin di lantai ada kulit pisang? Tentu saja itu kerjaan Nether dan teman - temannya yang menaruhnya tepat saat Nesia lewat. Hingga bocah berusia 7 tahun itu terjatuh, dan kertas – kertas yang dibawanya berserakan di lorong sepi itu.

"Sakit‼ Hiks…hiks…"Diusapnya kaki dan tangan yang terluka.

Sementara, Nether dan yang lain kini tertawa cekikian tidak jauh darinya. Tawa itu terhenti seketika, melihat bocah itu kini dibantu oleh Kiku.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Nesia-chan?"Tanya Kiku khawatir, berjongkok di depannya.

Pengganggu‼

Raut wajah tidak suka terlihat di wajah kelimanya. Melihat Kiku kini membantu Nesia berdiri dan mengusap air matanya. Tatapan tajam diarahkan pada kelima pemuda itu yang balik menatapnya tidak suka. Sudah kesekian kalinya mereka berlima mengganggu Nesia yang terus membuatnya menangis.

"Kiku‼ Hiks…bagaimana ini? Hiks…kertasnya kotor…hiks,"Ucap Nesia mengalihkan tatapan Kiku pada kelima bocah itu "Nanti pasti dimarahi…hiks…hiks."

Banjir air mata sekali lagi keluar, dari sudut mata gadis itu. Memandang kertas – kertas yang tampak kumel.

"Tidak apa – apa. Biar nanti aku yang bantu jelaskan."senyum Kiku, sekali lagi menghapus air mata Nesia.

.

.

- IMY-

.

.

Lapar, itulah yang dirasakan Alfred saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya hingga dia bisa dihukum seperti ini. Duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan di atas, di ruang Kepsek. Diingat – ingatnya tadi, dia habis berkejar – kejaran dengan temannya dan bersembunyi dari mereka. Hingga tidak disadari menabrak vas kesayangan, membuat dirinya dihukum oleh sang guru. Disinilah dia sekarang di samping Nesia yang ikutan dihukum karena terlambat datang.

Kruyuuukkkkk‼‼

Terdengar suara perut berbunyi, membuat Nesia menoleh ke arah Alfred yang kini wajahnya merah padam. Diam, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Alfred saat Nesia melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau lapar? Apa kau tidak sarapan tadi?"Tanya Nesia melihat ke arahnya dengan mata hitamnya.

"Berisik!"Ucap Alfred ketus memalingkan wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang ketus dan memalingkan wajah karena malu, Nesia kini mulai merogoh saku roknya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ini…,"ucapnya menyodorkan sesuatu pada Alfred. Yang tidak lain adalah sebuah roti "makanlah!"

Diam, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan alfred dengan mata bingung. Bodoh kah gadis ini? Kenapa dia bisa berbuat baik dengan orang yang selalu menjahilinya? Ah, tapi tidak juga gadis ini kan tidak tau kalau dia menjahilinya. Wajar saja, mereka kan selalu menjahilinya dengan sembunyi – sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh gadis ini. Kecuali kiku, yang mempunyai insting yang kuat, gadis ini terlalu lugu untuk menyadari bahwa dia dikerjain.

"Apa kau tidak suka roti?"Tanya Nesia menyadarkan Alfred dari bengongnya "Tapi kau harus memakannya! Jika tidak, kau bisa pingsan. Bukankah hero tidak boleh pingsan."

Mendengar kalimat hero dari Nesia, membuat Alfred mau tidak mau mengambil roti itu. Apalagi mendengar kata pingsan. Apa kata orang? Jika seorang hero pingsan hanya karena lapar.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku hero?"Tanyanya heran, mulai memakan roti di tangannya dengan cepat.

"Eh! Kau kan suka berteriak – teriak,"Jawab Nesia mengingat – ingat dan mulai menirukan "Aku Hero.."

"Tidak mirip."dengan datar Alfred berkata melihat tingkah Nesia.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan bukan hero,"Senyumnya membuat Alfred menyetujui dan memakan rotinya "Ah ya! Kenalkan aku–"terputus

"Nesia, benarkan? Aku Alfred"Potong Alfred cepat dan tersenyum. Menatap Nesia yang kini ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa, mereka sadari. Seseorang menguping pembicaraan dari balik pintu. Tampaknya ikut menikmati pembicaraan mereka, begitu melihat garis melengkung terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

tbc

.

.

A/n: Ahhhh, jadi juga ni fic, untuk penggemar Nesia maaf kan saya yang buat Nesia jadi secengeng itu. Gak ada maksud begitu, maklum demi kepentingan cerita saya yang mungkin nanti bakal ancur. Walau saya menginginkan itu tidak terjadi... TT"TT.

Niat awal sih pingin buat yaoi buat tokoh utama, tapi dipikir- pikir, saya kurang pandai membuatnya. Jadi mungkin, saya akan buat untuk tokoh lainnya. #Plakk

Nesia :...Berhubung author yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu pingsan, saya mewakilinya untuk mengatakan!

Review plizzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**SHE'S BACK**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Kudengar kau sekarang akrab dengan Nesia?" Tatap Nether pada Alfred yang memakan burgernya.<p>

"Hmmm…muach…muach…grauitulah…muach…" membiarkan tatapan keheranan temannya akan perkataannya

"Habiskan dulu makanmu, bodoh!" Kesal Arthur melihat kebiasaan kawannya satu ini.

"Gleak! Hmm, ya begitulah," Sambil menelan makanannya Alfred berkata kembali. "Kurasa, Nesia tidak seburuk itu untuk kita kerjain terus-terusan."

Kaget! Seorang Alfred bisa berkata begitu. Serentak teman-temannya menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda itu, minus Ivan yang sepertinya memiliki pendapat sama.

"Apa dia mencuci otakmu?" Tanya Nether mengetok kepala Alfred pelan, sehingga mendapat balasan dari sang pemilik kepala.

"Kau gila!" Jawaban yang membuat Nether serius ingin mengetok temannya itu. "Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas asia dulu. Aku ada janji sama Nesia."

Dengan santainya Alfred berjalan, disusul Ivan yang mengekor dari belakang. Membuat tiga sekawan itu heran akan tingkah keduanya yang kini berubah. Apa waktu bisa merubah semuanya, yah? Lagian memang sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka terus-terusan mengerjai Nesia. Herannya, masih tidak disadari oleh sang korban. Entah, karena polos atau bebalnya bocah itu.

.

**'IMY'**

.

"MALAY‼" Teriak Nesia saat sebuah bola kasti hampir mengenai wajahnya. Beruntung Kiku dengan cepat menolongnya. "Kau mau mencelakaiku, yah!."

"Ck, sayang sekali tidak kena." Decak Malay mendapat hadiah pelototan tajam dari sang korban.

"AWAS KAU‼" Dengan geram dikejarnya Malay yang ngibrit lari begitu melihat Nesia membawa sapu.

Sedangkan anggota Asia yang melihat hanya saling berpandangan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Taruhan 5 dolar, Malay pasti bisa lolos dari Nesia sekali lagi." Lirik Hong pada bocah di sampingnya.

"6 dolar untuk Nesia yang bisa menangkap Malay seperti biasa, aru." Sahut Yao.

"Aku pilih Malay‼" Ucap beberapa suara.

"Aku Nesia‼" Sahut lainnya.

Kiku sendiri, mendengar taruhan konyol kawan-kawannya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Kebiasaan kedua bersaudara itu kambuh lagi. Seenaknya menjadikan orang sebagai barang taruhan. Sementara objek yang kini jadi ajang taruhan, sudah berlari tidak tau rimbanya.

"Hei, Kiku!" Sapa Alfred melihat Kiku tampak celingak celinguk mencari Nesia. "Apa kau lihat Nesia?" Tanyanya langsung mendapat jawaban berupa tatapan tajam.

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Alfred, melihat tatapan Kiku seperti biasanya, tatapan membunuh. Sepertinya Kiku masih berpikir bahwa dia akan melukai Nesia. Ivan sendiri begitu melihat reaksi Kiku, mendatangi Yao yang sedang sibuk bersama saudaranya.

"Kalian sedang apa, da?" Tanyanya melihat Yao menoleh ke arahnya. "Kalian bertaruh lagi? Siapa korbannya kali ini?" Seperti sudah hapal akan prilaku Yao, Ivan bertanya kembali.

"Biasa, Nesia-chan, aru." Senyum Yao manis membuat yang melihat diam sesaat.

"…Lalu mana Nesia, da?" Tanya Ivan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Berkeliling bersama Malay." Jawab Hong sibuk menulis nama orang yang ikut ajang taruhan.

.

Untuk beberapa lama suasana kembali sepi, selain Ivan yang ngobrol bersama Yao bersaudara. Serta beberapa anak yang berharap akan memenangkan taruhan. Alfred sendiri, hanya bisa mojok di dekat Ivan. Masih seram dengan tampang Kiku walau, masih kecil tapi bocah itu mahir menggunakan katana. Sekali tebas, dia bisa mati benaran.

"Ah, Nesia-chan‼" Suara Kiku membuat semua yang tadi sibuk, menatap ke arahnya. Sedikit heran melihatnya berlari menghampiri Nesia yang kini dirangkul Malay.

Suara ribut mulai terdengar begitu melihat sosok Nesia sekarang, lecek dan terluka. Sementara Malay yang berada di sebelah hanya diam membimbingnya berjalan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyun menghampiri Nesia yang menangis.

Beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang ke arah Malay dengan pandangan menuduh.

WAAHHHH‼‼ Sekejam itu sama cewek, gak boleh tau‼‼

Serasa bisa membaca pikiran semuanya yang kini menatap ke arahnya. Malay pun balik memandang tajam.

"Kutegaskan bukan aku yang salah! Dia jatuh sendiri dari tangga." Kesal Malay melihat tatapan tidak yakin dari semuanya. "SUMPAH‼ BUKAN AKU PELAKUNYA‼" Geramnya berteriak.

Sementara Malay sibuk berteriak tidak terima dijadikan tersangka, Ivan dan Alfred hanya saling pandang. Kebiasaan mengerjai Nesia membuat mereka hapal bagaimana cerobohnya Nesia. Dan satu hal yang mereka tau, secerobohnya Nesia dia tidak mungkin jatuh dari tangga, kecuali tiga serangkai itu yang turut andil dalam hal ini.

.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Ujar Yao mengobati kaki dan tangan Nesia, tampak kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Sa-sakit…hiks…hiks…" Tangisnya, melihat luka-luka dibadannya. "Awww‼ Pelan-pelan Nee-chan."

"Baiklah," dengan pelan Yao mengusapkan kapas yang sudah diberi obat pada luka Nesia.

Wajah khawatir Yao pada Nesialah, yang membuat Ivan memilih untuk tidak mengerjai Nesia lagi. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah orang yang disukainya seperti itu. Yao sendiri, sering bercerita mengenai Nesia yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu, entah bagaimana bisa terluka hingga membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Dan Ivan tidak mau melihat itu, dengan tidak mengerjai Nesia dia berharap wajah Yao akan selalu tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan taruhannya? Siapa yang menang?" Tanya Viet, berbisik pada Hong yang kini diam melihat kakaknya memapah Nesia ke uks.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik.

.

**`Gie`**

.

"BERHENTILAH MENGERJAINYA‼ APA KALIAN TIDAK KASIAN MELIHATNYA?!" Geram Kiku dengan suara keras dan aksi menggebrak meja. Ditatapnya ketiga bocah seumurannya dengan geram.

Arthur yang melihat Kiku datang marah-marah sambil menggebrak meja, hanya melirik Nether di sebelahnya. Tampak bocah belanda itu tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan tajam Kiku. Malah sibuk berpikir melihat kartu yang kini dipegangnya.

"Kau mengerjai dia lagi, Neth?" Kembali focus pada kartu ditangannya.

"…Kurasa, yah." Jawab Nether sedikit berpikir, mengingat-ingat.

Aussie sendiri mendengar percakapan keduanya hanya melirik sekilas pada Kiku yang kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dengan gerakan cepat menarik kerah Nether yang tentu saja kaget, tidak menyangka sama sekali akan respon Kiku. Begitu pula dengan Arthur yang sontak berdiri dari kursinya

"APA SALAH NESIA PADA KALIAN, BRENGSEK?!" Bentak Kiku memegang kerah Nether kuat-kuat.

.

**`Chan`**

.

"…Nesia! Ada apa, aru?" Heran Yao melihat Nesia kebingungan sendiri. "Kau tidak pulang, aru?"

Menggeleng pelan dilakukan Nesia, terlihat di matanya raut khawatir. "Nee-chan! Apa Nee-chan melihat Kiku?"

"Kiku, aru?" Ulang Yao heran, ikut menggeleng. "Tidak, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, aru"

Mendengar itu Nesia pun menekuk wajahnya, membuat Yao jadi serba salah.

"Mungkin dia ke kelas eropa, aru," Ucap Yao melihat Nesia mulai memperhatikan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke sana, aru?"

Anggukan penuh semangat menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Yao, ditambah pegangan erat ditangannya. Seulas senyum di bibir Yao berjalan bersama Nesia bergandengan tangan menuju kelas eropa.

.

.

"ASAL KAU TAU‼ SEMUA YANG ADA PADA TEMANMU ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK‼"Teriak Nether penuh amarah. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN ORANG BIASA SEPERTI DIA, BISA MASUK KE SEKOLAH INI?!"

"TAPI ITU BUKAN SALAH NESIA‼ SALAHKAN ORANG TUA ITU YANG MEMBAWANYA MASUK‼ KAU TIDAK BISA MELAMPIASKANNYA PADA NESIA, DIA TIDAK TAU APA-APA‼" Balas Kiku ikut berteriak penuh amarah.

Sementara itu, keempat teman setia Nether hanya diam diantara keduanya. Memperhatikan agar tidak terjadi kerusakaan parah. Bagaimana pun mereka tahu diri untuk tidak membuat hancur sekolah ini. Nesia dan Yao yang mendengar teriakan keduanya dari luar hanya bisa saling berpandangan heran. Melihat keduanya sedang berkelahi tanpa menyadari kehadiraan mereka.

.

Sebagai orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Aussielah yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya. Tampak keterkejutan luar biasa dimatanya, melihat Nesia mulai berlari menghalau Nether yang hendak menyerang Kiku kembali. Salah satu sifat jelek yang dimiliki Nesia, bertindak sebelum berpikir.

"HENTIKAAN‼" Teriaknya menahan Nether dari belakang. Saat bocah berusia 9 tahun itu mulai menggunakan kekuataannya.

Reflex, Nether yang begitu disentuh Nesia. Malah menyerang balik bocah itu hingga tubuhnya terbentur dinding dengan keras. Mengejutkan semua yang berada disitu.

"AAAHHHHH‼‼" Teriaknya kesakitaan begitu tubuh mungilnya terbentur dinding dengan kuat, menyebabkan efek sakit yang luar biasa.

"NESIAAA‼‼" Teriak Yao dan Kiku bersamaan, menghampiri bocah malang itu yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

Nether sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, tidak percaya dengan perbuataannya. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Hanya bisa diam, membiarkan umpatan-umpataan kasar dari dua bocah asia yang kini mengkhawatirkan temannya itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

Pertemuaan hari itu, diakhiri dengan tidak konsentrasinya beberapa pria Eropa. Terkenang akan masa lalu yang hampir mereka lupakan. Berbeda dengan kelompok Asia, mereka keluar dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

"…Yao, da." Panggil Ivan membuat yang dipanggil melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Ivan memanggil Yao, aru?" Ditatapnya Ivan yang terlihat enggan bicara, membuatnya berjalan mendekat. " Ivan baik – baik saja, aru?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Tampak kebimbangan Ivan untuk bicara, sementara keempat temannya menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Yah, tidak sabar. Ingin memastikan benarkah pendengaran mereka. Ingin mendesak pun terlalu takut. Takut pria Rusia itu malah menghajar mereka.

"…Gadis yang barusan itu, da." Membuat Yao menatap heran. "Gadis barusan apa benar—" Ucapnya terputus begitu mendengar suara seseorang.

"NEE-CHAN‼" Teriak seorang gadis langsung menubruk tubuh Yao, membuat yang ditubruk kaget.

"…Nesia‼ Jangan begitu, aru‼" Kagetnya akan ulah gadis itu yang kini tertawa ceria. "Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali. Aku ini pria, aru‼" Ucapnya lagi melihat gadis itu. "Berhentilah memanggilku Nee-chan, aru." Gerutu pemuda asia itu.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku lupa, lagian Nee-chan enak dipeluk." Cengir gadis asia tenggara itu melihat Yao sesaat dan kembali memeluknya.

.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang asia itu yang masih berpelukan. Aura hitam sudah muncul dari Ivan tidak terima pujaan hati dipeluk oleh orang lain. Membuat keempat temannya berusaha menyingkir. Yao sendiri, menyadari aura hitam dari Ivan mulai merasa takut.

"Ivan baik-baik saja, aru?" Tanyanya seram melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Ivan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, da." Jawabnya masih tidak senang akan sikap Nesia di hadapannya.

Perlahan, dilepaskannya pelukan Nesia yang kini bergidik ngeri akan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Ivan "…Nesia, apa kau masih ingat dengan mereka, aru?"

Lama gadis Asia itu memandang kelima pria di hadapannya. Terlihat wajah mereka mulai cemas kecuali, Alfred tentunya yang memakan hamburgernya dengan lahap. Tersenyum ke arahnya dengan mulut penuh.

.

"Tentu! Lama tidak bertemu," senyum Nesia ramah memandang Alfred, dikeluarkannya sapu tangan miliknya. "Tidak berubah, seperti biasa masih belepotan."

Tampak keterkejutan di wajah yang lain, begitu Nesia mengelap sisa-sisa hamburger di wajah Alfred. Membuat beberapa aura hitam mulai keluar, yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan gadis Asia itu. Entah tidak sadar, tidak peka, atau memang sengaja hingga..

"NESIAAA‼" Teriak Kiku dari jauh melambaikan tangan, sontak gadis itu menoleh. Membalas melambaikan tangannya, senyum ceria masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah, Nee-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita ke asrama sekarang? Aku mau melihat kamar yang sudah lama tidak kupakai." Pinta Nesia menghampiri Yao yang mengangguk, membuatnya senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tinggal, aru." Senyum Yao memohon diri.

Serentak kelima pemuda eropa itu mengangguk, tidak membantah. Membiarkan pemuda Asia itu diseret oleh Nesia yang enerjik, meninggalkan kelimanya yang diam. Setelah keduanya menjauh dan dirasa cukup sepi baginya, barulah Aussie mulai bicara.

"Ada yang tidak beres," Ucap Aussie, langsung membuat keempat temannya menoleh, menuntut penjelasaan lebih. "Dia bukan bocah yang dulu gampang kita kerjai."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Alfred sedikit bingung akan maksudnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sama sekali. Tidak seperti dulu yang sangat gampang kubaca." Jawabnya membuat teman-temannya berpandangan.

'Jangan coba-coba, Aussie' itulah yang ada dipikiran Nesia saat Aussie hendak membacanya. Seakan tahu bahwa pikirannya hendak dibaca. 'Jangan coba – coba.'

Tatapan penasaran terlihat dimata Aussie yang terus menatap Nesia. Bagaimana mungkin bocah yang dulu selalu mereka kerjain bisa berubah? Bagaimana mungkin dia tau bahwa pikirannya sedang dibaca? Bagaimana mungkin? Semua pertanyaan itu berkumpul dalam benak Aussie melihat Nesia yang kini tertawa. Berbeda dengan Aussie, Nether sendiri begitu melihat Nesia ada sedikit perasaan lega dihatinya. Walau ada perasaan aneh, melihat kelakuan Nesia barusan. Yah, tidak suka, perasaan aneh teramat aneh.

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang seolah tidak peduli dan asik dengan burgernya. Atau Arthur yang lebih memilih melihat ekspresi Nether dan Aussie yang kini berada dalam pikiran mereka. Ivan, merasakan firasat buruk yang teramat buruk akan menimpanya. Begitu dilihatnya lengan mungil Yao dirangkul oleh Nesia dengan begitu akrabnya. Sementara beberapa anak Asia lain berjalan disekitar mereka saling berbicara yang entah apa.

Tbc

.

.

A/N : Dengan penuh ketebalan muka, chpter kedua saya munculkan *nari2gakjelas*#PLAKKK#

Nesia:…Ehmmm…kiku

Kiku:…..*CRINGGGG(kilatsilaukatana)*

I…..Izin..kan saya membalas review (gugup)

.

Yoichidea Syhufellrs

Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanya^^ baru sadar setelah diberitau . Bahasa? SSttttt

Jangan bilang – bilang Nesia, tar saya di usir dari Negara ini. *bisik*

BruceLee

Hahaha *gruk2kepalagakjelas* ketahuan deh kalau nih fic dikerjakan penuh kebut^^

seperti diatas baru sadar kalau typo bertebaran gak tentu arah,

.

"Sekian untuk chapter ini, untuk yang udah review, Makasih sudah review ‼‼ Ini membuat saya semangat buat nerusin. Baca dan rev lagi yah ^^. Semoga cerita ini masih bisa diteruskan,walau sedikit gaje, abal—"langsung dibekap Malay

Malay:…Woi,nih orangnya mau diapain?

Nesia:..ikat dipohon kelapa sono, buat malu saja bahasanya hancur *penuhkemarahan*

Kiku: berhubung Authornya lagi ada urusan sama Nesia-chan. Sebagai wakil saya ingin mengatakan RnR

Read n Review *bungkuk* Plizzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **sisanya nambah dgn sendirinya..

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

Chapter 3

.

Ketenangan yang dirasakan lima pemuda eropa selama ini berubah menjadi kacau, minus Alfred yang tidak merasakan sama sekali. Yang paling merasakan namanya pembalasan dendam oleh gadis asia itu adalah Ivan. Nesia selalu saja mengganggunya saat dia berduaan dengan Yao. Ada saja ulah Nesia yang membuat Yao melupakan kehadiran dirinya.

"…Gadis itu cari mati, da!"Geram Ivan suatu waktu membuat keempat temannya heran.

"Nesia mengganggu mu lagi"Tanya Arthur melihat Ivan tampak kesal.

"Sepertinya gadis itu berniat membalas dendam padamu"Senyum Aussie memperhatikan tingkah Ivan yang bolak balik dari ujung ruangan ke ujung lainnya.

"Tapi itu bukan salahku! Salah dia, da,"Tunjuk Ivan kesal, menatap Nether yang menyandar di tembok "Bukannya dia yang lebih sering mengerjai Nesia dulu, da".

Sementara Nether yang ditunjuk sebagai biang kerok, hanya menatap sinis ke arah Ivan. Sontak saja, tatapan sinis itu membuat Ivan menjadi berang. Berusaha menghajar pemuda itu yang langsung dicegah oleh Alfred dengan cepat.

"Tenanglah."Bujuk Arthur berusaha menenangkan pemuda rusia itu.

"AKKHHHHHH‼!"Teriaknya frustasi menjabak rambutnya sendiri "Aku kesal, da"Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, jika kita membalasnya?"Usul Nether akhirnya, setelah lama berdiam diri.

Tatapan tidak percaya ditunjukan oleh keempat pemuda eropa itu. Memastikan bahwa pendengaran mereka tidak salah oleh kalimat yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu. Apakah dia sudah lupa dengan peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu?

"Kau gila, Net! Apa kau sudah lupa?"Geram Alfred mengingatkan.

"Hei, aku kan mencari solusi untuk Ivan."Balasnya acuh.

"Bagaimana pun, aku tidak setuju jika kau lakukan itu," Kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajah Alfred, sepertinya memori masa lalu terekam begitu kuat diingatannya "…Kita bukan lagi bocah yang bertindak tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuataan kita"Ucapnya ketus berjalan keluar.

Suara debuman pintu yang keras membuat Arthur menghela nafas panjang. Mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu benar – benar kesal dengan perkataan Nether barusan.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengannya, walau aku tidak terlalu menyukai Nesia…" Ucap Arthur terhenti memandang teman – temannya "Tapi, jika kalian lakukan itu kelompok asia dan eropa akan kembali memanas seperti dahulu"lanjutnya mengingatkan "Kuharap kalian tidak melupakan kejadian itu."

Nether mendengar perkataan Arthur barusan hanya tersenyum tipis. Memilih melihat ke luar menghindari tatapan Arthur yang tertuju padanya.

.

-#IMY#-

.

Berbeda dengan rekan – rekannya yang masih di dalam ruangan. Alfred yang sedang berjalan dilorong dengan perasaan kesal, tiba – tiba berhenti. Dilihatnya Kiku yang celingak – celinguk, seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Niatnya berbalik arah batal begitu mata mereka tidak sengaja bertatapan.

"…Hei! Lama tidak bertemu."Sapanya canggung mendekati Kiku yang menatapnya "Ada apa, tidak biasanya kau ke kelas eropa?"

"Kau melihatnya?"Tanyanya balik dengan nada datar.

"Siapa?"  
>"Nesia."<p>

"Nesia?"  
>"Hah! Kami berencana pulang ke asrama setelah menemui kakek roma. Tapi di tengah jalan peliharaanya tiba – tiba hilang,"Ucapnya memegang kening, kelihatan pusing "Padahal aku hanya memalingkan mata sebentar."<p>

'Peliharaan?'Batin Alfred sedikit bingung, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk teringat akan sesuatu yang penting "…Sebaiknya kita mencarinya sekarang, sebelum mereka melihatnya."

"Mereka? Maksudmu? Jangan – jangan Nether dan yang lain."terdengar nada tidak senang dari suara Kiku.

Alfred sendiri dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. Lebih memilih berjalan mencari Nesia, yang saat ini malah sudah bertemu dengan teman - temannya.

"KAU‼"Kaget Nether, begitu melihat Nesia membuka pintu ruangan mereka.

"AH! Ada orang rupanya. Maaf, kukira kosong,"Senyumnya mengedarkan pandangan, melihat sekelilingnya "Emm, apa kalian melihat temanku?"Tanyanya berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini,da,"Sepertinya perasaan kesal masih menyelimuti Ivan begitu melihat Nesia "Aku sedang tidak ingin meliihatmu,da."Lanjutnya.

Terdiam sesaat kini dilakukan Nesia begitu mendengar perkataan Ivan. Sebelum akhirnya berkata "Kalau begitu, tutup mata mu saja."Ucapnya dengan tampang innocent.

.

Sementara beberapa tampak sweedrop mendengar kalimatnya yang terlihat bebal, Ivan sudah marah sampai diubun – ubun.

"GRRRR‼ KAU BENAR – BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL,da.‼"Bentak Ivan membuat kaget semuanya termasuk Nesia.

"Ma-maaf!"bulir air terlihat disudut mata Nesia "A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu…hiks, hiks…, maafkan aku…"Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya. Menambah rasa kaget semuanya, minus Aussie.

Tatapan datar ditunjukan Aussie pada Nesia yang kini terisak – isak. Sementara yang lain kebingungan dibuatnya. Walau mereka dulu sering membuat gadis itu menangis, tapi tetap saja sekarang gadis itu bukan bocah kecil lagi kan. Mungkin seperti inilah yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang.

.

Yang benar saja, kenapa masih cengeng? Hei, kau bukan bocah lagi kan? Berhentilah menangis? Apa kau tidak tau akibat dari tangis mu itu? Apa lagi jika hal ini diketahui oleh anggota Asia lain bisa – bisa…

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, aru?"Tatapan tajam terlihat dari mata seorang pemuda asia dari arah pintu "AKU TANYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA NESIA, aru?‼"Bentaknya.

Sesuai dugaan kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajah Yao, salah satu dari anggota asia. Ivan sendiri baru kali ini melihat raut kemarahaan diwajah manis Yao. Sangat berbeda dengan sifat Yao yang lemah lembut. Dengan masih menatap tajam ke arah semua, Yao mendekati Nesia yang terisak – isak.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa – apa. Dia tiba – tiba menangis sendiri"Dengat wajah datar Aussie berkata, mewakili teman – temannya yang diam.

"Kalian kira aku tidak mendengarnya, aru!"Geram Yao menatap Nesia yang kini dirangkulnya "Kalian membentaknya! Kalian tidak berubah…tidak pernah berubah, aru!"Sinisnya menuntun Nesia keluar "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aru."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Dengarkan penjelasaan kami dulu,da."Ucap Ivan berusaha mendekati Yao.

Tatapan tajam sempat diberikan Yao pada Ivan. Membuat pemuda itu membatu, tidak percaya dengan sifat Yao yang langsung beranjak pergi. Tanda tidak ingin mendengar alasan apa pun, meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu yang kini menghela nafas, minus Ivan yang masih membatu dan Aussie yang kini memukul meja.

"GADIS ITU‼‼"Geram Aussie, tapi cukup membuat teman – temannya memandang heran "Dia mempermainkan kita! Dia mentertawakan kita!"

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Nether, melihat raut wajah Aussie tampak marah.

"…Asal kalian tau dia berakting barusan."Kesalnya histeris, kembali memukul meja.

Tidak pernah Aussie merasa sekesal ini, gadis itu benar – benar berniat main – main dengannya. Benar – benar cari masalah, niat baiknya luntur seketika untuk berteman dengan gadis asia tenggara itu. Membina hubungan baik dan melupakan kisah masa lalu.

"Nether, kau harus membantuku."Tampak keseriusan dari ucapnnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Nether mengangguk.

'Memangnya apa yang dia baca dari pikiran gadis itu sehingga dia bisa semarah itu.'Bisik Arthur pada Nether yang hanya mengangkat bahu melihat Aussie keluar kelas.

'Sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran orang itu tidak menyenangkan yah'Balasnya berbisik.

"AKU DENGAR ITU‼‼"Teriak Aussie dari luar kelas membuat keduanya cengir kuda.

.

_#GIE#_

.

"…Yao, dengar kan aku dulu, da"Kejar Ivan pada Yao yang kini berjalan terburu – buru "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, da"Lanjutnya yang dicuekin oleh pemuda asia tersebut, terus berjalan dilorong kosong "Maaf, aku yang salah, da"ditariknya tangan Yao, membuat pemuda itu mengarah padanya.

"Lepaskan aku, aru!"Ronta Yao berusaha melepaskan tangan Ivan "Aku buru – buru, aru."

" Tidak, sebelum Yao – Yao, maafkan aku, da,"tampak tatapan memelas dari wajah Ivan, walau masih menggunakan tenaga yang kuat untuk memegang Yao "maaf kan aku, da."sesalnya.

Lama Yao melihat ke arah Ivan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas "Baiklah aku maafkan Ivan, tapi Ivan tidak boleh mengganggu Nesia lagi, aru."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, da"Teriaknya senang memeluk Yao, membuat pemuda asia itu blushing.

Tampak Yao gelagapan atas prilaku Ivan yang luar biasa itu, walau mereka ditempat sepi tetap saja kepanikaan melandanya. Ditambah lagi sekarang wajah Ivan mulai mendekati wajahnya, ralat bibirnya perlahan mulai mendekat. Kesempataan dalam kesempitan mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak Ivan sekarang mumpung Nesia tidak ada.

.

"NEEE-CHAAANNNN‼‼‼"

.

Terdengar teriakan Nesia dari arah lain, membuat Yao serta merta dengan cepat menolak tubuh Ivan. Dan melihat kearah lain, menunggu seseorang yang memanggilnya muncul. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ivan, yang kepalanya sempat terantuk dinding karena tenaga Yao yang cukup kuat itu, hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas.

"NEE-CHAN‼ NEE-CHAN DIMANA?‼"Teriak Nesia lagi, yang kini keluar dari lorong lain.

"NESIA‼"Balas Yao.

Senyum ceria terlihat di wajah Nesia begitu melihat keasal suara dan berlari kearahnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya yang diikat kebelakang. Menghentikan aksinya yang ingin memeluk Yao.

"AHHH‼!"Reflex gadis itu berteriak, melihat ke belakang "MALAY, SAKIT TAU‼"Ringisnya, dengan cepat menepis tangan pemuda asia tenggara itu "Kau mau cari gara – gara lagi."Gerutu gadis itu, tidak suka melihat tingkah Malay.

"Ivan!"Desis Kiku yang berada di belakang keduanya, menatap tidak suka pada pemuda itu.

Cukup satu kata, tapi memiliki efek cukup besar bagi Yao dan Ivan begitu melihat tiga orang Asia di depan mereka menatap tidak suka, minus Nesia tentunya. Sedikit heran Nesia pun melihat ke arah depan. Mengikuti pandangan kedua temannya yang kini berubah sinis.

"Hah!" Desahnya pelan, tersenyum manis mendekati Yao "..Tidak kusangka ada Ivan disini, apa kabarmu?"senyumnya begitu dekat dengan mereka berdua. Melihat Ivan yang masih menatap tajam ke arah yang lain.

"Baik! Cukup baik,da." Walau dalam hati mengomel merasa terganggu akan kemesraannya.

"Begitu, baguslah!"Senyumnya ceria melihat kearah Yao "…Nee-chan!"Peluknya, namun memiliki efek yang cukup mengerikan.

.

Dengan cepat Ivan menarik tubuh Nesia dari Yao, membuat gadis bermata hitam itu kaget akan respon yang tidak terduga dari Ivan. Begitu pula dengan Kiku dan Malay yang berjalan mendekat, langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan menangkap tubuh Nesia. Dalam hal ini, Kiku yang lebih cepat dibandingkan Malay. yang sekarang berdiri diantara tubuh Ivan dan Nesia. Memilih menjadi pelindung gadis itu.

Lama keduanya bertatapan saling memandang, kalau boleh jujur Malay bisa saja kalah melawan Ivan. Tapi rasa sayangnya pada Nesia lebih besar dari rasa takutnya, walau terkadang sulit untuk memperlihatkanya. Sama dengan Kiku berani macam – macam dengan Nesia atau anak Asia lain, dia tidak akan segan – segan menggunakan katananya.

"…Maaf,"Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Ivan, menghentikan Yao yang hendak bicara, kelihataannya juga kesal dengan sifat Ivan barusan "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"Lanjutnya.

Ekspresi pertama yang dilakukan semua saat mendengar perkataan Ivan barusan adalah, mata membulat tidak percaya sama sekali. Apakah pendengaran mereka bermasalah hari ini? Atau mereka sedang dalam keadaan mimpi indah?

"…Aku tadi tidak bermaksud seperti itu, da"ditatapnya Nesia yang kini berada di belakang Malay "Tadi kulihat ada serangga disekitar kalian berdua, kurasa kecoa."Dustanya.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Malay dan Kiku yakin bahwa ini mimpi. Seorang Ivan meminta maaf dengan cara berbohong. KECOA‼‼ Yang benar saja‼ Sejak kapan disini ada kecoak? Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya itu.

"YANG BE—"Bantahan yang ingin dikeluarkan oleh Malay terputus

"Benarkah?! Mana – mana… Hiii.." Terdengar suara panik Nesia. Sedikit geli mendengar kata kecoa "Aku benci kecoak!"

Mereka melupakan satu fakta penting, kenapa gadis ini tidak pernah berubah.

"Kecoa,aru?" Ulang Yao melihat Ivan tampak serius.

Anggukan kecil dilakukan pemuda itu dengan muka serius dan penuh keyakinan "Kecoa yang sangat besar, da."

Berbeda dengan ketiganya yang terlihat tidak percaya. Nesia sudah kalang kabut kegelian melihat ke bawah. Jujur itu membuat Malay mulai risih melihat tingkah gadis di belakangnya ini. membuat efek tegang diantara Ivan dan dirinya tidak terasa. Rasa ingin memukul Nesia pun ada dibenaknya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini,"Sambil menatap tajam pada Ivan, Kiku berkata "Masih ada pelajaran penting yang harus kita dengarkan, dari pada disini melakukan hal bodoh"

Setelah berkata begitu Kiku berbalik meninggalkan teman – temannya, karena walau bagaimana pun dia yakin mereka pasti mengikuti tanpa harus disuruh, kecuali tentu saja Nesia yang kini ditarik paksa oleh Malay. Sedangkan Nesia sendiri menarik paksa Yao yang hanya melihat kearah Ivan dengan tidak enak.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

Suara debuman keras yang dilakukan Ivan memenuhi ruang kelas. Beberapa temannya yang melihat hanya bisa memandang seram. Senyum yang selalu diperlihatkannya, kini hilang yang ada hanya wajah cemberut menahan kesal. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya gadis asia tenggara itu mengganggunya.

"…Kau yakin tidak mau ikutan?"Tanya Nether sekali lagi melihat Ivan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku sudah berjanji pada Yao, da,"ucap Ivan melihat Nether dan Aussie yang kini berdiri didekatnya "Aku sudah janji, da."Tampak suaranya lemah dan tiba – tiba mengkuat "AKU SUDAH JANJI,da‼" Kelihatannya sedikit geram.

Melihat itu kedua temannya hanya bisa saling berpandangan menyetujui satu hal.

Konflik batin‼‼ Tragis‼‼

_#IMYGIE#_

.

Nether yang saat itu sedang berjalan di lorong tiba – tiba terhenti. Dilihatnya seseorang membuat kulit pisang ketong sampah. Senyum kecil terlukis diwajahnya, mengingat memori lama. Betapa senangnya dulu dia mengerjai gadis asia tenggara itu hingga menangis.

"…Ada orang gila!"Terdengar suara tidak asing ditelinga Nether, membuatnya sontak menoleh keasal suara.

"Nesia!"Ucapnya pelan sedikit kaget melihat gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya kini berada dihadapannya tunggu dulu tadi dia bilang apa "Apa maksudmu?"Tanyanya tidak senang.

"Bukannya yang senyum – senyum sendiri tanpa sebab itu orang gila"Jawab Nesia tampak ketenangan dari suaranya.

"Heh, kau mau cari masalah denganku Nesia?"Tanyanya sinis.

Cukup sedetik. Yah, sedetik bagi Nether untuk melihat senyum menantang tertera diwajah manis Nesia. Manis? Yah manis. Walau sudah berapa tahun tidak bertemu gadis itu tetap saja manis. Bola matanya yang hitam, rambut hitamnya yang panjang, serta kulit kuning langsatnya itu.

"…Bumi, memanggil Nether…halo? Bumi memanggil,"digerakkannya tangannya di depan wajah Nether"…Gawat, sepertinya mahluk asing sudah menculiknya" Gumamnya, memasang pose berpikir .

"…Kau tidak berubah, yah! Tetap menyebalkan!" Ditatapnya Nesia yang langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Ow! Kau sudah kembali rupanya, sayang sekali."Senyumnya tidak jelas. Sepertinya ide jahil numpang sebentar diotaknya dan gagal dilaksanakan, berhubung orangnya kembali sadar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak kembali kesini."

Nesia mendengar kalimat Nether barusan sesaat diam, tersenyum sinis. Yah, senyum sinis tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut bertemu denganku Net...her?"Dengan senyum sinis Nesia berkata memenggal nama Nether menjadi dua suku kata, membuat yang punya nama sedikit kaget akan sifat Nesia.

Berubah? Yah, benar – benar berubah. Seperti kata Aussie waktu itu. Gadis di hadapannya sekarang, bukanlah gadis yang dulu bisanya hanya menangis cengeng. Sepertinya dia benar – benar mempunyai banyak ide jahat yang tertuang diotaknya.

"Aku takut? Yang benar saja."tatapnya tajam.

Sesaat dapat dirasakan aliran listrik di antara keduanya. Saling terhubung membentuk satu garis lurus. Membuat suasana tegang terasa diantara keduanya yang kini saling bertatapan tajam.

Tbc

A/N : Horeeeeee,masuk chapter 3 (NariHula2). Chpter 3…(loncat2)

Malay : gak pa-pa tuh, don?

Nesia : Don? Sopan dikit (JitakKepalaMalay)biarin saja…

2 jam kemudian

Asik2…chapter 3 (JungkirBalik)

Malay: yakin tuh?

Nesia: …Hah‼(melihat kearah Kiku)

Kiku :…lagi?...JANGAN BUAT ULAH, KALAU GAK MAU… *CRINGGGG(KilatSilauKatana)*

I-iya…saya akan jadi anak baik. Saya masih belum mau mati (KetakutanTingkatTinggi) saya akan membalas review

Megumi Yoora

Hola,Wahhhhh…senangnya^^, makasih sudah sempatin buat review. Ah.. author juga, Asik2 ketemu Senpai2.. ketemu senpai, (nari2 gak jelas(ngarep petunjuk)) #PLAKK#*benjol*

Neth : jahat?saya? yg jahat itu Authornya ngasi sya—"dibekap Ivan atas perintah Author

Hahaha, maaf kan yg barusan itu, anggap saja iklan, Pair AmeNesia, *pose berpikir*

.

(U.U)

Makasih, ^^ rencananya pair itu buat IvanxYao senang saja buat pair mereka berdua. Karena hubungan mereka lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Jangan2 senpai mau memberi petujuk yah?*mata bling2(ngarep)* #PLAK#. BDSM *pose mengingat* Ahh Author difandom Naruto kan *pose yakin (dalam hati ragu2)* yes2, I now…. XD *angguk2 semangat 45* #PLAKKK#

.

Huaaaaa Nesia kasar TT_TT *doublebenjol*

.

Demikianlah balasan review untuk chpter ini, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menekan tombol biru. Dan membuat Author makin semangat buat nerusinnya, Author akan berusaha secepat yang Author bisa untuk menguplod ni fic. Untuk rate'y sebenarnya Author sendiri bingung T apa M #PLAKPLAKPLAK# (gakbertanggungjawab) huaaaaaaa, habisnya tar salah lagi. Yah semua jawaban ada di chapter berikutnya.

Yao : Ivan liat apa, aru?

Ivan: surat perjanjian dengan Author, biar Authornya tidak lupa, da

Yao : perjanjian apa, aru?

Ivan:bukan apa-apa,da

All : apa lagi kalau bukan yang baru saja dibahas -Yao

Ivan: kalian bilang sesuatu, da?

ALL : Tidak *serentak menggeleng dan mengangguk *Iya*saling berpandangan* 1,2, 3 RnR,

Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **sisanya nambah dgn sendirinya..

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

"Aku takut? yang benar saja."Ucapnya menatap tajam Nesia.

Sesaat dapat dirasakan aliran listrik di antara keduanya. Saling terhubung membentuk satu garis lurus. Membuat suasana tegang terasa diantara keduanya yang kini saling bertatapan tajam.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Jujur. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Nesialah yang takut. Tapi sayang, gengsi nya lebih penting dari apa pun. Dia tidak akan kalah digertak seperti itu. Yah, tidak akan kalah. Toh sekarang dia tidak sendirian, ada teman – teman yang kini membantunya.

"Bagaimana caranya orang biasa seperti kau bisa berada disini?"Tatapan tajam yang diberikannya pada Nesia, mampu membuat siapa pun yang memandangnya memilih mundur teratur "Apa kau lupa? Atau harus kuingatkan? Bahwa tempatmu bukan disini!"

Glekh! Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti Nesia, membuatnya susah bernapas. Walau dia tahu Nether tidak akan berani membunuhnya. Ah, bukan tidak berani, tapi tidak bisa. Ini wilayah asia, membunuhnya berarti cari perkara dengan kelompok asia. Sekuat apa pun dia, dia tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan seluruh anggota asia yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak itu.

"…Kenapa? Apa kau ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi untuk mengusir ku Net..her?"Terdengar nada sinis dari suara Nesia begitu menyebut nama Nether "Apa hanya itu saja yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Nesia, kalimat barusan itu membuat Nether terluka. Tidak disangkanya Nesia masih mengingat kejadian itu, walau sudah berapa tahun berlalu.

.

"Ternyata aura gelap itu berasal dari sini"Terdengar suara Aussie mengejutkan keduanya yang tampak bertatapan tidak suka, dalam hal ini Nesia yang menatap Nether.

"Kalian?"Kaget Nether melihat kedua sohibnya, Aussie dan Arthur yang berjalan ke arah mereka "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Mencarimu,"Kali ini Arthur bersuara sambil melihat Nesia "Apa kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan mahluk – mahluk itu, Nes?"Lanjutnya menatap Nesia, tapi cukup membuat heran kedua temannya.

"Mahluk?"Heran keduanya, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud Arthur.

"Yah, mahluk – mahluk yang kini mengerjaimu itu."Tunjuknya.

Dengan heran kedua temannya melihat kearah tempat yang ditunjuk Arthur, kosong melompong tidak ada apapun. Nesia sendiri hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka, hingga Aussie menyadari satu hal yaitu.

"Net…reselting celanamu."Tunjuknya pada celana Nether yang sedang terbuka.

"Eh?"Heran Nether melihat reslting celananya yang kini menampilkan sebuah pemandangan tulip. Yah tulip, boxer bermotif tulip.

Berhubung hanya resltingnya saja yang terbuka, jadi tidak kelihatan dengan jelas, apa motif pastinya? Tapi jika diterka – terka rasa – rasanya itu. Pria memakai boxer bermotif tulip, apa itu tidak aneh yah? Sementara Nesia hanya terkikik geli ditempatnya, melihat Nether yang dengan cepat membetulkan reslting celananya.

"KAU, GADIS MESUM‼‼"Marahnya tidak terima atas perbuataan Nesia barusan.

Beruntung Arthur berada disitu, jika tidak habislah Nether yang akan ditertawakan orang – orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Tidak bisa dibayangkan apa kata orang, seorang Nether salah satu dari orang yang disegani, memperlihatkan hal memalukan begitu.

.

"…Wow! Aku mesum? Yang benar saja. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Hingga kau menuduhku yang tidak – tidak seperti itu."Tanya Nesia merasa tidak bersalah.

Yah, iyalah tidak bersalah, yang mengerjai Nether kan bukan Nesia. Tapi teman – temannya yang mahluk gaib itu. Yup, mahluk gaib, dan yang mengerjai Nether tadi adalah mahluk seperti anak kecil yang doyan akan duit, tak lain dan tak bukan…Tuyul. Berhubung mahluk itu masih anak – anak, jadi wajar saja dia melakukan itu, karena hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh itu mahluk,saat merasa Nesia terancam oleh aura yang dikeluarkan Nether.

"KAU‼"Geramnya maju, beruntung Aussie menahan dirinya dari belakang.

"Sabar Neth! Sabar, ini kawasan asia…"Bisiknya dari belakang Nether.

Sementara Nesia yang melihat pemandangan itu, hanya terpikirkan satu hal begitu melihat dua pria berpelukan, Yaoi. Ah seandainya ada Kiku disini atau Elizaveta sahabat barunya dari kelas eropa tentu akan menarik.

'Sayangnya aku lupa bawa kamera,'Batinnya yang memasang pose berpikir 'Padahal kalau dijual dengan Eliza, aku bisa kaya.'desahnya kecewa.

Sudut siku – siku, tampaknya kali ini berpindah kearah Aussie yang gantian marah. Sepertinya kali ini pikiran Nesia dapat terbaca dengan mudah oleh pemuda Australia tersebut.

"A-APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN‼"Bentaknya geram, kali ini membuat Nether kaget begitu peganganya dilepas.

Dengan serta merta Nether pun menutup kedua telinganya, begitu mendengar kemarahaan Aussie. Sedikit berharap belum terlambat, agar tidak menjadi tuli karena suara Aussie yang kencang. Berbeda dengan Arthur yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap keduanya, yang sama saja ternyata.

.

"Ow, kau membaca pikiran ku, yah!"Tampak ketenangan dari suaranya, melihat kearah Aussie "Hobimu buruk sekali."Lanjutnya, namun memiliki efek yang cukup besar bagi Aussie.

"K-Kau!"Geramnya menahan diri untuk tidak memukul gadis dihadapannya yang kini kembali berucap.

"Pasti tidak enak, yah. Bisa membaca pikiran orang lain tanpa kita kehendaki, walau itu anugrah tetap saja…"Kali ini nada sinis tidak ada keluar sama sekali dari dirinya, yang ada malah rasa sedih.

Tampak apa yang diucapkan oleh Nesia barusan, membuat ketiga pemuda eropa itu memandang heran kearahnya tidak percaya. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini?

"…Sudahlah, hari ini aku malas main,"Lanjutnya melihat ketiganya dan berjalan pergi sebelum akhirnya berhenti "Bilang sama Ivan untuk tidak dekat – dekat dengan Nee-chan."Ucapnya menoleh.

"Kenapa?"Kali ini Arthur bertanya menggantikan kedua temannya yang masih memasang wajah bingung akan perubahan sikap mendadak Nesia.

"Tidak suka saja. Nee-chan itu milik ku, tidak akan kuizinkan orang seperti Ivan mendekati Nee-chan." Senyumnya sinis berbalik menatap ketiganya.

Rasa percaya diri yang tinggi keluar dari suara Nesia, seakan – akan menantang ketiga pemuda dihadapannya. Yang tentu saja kalau bertarung dia pasti kalah total, tiga lawan satu. Tapi balik lagi ke gengsi, mana mungkin Nesia akan mengatakan kalah secara terang – terangan, tidak sudi.

.

"Jadi, karena itu kau selalu menghalangi Ivan mendekati Yao?"Tanya Nether, setelah cukup lama bingung akan sikap Nesia yang berubah – rubah.

"Tentu, apa lagi?"Senyumnya.

"Balas dendam, mungkin,"Kali ini Aussie ikut ambil suara "Karena dia teman kami, karena itu kau mengerjainnya sebagai ganti kami."

"Balas dendam?"Ulang Nesia, jujur sebenarnya dia bingung maksud mereka. Namun, karena tidak ingin terlihat memalukan maka jawabannya "Jika menurutmu begitu. Anggap saja, yah."

Hasil yang diduga jauh berbeda dari pemikiran Nesia. Berharap mereka akan mengatakan hal ini pada Ivan, dan mungkin pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun, semua rencana sudah dipikirkannya. Baik resiko dan hasil yang akan didapatnya nanti. Tapi ternyata, rencana tinggallah rencana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, Nesia?"Ucap Nether yang sepertinya ide jahat dimasa lalunya kembali dengan sempurna.

Perkataan yang membuat kedua temannya mengernyit heran. Menatap pada Nether yang seakan - akan sukses kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, penuh kejahilan dan senang menantang sesorang. Persis Nesia yang sekarang. Ah ralat, lebih dari Nesia.

"Taruhan?!"Ulang Nesia, bingung melihat Nether.

"Kau boleh berusaha memisahkan mereka, tapi aku akan menyatukan mereka,"Senyumnya licik melihat Nesia yang menatapnya bingung "Yang menang, berkuasa penuh atas pihak yang kalah. Kau boleh menyuruhnya melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Sontak hal itu, membuat kedua temannya membelakkan mata tak percaya akan perkataan Nether, ditambah kalimat berikutnya.

"…Jika kami kalah, kami bertiga akan menjadi anak buahmu,"Tawarnya melihat kearah Nesia, berharap sifat dimasa lalunya tidak berubah "Kami akan mengikuti semua permintaanmu. bagaimana apa kau takut?"

"Takut? Aku? Yang benar saja,"Sinis Nesia menatap balik Nether, dalam hati menimbang – nimbang "Baiklah, pihak yang kalah harus menjadi budak dari pihak yang menang selama 1 minggu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah deal. "Sinis Nether menyadari sifat jelek Nesia tidak pernah berubah.

.

"Aku akan membantu Nesia kalau begitu."Kali ini entah dari mana datangnya, Alfred sudah berada dibelakang Nesia. Untung saja gadis itu tidak jantungan karena kemunculannya yang tiba – tiba.

Tapi tidak dengan ketiga temannya yang kini membelakan mata tidak percaya. Alfred mengkhianati mereka, minus Arthur yang tampak tidak tertarik. Bahkan ide yang dikeluarkan oleh Nether barusan adalah ide terbodoh yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu menurutnya.

"Tidak masalahkan, kalau aku membantunya Nether?"Tanya Alfred, senyum masih menghias wajahnya dibalik nada suaranya yang terdengar serius.

Butuh beberapa detik akhirnya bagi Nether untuk akhirnya berkata "Terserah, tidak ada yang melarangmu." Ucapnya menatap Alfred.

Senyum menantang kini berpindah pada diri Alfred, memandang kearah Nether dan Aussie gantian. Sebelum akhirnya berpindah pada Arthur yang hanya menatap bosan. Sementara Nesia sendiri menatap Alfred dengan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan Alfred yang kini menariknya untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Nether yang memandang kearah mereka dengan banyak arti.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

Seandainya rasa ingin tahu itu tidak muncul. Tentu tidak diikutinya saran gadis eropa itu. Tapi sebagai orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan untuk mengetahui apa yang selalu dibicarakan gadis eropa itu dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jika kau ingin tau apa itu yaoi, coba kau pergi kesana,"saran seorang wanita eropa memandang lawan bicaranya yang kini bingung mendengarnya "Tapi, berjanjilah. Apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanmu"lanjutnya yang disetujui dengan anggukan.

Yah, seandainya dia tidak menyetujui keinginan gadis eropa itu, tentu dia tidak akan terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Diam hanya bisa melihat tanpa berbuat apa – apa. Tanpa bisa berkomentar apa – apa, saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dimana salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat disayanginya. Berada diluar sana, berada ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya. Yang dia tahu, hanya diam menyaksikan semuanya.

.

Menyaksikan dimana kedua tubuh itu beradu. Tubuh yang lebih besar menguasai tubuh yang lebih kecil. Ciuman yang awalnya biasa, berubah menjadi penuh nafsu. Tidak hanya menempelkan bibir saja, tapi kini saling berperang lidah, saling bertikai dan mendominasi, dorong dan tarik, mengecap segala rasa yang ada hingga kehabisan udara. Dengan cepat tubuh yang lebih kecil menarik mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen bagi paru – parunya. Belum puas dirinya menikmati oksigen yang ada, tangan yang lebih besar menarik kepalanya kembali memaksanya untuk mengulang kembali.

Tidak hanya itu saja, kini satu tangannya mulai menelusup ke dalam baju yang dipakainya. Dielusnya perut pemuda asia itu. Kemudian tangannya naik kearah tonjolan di dada cowok mungil itu. Dielusnya puting dada itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Nngh… Mmmhh… Mmnghh…"

Desahan pemuda asia itu teredam oleh ciuman. Sementara satu tangan memainkan puting dada nya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas melebarkan kaki pemuda itu dan ditopangnya diatas sofa. Tangan pemuda yang lebih besar, kini bermain di selangkangan pemuda asia. Dengan tiba-tiba, diremasnya 'sesuatu' yang masih terbungkus oleh celana panjang itu. Membuat pemuda asia itu tersentak. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam terbuka. Dengan paksa, melepas ciuman itu.

Berbeda dengan kedua pemuda itu yang tampak asik dengan dunianya saja. Dengan membelak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini sedang disaksikannya. Walau sekarang dia hampir saja kehabisan darah, karena melihat hal yang tidak boleh dilihatnya, dalam hal ini mimisan. Tetap saja dia tidak suka melihat adegaan itu. Kalau boleh jujur, dia lebih suka adegan itu dilakukan oleh Nether dan Aussie saja dibandingkan oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Orang yang termasuk dalam daftar orang yang akan ditemuinya saat dia kembali kemari, ternyata sudah berubah benar – benar berubah. Tapi jujur, bukannya dia benci melihat pasangan orang yang dilihatnya, dan tidak ada sedikit pun dendam. Tapi melihat itu entah dari mana hanya satu yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.

'Aku harus melindungi Nee-chan‼‼'

Dan itulah awal penderitaan bagi pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih, yang kini entah bagaimana tiba – tiba merasakan hawa tidak enak.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

.

_#GIE#_

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya gadis asia tenggara ini menghela nafas. Memperhatikan lapangan yang kini sepi tanpa satu orang pun. Kembali dibenaknya muncul ingatan kejadian waktu itu. Awal yang membuatnya berpikir untuk menyetujui taruhan konyol Nether, memisahkan kedua pasangan itu.

HAH‼ kembali gadis itu menghela nafas, taruhan. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya niat iseng memisahkan pasangan itu berubah menjadi ajang taruhan. Tidak harus dikatakan pun, dia tahu bahwa percuma saja. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencobakan?

"…Berhentilah menghela nafas terus, Nes! Kau sudah melakukan itu lebih dari tiga kali,"Terdengar suara Alfred yang duduk disebelahnya kini " Apa kau tidak tahu? kebahagiaan akan menjauhimu jika kau terus melakukan itu."

Nesia mendengar perkataan Alfred barusan hanya tersenyum kecil. Mengambil minuman kaleng yang disodorkan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Heh…kebahagiaan, yah! Kebahagiaan sudah lama menjauhi ku, Al"Senyumnya miris melihat langit.

"Menjauhi?"Ulang Alfred, kini duduk bersandar mengandalkan tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ikut memperhatikan Nesia yang kini melihat langit "Bukannya kau yang menjauhi kebahagiaan itu, Nes."Tanyanya menopang kaki disebelahnya.

"Eh?"Sedikit kaget Nesia menoleh kearah Alfred yang ikut melihat kearahnya.

"Aku benarkan?!"Lanjut Alfred meminta kepastian.

Mendengar itu Nesia hanya tersenyum tipis. Terkadang dia bingung sebenarnya yang bisa membaca pikiran itu, Aussie apa Alfred. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa semudah itu membaca pikirannya dengan sangat mudah? Walau sudah dengan susah payah ditutup – tutupi, tetap saja pemuda pirang berkacamata ini mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"…Kau, mengerikan, Al,"Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Nesia, diluar dugaan Alfred yang kini menatapnya dengan kaget "Sepertinya kau lebih mahir membaca pikiran dibandingkan Aussie."

Raut ceria terlihat diwajah Nesia sekarang yang tertawa pelan dihadapan Alfred. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mau tidak mau tersenyum, dengan gerakan cepat mengacak rambut Nesia yang sontak kaget dengan perbuataannya.

.

"…Huaaaa‼ apa yang kau lakukan?!"Jerit Nesia panic begitu tangan Alfred berada di atas kepalanya, membuatnya menunduk "Berhenti!"Tepisnya cepat, tidak mau rambutnya berantakan karena ulah temannya ini.

Tampak Alfred yang kini gantian tertawa melihat Nesia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap kesal akan perbuataan Alfred yang memasang tampang cuek.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan Al, dan kau masih bisa tertawa!"Geramnya melihat Alfred yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya itu.

Jarang – jarang. Yah, jarang – jarang dia bisa melihat sifat asli Nesia yang seperti ini. Biasanya Nesia selalu mengeluarkan wajah ramah dan sifat ceria. Membuatnya sulit untuk dipahami, seperti apa isi hati gadis ini sebenarnya. Mungkin tidak buruk juga membiarkan Nesia dan Nether bertaruh, dengan begitu sifat uring – uringan Nesia bisa keluar.

"…Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini, Nes."Senyumnya lembut, memperhatikan Nesia yang kini melihatnya aneh.

"Heh? Apa kau salah makan lagi, Al?"Tanya Nesia heran, menatap Alfred yang kini mendesah kecewa.

"Kau ini,"Gerutunya sebal memasang aksi mencekik Nesia "Hei, aku sedang kesal jangan tertawa!"

Sementara Nesia selaku korban, tetap tertawa melihat Alfred yang kini tampak mencekiknya. Tidak disadari oleh mereka, Nether memperhatikan keduanya dari tempat yang jauh. Tatapan kebencian terpancar jelas dimatanya, ditambah lagi aura – aura gelap kini bermunculan disekelilingnya. Membuat orang – orang yang ingin lewat memilih untuk berbalik arah dengan cepat.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Alfred yang tadi bertemu temannya. Nesiapun memilih kembali ke asrama asia lewat jalur utara. Tak…tok…tak…tok…tak. Terdengar langkah Nesia yang berjalan sambil memukuli jeruji – jeruji besi yang dilewatinya. Nampaknya sifat kekanak - kanakkan masih berada didalam dirinya. Kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya dulu sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari asrama, kini kembali dilakukannya. Hitung – hitung mengingat masa lalu pikirnya. Mendengar bunyi – bunyi jeruji besi yang dipukulnya, tanpa sadar Nesia pun bernyanyi.

Merindukan mu…

Mendambaakan mu…

Ingin...ku, menemuimu…

Andai…kau tau

Bahwa ku…inginkanmu.

Apa jawabmu…

"Terima kasih,"Ucap Aussie yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya. Membuat gadis itu sontak menoleh tidak percaya "Aku tidak tau bahwa kau begitu merindukanku."Cengirnya tanpa beban.

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Nesia saat itu, begitu melihat tampang Aussie yang tampak tidak bersalah sudah berani - beraninya merusak acara menyanyinya.

WHAT? Yang benar saja, siapa loe?

Membuat Aussie tersenyum begitu membaca pikirannya kali ini. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapaan Nesia berikutnya.

"...Sepertinya, kau perlu ke THT."Senyum Nesia ceria, menyembunyikan sifat kesalnya yang dia tahu itu percuma bagi pria dihadapannya ini.

"Begitukah menurutmu? Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku kesana?"Senyum Aussie tanpa beban, sepertinya benar – benar ingin menguji kesabaran gadis itu " Aku takut, kalau ternyata kau juga perlu periksa kesana."

"Hah, kenapa aku perlu kesana? Jelas – jelas yang mengalami masalah dengan pendengaran adalah dirimu Aussie "Senyum Nesia berusaha keras agar tidak menyemprot pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan kata – kata yang patut disensor.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu saja."Tampak Aussie memasang pose berpikir, membuat Nesia kali ini berusaha untuk tidak melempar sepatunya kekepala pemuda itu "Apa aku salah? Bukankah jika ada yang bertanya kita harus menjawabnya."Lanjutnya memasang pose anak baik

"…Kurasa, kau benar,"Senyum Nesia sekali lagi berusaha tidak benar – benar membuka sepatunya "Tapi masalahnya itu bukan untuk mu."Sekali lagi menekankan kata sabar pada dirinya.

"Begitu?"Tampak Aussie kini mulai serius, berjalan mendekatinya "Apakah itu untuk Kiku?" Bisiknya pelan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Nesia, menatap mata gadis itu lekat – lekat.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N : …krik…krik…krik..krik…(SuaraJangkrik)

Malay : (CelingakCelinguk) tumben sepi? Mana authornya? Biasanya teriak – teriak gak tentu rudu

Kiku : Nesia – san juga hilang,

Malay : jangan – jangan pada tewas kali, yah

Nesia : Nyumpahin (JitakKepalaMalay) sory telat, nih gara – gara nyeret author kesini.

Malay :bercanda (MengelusKepalanya YangSakit) jadi sekarang, authornya mana?

Nesia : tuh mojok disana.

Kiku : apa yang terjadi?

Nesia : sepertinya gara – gara adegan yao-nii. (LiatAuthor yangMukanyaKini merahPadam)

Kiku dan malay : (manggut2) jadi…?

Nesia : tunggu sebentar ( Bisik2Author)

H-hei, s-semua! sa-saya da-datang la-lagi (lirikNesia yangKini dibelakangnya berkumpul mahluk2 mengerikan) de-dengan tingkat ke-ketidak pedean yang tinggi (berusaha tidak gugup melihat pelototan Nesia). Jadi perkenankan saya membalas review.

.

Yukishirozakura

Yah… itu benar Nesia itu memang punya banyak ide jahat, ah maksud saya ide jahil (dipelototinNesia ).

Yuki yakin mau belajar dengan Nesia? Jangan bahaya*bisik2*tarifnya mahal.

Kekuataan Nesia hohoho. Saya rasa dichapter ini sudah jelas, jadi tidak perlu saya katakan lagi ^^.

Miis typo yah… (angguk2)

.

Megumi Yoora

Kyaaaaa ketemu lagi…^^, maksih sudah review kembali, hadiahnya setangkai tulip dari Nether ^^.

Hiii… (Dideathglare Nether karenaseenaknya), pair AmeNesia, yah *garuk2kepala* akhirnya bisa saya buat juga. dicahpter ini segini dulu saja. Apa masih perlu ditambah? Usul diterima, itu kata Ivan loh. Typo dan tanda baca.. (pundung)

.

.

pemimpin fujoshi

Makasih ^^, yah tugas sekolah itu memang merepotkan (angguk2 paham). Hahaha Nesia bego…. Haha…

Emm ….ah, baik (dideathglareNesia), wee, pair AmeNesia? Hmm, segini saja dulu untuk AmeNesia. Apakah sudah cukup? dan Kiku yah *melamun**lirik kiku*

.

sherry-me

Salam kenal juga Senpai ^^ , makasih. friendship/supranatural yah…hmm iya tuh gak tau kemana si romance kok gak nongol – nongol yah #Plakkkkk#*dihajar Nesia* …maaf, ide romancenya belum sampai kesana. K-kritik (gugupPlusPanic, sembunyiDibelakang Kiku).

Nesia : Wahhh, author'y tepar habis baca kritiknya (ancungin jempol). Saya akan mengawasi Gie-chan untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih atas kritiknya (bersiap – siap bawa pentungan buat author saat siuman nanti) kritiknya akan kami tunggu kembali, semoga saja kali ini author sudah bisa lebih baik lagi.

.

Nesia : Berhubung authornya lagi pingsan ditempat, untuk sementara saya akan menggantikannya.

Demikanlah balasan review dari semuanya, semoga tidak bosan – bosan untuk kembali mereview. Dan kritikannya agar penulisan author yang pemula ini (tunjuk2Author yang lagi dikipasin kiku) jadi lebih baik lagi dan makin enak dibaca. Sedikit tambahan, sepertinya author (lirik author yang mulai siuman) masih bingung untuk meletakannya ratenya dimana? Apakah sudah pantas di sini? atau masih perlu diubah. Karena sepertinya author tidak berani untuk lebih dari yang diatas. Ditambah lagi juga sepertinya bingung buat nempatin genrenya dimana. Dasar tuh author memang sangsut *ngomel sendiri*(lirik author dengan pandangan gantian ngomong )

Eh, ah….emmm, ihhhh,..#Pletak#..gomen, baru bisa menguplod ni fic. Berhubung sesuatu dan lain – lain hal. Dan makasih buat reviewnya, yang membuat author, masih dengan semangat 45 buat nerusin. Dan berusaha lebih baik lagi (dalam hati berdoa, semoga gak ada miss typo lagi). Jadi jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^

.

Cerita singkat para nation saat membaca review

Nesia : kyaaaaaa, aku dipuji (loncat – loncat) acting ku mang top.

Ivan : kolkolkolkol,ternyata ada yang membelaku juga, terima kasih buat Megumi Yoora

Nether dan Aussie: (pundung di pojokan) teganya

Alfred: Gieeeeeee‼‼ (berteriak)

Gie : yah (muncul dari belakang)

Alfred :… apakah kau sudah baca itu? Ada yang minta pair AmeNesia (tersenyum bangga)

Kiku: saya juga diminta untuk diperbanyak jatahnya oleh pemimpin fujoshi

Gie : Heeee, haruskah?

Alfred dan kiku: (mengangguk mantap dan mendeathglare author)

Gie : ba-baiklah – baiklah tapi sebelum itu

ALL : Makasih sudah membaca, RnR

Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **sisanya nambah dgn sendirinya..

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

"…Kurasa, kau benar"Senyum Nesia, berusaha tidak benar – benar membuka sepatunya "Tapi masalahnya itu bukan untukmu"sekali lagi menekankan kata sabar pada dirinya.

"Begitukah?"Tampak Aussie mulai serius, berjalan mendekatinya "Apakah itu untuk, Kiku?"Bisiknya pelan, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Nesia. Menatap mata gadis itu lekat – lekat.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Blank, hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan pada diri Nesia saat ini. Baru kali ini seseorang menatapnya begitu dekat, seakan – akan ingin membaca isi hatinya yang paling dalam. Ketakutan terlihat jelas diwajah Nesia. Melihat reaksi tidak terduga dari gadis itu, membuat Aussie ikutan kaget tidak menyangka sama sekali. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin sedikit menggodanya.

"Nes…"Ucapnya ingin memegang tubuh gadis itu.

Sebelum niatnya terlaksana dengan baik, sebuah benda tajam dengan ujung yang runcing sudah mendarat dilehernya. Hanya perlu sedikit ditekan atau digerakan, sepertinya sama saja. Apa pun yang dilakukan orang yang kini memegang gagang benda itu, dapat membuat dirinya langsung ke surga. Ah ya, jika memang benar dia ke surga, jika ke neraka, tidak sanggup untuk dibayangkan. Maka dengan cepat dihentikan aksinya, melihat kearah si pelaku yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya pemuda asia itu dengan tatapan setajam senjata yang dipegangnya pada Aussie.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menemaninya bermain,"senyumnya, dalam hati berharap Kiku tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan "Bisa kau singkirkan benda ini, Kiku?"Lanjutnya.

Lama pemuda itu menatap Aussie sebelum akhirnya menyarungkan kembali katananya. Memilih melihat kearah Nesia yang kini mulai kembali normal, sepertinya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Nesia – san? Apa dia menganggumu?"Tanya Kiku menepuk pundaknya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"…Aku…"tampak keraguaan dari suaranya, membuat Aussie heran. Tidak terbiasa melihat sifat itu.

Kebingungan jelas terlihat dimata gadis itu, melihat kiri kanan berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Tersenyum tiba – tiba merasa menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Aku hanya lapar saja,"Cengirnya, melihat Kiku dari tadi menunggu jawaban darinya "Ahh, lihat ada Viet."Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah gadis yang begitu melihat dirinya ikut tersenyum.

.

Berbeda dengan Nesia yang memeluk gadis Vietnam itu, dan membalas pelukannya. Lirikan tidak senang terlihat di mata Kiku. Membuat Aussie yang menyadari tingkah Kiku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, akibat lirikan pemuda itu yang masih memegang pegangan katananya

'Mestinya tadi ku bawa Revolver milikku'Batinnya.

Berbeda dengan Aussie yang berpikir akan senjata yang disimpan di kamarnya. Kiku lebih memilih melihat Nesia sekarang yang kini berlari mendekatinya, dengan Viet berjalan dibelakangnya. Senyum terlihat dari wajah gadis asia itu.

"Jadi…Jadi, kalian akan pergi berdua? Benarkah?"Dihampirinya Kiku yang kini ikut tersenyum melihat wajah riangnya.

Kiku, ditanya seperti itu hanya melihat Nesia yang menatapnya balik. Melihat ke arah Viet yang tersenyum menghampiri mereka bertiga, seakan menyuruhnya untuk membalas pertanyaan Nesia.

"Hmm, begitulah"Senyum Kiku lembut, melihat Nesia tampak gembira.

"Jadi, boleh aku nitip sesuatu?"Tanyanya melihat Kiku dan Viet bergantian, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata begitu melihat keduanya mengangguk "Aku nitip kemenyan"Lanjutnya.

Perkataan yang cukup membuat shock ketiganya, begitu mendengar permintaanya yang cukup unik. Kalau mereka tidak salah kemenyan itu, bukankah biasanya digunakan untuk yang berhubungan dengan hal – hal gaib. Yah, walaupun kemenyan bisa digunakan dalam industri farmasi sebagai bahan pengawet. Tapi tetap saja, mendengar permintaan seaneh itu, apalagi yang meminta Nesia. Rasanya itu bukan untuk yang terakhir.

"…Untuk apa?"Kali ini Viet bertanya dengan penuh keheranan mewakili yang lain.

"Untuk dia,"Tunjuknya pada Aussie yang kini bergidik mendengarnya "Mau ku jampi – jampi agar tidak buat ulah lagi, bolehkan?"Tanyanya tersenyum ceria tanpa beban.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Kiku untuk menjawab "Baiklah, akan kubawakan."Senyumnya, terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Aussie yang shock mendengarnya.

"Akan kuingatkan nanti"Kali ini Viet menyetujui.

"H-hei, kalian bertiga bercandakan."Ragu Aussie menatap ketiganya.

.

Walau Aussie termasuk bisa membaca pikiran juga. Tapi melihat keseriusan dari pikiran Kiku, dan ketidak jelasan dari Viet yang berpikir antara ingin dan tidak, serta Nesia yang kali ini benar – benar tidak bisa dibacanya. Membuat nyalinya ciut juga, apalagi dengar – dengar Nesia sangat ahli dalam urusan itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya kakek roma membawa gadis ini kembali.

"Baiklah Nesia, kami pergi dulu."Senyum Viet, memeluk gadis itu yang tampaknya senang dengan perlakuannya.

"Hmmm...hati – hati, yah"Senyumnya ceria melihat Viet melepaskan pelukan.

Diam, Aussie memperhatikan Nesia yang tampak ceria melambaikan tangan, melihat Kiku dan Viet yang kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Tampaknya kali ini sifat overproktetif Kiku tidak terlalu kelihatan. Biasanya Kiku tidak akan meninggalkan Nesia kesayangannya berada cukup dekat dengan orang selain anggota asia. Bahkan kali ini Kiku, tampak santai meninggalkan Nesia berdua. Yah, berdua saja dengan dirinya. Apakah tidak salah? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang kini bersamanya? Ada apa diantara mereka berdua?

"…Apa tidak apa – apa?"Dilihatnya Nesia yang heran akan perkataanya "Bukannya kau menyukai Kiku?"Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Kiku.

Sedetik, yah cukup sedetik bagi Nesia yang dengan cepat merespon jawaban dari Aussie "VIET,KIKU JANGAN LUPA DENGAN PESANANKU‼"Teriaknya kencang yang mendapat hadiah pelototan tajam dari Aussie, dengan cepat membekap mulut gadis asia itu.

Membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau meronta akibat perbuataannya, berusaha melepaskan bekapannya. Satu injakan kuat yang dilakukan Nesia pada kaki Aussie, barulah membuat pria itu melepaskan tangannya

"Awwwwww‼!"Jerit Aussie kesakitan akan perbuataan Nesia barusan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Aussie yang kesakitan, Nesia sendiri berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak – banyaknya. Mengisi paru – parunya yang kekurangan udara akibat perbuataan Aussie barusan.

"Hosh…hosh…"Tampak gadis itu berusaha mengambil napas "APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU‼‼"teriak Nesia begitu merasa pasokan udara yang dibutuhkannya cukup.

.

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Aussie melihat Nesia yang tiba – tiba berteriak. Antara percaya dan tidak, ternyata suara gadis ini bisa besar juga kalau teriak. Melebihi suara teriakan saat dia mengingatkan soal barang titipan pada Kiku dan Viet. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah sikap Nesia yang kembali seperti semula dengan cepat.

"…Aku tidak tau bahwa kau sebegitunya ingin membunuhku, Aussie,"terdengar nada sedih dari suaranya, membuat Aussie merasakan firasat buruk "A-apa kau,sebegitunya membenciku?"

Melihat tingkah Nesia yang tiba – tiba berubah seperti ini, membuat Aussie segera melihat kiri kanannya. Perasaaan tidak enak begitu dirasakannya. Tersentak kaget saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Yao dan Ivan berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil berbicara berdua.

"…K-kau! Apa rencanamu Nesia?"Desisnya melihat Nesia yang kini tersenyum tipis, menangkupkan tangannya pada wajahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Aussie, untuk mendapat jawaban dari reaksi Nesia yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan berkaca – kaca. Satu hal yang benar – benar dibenci Aussie, adalah Nesia yang kini memandangnya lekat – lekat dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Nesia?"Tampak kebingungan diwajah Yao melihat Nesia dan Aussie berdiri berdua "Sedang apa disini, aru?"Herannya mendekati Nesia.

"Nee…Nee-chan." Dengan tatapan berkaca – kaca, terlihat air mata hampir jatuh mengalir Nesia berkata.

"Apa yang terjadi, aru?"Ditatapnya Aussie dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"Ketus Aussie, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa Ne—."Ucap Yao terputus begitu lengannya disentuh tangan mungil Nesia yang kini menggeleng.

"Nee-Chan, aku mau pulang ke asrama."Tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak oleh Yao yang kini mengangguk.

"Tu-tunggu dulu,da,"Ucap Ivan melihat Yao yang kini memandangnya juga "Bukannya Yao-Yao mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan,da."Protes Ivan tidak terima melirik Nesia.

Nesia yang dilirik seperti itu dan merasakan keraguan dari Yao. Mulai berpikir kembali, dengan cepat memulai aksinya.

"A-apa Nee-chan sibuk?"Tanyanya tampak nada keraguan disana "A-aku, aku tidak bermaksud…, bermaksud merepotkan Nee-chan."Terdengar nada penyesalan dari suaranya

.

Nada penyesalan dari suaranya, benarkah? Yang Aussie tahu penyesalan tidak ada sama sekali dari suaranya, yang ada hanya berbagai rencana untuk memisahkan pasangan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu ke asrama Nesia?"Tawar Aussie berusaha menggagalkan aksi Nesia. Menimbulkan reaksi setuju dari Ivan, kekagetan dari Yao, dan kebencian dari Nesia "Tidak masalahkan Yao? Kebetulan ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Itu?"Sedikit ragu Yao melihat tatapan Nesia yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan "Hah…, sebaiknya rencana kita keperpustakaan ditunda dulu Ivan. Aku musti mengantar Nesia ke asrama,aru."

Satu hal yang ada dibenak Ivan saat ini 'Aku harus benar – benar menjauhkan Yao dari Nesia dengan cara apa pun.' Geramnya dalam hati, Aussie yang dapat membaca pikirannya mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ivan, Nesia jelas terlihat gembira mendengar jawaban Yao. Ternyata dia masih yang nomor satu bagi pemuda manis itu. Tapi ini belum selesai.

"A-apa, ti-tidak apa – apa?"Sedikit gugup Nesia bertanya, memandang kearah Ivan meminta kepastian. "A-aku tidak ingin mengganggu Nee-chan dan Ivan, tapi…,"diliriknya Aussie sambil memegang lengan Yao erat – erat "A-aku…tidak mau di sini lama – lama."

Aussie yang menyadari tatapan Nesia lalu melirik kearah gadis itu "Heh, memang apa yang aku lakukan Nesia? Sampai kau memandangku begitu,"Tatapnya tajam melirik kearah Nesia "Apa tidak bisa kau hentikan kepura – puraanmu itu?"Geramnya.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Aussie, perkataannya barusan adalah perangkap jitu yang sudah diperkirakan Nesia dan terlambat disadari oleh Aussie.

"Berhentilah kau memandang Nesia seperti itu Aussie‼"Kali ini Yao tampak membalas perkataan Aussie "Kepura – puraan! Jaga bicaramu!"Geramnya berang melihat Aussie "Semestinya kau sadar, kenapa Nesia memandangmu dengan ketakutan seperti itu! Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kejadian itu!" Sinisnya.

.

Reaksi yang sesuai harapan dan penuh perhitungan dari Nesia. Walau dari luar gadis itu terlihat jelas ketakutan, tapi berbeda dengan didalam hati gadis itu, mentertawai kebodohan Aussie yang semudah itu masuk perangkapnya. Tampak ketidak senangan dari wajah Aussie mendengar kalimat Yao barusan, berbalik memandang tajam kearah Yao.

"…Baiklah, sudah cukup"Ucap Ivan berdiri di tengah – tengah antara sahabatnya dan kekasihnya "Mungkin memang sebaiknya lain kali saja kita ke perpustakaan,da,"Senyum Ivan memandang Yao "Lagian kurasa, Nesia memang harus ke asrama."

Bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin keduanya berkelahi, karena itu terpaksa dia mesti mengalah walau sebenarnya tidak ingin. Diliriknya Nesia yang tetap berpegangan erat pada lengan Yao. Membuatnya ingin menarik Nesia menjauh, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Karena bagaimana pun efek yang timbul akan berbahaya bagi hubungan dia dan Yao. Nesia sendiri melihat tatapan yang dilontarkan Ivan, malah makin memperat pegangannya, dengan mata bulat memandang kearah Yao.

"Nee-chan"Ucapnya berusaha meredamkan amarah Yao, karena baginya sudah cukup tidak usah diperpanjang lagi. Reaksi yang diberikan Aussie barusan sudah cukup baginya, untuk membuat Yao tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, aru"Diliriknya Ivan yang mengangguk "Ayo Nesia!"

"I-iya"Jawab Nesia berbalik arah, pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Dikepalnya tangannya erat – erat, melihat Nesia yang kini pergi meninggalnya berdua dengan Ivan. Kesal, dirinya benar – benar kesal. Tidak disangkanya dirinya sukses masuk perangkap yang dibuat oleh Nesia. Apa lagi begitu membaca pikiran Nesia.

'Sampai jumpa lagi, jelek,'Batin Nesia membiarkan pikirannya dapat dibaca 'Terima kasih sudah mau masuk dalam perangkap yang kubuat,'Kali ini tampak jelas gadis itu tertawa dalam hatinya 'Dan berhati – hatilah.'Lanjut Nesia.

.

Heh, siapa yang tidak kesal begitu mendengarnya? Benar – benar tidak disangkanya gadis itu menggiringnya dalam perangkapnya. Bukan hanya lewat kata – kata saja, tapi dengan lirikan mata dari gadis itu, bisa membuat siapa saja bergerak sesuai reaksi yang diinginkannya. Kenapa Aussie bisa berkata begitu? Karena dialah korbannya, dengan kesal dia pun berjalan pergi dan…

.

BRUKKK‼‼

.

Dengan suksesnya Aussie terjatuh, membuat Ivan yang berada disebelahnya kaget plus heran melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak heran? Tidak ada angin, hujan, petir, badai, sahabatnya bisa tiba – tiba jatuh dengan sendirinya dan sukses mencium lantai.

"…Kau baik – baik saja Aussie?"Tanyanya membantu Aussie berdiri.

"Ck, tidak!"Gerutu Aussie, melihat kearah kakinya "Gadis itu benar – benar cari masalah rupanya!"Dilihatnya kedua tali sepatunya saling terikat dengan sukses 'Jadi ini maksudnya aku harus berhati – hati' Batinnya kesal, membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan apa – apa,"dipandangnya Ivan kali ini "Tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya! kau harus bisa mendapatkan Yao, van."ucapnya membuat Ivan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, aku membenci gadis ituuuuuu‼"Geramnya membuat Ivan terkikih geli, akhirnya paham kenapa Aussie bisa jatuh.

Nesia, yah. Heh, ternyata korbanya bukan hanya dia saja. Kemarin Nether juga seperti itu, tampak kesal dan marah – marah sambil menyebut nama Nesia. Kali ini Aussie, walau heran apa yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadap kedua temannya. Tetap saja dia merasa senang, tidak sendiri menjadi ajang balas dendam gadis itu. Tapi walau gitu ada perasaan kesal juga, kenapa yang beruntung malah Alfred dan Arthur saja? Yang terlihat adem ayem, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak termasuk ajang pembalasan dendam Nesia.

.

Walau sedikit paham kenapa Alfred tidak termasuk, karena sejak awal sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lama berteman. Tapi Arthur, bukannya pemuda itu juga pernah mengerjai Nesia. Bahkan apa yang dilakukannya lebih banyak dibandingkan dia. Setara dengan Aussie dan Nether, tapi kenapa Nesia tidak melakukan apa pun terhadapnya? Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka? Atau jangan – jangan Nesia menyukai Arthur.

"Masa sih?"Ucap Ivan membuat Aussie menoleh.

"Apanya?"Tanya Aussie heran melihat Ivan

"Apanya yang apa?"Tanyanya balik membuat Aussie sukses memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau itu yang kenapa bicara sendiri?"

"Eh, benarkah?"

Perkataan yang sukses membuat Aussie kesal, berjalan pergi begitu tali sepatunya selesai. Meninggalkan ivan yang kini mengejarnya.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

Bagi Kiku, pagi adalah waktu yang sibuk. Bukan, bukan dia yang sibuk. Tapi para anggota asialah yang sibuk. Sibuk berkejaran dan mengambil sarapan.

"Kyaaaa‼ Seragamku belum kustrika‼"Terdengar suara gadis yang kini berlari ke arah ruangan lain.

"Huaaaaaa‼! Hari ini adalah ujian praktek‼"Terdengar suara yang tidak kalah kencangnya berlari di belakangnya "Aku bisa terlambat‼"Pekiknya, berlari terburu – buru.

"…Sarapan – sarapan‼"Kali ini suara yang tidak kalah kencangnya mengambil alih kedua suara tadi.

"Hei, itu sepatuku!"Terdengar suara pria, yang melihat sepatu kesayangannya dipakai oleh yang lain.

"Ah…pinjam, aku buru – buru‼"Jerit yang mengambil tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Berbeda dengan suara – suara diatas yang terdengar sibuk dengan segala urusan mereka. Kiku dengan santai tetap meminum teh hijau kesukaannya. Memandang ke arah beberapa anggota yang tetap setia memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan aksi yang terjadi.

"…Di mana—."Belum selesai kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kiku, seseorang sudah menjawabnya

"Kurasa masih di kamarnya."Sepertinya Viet paham, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kiku.

"Seperti biasa,"Kali ini Hong ikut berbicara, melirik kearah kakak tertuanya "Jadi, apa Nesia sudah tahu?"Tanyanya membuat Kiku dan Viet ikut melirik ke arah seberang.

"Belum…dia belum tau soal itu,"Jawab Yao menggeleng "Aku belum mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kiku heran, tidak percaya "Apa kau takut akan reaksinya?"

.

Satu anggukan dari Yao cukup untuk membuat semuanya mengerti, memilih diam. Kembali pada aktivitasnya masing – masing hingga pintu ruang makan terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua sosok manusia, di mana yang satu mengikuti dari belakang dalam hal ini maksudnya tangannya ditarik.

"Selamat pagi, Nes, Lay."Sapa Viet melihat kedua sosok itu.

"Hmm, selamat pagi, Viet."Sapa balik Malay sementara Nesia di belakangnya masih nampak mengantuk.

Diam, dibiarkannya Malay menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan. Sementara beberapa anggota yang masih berada di meja, mulai membantu Malay. Contoh saja Kiku yang kini memberikan teh ke arahnya, sementara Yao mengambilkan sarapan untuknya, lain lagi Viet yang kini berdiri dan membenarkan ikat rambutnya.

Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi rutinitas keempat orang anggota asia. Buktinya, anggota yang lain terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan mereka. Hong sendiri hanya melirik sekilas perbuataan kakaknya, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan sesuatu dipiring yang disajikan untuk Nesia.

"…Kesiangan lagi, Nes."Tanya seorang pemuda yang tadi asik berembutan sepatu dengan kembarannya.

Nesia ditanya begitu hanya mengangguk, yang lalu mendapat teguran Viet, karena bergerak – gerak saat dirinya sedang mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"…Jangan bergerak – bergerak, Nes!"Gerutunya melihat tingkah Nesia "Sebentar lagi selesai, jadi bersabarlah!"Lanjutnya.

Sementara Viet asik dengan rambutnya, Nesia lebih memilih mengaduk makanannya. Tampak dirinya tidak begitu berselera makan. Tatapan keheranan terlihat dimata Kiku yang duduk di sebelahnya melihat tingkahnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya memastikan, sedikit khawatir gadis itu sakit "Apa kau tidak selera dengan menu hari ini?"Tanyanya lagi, membuat beberapa mata memandang kearah mereka dan memperhatikan hidangan Nesia yang segunung itu.

.

Sedikit takjub jika Nesia benar – benar sanggup menghabiskan hidangan yang mustinya untuk porsi 3 orang itu. Seperti apa isi dalam perutnya, sehingga makan sebanyak itu tidak membuat gadis asia tenggara itu gemuk. Tapi walau begitu tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani komentar. Yang ada hanya pandangan khawatir mengarah kegadis itu yang kini masih melamun.

"Nes?"Kali ini terdengar suara Yao yang khawatir "Kau baik – baik saja?"

Merasa beberapa pasang mata mengarah ke arahnya Nesia pun tersenyum "…Eh?Yah, tentu saja" Senyumnya riang mulai memakan sarapannya "…Ahu, ahig – ahig haja."Ucapnya sambil mengunyah

Sukses perbuataanya barusan mendapat pukulan pelan dari Viet. Diplototinya Nesia yang kini kaget akan ulahnya.

"Makan yang benar, Nes"Ucapnya berkacak pinggang, memarahi sifatnya yang tidak sopan.

"Gleak! Maaf,"Cengirnya setelah berhasil menelan makanan, ditatapnya orang – orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu "Aku benar – benar baik – baik saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir" Senyumnya, senang melihat wajah khawatir mereka akan dirinya "Em, aku hanya kepikiran satu hal saja"Lanjutnya.

.

Kalimat yang sukses menarik perhatian kembali, memandang ke arahnya walau masih sibuk dengan aktivitas sarapan. Nesia sendiri menyadari tatapan yang penuh tanda tanya itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit menyesal mengatakan kalimat barusan, tapi menyadari tatapan serius dari semuanya mau tidak mau dia pun harus mengatakannya.

"…A-aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan arti…,"Sedikit ragu – ragu Nesia berkata, melirik semuanya yang memasang aksi penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya "Incest?"

"…Bisa diulangi, Nes"Pinta Malay mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking, berharap ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Mendapat permintaan Malay yang menyebalkan itu, pingin rasanya Nesia menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Tapi melihat reaksi yang sama ditunjukan oleh yang lain, mau tidak mau Nesia pun terpaksa mengulangnya.

"…Incest, maksudnya apa?"Ulangnya sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

Satu kalimat yang mendapat reaksi mengerikan dari semuanya, benar – benar tidak menyangka akan pertanyaan Nesia. Hong sendiri tampak mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan setelah sukses menyemburkan air yang diminumnya ke arah Yao, yang kini mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Sementara beberapa anggota yang lain tampak terbatuk – batuk, sepertinya tersedak oleh sarapannya dan kini buru – buru minum. Setelah respon yang tidak terduga itu, kini yang masih bisa bereaksi normal (dalam hal ini kaget saja) hanya melirik tajam kearah Kiku yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan serentak semua berpikiran sama.

.

'Jauhkan Nesia dari pengaruh jelek, Kiku‼‼'

.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh tau artinya?"Tanya Nesia, tidak peduli dengan reaksi semuannya.

Dengan serentak semua memandang kearahnya dan berkata "TIDAK! DAN JANGAN MENCOBA MENCARI TAHU!" Tampak ketegasan dari suara serentak itu.

Mendengar itu Nesia hanya cemberut saja, kembali menyantap sarapannya. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi tatapan semuanya yang terlihat masih kaget dengan perkataanya tadi.

.

.

_#GIE#_

.

.

Kembali Nesia menghela nafas saat berjalan dilorong sekolah sendirian. Masih teringat kejadian tadi saat sarapan. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan dan satu persatu mulai menghilang dimeja makan. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Kiku yang masih setia menemani dirinya menghabiskan jatah sarapannya.

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

"…Jadi, ada apa?"Tanya Kiku saat itu, membuat Nesia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarapan "Kau kesiangan bukan karena memikirkan arti itu bukan?"Lanjutnya melihat Nesia kini menatapnya "Ada apa?"Ditatapnya mata Nesia lekat – lekat.

Nesia ditatap seperti itu hanya diam, bingung mau bicara apa. Berbohong seperti apa pun percuma. Karena kiku selalu tahu apa yang dirasakannya, seperti sekarang ini. Walau sudah berusaha menutupinya, tetap saja pemuda disampingnya ini mengetahuinya. Yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berkata jujur, berharap pemuda disampingnya ini tidak lagi merasa cemas.

Lama gadis itu berdiam diri sebelum akhirnya berkata "Aku bermimpi. Mimpi buruk…dan itu menakutkan,"Lanjut Nesia tertunduk, tampak tangannya sedikit bergetar" Aku…aku merasa itu…"

Tidak ingin Nesia mengingat mimpi yang dialaminya tadi malam, dengan cepat kiku memotong perkataanya. Seharusnya memang tidak ditanyakannya, apa yang membuat gadis ini gelisah? Tapi perasan khawatir yang dirasakannya, begitu ingin mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi"Dengan cepat Kiku memotong perkataannya, menggenggam tangan Nesia yang berada didekatnya erat - erat "…Hanya mimpi."Ulangnya

Berusaha menghibur, berharap itu dapat membantu gadis yang disayanginya dari dulu. Walau dia tahu bahwa itu percuma saja. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba, sekaligus berdoa. Semoga gadis ini dapat melupakan mimpi buruk itu.

Lama Nesia terdiam akan perbuataan Kiku sebelum akhirnya berkata "Yah, kau benar! Itu hanya mimpi,"Senyumnya, ikut menguatkan diri 'Hanya mimpi.'Batinnya benar – benar berharap dan membalas genggaman tangan yang selalu dapat menenangkannya dari dulu.

.

**End flash back**

.

HAH‼ kembali gadis itu menghela nafas, walau sudah berkali – kali mengatakan bahwa itu mimpi. Tetap saja hati kecilnya masih merasa takut, takut bahwa itu benar – benar terjadi.

"Hahahaha."Tawa seorang pria yang mengejutkan Nesia.

Gadis beriris hitam itu pun kaget begitu mendengar tawa tapi tidak ada orang, walau dia sering berurusan dengan hal gaib juga. Tetap saja seram, jika ada suara tidak ada orang. Kembali suara tawa itu terdengar membuat Nesia melihat sekelilingnya. Berharap itu hanya ilusinya saja, atau kerjaan salah satu teman gaibnya yang ingin mengerjainnya.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu!"Kali ini bukan saja tawa, tapi perintah.

Dan Nesia yakin, itu bukanlah suara teman gaibnya. Satu hal lagi, suara itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Diikutinya asal suara yang kini sudah ditemukan oleh si tuyul yang menunjuk keluar jendela, memperlihatkan sesosok manusia yang sedang bermain bersama hewan.

"Nether!"Ucapnya pelan.

.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka melihat Nether sedang tertawa bersama seekor kelinci, dan seekor anjing yang kini tampak menjilati wajahnya. Tidak pernah dapat dibayangkannya Nether yang selalu berwajah kaku itu jika bertemu dengannya, dapat tertawa sebahagia itu. Tatapan matanya pun dapat selembut itu, begitu dilihatnya kini menggelus si kelinci. Lama diperhatikaannya perbuataan Nether barusan, hingga tiba – tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap

Kaget! Itulah yang dirasakan Nesia begitu merasa seseorang sedang menutup salah satu indra penglihataannya, dengan cepat sikunya bekerja. Menghajar orang di belakangnya yang kini hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan melepas pegangannya

"Auchhhh‼"Ucap suara itu, reflek membuat Nesia menoleh.

"Al…?" Kagetnya melihat pemuda berkacamata itu kesakitan, akibat sikunya yang menghantam tulang pemuda itu "Kau baik – baik saja?"Tanyanya khawatir, mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hmmm, yah…,"Ucapnya walau masih tampak kesakitan, mengelus titik rawannya yang dihantam cukup kuat oleh Nesia."Kau kasar sekali, Nes!"Gerutunya memandang gadis itu.

"…Aku kasar? Itu kan salahmu! Seenaknya main tutup mata orang sembarangan."Kilah Nesia tidak terima jadi tersangka.

"Bukan salahku, kau kupanggil berkali – kali tidak menghiraukan panggilanku,"Cemberut Alfred mulai berdiri, menatap Nesia lekat – lekat "Apa Nether sudah membuatmu terpesona, Nes?"

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Nesia begitu melihat tatapan Alfred yang kini memojokannya kedinding 'Nih orang sarapan apa tadi pagi? Kenapa jadi aneh begini?'Batinnya bingung.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N :yeeeee…..(loncat2senang) akhirnya sudah chapter 5 juga, (salto diudara, mendarat tepat dikulit pisang yang membuat sukses nyungsep ketanah) Huaaaaaaaaaa, sakit..

Malay : warga mu tuh (tunjuknya pada nesia)

Nesia: bukan, sebentar lagi kudepak kok…(tidak mengakui)

Gie: Huaaaa, sakit Nesia…sakit(nempel2 Nesia yang berusaha ngusir) baiklah, hiks jika Nesia, tidak mau mengakui saya hiks…hiks…saya akan buat Nesia dirape (ngancem mode on)

All: APAAAA‼‼‼!

#PLAKK#DUAGH#SRETTT#DOR#

Nesia: Bisa diulangi lagi? (Iblis mode on)

Gie :…Ha-hanya bercanda kok (meliha belakang dimana pohon yang tepat berada dibelakang terpotong dengan suksesnya, dinding disamping bolong oleh tembakan, serta dua benjolan dikepala) benaran bercanda,

Nesia : sudah cepat balas review sana, kalau tidak kudepak benaran nanti.

Gie : I-iya (manut, takut kualat)

.

Halo minna,

Nesia : nama siapa tuh?

Gie:gak tau

#Plak#

Gie: Halo semua,(ngelus2 benjolan yang dibuat Nesia) I'am came back (dilempar bambuu runcing dan mengelak secara tidak elit) saya hadir lagi dalam acara kesukaan kita….(diam, begitu melihat, masing – masing nation bawa senjata dan mengarahkan pada author).

ALL: SERIUS DIKIT KENAPA‼‼‼

Yare , kagak bisa diajak gurau nih pada (semua senjata makin mendekat) baiklah, maaf kan yang barusan itu. Langsung saja, izinkan saya membalas review dari semuanya ^^ dengan bantuan dari para nation yang bersangkutan (nyeret – nyeret beberapa nation).

.

.

Megumi Yoora

Kyaaa, datang lagi…^^(bersiap meluk dan sukses dihajar Nesia hingga nyungsep), ah, maaf yang barusan itu (benjol dobel). *Lirik KikuAlfred* Alfred : *blushing* Saya akan berusaha jadi pair dengan Nesia ; Kiku: Tapi sepertinya saya jauh lebih gentleman dari dirimu, jadi saya rasa kamu tidak pantas, Al.

(hawa dingin terasa pada keduanya yang siap berperang dan saling berpandangan). *Cuekin saja mereka*. Nesia : eh yang, punya ide taruhan?

Nether, Ivan, Yao &Nesia: Silakan menghajarnya (tunjukAuthor, yangbuat Netherdan Nesiabertaruh).

EH…? Huaaaa, ja-jangan (lari kearah Arthur). Yang pantas dibela yah*lirik NetherNesia*

Nether :bela saya saja ; Nesia :tidak saya saja, (salingngotot dengannether).

*garuk2 kepala, liat nation pada berkelahi* spasi di dan ke yah, akan saya coba untuk kembali diperbaiki… (mengelakDari lemparansenjata paranation yangsibuk berkelahi).

.

pemimpin fujoshi

Iya, nih cerita sudah berhasil diupdate ^^(senyumbangga), terima kasih sudah kembali mereview *ngambil koala aussie buat jadi hadiah*dan berakhir mendapat jitakan mesra dari aussie*.

Kikunya yah, KIKU… ada yang cari nih,

Kiku : eh…(bingung tiba – tiba disuruh gantiin author)… a, akhirnya saya bisa muncul juga disini, terima kasih dukungannya buat saya, trus dukung saya yah, *lirik Alfred* jangan dia*bisik*

Sa-salam mati? Tidakkkkk, saya masih pingin hidup#plakkk#*dibantai Nesia* sa-salam hidup(?)

.

Azure-sky

Hahahaha…om-om*ketawa ngakak, diikuti para nation yang lain* (hawa dingin terasa membuat semua senyap). Pairing Indopan yah *angguk2* akhirnya muncul juga indopan ,apa masih perlu ditambah? (jadi kaya promosi*poseberpikir*). Sebenarnya saya pinginnya Nesia juga diraep #pletakkk*jitakan dari Nesia*# huaaa, Nesia kasar *nangis dipojokan*. Usul diterima nih kata Ivan loh (di deathglare yao). Ah, sepertinya usul dipertimbangkan (liatIvan kini dikejar – kejar, yao,nether,aussie,kiku).

Ki-KILAT? Tidak takutttttt#dobelplakkk# ah, saya akan berusaha sekilat – kilatnya. ^^ JDERRRR!

.

Ps: kemarin saya salah nyebut yah *bungkuk2* ,

.

Yukishirozakura

Nesia : yang kemarin masih belum seberapa dibandingkan yang nanti, sabar saja menanti yuki ^^ : Gie: Memang ada lagi Nes? ; Nesia: Gak tau (geleng2kepala) sepertinya sih tidak. (authorTepar, liat jawabantidak benarNesia) ; Aussie: akhirnya ada juga yang pingin liat romance ku dan nesia (nangisharu) terima kasih (lebaydikit). Yah lupakan saja, jawaban dari kedua nation. Untuk romance aussie mkin bakal lama dikit. tapi saya akan berusaha untuk bisa cepat memunculkannya^^ Nesia: jadi yang benar lama atau cepat nih? ; gie: gak tau *PLAAKKKKPLAKKK*dihajar nesia*.

.

.

Sekian balasan review untuk semuanya, makasih untuk selalu membaca dan mereview (nangisharu, ngelapdibaju Nesia). Nesia: isss, (berusaha menjauhakan wajahAuthor). Dan terima kasih dukungannya buat para nation yang manis – manis ini (gak rela nyebut mereka manis). Nether : dukungan? Gak ada yang dukung aku nih (cemberut mode on). Dan terima kasih untuk kritikannya yang membuat author bisa lebih baik lagi. Nesia : hmmm, itu memang penting (angguk2setuju). Semoga kali ini juga tidak ada miss typo yang suka numpang nyelip. Jadi, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^

Cerita singkat para nation setelah membalas review

Alfred :… yang lebih gentleman itu aku (masih ngotot)

Kiku: heh, jelas – jelas aku yang dipuji (senyum sinis lirik author) benar kan ? (maksa nyuruh author baca lagi review dari Megumi Yoora)

Alfred : siapa (Lirik tajam author yang beku ditempat begitu lihat pistol mengacung )

Kiku : sudah jangan mengancam (ngelus kepalaAuthor) jelas – jelas kemunculanku juga ditunggu oleh pemimpin fujoshi.

Alfred : jangan lupa, pairing Amenesia lebih diinginkan kemunculannya duluan dibandingkan Indopan (tarikAuthor kearahnya).

Kiku : tapi itu dulu (kali ini narik tangan author sebelah) sekarang tidak lagi, bahkan review dari -sky. Juga lebih minta Indopan dibandingkan Amenesia

Alfred : sekarang juga masih (masih bertahan dengan tangan sebelah author)

(saling mendetghlare, dan tarik menarik author yang kini merana karena dijadikan bahan tarikan)

.

Malay: Nes, author tuh gak kasian? (liat perperangan kiku dan Alfred)

Nesia :…kasian sih, tapi seram (liatKeduanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalan)

Aussie, Ivan dan yao : yah, sudah biarkan saja, lagian seru tuh (liatAuthor sudahMewek)

Arthur: …tapi kalau tidak dipisahkan sekarang nanti authornya tidak bisa menulis lagi kan.

(salingBerpandangan, serentakBerlari memisahkan)

Nesia : huaaa, Gieeeee, bangunnnnn( mengguncangtubuh Authoryang sudahPingsan dengansuksesnya) huaaaa, bagaimana ini.

Arthur : ya sudah tutup saja,(masih minum teh dengan santai)

Malay :… eh, saye yang tutop (lihat semuanya yang menunjuk) ba- baeklah, berhubung authornye dah pingsan dan tadak tau kapan bangunnye, mungkin juga kagak #PlaaakPlaaakplakkk#dihajarramai2# semoge authornye cepat bangkit ah, maksud nye siuman, eh, apa siluman yah,

Aussie : Siuman… ah, saya saja. Maafkan bahasanya. Semoga authornya cepat sadar dan dapat menulis lagi dan terima kasih sudah membaca, RnR

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **sisanya nambah dgn sendirinya..

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

Chapter6

.

Melihat reaksi Nesia tampak bingung akan sikapnya. Alfred hanya tersenyum, mencubit hidung gadis itu keras – keras. Hingga menimbulkan efek kesakitan bagi sang gadis, membuatnya menjerit pelan.

"Aucccchhh‼"Rintihnya mengelus hidung, dan melirik tajam kearah Alfred yang tertawa.

"Hahahaha‼ Coba kau lihat wajahmu tadi, lucu sekali!"Tawanya, membuat gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Tidak suka akan perbuataannya barusan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Al!"Gerutunya kesal, membiarkan pemuda itu kini merangkulnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."Cengirnya cepat, tidak mau memperpanjang urusan yang bisa membuat gadis itu kesal "… Tapi, apa Nether benar- benar sudah membuatmu terpesona, Nes.?"Tanyanya, melihat wajah gadis di sebelahnya yang hanya beberapa inci.

"ALFREDDDD‼"Kesal gadis itu, melotot kearah Alfred yang dengan cepat melepaskan rangkulannya "JANGAN MEMBAHAS HAL TIDAK PENTING SEPERTI ITU‼ DAN LAGI SIAPA YANG TERPESONA‼"Amuknya.

"Ba-baiklah – baiklah, damai Nes."Ucapnya, membuat bentuk peace pada jarinya.

.

Kali ini gantian Nesia yang tertawa melihat wajah Alfred. Terlihat wajah pemuda itu sekarang berubah bingung begitu melihat sifatnya yang tiba – tiba berubah.

"Wajahmu aneh."Tawanya pelan, membuat wajah bingung Alfred menjadi cemberut.

"Huuu, dasar!"walau menggerutu, tapi wajahnya menampakan seulas senyum begitu melihat Nesia tertawa.

Tapi, walau memperlihatkan senyum dari luar, mata Alfred tetap melirik ke luar jendela. Dimana tadi dilihatnya, Nesia memandang ke arah pemuda belanda itu. Membuat otaknya tiba – tiba bekerja. Merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan disukai oleh siapa pun yang terlibat di dalamnya.

"…Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berada disini Al?"Tanya Nesia setelah berhenti tertawa.

.

Ditanya seperti itu, Alfred hanya tersenyum dan merangkul Nesia kembali. Membuat gadis Asia itu heran dengan tingkah teman baiknya ini. Tidak biasanya Alfred merangkulnya, bahkan ini yang sudah kedua kalinya hari ini. Tapi, walau heran. Didiamkan saja sikap Alfred itu.

"…Aku datang kesini, ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu,"Senyumnya mulai berjalan, membuat Nesia mau tidak mau terpaksa mengikuti "Dan ini berhubungan dengan Yao."

"Nee-chan? Ada apa dengan Nee-chan?"Herannya, menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap ke arah Alfred.

"Hmmm, sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat lain saja."Kembali diajaknya Nesia berjalan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dinding punya telinga."Jawabanya kali ini, sukses membuat kepala Nesia dipenuhi tanda tanya yang lebih besar.

Dinding punya telinga? Sejak kapan dinding punya telinga? Mungkin sejak Nether mendengar suara Alfred dan Nesia berbicara. Membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekat, menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya hal itu disadari oleh Alfred, yang kini bergegas mengajak Nesia menjauh sambil merangkul pundaknya.

Meninggalkan Nether yang kembali diam mengelus kelinci kesayangannya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa. Hingga binatang yang diajaknya bermain itu pun kembali mendekati dirinya. Membuatnya tersenyum sesaat, kali ini sepertinya dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu kembali. Semoga saja itu berhasil.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"Tanya Aussie, dilihatnya Nether yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Sedikit membuka mata, Nether memandang ke arah Aussie dan Arthur. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Apanya?"Tanyanya balik keheranan.

"Rencana? Kau pasti sudah ada bukan? Rencana untuk menyatukan mereka berdua?"Tanya Aussie menatap Nether "Cih, ternyata sudah yah."Gerutu Aussie melihat Nether tersenyum melihatnya.

"Memang apa rencanamu?"Tanya Arthur membuat Nether menatapnya balik "Maaf saja, aku bukan dia yang bisa membaca pikiranmu semudah itu."Tunjuknya pada Aussie yang menggerutu.

Bagaimana tidak menggerutu? Jika sudah bicara tentang kemampuanya yang dengan mudah membaca pikiran orang lain disangkut pautkan. Padahal, ini bukan salahnya bisa memiliki kemampuan yang hebat inikan? Hanya saja, Tuhan lebih menyayanginya, karena itu dia memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

.

Berbeda dengan Aussie yang menggerutu pelan, Nether terlihat tidak ambil pusing. Memilih berdiri, membiarkan mahluk lucu yang tadi berada di dekatnya kini meloncat pergi. Baru menatap kearah Arthur, yang kini menunggu jawaban darinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Hah! Rencanaku,"Sedikit menghela nafas Nether berkata "Kurasa kau sudah tau apa itu."Lanjutnya.

Sesaat Arthur terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berkata "Ah, itu yah,"Ucapnya seakan paham maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu "Lalu bagaimana dengan Nesia?"Tanyanya menatap sahabatnya yang kini tampak bingung "Kau sudah memikirkan rencana lain bukan, kalau tiba – tiba dia mengganggu?"

"…Sepertinya, kau belum ada rencana, Neth?"Tebak Aussie tanpa perlu membaca pikiran sahabatnya, yang kini mulai berpikir "Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi budaknya selama 1 bulan. Jadi, awas saja kalau kita kalah."Ancam Aussie, yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Nether.

Bagaimana pun, untuk menjadi budak tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Nether. Karena itu, bagaimana pun dia harus menang untuk melawan gadis asia itu. Selain itu, mana ada tampang budak, keren seperti dirinya. Menjatuhkan harkat martabatnya saja, sebagai orang yang paling disegani.

.

Ditatapnya Aussie yang kini memandang dirinya, rencana untuk mengantisipasi Nesia, yah. Seulas senyum terpampang dibibirnya, dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Aussie dan Arthur secara bersamaan seakan paham maksudnya.

"Jangan bilang, maksudmu aku"Tampak ketidak percayaan dimata Aussie, menatap Nether yang tersenyum.

"Tentu saja"Senyumnya, terdengar nada kesombongan disana "Apa guna kemampuan mu yang hebat itu, jika tidak bisa digunakan disaat seperti ini?"sinisnya, meremehkan.

Lama Arthur terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berkata "Aku sependapat"

Sedangkan sang korban, hanya bisa mendecak kesal saja melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan penderitaannya. Menghadapi Nesia kembali, belum – belum sudah membuat perasaan frustasi menghinggapi hatinya. Gadis licik, nan egois tingkat tinggi. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan, ingin rasanya membuat wajah angkuh gadis itu menderita.

"Sebaiknya, sekarang kita menyusul Ivan,"Ucap Arthur mulai berjalan, dan terhenti begitu teringat sesuatu "Ah, kalau tidak salah. Pelajaran bahasa, bukankah kita sekelas dengan Nesia dan teman – temannya?"Dipandangnya Nether dan Aussie yang diam, mengangguk menyetujui "Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik Aussie"Senyumnya.

Terkadang Aussie berpikir, benarkah mereka sahabatnya. Bicara semudah itu, melaksanakannya itu susah. Bagaimana pun Nesia, bukanlah Nesia yang dulu, yang dengan gampang dibaca pikirannya. Tinggal dilihat saja nanti, mood gadis itu bagaimana? Jika baik tentu akan susah, tapi jika buruk, semoga saja bisa. Dan semoga saja salah satu pikiran Nesia membahas rencananya untuk memisahkan Yao. Sepertinya, itulah harapan Aussie sekarang yang paling besar.

.

.

_#GIE#_

.

.

Cemberut, itulah yang dilakukan Nesia sekarang. Dengan tatapan tajam melihat kearah Nether, yang tampak disalah satu pipinya kini terbentuk cap tangan made in Indonesia. Sementara Aussie yang melihat cap itu, hanya bisa membayangkan saja rasa sakitnya. Berharap tidak akan pernah merasakan. Dan Nether yang mendapat doorprize dari Nesia, hanya diam memperhatikan pelajaran.

Bagaimana Nether bisa mendapatkan doorprize menarik dari Nesia? Semua ini bermula saat Nether hendak menuju ke kelas. Begitu pula dengan Nesia yang mengambil pelajaraan yang sama dengannya. Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja ditangga, Nesia yang hendak turun dan Nether yang kebetulan melintas.

Semuanya baik – baik saja, hingga niat jahat Alfred tiba – tiba lewat, begitu mendengar suara Nether yang sedang berbicara mengarah ke mereka. Dengan senyum bak malaikat. Dirinya pun pura – pura tersandung mengenai tubuh Nesia yang saat itu sedang memikirkan apa makan malamnya. Hingga Nesia yang tidak siap, sontak tubuhnya pun limbung ke bawah. Dan Nether yang berada di bawahnya, melihat ke atas begitu didengarnya suara Alfred.

"Ahhhh, Nesia‼"Teriak Alfred, memegang tangga agar tidak jatuh. Saat dirinya berpura – pura tersandung.

Dan akhirnya hal yang paling dibenci oleh Nesia seumur hidupnya pun terjadi.

.

CUP‼‼‼

.

Nesia yang lebih kecil, tanpa sengaja mencium Nether yang lebih besar badannya. Sebelum akhirnya badannya itu ditangkap Nether, menghalangi untuk jatuh. Satu hal yang kemudian terjadi,membuat kedua orang itu membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. Bahkan Aussie yang berada di belakangnnya bersama dengan Arthur dan Ivan hanya bisa menatap tak berkedip. Begitu pula dengan Alfred, biang kejadian itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dia lakukan akan membawa hasil yang begitu menghebohkan.

"KYAAAAAAA‼!"Teriak Nesia, dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuh Nether yang ikut menarik diri "K-KAU! ME-MESUM‼"

.

PLAKKKKK‼‼!

.

'AUCH!'Batin semuanya melihat Nesia, entah reflex atau sengaja menampar Nether yang ikutan kaget.

"HEI! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU! SIAPA SURUH KAU JATUH KEARAHKU?!"Ucap Nether tidak terima, menatap garang ke arah Nesia, sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar.

Nesia sendiri ditatap seperti itu, sepertinya tidak sadar atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Malah sibuk menggosok – gosok bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

"Tercemar – tercemar, bibir ku tercemar."Gerutunya berusaha menghilangkan bekas kejadian itu.

" Kau kira kau saja,"Gerutu Nether ikut menggosok bibirnya "Jangan – jangan kau sengaja lagi."Tuduhnya.

"APA‼"Histeris Nesia memandang tajam kearah Nether "Yaich! Kau kira aku sudi! Maaf – maaf saja!" Tatap garang Nesia "Sampai kiamat 2012 juga, bersentuhan denganmu adalah hal terakhir yang tidak akan pernah aku harapkan‼"

'2012?bukannya ini sudah 2012.'Batin keempat penonton yang menyaksikan adegan pertarungan Nether dan Nesia secara live.

Tapi, walau begitu tetap saja tidak ada yang berani bicara. Entah karena tatapan tajam yang terlihat dimata Nesia, atau karena…

"…Awas saja, akan ku jampi – jampi kau! Akan ku buat kau menderita nanti malam!"Geram Nesia berlari pergi, benar-benar tidak terima atas kejadian itu.

.

Kalimat ampuh yang akan dikeluarkan saat terdesak, keluar juga dari bibirnya. Shock, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Nether atas kalimat Nesia barusan. Dengan cepat dia memandang kearah Aussie, meminta keyakinan penuh atas kalimat itu. Sedangkan Arthur dan Alfred hanya bisa saling pandang. Satu pertanda dari Arthur, membuat Alfred berlari mengikuti Nesia yang sudah menjauh. Dan Ivan yang sesaat terdiam menyaksikan itu, tiba – tiba terbesit sebuah ide dibenaknya. Yupz, ide yang mungkin akan membantu keluar dari masalahnya.

"Sepertinya, kau harus hati – hati, Neth,"Ucap Aussie akhirnya, sepertinya kejadian barusan membuat pikiran Nesia dapat terbaca dengan mudah "…Aku rasa itu bukan sekedar ancaman."Lanjutnya.

"Hei tapi, aku kan korban disini."Ucapnya tidak terima atas kejadian itu.

"Menurutmu, mencuri first kiss seorang lady. Apakah termasuk dalam kategori korban?"Tanya Aussie, melihat Nether yang kaget "Bagaimana aku tahu tanyamu? Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"Tanyanya tersenyum, sepertinya kali ini Aussie membaca pikiran Nether sebelum dia mengatakan isi pikirannya.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya saling bertatapan, membuat Arthur lebih memilih diam. Berjalan melewati dua temannya yang kelihataan ingin berdebat.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, dan kurasa Nesia juga akan hadir disana. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir, Neth,"Dengan datar Arthur berkata saat melewati keduanya "Seharusnya kau lebih khawatir dengan taruhan yang kau buat itu, jangan bilang kau lupa."Tatapnya tajam, pada Nether sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

.

Sementara kedua temannya hanya bisa menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal, menyetujui perkataan Arthur barusan. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari, bahwa orang yang dijadikan taruhan ada diantara mereka. Hingga suaranya terdengar.

"Taruhan?"Tanya Ivan memandang kawan – kawannya yang kaget "Apa yang kalian pertaruhkan, da?"

Diam, itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Sebelum akhirnya Arthur kembali berkata "Bukan hal penting"Gelengnya tersenyum, hal yang jarang diperlihatkannya akhir – akhir ini. Tapi itu cukup meredam rasa penasaran Ivan yang diam. Mungkin sedikit kaget melihatnya tersenyum.

Sementara kedua temannya hanya bisa bernafas lega, melihat Ivan mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu tertarik dengan percakapan itu. Berbanding dengan kedua temannya, yang masih diam ditempat.

"Ada apa? Apa masih kepikiran?"Tanya Arthur memperhatikan mereka.

"Kepikiran? Kepikiran apa?"Tanya Nether melihat Arthur "Bukankah kau bilang itu bukan hal penting" Senyumnya sinis. Sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan Arthur beberapa menit yang lalu, ada benarnya.

.

Yah , masih ada hal penting dari pada sebuah kecupan singkat yang tidak disengaja. Lagian, bukankah mereka sebagai orang Eropa sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Apa lagi yang harus dipikirkan? Buang – buang waktu saja.

Dan sesuai dengan perkataan Arthur, Nesia pun masuk mengikuti pelajaran. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Yah tidak ada, selain tatapan yang dari tadi terus dilontarkan oleh Nesia kearahnya. Sementara Aussie yang berada disebelahnya, hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya saja. Sambil menatap kearah cap yang tertera dipipi Nether.

'Sepertinya kau benar – benar dalam masalah, Neth' Batinnya, melirik Nesia yang memandang kearah mereka 'Bersiaplah, mendapat hadiah kejutan nanti malam.'Batinnya kembali. Saat membaca isi pikiran Nesia, yang memang sengaja ditujukan pada Nether.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, tentu Alfred tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Yah, tidak akan pernah. Sedikit menyesal dirinya melakukan ide konyol begitu. Bagaimana tidak menyesal? Jika sekarang dirinya jadi pelampiasan kemarahan Nesia, yang benar – benar tampak murka. Benar kata orang. orang yang pendiam itu, jika marah menyeramkan. Eh? Tapi, apa Nesia termasuk dalam kategori pendiam? Rasanya tidak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Al"Sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Alfred yang kini merenungi nasibnya.

"Eh..., hei Nes."Sapanya riang berusaha menutupi pemikiran konyolnya barusan. Untung saja Nesia bukan Aussie. Jika tidak, tamat riwayatnya "Ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"Apanya yang apa? Pelajaran sudah selesai dari tadi tahu tidak,"Gerutu Nesia melihat Alfred, sepertinya moodnya masih buruk setelah kejadian tadi "Ayo bantu aku cari Yao-nii."Tariknya pada tangan Alfred.

Niat Alfred sih, pingin menolak. Tapi, melihat tarikan Nesia pada tangannya mau tidak mau, dan harus mau, Alfred terpaksa mengikuti. Tidak ingin menjadi ajang pemukulan Nesia seperti tadi, malah yang lebih parah. Melihat Nesia berada dipojok, sambil komat kamit. Entah membaca apa, yang pasti nama Nether keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Belum lagi, aura hitam nan suram turut terlibat didalamnya. Menambah kesan menyeramkan pada diri Nesia, yang saat itu, ingin membalas dendam. Tidak terima dengan kejadian tadi. Jujur sih, niat Alfred tadi hanya ingin mencari tau. Bagaimana perasaan Nesia pada Nether? Walau mereka tampak bermusuhan. Tapi, melihat Nesia yang beberapa saat lalu memperhatikan Nether dengan seriusnya. Membuatnya penasaran juga, apakah Nesia menyukai Nether? Tapi, jika melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya itu tidak benar. Yah, walau itu sedikit melegakan juga sih.

'Lega?'Batin Alfred memegang dadanya sendiri, dan melihat kearah Nesia yang kini menariknya 'Kenapa aku malah lega'Batinnya heran pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya tanda tanya akan terus memenuhi batin Alfred, yang kini diam saja ditarik – tarik Nesia untuk mencari Yao tersayangnya. Yah, apa pun yang membuat Alfred kini lega. Rasanya itu tidak terlalu penting, jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diri Nether, nanti malam.

.

Malam harinya di asrama eropa

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA‼‼‼‼‼‼!" Terdengar suara jeritan membahana di tengah malam, membuat beberapa lampu yang sudah dimatikan, kini hidup kembali dan bergegas kesalah satu kamar.

Terlihat seorang pria, berada di pojok ruangan dengan tubuh gemetar, memeluk bantalnya. Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan oleh semuanya melihat tingkah pemuda Eropa itu yang diam, dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu ketakutan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, tampak bingung. Alfred serta ketiga temannya yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi siang, mengangguk paham.

Nesia‼‼

Sepertinya itulah yang ada dipikiran Alfred serta ke tiga temannya. Ancaman yang dilontarkan Nesia siang itu, sepertinya bukan ancaman biasa. Melihat betapa ketakutannya pemuda di hadapan mereka. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Yang jelas sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Arthur sendiri, hanya memilih diam. Melihat kearah sudut ruangan.

.

.

Berbeda dengan di asrama Eropa yang mulai ribut. Di asrama Asia, seorang gadis sedang tersenyum riang melihat rencananya sukses.

"…Ini sudah tengah malam. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nes?"Tanya seorang pria, melihat orang yang dipangggilnya sedang duduk memandang bulan, dari teras asrama.

"Eh?Kiku!"Senyumnya riang melihat pemuda itu yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak tidur?"Tanyanya melihat Nesia terlihat gembira dan menggeleng "Kau takut bermimpi buruk lagi?"Lanjutnya melihat kearah gadis itu.

Sinar ceria dimata Nesia perlahan mulai berubah, menunjukan raut kesedihan. Membuat Kiku yakin bahwa perkataannya benar. Membuatnya sedikit menyesal mengatakannya. Ditariknya kepala Nesia untuk bersandar dibahunya, membuat gadis itu kaget akan perbuatannya.

"Tidurlah, ku temankan."Ditepuknya kepala Nesia pelan dengan sebelah tangannya yang nganggur.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu dari Kiku, membuat Nesia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada Aussie dan yang lain. Mungkin jika Nether melihat senyumnya sekarang akan bergidik ngeri. Bukan, bukan karena takut atau merasa terintimidasi dengan senyumnya. Malah, itu adalah senyum manis yang akan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya mengagumi wajahnya. Justru, karena itu adalah senyum manis yang sangat jaranglah, yang akan menimbulkan rasa ketakutan bagi Nether dan Aussie.

"Terima Kasih…"Senyum Nesia perlahan memejamkan matanya 'Terima kasih Kiku'Batinnya entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : Akhirnya, akhirnya bisa juga chapter 6 dibuat (nangisharu)… walau sempat tidak yakin bisa…

Malay : Kenapa lagi tuh anak (tunjuknyapada Nesia)

Nesia: Aug ah, gelap…(tidakikut campur)

Gie: Huaaaa, akhirnya berhasil juga, (masihSibuk nangisDipojokan)

Malay : gak kelar – kelar nih tar…(mandangin Nesia)

Nesia :…(bujuk author dengan segala cara)…kayaknya masih ngambek gara – gara ditarik – tarik waktu tu (liat Kiku ma Alfred yang garuk2kepala)…jadi siapa yang balas review?

Yao: harusnya authornya kan?(liat author) bentar…(bujuk author) sip (ancungin jempol pada yang lain sambil nyeret2author)

.

.

.

Yao : ayo mulai ( mendorong author pelan)

Gie : h-halo se-semua (ragu2)

Nesia: lama – lama kulempar juga nih anak (bisik2dengan Malay) mana telat lagi updatenya (ngedumel)

Gie: (gaksengaja dengar)…hiks (baliknangis di pojokan)

All: Nesiaaaaaaa‼‼‼

Nesia: (gantian nangis dipojokan)

15 menit kemudian

Yao : Hāi, nǐ zěnme suǒyǒu (hai,apa kabar semuanya)

Gie : I'am came back (balikCeria, begitu dapat setumpuk coklat) walau sedikit telat dari biasanya,maaf kan saya (bungkuk2) jadi izinkan saya membalas review dari semua na

Yao : Bìng bù gūdān, quánguó jiāng yǒu zhù yú .

Gie: yah tentu saja ( garuk2kepala, lirikNesia) yao-nii bilang apa yah(bisik2)

Nesia: yah, kirain tau( lihat author yang geleng2) terpaksa ( nyeret Kiku) artiin, kan Kiku pintar (author dibelakang Nesia angguk2).

Kiku: dan tentu saja tidak sendirian, para nation akan membantu.

Gie: jadi kita mulai saja ^^

.

.

.

Ashinka

Hahaha, sebenarnya saya juga pecinta NethNes, tapi buat Nether sengsara kayaknya enak deh #PLAKK#digeplakNether#. Kiku : yes, bertambah pendukung untuk diriku *pasangposekemenangan* terima kasih buat dukungannya *lirik Alfred yang pundung*. Typo dan kalimat langsung yah, akan lebih saya perhatikan ^^,

pemimpin fujoshi

Kyaaa, review lagi ^^ Ah, tidak suka koala yah. Koala memang kurang bagus sih *digeplak Aussie*. Baiklah kalau begitu, ditukar dengan kangguru saja *gantiin kangguru buat jadi hadiah*dihajarAussiekarena makin ngaco*. Ah, apa ada typo? *ngelus kepala yang digeplak Aussie* Aussie: seenaknya ngubah nama orang sembarangan, kesini loe (ngejar author yang ngibrit lari, sambil teriak : Kiku gantiin)

Kiku: terima kasih sudah mendukung saya*blushing*lirik Nether dan Aussie yang tiba-tiba pundung*

NethAuss: Hiks, mau ditabok. Padahal kan yang salah dia(tunjuk author yang ngumpet dibelakang yao).

Makasih atas reviewnya. Salam hidup ^^

.

lady black22

Makasih ^^, a-apa s-saya kejam. Jderrrrrrr *syock* all: bener banget gie-chan itu memang kejam *angguk2 setuju*. Hiks, gak ada yang bela*mungutin hati yang hancur dan menyatukan lagi* ha-hatinya sudah saya perbaiki, se-semoga mau di-dipakai kembali#Plakkkk#. Soal alur,saya juga bingung*dicekik nesia* untuk kemunculan nether, sedikit – sedikit akan saya perbanyak *elus2 tama*lirik kearah nether yang berisik*. Nether: akhirnya, ada yang dukung saya juga, makasih banyak. *lirik Aussie yang pundung*.

Belarus yah, kayaknya bakal seru nih *lirik Ivan yang geleng-geleng dan tampak pucat* Nesia: sip, ide dipertimbangkan *senyum devil*

.

.

Yukishirozakura

Hahahaha, terkadang memang selalu seperti itu, seperti yang saya alami akhir – akhir ini*Plakkkk*

Nesia: dilarang curhat*. Isss, nesia kejam *ngelus kepala yang benjol*. Tar klo kembang, dipakai nesia buat mandi kembang tujuh rupa lagi, kan sayang. Jadi kemenyan saja^^. Aussie : dendam?*lirik nesia* saya akan berusaha kalahkan nether, yosh dukung saya terus untuk merape nesia*dihajar nether,kiku, nesia,Alfred*. Ckckckc *liat Aussie yang kini lari*. Baiklah, makasih untuk reviewnya lagi *ambil koala buat jadi hadiah*dan ditendangan kangguru Aussie*

.

.

Yukka Hibiki

Hahahaha, terima kasih ^^ *blushing*. Nesia : ( goyang2 badan author) sadar woy, sadar.

.

.

Melting. Azure-sky

Makasih sudah kembali *cabut tulip nether sembarangan buat dikasih*PLAKK#dihjarNether*. Eh? Ki-Kilaaaattttt, lagi *sembunyi dibalik Arthur* Kiku : *senyum mencurigakan*bisik2 ma Author*.

Nesia: ?kok merinding tiba – tiba yah?, ADSD yah, bisa cepatan dikit gak*lirik Viet yang muncul tiba – tiba cari kiku*. Kyaaaa, jangan kasih saya petirrrrrr zeus*ketakutan tingkat tinggi*berlindung dibalik Hercules*.

Makasih untuk selalu membaca dan mereview. Sekian balasan review untuk semuanya (buka tumpukan coklat yang diberi yao). Makasih dukungannya buat para nation *ngelirik nation yang pada ngumpul* Dan terima kasih untuk review dan kritiknya. Yang membuat saya semangat untuk kembali membuatnya. Walau mungkin tidak bisa secepatnya lagi. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk bisa secepat yang saya bisa. Semoga kali ini juga tidak ada miss typo yang suka numpang nyelip. Jadi, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^

Cerita para nation setelah membalas review

Gie: *makan coklat sambil liat para nation yang tampak sumeringah*

Alfred : aku dilupakan*pundung dipojokan*

Nether : akhirnya – akhirnya, ada yang mendukungku.

Aussie: hahahaha, balas dendam dengan merape Nesia yah. Sepertinya itu ide yang paling baik

All: bisa diulangi?

Aussie: tidak ada siaran ulang, hahaha *dekatin Nesia yang kini berlindung dibalik ivan dan yao*

Kiku: …ckckckc, pantasan diriku yang selalu mendapat dukungan ini yang merape Nesia bukan kau Aussie.

Aussie: heh, belum tentu. Bisa jadi aku.

Kiku: heh, kau terlalu percaya diri

Arthur : kenapa tidak tanya sama gie-chan saja?

KikuAussie: benar juga *mandangin author yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk* Gie-chan si— *liat author ambil langkah seribu* —ni

Yao: sepertinya dia jera liat orang bertikai, jadi berhubung authornya sudah lari tidak tanggung jawab *mandangin semuanya*

All: kasih sudah membaca, RnR

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **sisanya nambah dgn sendirinya..

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

Chapter 7

.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Terdengar suara jam yang berdetak.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Masih dalam kondisi yang sama, tanpa ada suara sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama kedua pemuda itu terdiam, tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Kembali yang terdengar helaan nafas pada salah satu pemuda itu, mungkin bosan dengan keadaan ini atau karena ada yang dipikirkan.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik...

Detik demi detik kian terlewat, kembali keduanya membisu.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Srekkk‼

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser. Sepertinya salah satu dari pemuda itu sudah bosan dan siap melangkah keluar.

.

"…Dia kembali bermimpi buruk."Akhirnya terdengar juga suara dari pemuda yang masih duduk.

Berbeda dengan pemuda itu yang akhirnya berbicara, pemuda yang satunya tampak membeku ditempat. Batal untuk membuka pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan lawannya sendirian diruangan itu. Perlahan – lahan kepala itu menoleh keasal suara itu, memandangnya kaget.

"Bisa kau ulangi Kiku?"Tanyanya ingin memastikan pendengarannya, berharap apa yang tadi didengarnya adalah hal yang salah.

Kiku, pemuda yang dari tadi diam itu pun menghela nafasnya. Terlihat enggan untuk kembali bersuara, hanya lirikan matanya saja yang bermain. Menatap lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah Yao. Pemuda asia yang paling tua dari dirinya, dan sudah dianggap sebagai kakak bagi semuanya.

"Kau bilang apa, aru?"Kembali Yao bertanya tatapan kaget tersirat dari matanya.

"…Dia kembali bermimpi buruk." Dengan terpaksa Kiku kembali berkata, memandang Yao yang terlihat kaku.

"Bagaimana bisa, aru?" terlihat mata itu menunjukan rasa tidak percaya, menatap kearah Kiku "Apa kau yakin,aru?"Tanyanya memastikan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bicara padamu, jika tidak yakin, Yao-nii." Tatapnya, membalas pandangan Yao.

.

Lama keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Entah mengapa setelah berbicara dan mendengar itu, tidak ada yang ingin kembali berbicara. Bahkan Yao yang ingin keluar pun, memilih kembali duduk di bangkunya. Padahal mereka hanya membicarakan mimpi, tapi wajah mereka berdua entah mengapa begitu serius. Apa mimpi buruk itu merupakan hal yang aneh? Sepertinya dalam kasus ini, yah.

"…Kurasa ini karena mereka?" Akhirnya setelah lama diam Kiku kembali bicara.

"Maksudmu, aru?"

"…Maksudku! Kurasa Yao-nii tahu apa maksudku?" Dengan tatapan lurus Kiku memandang Yao yang bungkam, terlihat sedikit kaget "Hah…kurasa baik aku maupun Yao-nii sama – sama tahu, kenapa selama ini kita selalu menjaganya mati – matian." Desahnya mengalihkan mata.

"Aku tau. Kau tidak usah mengatakan apa – apa lagi, aru,"Perlahan Yao memijat keningnya 'Ya, aku sudah tau. Karena itu aku diam saja, karena aku sudah tahu.'Batinnya sedih.

Mendengar itu Kiku pun diam. Walau Yao tidak bicara apa - apa lagi, tapi Kiku tahu bahwa didalam hatinya Yao pasti merasa dilema juga. Memilih mana yang lebih penting bagi dirinya. Siapa pun itu pasti ada yang harus dikorbankan. Walau itu artinya akan membuat pihak yang dikorbankan sedih, bahkan diri sendiri.

"…Untuk sementara sebaiknya kita mengawasinya saja dulu, aru," Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya Kiku kembali menatap Yao "Jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa kita mengkhawatirkan dirinya, aru,"Sambungnya melihat Kiku yang mengangguk "Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifatnya jika kita mengkhawatirkannya kan,aru."

"Yah, karena itu lah aku menyayanginya."Senyumnya pahit.

Yao sendiri mendengar kalimat Kiku barusan, hanya menatap ambigu. Antara yakin dan tidak, benarkah hanya sayang? Melihat bagaimana over proktektifnya terkadang pemuda ini, membuatnya tidak yakin jika hanya rasa sayang saja yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Tapi, kalimat tanya itu, tidak pernah dikatakan Yao. Yang ada hanya anggukan, menyetujui ucapan pemuda jepang itu.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

Tersenyum, itulah yang dilakukan Nesia sekarang. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan anggota asia yang lain, melihat sifatnya yang makin aneh itu. Malah senyumnya saja yang makin lebar, melihat ke suatu arah. Thai, pemuda dari Thailand itu saja yang sepertinya paham, kenapa Nesia sepertinya gembira hari ini.

"Jadi kau berhasil, Nes?" Tanyanya melihat Nesia tampak gembira.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya mencuri dengar percakapaan mereka berdua. Berpura – pura hidangan di meja lebih menarik, dari pada percakapan itu. Padahal, telinga mereka terpasang penuh untuk lebih mendengarkan apa yang menyebabkan Nesia tampak begitu gembira .

"Hmm, begitulah,"Senyumnya riang, sedikit mengangguk mengikuti jawabannya "Menyenangkan sekali, tidak kusangka dia sepenakut itu."Sedikit tertawa Nesia kembali berkata.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau terus – terus mengganggunya beberapa hari ini, ana?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran melihat Nesia melakukan hal seperti itu, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

.

Sedangkan Nesia ditanya seperti itu, hanya diam memandang Thai. Sepertinya, pertanyaan barusan membuatnya kembali teringat kenangan menyebalkan. Thai sendiri, melihat tatapan Nesia, hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang salah pada Nesia.

"…Yao-nii mau pergi?."Tanya Hong melihat Yao melintas diruang makan dengan pakaian rapi.

Sepertinya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hong barusan, menyelamatkan Thai dari pandangan Nesia yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Walau dia tahu, bahwa itu bukan ditunjukan untuknya. Tapi, aura yang dikeluarkan Nesia, saat mengingat kenangan buruknya. Membuat mahluk – mahluk menyeramkan yang biasa dilihatnya berkeliaran di sekeliling Nesia, bertambah banyak. Walau sama – sama bisa melihat mahluk seperti itu. Tetap saja, jika dalam jumlah sebanyak itu, cukup mengerikan.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau mau titip sesuatu Hong?" Herannya, melihat Hong.

"Eh, tidak."Gelengnya cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aru" Senyum Yao melihat keluarga asianya.

Seulas senyum diberikan yang lain pada Yao, sebelum akhirnya kembali makan. Sementara Nesia, melirik sekilas kedua saudara kembar yang kini menatapnya balik. Satu anggukan diberikan mereka pada Nesia yang kini tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Kiku, Viet dan Malay yang kini timbul tanda tanya melihat reaksi ketiganya. Tidak biasanya mereka akrab, minus Nesia tentunya, yang bisa akrab dengan siapa pun, kecuali Nether dan Aussie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku selesai, da ze."Ucap Yong meletakan mangkuk nasinya yang kini kosong.

"Aku juga." sahut kembarannya, melirik Nesia yang ikut meletakan mangkuknya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Nes?." Tanya Malay melihat Nesia ikut berdiri dan mengangguk kearahnya "Tumben?" Herannya merasa aneh, tidak biasanya Nesia secepat itu makannya.

"Memangnya seaneh itu yah, kalau aku makan lebih cepat dari kau."Gerutu Nesia yang disetujui anggukan oleh Malay, membuatnya down saja.

"Sudahlah Nesia, cuekin saja Malay. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, da ze,"Rangkul Yong pada Nesia yang kini menegakan badannya "Semuanya kami pergi dulu." Lanjutnya menarik Nesia pergi.

.

Heran, sepertinya itulah yang ada dibenak mereka semua, melihat Yong dengan santainya menyeret Nesia untuk pergi. Sedangkan kembarannya, tampak berjalan santai di belakang mereka berdua. Seperti seekor bebek yang kini mengikuti induknya. Benar – benar aneh, bahkan keduanya yang biasanya ribut dari pagi hingga malam jika bertemu, walau terkadang yang diributkan hanya masalah kecil, bisa begitu akrab seperti sekarang. Aneh bukan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ketiga orang itu?

"Kau tau sesuatu Kiku?."Tanya Malay melirik ke arah Kiku yang dengan tenang memakan sarapannya.

"Soal apa?"Tanyanya balik.

"Mereka."

"Tidak"Singkat jelas padat, jawaban dari seorang Kiku.

Sementara para pendengar yang menguping, hanya bisa saling melirik dan melempar pandang. Melihat ke arah Malay yang tampak geram memandang Kiku. Sedangkan yang ditatap dengan tenang menyantap sarapannya.

"Bukannya kau akrab dengan Nesia?!"Tampak kemarahan keluar dari nada Malay.

"Akrab bukan berarti harus selalu tahu urusannya kan" Kembali lagi jawaban yang tidak ingin didengar Malay keluar.

"Kau‼"Geramnya menggebrak meja.

"Aku selesai," Sahut Kiku menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk nasinya dan meminum tehnya "Kau juga akrab dengan Nesia bukan, kenapa kau tidak cari tau sendiri saja?" Lirik Kiku tajam membuat Malay benar – benar menahan amarah "Kau seperti orang tua, yang khawatir pada anaknya saja."Geleng Kiku berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar.

.

Meninggalkan Malay yang kesal, sedangkan anggota asia lain hanya diam saja. Sepertinya akhir pekan ini, dimulai dengan kejadian yang tidak diduga semuanya. Yao yang keluar saat liburan, si kembar Soo yang tidak biasanya akrab, Nesia yang tersenyum – senyum aneh dari tadi, sebelum akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh si kembar, serta Kiku dan Malay yang tidak biasanya tampak ribut. Ada apa dengan akhir pekan ini? Sepertinya itulah yang ada dibenak semuanya.

Berbeda dengan Hong dan Viet yang lebih memilih diam memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, seolah tidak ambil pusing. Kecuali Viet tentunya, yang matanya terus melirik kearah Kiku dari tadi, hingga pemuda asia itu keluar dari ruang makan.

'Bukannya kau sama saja dengan Malay.' Batin Viet, mulai mengunyah makanannya kembali.

.

.

_#Gie#_

.

.

Kencan, yang namanya kencan itu pasti menyenangkan. Berdua dengan kekasih, berjalan bergandengan tangan, berbicara berdua dan kalau bisa ditambah efek bunga – bunga, dan bisa jadi melakukan ini itu. Ah, maksudnya ciuman singkat di pipi. Yah, paling tinggi di bibir lah, saat mengantarkan sang kekasih pulang. Kalau bisa lebih dikit juga tidak apa – apa. Sepertinya itu lah pikiran Ivan, atau lebih tepatnya harapan Ivan saat bisa berkencan dengan Yao.

Tapi kenapa semua tidak bisa sesuai dengan rencananya. Pertama, saat dia berjalan bersama Yao, pemuda itu kelihatannya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak mendengarkannya bicara. Kedua, saat mereka menonton bioskop, yang tentu saja tiketnya didapat dari Nether. Lagi – lagi pemuda itu memasang wajah datar, padahal film yang mereka tonton adalah film seram. Sedikit berharap pemuda itu akan ketakutan dan menempel padanya. Jangankan menonton, sepertinya pemuda itu, pikirannya tidak berada ditempatnya saat ini. Menerawang entah kemana tidak tahu rimbanya.

"…Kau tidak suka filmnya?" Akhirnya Ivan pun bertanya setelah beberapa puluh menit film itu berputar.

"Tidak kok aku suka, filmnya lucu"Senyum Yao.

Lucu? Hei ini film horor, sejak kapan horor itu bisa lucu. Oke, anggap saja ada. Tapi tetap saja bukan ini yang diharapkannya dari ekspresi Yao. Apa lagi ini T** W***n in B***k, apa kah film ini ada sisi humornya? Bagaimana bisa dia bisa memasang ekspresi dan bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya, sedikit khawatir melihat Yao.

"Eh, tidak kok. Tidak ada apa – apa. Kenapa, aru?"Senyum Yao memandang Ivan.

.

Cukup lama bersama pemuda asia ini, membuat Ivan yakin bahwa senyum yang diberikan Yao barusan adalah palsu. Dan yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Tapi apa? Apa ini berkaitan dengan orang – orang asia itu? Kalau ya, siapa? Apa Nesia? Bukankah yang selama ini selalu dikhawatikran Yao adalah Nesia. Tapi, kenapa? Ada masalah apa lagi dengan gadis itu? Jangan – jangan, Yao tau kejadian antara Nesia dan Nether. Tapi, siapa yang bilang? Berani sekali orang itu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Nesia?" Tanyanya menatap Yao yang bingung.

"Kenapa dengan Nesia?."

"Kau dari tadi terlihat tidak fokus."

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."Sesal Yao sedikit merasa bersalah.

Melihat pemuda itu menunduk, membuat Ivan merasa tidak enak hati. Dielusnya rambut pemuda asia itu, dan ditariknya pelan mengarah pada dada bidangnya. Berusaha membuat pemuda itu merasa tenang dengan perbuatannya. Sepertinya situasi romantis yang tercipta diantara mereka, sangat dan amat sangat, tidak cocok dengan film yang kini mereka tonton. Dimana tampak beberapa suara menjerit ketakutan. Yah, tapi siapa peduli? Selama bisa bermesraan tanpa gangguan dari gadis biang masalah. Bisa dikatakaan suara teriakan ketakutan ini ,tidak seberapa dibandingkan gangguan yang selalu dilakukan oleh Nesia.

.

Mengingat Nesia, jadi mengingatkannya dengan kejadian waktu itu. Sedikit merinding juga, jika teringat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu pada Nether. Yang akhirnya membuat Nether tidak pernah bisa tidur di kamarnya sendiri beberapa malam ini. Sepertinya dia harus memikirkan ide lain buat gadis asia tenggara itu. Yah, sekedar ide cadangan buat berjaga – jaga jika rencananya gagal nanti.

"…Nesia." Ucap Yao membuyarkan lamunan Ivan.

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Ivan melihat Yao duduk dengan tegak melihat ke arah depan

"Bukankah itu Nesia, aru?" kagetnya, menatap lurus ke depan.

Tampak dua orang, ah ralat tiga orang, berjalan menuju ke bangku mereka. Membuat Yao dan Ivan kaget menyadari sosok itu. Sementara ketiganya, ah dua diantaranya terlihat mencocokan nomor bangkunya. Sedangkan sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai Nesia, memandang kearah mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Senyum yang bagi Ivan, bagaikan senyum devil. Sepertinya Nesia menyadari keberadaan mereka sebelum Ivan menghindar untuk bersembunyi, mengajak Yao tentunya. Yah, mana mungkin Ivan rela kencan berharganya diganggu.

"…Nee-chan."Senyum ceria Nesia, menghampiri keduanya sambil menarik salah seorang yang bersamanya.

.

Ahhh, sepertinya biang pengganggu kencan hari ini bukan Nesia saja. Melihat dua orang yang dibawa oleh Nesia, membuat Ivan yakin ini adalah hari terburuk yang akan dialaminya. Bagaimana tidak buruk? Jika orang no satu dari wilayah asia yang ingin memisahkannya berada disini. Ibarat kata, jika Nesia adalah Letnan Jendral. Maka orang yang dibawanya ini adalah Jendralnya. Benar – benar hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

"…Biasakah kau bergeser, da ze?" Senyum manis terpampang diwajah Yong, kini menatap kearah Ivan.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Bergeser yang benar saja,da" Tampak nada tidak terima pada diri Ivan, tersenyum mengancam menatap Yong "Kenapa aku harus bergeser,da?"

"Karena aku mau duduk disitu, da ze,"Dengan tampang innocent Yong berkata, melirik kembarannya yang kini menempati sebelah kiri Yao "Aku ingin duduk disebelah Yao, da ze." Lanjutnya.

"Kau kira, kau saja, da."Sinis Ivan, tidak peduli akan keberadaan Yao. Berbanding terbalik saat berhadapan dengan Nesia dan Yao berada disampingnya. Sekesal apa pun tidak akan diperlihatkannya.

Beruntung, yah beruntung mereka duduk di baris belakang, dan beruntung bioskop itu lumayan sepi, (Sepi disini menurut pandangan Yao, yah kira – kira 80 % yang menonton. Sedangkan ramai menurutnya itu sekitar 99%). Jadi pertengkaran itu tidak mengganggu penonton yang lain. Yao sendiri melihat pertengkaran keduanya, hanya bisa mengurut keningnya. Sepertinya ini merupakan pola pertengkaran biasa yang selalu dilakukan keduanya. Hyun sendiri, selaku kembaran Yong tampak tidak ambil pusing. Menikmati acara menonton sambil memakan popcron yang dibelinya tadi. Sayang tiketnya, sepertinya itulah yang ada dipikiran Hyun, seandainya Aussie berada disana dan membacanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Nesia yang diam memperhatikan keduanya.

.

"Kau tidak duduk Nesia?"Tanya Yao melihat Nesia memperhatikan karcis tiketnya, yang ternyata memang menunjuk kebaris Yao dan Ivan. Atau lebih tepatnya bersebelahan dengan mereka berdua duduknya.

"…Nee-chan," ditatapnya Yao yang kini heran melihatnya "Pangku bisa?" Pertanyaan yang membuat ketiga pemuda asia itu menatapnya heran, plus Ivan "Habisnya aku mau duduk di sebelah Nee-chan, tapi Ivan dan Yong tidak mau mengalah." Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya Nesia berkata.

Manis, sepertinya itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Nesia saat ini. Tapi berhubung semua rada memiliki kelainan, jadi kata manis itu tidak mumpan untuk semuanya. Yah kecuali, untuk anggota asia yang merasa Nesia lebih tepat kearah sangat imut. Mengingatkan mereka saat – saat masih bocah, betapa senangnya membuat gadis itu berekspresi seperti tadi. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya sekarang.

Ivan sendiri, menyadari raut perubahan ketiga pemuda tersebut yang kini menatapnya. Mau tidak mau, dan terpaksa mau, harus merelakan kursinya diduduki oleh Nesia. Yah, itu lebih baik dari pada Nesia harus duduk, dipangkuan kekasihnya. Tidak, Ivan benar – benar tidak akan pernah rela. Demi dewanya heracles sekalipun, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Sunyi, senyap, sepertinya itu adalah gambaran yang cocok bagi suasana di meja makan yang diduduki tujuh pemuda dan satu pemudi. Siapa sajakah mereka? Tentu saja, Ivan, Yao, si kembar dan Nesia jangan dilupakan. Dan tambahan anggota sekarang Arthur, Nether dan Aussie. Bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa berada disana? Pastinya itu kerjaan Ivan.

Tidak terima acara kencan yang berharga diganggu, maka bala bantuan pun dipanggil. Apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu antara Nether dan Nesia. Dan perbuataan Nesia malamnya, pada Nether. Membuat pemuda itu, sepertinya berniat balas dendam pada Nesia. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu Ivan tidak akan menghalangi bukan. Jika sohibnya sedari dulu itu, berniat balas dendam. Yah, sebenarnya tidak tega juga, tapi demi kelancaraan hubungannya dengan Yao. Terpaksa, walau sebenarnya ikhlas. Mengizinkan Nether untuk membalasnya. Lagian Nether tidak mungkin berbuat macam – macam kan. Dalam konteks ini, tidak kejam.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ivan yang tampak berpikir didalam hati. Semuanya hanya diam meresapi sajian dihadapannya, kecuali Aussie yang kini mendumel dalam hati. Ternyata memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran itu ada merepotkannya juga. Seperti sekarang ini.

.

Walau kelihatannya tersenyum dari luar sambil meminum tehnya. Tapi isi kepala Nesia terus saja membatin, sepertinya khusus ditunjukkannya pada dirinya 'Hei, katakan sesuatu! Tidak bosan apa kau dengan keadaan seperti ini dari tadi?' Batin Nesia menggerutu.

Belum lagi isi pikiran Hyun, yang kini ikut mengarah langsung padanya 'Sebaiknya ada yang memulai, jika tidak kita akan terus seperti ini.'

'Hei, aku sudah bosan diam terus seperti ini,' Batin Arthur, dengan tenang meminum tehnya sama seperti Nesia 'Belum lagi pandangan yang diarahkan mahluk – mahluk Nesia pada kita. Tahu bakal seperti ini lebih baik aku diam saja di asrama.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

'Bosan.' Batin Yong, yang duduk disamping Yao. Melirik Nesia yang tersenyum padanya.

'Jauhkan tanganmu dari Yao ku,da!' Sepertinya ini adalah isi pikiran Ivan. Tidak terima kiri kanan Yao ada Nesia dan Yong. Ditambah lagi Yao yang kini mengelus kepala Nesia.

'Hei, katakan sesuatu cepat!' Kali ini giliran Nether yang membatin, membuatnya makin frustasi saja

Kenapa semua malah menyarankan dia yang memulai? Kenapa tidak mereka saja sendiri? Dasar suka seenaknya. Tidak terima atas prilaku rekan – rekannya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal, Aussie pun balas membatin.

'Brengsek, kenapa tidak kalian saja sendiri?!' Batinnya geram, satu lagi kemampuan Aussie. Dapat mengirim telepati ke orang yang diinginkannya.

'Karena kau bisa membaca pikiran kami.' Batin semuanya serentak, minus Yao, Ivan dan Yong. Sepertinya kata kami disini mereka pakai, karena Aussie sendiri mengatakan kata kalian pada mereka. Membuat mereka yakin, bahwa bukan mereka sendiri yang berpikir begitu, pasti yang lainnya juga memiliki pikiran sama.

.

Benar – benar membuat Aussie, harus menahan amarah melihat kelakuan teman – temannya. Nether sendiri tampaknya menyadari lirikan Arthur di sampingnya. Membuatnya mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian.

"AAAHHHHHHH‼!" teriak kesakitan Aussie menggema saat Nether menginjak kakinya.

.

.

Tbc

.

A/N : Ahhhh, hidup itu memang indah, apa lagi jika chapter 7 berhasil dibuat (lagi makan roti dengan santainya) #Plakkkk#.

Nesia : Sudah mulai tau.

Gie : Eh? Kyaaaaa, ya ampun – ya ampun (panic mode on) Uhuk - uhuk*keselek gara2 makan buru2*

Malay : mulai…gak nation, gak author. Sama saja (geleng2kepala)

Nesia : bilang sesuatu lay (senyumDevil)

Malay : enggak (senyumAngel)

Gie : (senyum campuran keduanya)

All : rada stress tuh tiga – tiganya *bisik2,sekecilMungkin*

Yao : (nyeret2 author dan menyuruh duduk dibangku dengan manisnya) bisa dimulai gie – chan *senyum angel* capek ngurus bocah ini dari kemarin *dalam hati tentunya*

Gie : *angguk2*liat makanan yang disuguhin oleh yao*SelamatMakan*Plakkk*

Yao : balasan review gie – chan *senyumDevil*

All : kayaknya yao, lagi pms tuh *bisik2lebih pelan*

Gie : gleak*takut liat senyum yao yang gak biasa* ba – baiklah. Sa-saya akan membalas review dari semuanya yang selalu setia membaca dan menyempatkan diri mereview *liat yao yang tersenyum manis* dan tentu saja, seperti biasa *makin semangat liat senyum yao yang kembali normal*saya tidak akan pernah sendirian, hahahaha *narik2nation yangudah mulaipada kabur* saatnya dimulai.

.

.

pemimpin fujoshi

A-apa 5 ta-tahun *mulai ngitung2 keterlambatan*benar juga yah,hari diganti tahun* maaf kan saya yang terlalu lama merantau ke negeri sebrang#Plaaaakkk#. Nesia: negeri mana?. Gie: negeri alam mimpi *PLAKKK*. Nih, aussie, kangguru ma koala mu gak ada yang laku. Aussie : *pundung*.

Nesia: benar – benar, nether mesum ah salah, AMAT MESUM. Galakan santet buat nether, ayo dukung.

Ckckc, Nesia ternyata menyeramkan *geleng2* Ah ya, salam hantu juga. Eh? Salam apa?Ha-hantu? Kyaaa tidakkkkkkk *ngibrit lari*

.

Ayane Shioda

Eh, benarkah. Kyaaa*blushing akut* #PLAKKKK#digeplakNesia#. Eh, benarkah typo *mulai mencari*. Kiku n Aussie: eh Y-Yaoi *saling lirik*. Nesia: makasih untuk dukungannya, yeee, ayo dukung saya*mulai jingkrak2*. Eh, kilat lagi? Kyaaaa *mulai mencari penangkal kilat*

.

Hibiki Yuka

Slamat datang kembali^^,. Eh, walah kok bisa*Panic*, ba-baiklah akan saya jawab. Tapi tidak saya tanggung loh he :D *DUAKKKK*dapatlemparandariNesia*. Maaaf kan untuk update saya yang lama, salahkan saja mereka*ngelus2benjol,sambil tunjuk Alfred ma kiku* yang sudah buat saya pingsan selama ini *PlaKK* Nesia: ho, berani ngeles(senyumDevil). Ahhhh,s-saya yang sa-salah T.T. akan saya usahakan untuk kemunculan si ALIS TEBAl. Arthur:Bisa diulangin gie (ketularanSenyum nesia). Ma-maksud saya Arthur. Nesia:yeee, dukung Nesia,ayo santet ramai2 *makin semangat saking banyak yang dukung*. Alfred:ye, dukung saya juga *ngelirik kiku yang diam dipojokan*

.

Yazawa Kana

I-Iya review,*ngarep*Blushing* Nesia:sadar woy sadar*nyadarin author yang masih sibuk berfantasi*.

Kiku: eh…ti-tidak masalah*senyum ala model*dalam hati nangis,liat Alfred loncat – loncat*. Belarus yah *liat Ivan yang mulai nyuap nesia,biar bujuk Author*kayaknya bakal seru nih. Kiku catat . Kiku: bisa diulangi gie-chan *senyumDevil*. Eh, Kiku, bisa tolong catatkan *gemetaran*. Kiku: baiklah.

.

lady black22

Kyaaaaa, saya dipuji jenius *Blushingakut*. Nesia: Kyaaa, Author'y pingsan *panic*. Alfred: Hero, tentu saja *senyumPd* memang mimpi besar no 1'y apa? Eh, Gie-chan, sadar cepat, gara2 naskah gak benar mu nih*guncang2Author* All: walah, setelah diangkat tinggi2*dengan pujian*, Alfred benar2 dibanting, hebat *turutbersimpatipadaAlfred*. Nether: boleh2 *liatAussiepundung*. Ivan : gak akan muncul, jangan sampai muncul *. Eh *mulaisiuman* Jangan seenaknya kalian berdua *ngamuk2samaIvan&Nether,ygBalasMengeluarkanPistol*.

.

*mulai baca review yang kedua,sambil bawa tulip buat hadiah*. Hohoho soal itu biar Alfred yang jelaskan. Alfred: Apaaaa?kenapa? Mau gie yang jelaskan nih *senyumDevil*. Alfred: *mikir* gak usah, tar aneh2 lagi. Gie: Yang singkat jelas padat Al. Alfred: Sebenarnya, asrama ini terdiri atas 6. Afrika,Amerika,Australia,dkk Behubung authornya rada malas. Gie:Hei. Alfred: *lanjutGakPeduli* jadi dengan Authornya dipangkas. Dan lagi sebagai lima sohib, kami tidak mungkin terpisahkan Hahahaha. Gie: Aish, bilang saja, kalau aslinya Alfred tidak berani di asrama Amerika*diacunginpistoldenganAlfred*. Alfred: Bisa di ulangi. Gie: Ehm..sedari kecil mereka sudah bersama di Asrama Eropa, karena mereka lima sekawan tidak terpisahkan dan tiga dari lima sekawan itu berada di Eropa jadi ditetapkan mereka tinggal di asrama Eropa, walau harus memaksa kakek roma agar bisa bersama2. Jadi intinya adalah… All: Authornya malas, ribet banget jelasinnya. Gie: *Pundung*. Tidak, yao dan anggota asia tidak tau soal itu *nyengir,liat Nether yang geleng2dan pucat* Iya kayaknya seru tuh. Jadi jangan suruh Nesia untuk menyantet saya yah*Puppy eyes*. Eh, swiss? *liat Alfred*.

.

Melting. Azure-Sky

Hola juga. Eh, ivan? *lirik Ivan*garuk2 kepala*. Aussie : sa-sadis *pundung* apa salahku?. All:tabahkan hatimu nak *bersimpati semua*. Eh ada usul,asik*mulai baca usulnya*berunding tingkat dewan* usulnya bagus *jempol*. Sayangnya,saya tidak bisa*pose,cindrella yang disiksa* . All: mulai deh, drama anak tirinya *geleng2 liat kelakuan Author*. Iya nih benar nama yao tinggal ditambah I jadi yaoi *para nation ketawa bersama – sama Author*. Yao: Pada tertawakan apa *senyum medusa*.

All: *ngibrit lari,ninggalin Author sendiri*. Ah masih ada lanjutan, Denmark yah *alihkan perhatian*maaf kan saya yang belum dapat gambaran . sepertinya diantar semua permintaan, hanya Indopan saja yang bisa saya kabulkan untuk sekarang *merenung*. Hah,berikutnya kalian jawab*liat para nation dan kembali merenung*

Nether :oh baiklah, asal sesuai euro. Aussie: ti-tidak akan kuberikan*ngibrit bawa kanggurunya*.Ivan : konechno. Nesia: apa tuh artinya. Ivan :tentu saja, Nesia mau ikutan *senyum andalan*. Nesia: eh, tidak *ngibrit kabur*. Yao dan Alfred: *sudah lari duluan*. Arthur: daun teh? Baiklah. Kiku : Searus? *mulai mencari*. Eh, sudah yah? *liat nation yang pada sibuk dan kabur. A-Apa kilat? Ah, selamat untung sudah ada antena penangkal kilat. Eh,A-api hades dan po-poseidon? *lagi mikir cara mengelak dari keduanya*.Sa-salam juga

.

.

Matsuki Sanae dan Yazawa Kana

H-hai juga ^^, eh benarkah. Terima kasih buat para kakak yang sudah merekomendasikan *senyum girang*. Dan terima kasih sudah bersedia merekomendasikan *bungkuk2 sambil berlindung didekat antena penangkal petir*. Nesia : Yeee, ayo bantu dukung, santet buat nether. Berniat kenalan dengan teman – teman saya?. Ckckckc, kambuh deh,hati2 saja Net *bisik2dengan Nether liat kelakuan Nesia*

.

Mifune Haruka

Eh…eh..*bingung*. Eh…ah..i-iya, tidak apa2. Eh benarkah, makasih ^^ *cengir lebar* Nesia: Sadar woy *GeplakAuthor* ayo dukung buat kalahkan Nether *mengepalkan tangan keatas*. HIDUP FFN *author teriak2 diri*, HIDUP FHI *ditemani Nesia*, HIDUP UANG *semua bergabung ikut teriak*. Idih, giliran uang aja, semua pada kompak.

.

Tendo MegumiEtou Hiroki

Eh benarkah Awesome ^^ *blushing* Gil: Ada yang manggil saya *Muncul tiba2*. Gak – gak ada *dorong Gilbert kembali ketempat asalnya*.

Untuk Megumi: Iya, akan saya usahakan untuk diperbanyak *Liat Kiku dan Nesia yang Blushing* Kiku dan Nesia : Makasih.

Untuk Hiroki : England yah *Liat Arthur yang ikut kaget*. Arthur: ternyata ada yang memperhatikaan saya juga,Makasih. Nesia: hahaha, Ayo ikut galakan santet nether*bawa spanduk*. yah, mulai lagi. Eh, ki-kilat? Hehehe *tawa hambar*

yao dan Ivan :aru, da? bukannya itu tr...*dibekapArthur&Alfred,atasPerintahAuthor*

.

Yukishirozakura

Ow, akhirnya ada yang senang dengan koalamu Auss. Aussie: Jangan singkat nama orang sembarangan.

Nesia: iya, Tidakkkkkkkk. Eh, sama Aussie? Nih si sama saja lepas dari mulut buaya ke mulut harimau *liat kearah Author dan Aussie yang cekikian*. Hoho,tar diungkapin satu2, sabar saja yah yuki. Soal Neth, tanya saja pada teman – teman Nesia yang transparan itu *Author tidak bertanggung jawab*

.

.

.

Sekian balasan review untuk chapter kemarin. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^. Serta memberikan usul buat perkembangan cerita ini *nangis haru,dipelukan nesia* Nesia: iya2 sudah2 *bujuk2authoryangmakinjadi* WOY SUDAH *kesabaranhabis*. Dan bersedia untuk mendukung mereka *liatParaNationYangCengar-Cengir*. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan untuk mengupdate chapter lalu. Dikarenakan perubahan jadwal yang mendadak . Jadi mungkin paling telat, seperti kemarin, yah kira-kira 3 minggu. *DoublePlakkkk*. Nesia: Yang benar dikit kenapa?. Itu kan jika saya terlambat lagi mengupdatenya Nes. Tapi paling cepat seperti biasa, tenang saja. Saya usahakan cepat. Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih buat kritik dan sarannya. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^

.

.

Cerita para nation setelah membalas review

Kiku dan Alfred: ternyata masih ada yang setia dukung kami *nangisharu sambilberpelukan*

Malay : Hah, iya2 *geleng2kepalaliatKeduanya* Eh,Nether kenpa tuh? *liat Nether yang mojok*

Arthur: oh, itu biasa review *sambilsenyum bahagiasetelah bacareview*

Malay : lah, bukannya dia dapat banyak dukungan juga seperti Kiku dan Alfred

Aussie: Iya tuh, tau si Nether, bukannya yang dukung lebih banyak, dari pada aku. *senyum2*

Malay: seharusnya kamu senang kan *angguk2*

Nether : dukung sih, dukung *masihpundung*

Malay: Lalu?

Kiku dan Alfred : Tapi lebih banyak yang dukung buat dia disantet ma Nesia *ketawaNgakak*

Nether : ini, semua salah dia *tunjuk author yang numpang lewat sambil liat Nesia*

Nesia : hahahah, ayo dukung gerakan santet Nether *terus teriak2 bawa Spanduk*

Nether : Kesini Gie-chan *muka nyeramin*

Gie: eh, a-apa salah saya? Se-seharusnya Neth, senang diberi kesempatan Kiss dengan Nesia *Author gugup mundur perlahan2*

Nether: dan gara – gara itu, mereka dukung dia *tunjukNesia yang masih sibuk dengan spanduknya* buat nyantet gue, Sini kau.

Ivan: Yao tidak bantuin gie-chan,da

Yao: bosan, bantuiin dia terus mendingan *liatNation yang asik mandangin Author yang ngibrit lari* Woy

All : eh *sontak liat Yao dan tersenyum, mengangguk* Makasih sudah membaca RnR

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

'Karena kau bisa membaca pikiran kami!.'Batin semuanya serentak, minus Yao, Ivan dan Yong.

Benar – benar membuat Aussie, harus menahan amarah melihat kelakuan teman – temannya. Nether sendiri tampaknya menyadari lirikan dari Arthur disampingnya, membuatnya mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian.

"AAAHHHHHHH‼‼" teriak kesakitan Aussie menggema, saat Nether menginjak kakinya.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Aussie yang kini kesakitan. Nesia terkiki geli dalam hati, melihat kesadisan Nether pada Aussie. Membuat pemuda itu melotot kearahnya, sayangnya tidak membawa dampak apa pun bagi Nesia yang masih terus menahan geli.

Nether sendiri, hanya bisa bersimpati dalam hati. Dan menggumamkan kata.

'Maaf Aussie! Demi kebaikan bersama. Pengorbananmu tidak akan kami sia – siakan.' Batin Nether, melirik Aussie yang sedang mengelus kakinya dan melotot kearahnya.

'Kebaikan bersama? Kebaikan bagi kalian saja kali!' Gerutunya tidak terima.

"Kau baik – baik saja Aussie?" Heran Arthur menatap Aussie. Keheranan yang dibuat – buat untuk menutupi rencana jahatnya barusan.

"Kau aneh sekali. Tidak ada angin, hujan, badai dan petir tiba – tiba berteriak." Kali ini Hyun ikut ambil suara.

Sepertinya, hari ini merupakan uji kesabaran bagi Aussie yang sudut siku – siku dikepalanya perlahan – lahan muncul. Berusaha sesabar mungkin untuk tidak berteriak – teriak di depan umum dan mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar pada orang – orang dihadapannya ini.

.

"…Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain saja?" Usul Yong melihat sekelilingnya yang kini memandangnya datar "Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Nesia?" Senyumnya melihat ke arah Nesia yang mulai ngemil.

Bermain? Salahkan bioskop itu yang berada di depan taman bermain. Sehingga Yong menjadi semangat empat lima untuk bermain. Dan membujuk Nesia yang dia tahu tidak mungkin akan tega menolak dirinya. Apalagi dengan tatapan manis dan mata berbinar – binar.

"Eh? Tentu." Sepertinya kali ini senyum palsunya berada ditempat yang salah. Karena itu akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan berikutnya bagi Nesia. Jika dia tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dan Jika Nesia ikut, tentu saja Yao pasti akan ikut, benarkan? Tanpa perlu bertanya dan hanya dengan pandangan mata dari Yong dan Nesia. Sudah pasti membuat Yao mengangguk dengan pasrah. Jika sudah begitu, tentu saja Ivan tidak akan membiarkan Yao bermain sendirian, dia akan ikut.

.

"Aku menolak." Sepertinya hanya Arthur yang berani menolak secara terang – terangan. Sementara dua temannya hanya mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Kau takut?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Hyun yang lalu dipandangin dengan tatapan tajam, khas Arthur.

"Apakah menolak berarti takut?"

"Mungkin? Siapa yang tahu?"

"Kau bercanda!"

"Menurutmu?"

Sepertinya, Hyun dan Arthur sibuk melemparkan deathglare andalannya masing – masing. Sementara yang lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain maze of death saja?" Usul Yong, membuat semua kembali menoleh ke arahnya "Ku dengar dari Thai, permainan itu lumayan menyenangkan."Senyumnya ceria, seolah ketegangan yang terjadi antara Hyun dan Arthur tidak pernah terjadi.

"Maze of Death?" Ulang semuanya, minus Nesia yang diam.

"Iya, sekalian kita uji nyali disana. Siapa tahu ada yang penakut diantara kita bukan."senyum seorang penantang terlihat dimata Yong "Kau ikut kan Nesia."Lanjutnya, melihat Nesia yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku masih pingin hidup," Jawaban yang diluar dugaan dan menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi semuanya "Aku kan belum married, belum punya anak, cita – cita ku juga belum tercapai." Terdengar nada panik dari suaranya.

Sunyi untuk sesaat suasana di meja itu melihat tampang Nesia. Ini leluconnya yang baru? Atau dia benar – benar bodoh, ah polos bahasa halusnya.

.

"Pufh…,"Suara tawa tertahan dari Aussie menyadarkan semuanya. Bahwa Nesia serius dengan ucapannya. "Whahahaha! Tidak kusangka, kau benar – benar serius dengan ucapanmu itu" Tawa Aussie lepas, begitu membaca pikiran Nesia yang benar – benar panik.

"…Nesia, itu hanya namanya saja. Bukan berarti kita benar – benar akan mati." Senyum Yao, mengelus kepala Nesia yang kini menunduk menyadari kesalahannya, walau dalam hati menahan geli melihat tingkah gadis disampingnya ini.

Sementara yang lain, jangan ditanya. Nether sendiri sudah tertawa ngakak bersama Aussie dan Yong. Sedangkan Ivan, Hyun, dan Arthur berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan tawanya pada Nesia yang kini sudah blushing, menahan malu. Sedikit senyum diwajah mereka, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yao saat ini.

'Cih, menyebalkan." Batin Gadis asia tenggara itu kesal, dengan kuping memerah. Entah mengapa, pikirannya bisa aneh seperti ini.

Sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat langka, membuat gadis itu kian manis saja. Untuk sesaat Nether benar – benar melupakan niatnya untuk balas dendam pada Nesia. Karena melihat Nesia yang sampai seperti ini saja, benar – benar sudah mewakili kejahilan yang akan dilakukan oleh Nether.

.

.

_#Imy#_

.

.

"…Jadi delapan orang dibagi 4 ceritanya" dengan datar Hyun melirik semuanya, dan kembali memperhatikan labirin yang kelihatan gelap.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa satu – satu." Kali ini Arthur bersuara, melirik Hyun. Benar – benar persaingan yang ketat antara mereka berdua "Pintu masuknya bukan hanya tiga kan?"

"Tidak akan kuizinkan jika satu – satu, aru," dengan tatapan tajam Yao menatap keduanya yang langsung diam "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian nanti?"

Sepertinya Yao benar – benar menganggap mereka anak – anak. Rasa kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan muncul. Entah, itu benar – benar ditunjukan pada mereka semua, atau hanya pada keluarga asianya saja.

"Tapi Yao-nii…" mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yao membuat Yong berhenti protes.

"Turuti saja, jika tidak ingin mati."Bisik Hyun disebelah Yong, sedikit merasakan efek dari tatapan Yao.

Berbeda dengan si kembar soong yang terpaksa menurut, Nesia lebih memilih diam di samping Yao. Merasakan rasa kecemburuan Ivan yang kini menatapnya kesal. Lain lagi dengan Nether yang kini berada di dekat Aussie.

.

"Bagaimana Nesia, Kau mau kami temankan atau sendiri?" Tampak kejahilan dari suara Nether, sepertinya masih teringat kejadian tadi.

"Aku rasa ditemankan saja, Neth," Sambung Aussie, benar – benar sahabat klop dalam mengerjai Nesia "Soalnya dia kan belum Married." Lanjutnya membuat Nether kembali tertawa, sedangkan Arthur, Ivan,Hyun dan Yong tersenyum saja.

Sebuah helaan panjang dilakukan oleh Nesia, sebelum akhirnya berkata "Sepertinya, aku harus menambah 'kiriman' ku padamu lagi Neth," senyumnya menatap Nether yang mendelik ke arahnya "Apa kau juga mau Aussie?" Tawarnya, membuat Aussie langsung diam "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" kali ini pandangan itu diarahkan pada Arthur dan yang lainnya.

Senyap untuk sesaat, melihat senyum Nesia yang terdengar serius dari suaranya. Sementara Yao hanya menatap heran maksud gadis di sampingnya ini.

.

"Kiriman apa, aru?" dipandangnya Nesia yang tersenyum.

"Bukan apa – apa Nee-Chan" geleng Nesia, benar – benar berbanding terbalik saat berkata dengan Nether dan yang lainnya "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pembagiannya? Apakah aku boleh dengan Nee-chan?" pintanya menatap Yao.

"TIDAK‼" Kali ini dengan cepat Ivan menjawab. Menggantikan Yao yang ingin berkata "Bagaimana jika kita pakai undian saja biar adil,"Lanjutnya menatap sekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh "Dengan begitu diharapkan asia dan eropa bisa terjalin suatu ikatan yang baik." lanjutnya mengalihkan maksud sebenarnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Hyun, menyetujui usul Ivan "Bagaimana menurutmu Yao-nii?"

"Tidak masalah, aru," Angguk Yao melihat semua tampak tidak keberatan, kecuali Yong dan Nesia "Tidak apa – apa kan." Tersenyum melihat keduanya yang cemberut.

"I-iya, tidak masalah" terdengar Nesia sedikit terpaksa untuk menjawabnya, melihat Yao yang kini menatapnya tampak, err…manis. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum manis.

Penyesalan, selalu datang terlambat. Mungkin istilah itu sangat cocok dan teramat cocok untuk keadaan sekarang. Atau nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tinggal dimakan sepertinya enak. Ah, yang ini sepertinya tidak nyambung. Anggap saja, Malay numpang lewat dalam keadaan lapar tadi. Yah, apa pun istilah yang tepat. Yang pasti, sekarang semua sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

.

Cemberut? Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak cemberut jika kau berpasangan bukan dengan orang yang kau sukai. Ivan dan Yong, Nesia dan Arthur, Nether dan Hyun, sedangkan Yao dan Aussie. Pasangan yang hebat bukan? Salahkan nasib yang tidak berpihak pada mereka, terutama tentu saja Ivan dan Yong. Kali ini keduanya saling bertatapan membentuk satu garis lurus. Menimbulkan percikan api bagi Nesia yang berada ditengah – tengah mereka, reflek menunduk merasakan aura menyeramakan dari keduanya.

'Apa itu barusan?' Batin Nesia bingung, seakan terkena efek samping dari percikan api itu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, biar tidak buang – buang waktu," Saran Arthur membuat beberapa pasang mata, kini melirik pasangannya masing – masing 'Agar aku bisa segera pulang.' Batinnya.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, Neth." Ujar Hyun, membuat Nether memandangnya aneh.

'Kenapa perasaanku tiba – tiba tidak enak, yah.' Batinnya begitu melihat Hyun bergerak menuju ke arah pintu.

"Sebaiknya kita juga!" Ucap Arthur memutar mata bosan melihat Nesia menatap Yao, sepertinya tidak rela berpisah dengan Yao "Sekarang‼"Sambungnya menyeret Nesia, tentu saja dilakukan atas bantuan 'teman – temannya'. Mana mungkin dia berani menarik Nesia terang – terangan di depan Yao dan Hyun yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Arthur yang kini melenggang pergi, memasuki pintu masuk yang dipilihnya. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya iri, melihat Nesia kini mengikuti dari belakang dengan mata masih menatap Yao.

'Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang tidak memiliki perselisihan.' Batin semuanya, kembali melirik pasangannya sebelum memutuskan masuk dari arah lain.

.

.

_#Gie#_

.

.

Maze of death, nama yang sesuai untuk apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sebuah tempat yang cocok bagi mereka yang ingin uji nyali. Dan sebuah tempat yang amat sangat cocok bagi mereka yang ingin mengetahui batas kekuatannya sampai dimana. Sepertinya itulah gambaran yang pantas untuk permainan ini.

Kutuklah orang yang menciptakan permainan mengerikan seperti ini. Atau sumpahi saja yang menyarankan permainan ini ada dalam daftar yang harus mereka mainkan. Terserah saja, yang pasti sekarang yang ada dipikiran mereka semua hanya satu, keluar dari permainan ini. Dan menjauh dari orang yang berada di samping mereka. Seperti yang dialami semuanya saat ini.

.

Di sebelah utara, tempat Aussie dan Yao. Loncatan – loncatan kecil kini sedang dilakukan keduanya. Menghindari batu – batu besar yang mengelinding kearah mereka. Dengan sigap kembali meloncat, begitu menyadari masih ada satu batu terakhir yang harus dihindari. Terlihat jelas untuk hal seperti ini Yao lebih hebat dari Aussie

"Auch‼" Rintih Aussie, begitu mendarat di tempat yang salah hingga akhirnya terpeleset.

"…Kau tidak apa – apa?" Dengan tampang datar Yao bertanya, membantu Aussie berdiri.

"Hmm ya."Jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Aussie, kembali melirik ke atas "sepertinya sudah habis."

"Begitulah."Kembali nada datar keluar dari bibir Yao. Dibiarkannya Aussie berjalan di depannya.

"Benar – benar nama yang sesuai dengan permainannya. Pantas saja Nesia panik tadi." Tawa Aussie garing. tidak disadarinya perubahan pada diri Yao yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

.

BUKKKKK‼‼‼

.

Sebuah pukulan terdengar dari belakang,membuat Aussie reflek menoleh. Meneguk ludah begitu melihat Yao sedang memukul dinding di sampingnya dengan tampang sedikit menyeramkan. Satu hal yang disadari Aussie saat membaca pikiran Yao, dia sudah menyebut nama yang salah.

"Nesia, yah!" suara Yao yang biasa manis, berubah menjadi sinis "Kuingatkan padamu untuk tidak macam – macam dengan Nesia, aru." Nada ancaman terdengar dari suaranya.

"Ma-macam-macam?Apa maksudmu?" Berusaha setenang mungkin Aussie berkata.

"Maksudku adalah sedikit saja Nesia terluka oleh kalian lagi. Kami tidak akan tinggal diam, aru" Tatapan mengintimidasi kelihatan dari wajah Yao.

Senyap untuk sesaat, wajah itu serius. Walau terkadang selalu berselisih paham dengan pemuda ini, Aussie tahu bahwa kali ini pemuda dihadapannya serius. Kami, berarti bukan hanya dia saja, tetapi juga anggota asia yang lain. Menghadapai anggota asia ditambah Ivan, rasanya itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang ada dalam daftar musuh yang harus dihadapi.

.

.

.

Apa yang dialami oleh Aussie, tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dialami oleh Nether dan Ivan sekarang. Nether sekarang hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat sebuah pisau berada beberapa senti dari lehernya. Tidak diketahui bagaimana pemuda asia itu bisa mendapatkan pisau. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, hanya membalas tatapan yang diberikan pemuda asia itu. Senyum sinis terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda asia itu melihat tatapan balasan yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu, Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Nesia kami?" Senyum Hyun menatap Nether yang ikut memandangnya sinis "Sebaiknya kau berpikir ulang soal itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebisa mungkin Nether menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Heh, jadi kau tidak tau apa maksudku? Atau kau berpura – pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Benarkah?" Kesinisan benar – benar terdengar dari nadanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali Hyun bersuara "Bagaimana rasanya, berciuman dengan Nesia?" pertanyaan yang membuat Nether membatu.

Tatapan tidak percaya terukir dimata pemuda belanda itu, menatap Hyun yang menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa tahu? Sepertinya itu yang ada dipikiran Nether sekarang. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bukankah waktu itu hanya ada mereka berenam saja, bagaimana bisa? Apa Alfred yang mengatakannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin dia. Walau Alfred sekarang tidak memihak dirinya. Tapi, Alfred bukanlah tipe pemuda yang akan mencelakai sahabatnya sendiri. Persahabatan mereka bukan terjalin sehari dua hari tapi beberapa tahun. Itu sudah cukup bagi Nether untuk hapal bagaimana karakter pemuda itu. Aussie dan Arthur itu lebih tidak mungkin, apa lagi Ivan? Amat sangat tidak mungkin. Apa Nesia? Apa mungkin gadis itu? yang benar saja, apa benar?

Sepertinya Nether mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Membuat Hyun yang berada disebelahnya memutar merasa bosan. Dan tak ayal, satu sabetan pisau mengarah pada Nether yang reflek menghindar dengan cepat, memandang ke arah Hyun dengan tatapan campur aduk. Benar – benar tidak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya ini serius. Hyun sendiri melihat raut wajah Nether hanya menjilati pisau yang sayang sekali tidak menimbulkan efek apa – apa pada Nether.

.

"Kau‼"Geram Nether, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perbuataan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Ternyata reflekmu benar – benar bagus, yah," sinisnya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan Nether "Aku berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu pada Nesia saat dia hampir jatuh," Senyumnya, membuat Nether heran melihat perubahan sifatnya. "Tapi soal ciuman itu, kuharap tidak terjadi lagi, Menjauhlah dari Nesia mulai sekarang!"

Sungguh Nether tidak mengerti, mimpi apa dia tadi malam? Sampai harus bersama pemuda di hadapannya ini dan mendengar omong kosong yang tidak berarti. Apa pemuda dihadapannya ini benar – benar buta? Seharusnya dia tahu bagaimana hubungan Nesia dan dirinya. Amat dan teramat sangat buruk, bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu?

.

.

.

Lain lagi dengan Ivan yang kini menatap garang pemuda asia dihadapannya. Senyum yang selama ini menghias diwajahnya, kini menghilang setelah mendengar perkataan Yong barusan.

"Menjauhi Yao, da?" Ulangnya, menatap Yong yang kini memegang pedang.

Yong sendiri mendengar perkataan Ivan hanya mengangguk, kembali menekuni kegiataanya. Memegang pedang yang baru saja mengarah pada mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang melempar, tiba – tiba saja sebuah pedang terbang hampir mengenai mereka. Beruntung keduanya memiliki reflek yang hebat. Terima kasih buat para pendidik yang selalu saja memberikan mereka latihan berat, dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang.

"Bukankah kita belum tahu siapa yang menang, da?" Lanjut Ivan, matanya terus memperhatikan Yong.

"Tidak usah dilihat pun sudah tahu. Tentu saja aku yang akan menang, da ze." Senyumnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Ivan "Taruhan yang kita buat, tentu aku yang akan menang, da ze"

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, da?" Sinis Ivan.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah seorang pemenang, da ze," benar – benar Yong berniat cari masalah dengan Ivan "Dan lagi, Nesia tidak semudah itu takluk."

"Heh, benarkah?" Nada sangsi keluar dari Ivan, membuat Yong menatapnya "Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya pada kembaranmu, apa yang sudah terjadi? Bukankah dia bisa melihat masa lalu dengan cukup baik."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Nesia?" Senyum diwajah Yong serta merta menghilang, menatap garang pemuda rusia itu.

"Hmmm, jadi kau belum tahu? Sayang sekali, da," Senyumnya, sepertinya ekspresi yang ditunjukan Yong sekarang, amat sangat menyenangkan baginya "Kira – kira, apa Nesia kesayanganmu itu akan baik – baik saja dengan Arthur sekarang?"

.

Kalimat yang membuat Yong menggeram menatap ke arah Ivan dan berkata "Sedikit saja kalian melukainya, akan kubuat kalian menyesal."

Sebuah ancaman yang dibalas tawa oleh Ivan, sepertinya ancaman itu tidak berarti apa – apa baginnya "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada mereka, bukan padaku, da" kembali dia berjalan "Semakin lama kita berada disini, semakin lama juga gadis itu dalam bahaya bukan!"

Walau sangat membenci Ivan, tapi perkataannya benar juga. Sedikit geram Yong pun berbalik dengan cepat berjalan. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, sangat mudah baginya untuk mengetahui jalan mana yang harus mereka lewati, tanpa perlu susah payah atau pun terjebak semakin dalam. Baginya sekarang adalah Nesia, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain – main dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

.

Tidak disadarinya Ivan tersenyum dari belakang. Niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Yong yang menyebalkan dengan mengorbankan Arthur, ternyata berhasil juga. Seharusnya dia lakukan ini dari tadi, sehingga mereka berdua bisa keluar lebih cepat. Ternyata memang benar, bukan hanya Yao saja yang bisa membuat pemuda ini berubah, tapi Nesia juga. Yong bukan saja brother complex tapi juga sister complex.

'Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin gentleman seperti Arthur akan melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan.' Batin Ivan tersenyum sinis melihat Yong nampak panik.

.

.

.

Beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari Ivan dan Yong. Saat ini keadaan Arthur dan Nesia, sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Ivan. Tampak Arthur yang diam memperhatikan Nesia yang kini melamun dari belakangnya, hingga.

"…Sebaiknya kau perhatikan jalanmu dengan baik, Nes!" Saran Arthur, dengan sigap menghentikan gerakan gadis itu, sebelum sebuah benda tajam mengenai kepalanya "Aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan keluarga asiamu jika kau sampai terluka."Lanjutnya.

Sementara Nesia, hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa seceroboh itu.

"Ini asli, yah?" Tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian atas kelalaiannya barusan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Asli"

Sedikit menghela nafas, Arthur kembali berjalan. Menggandeng tangan Nesia tentunya, tidak ingin gadis itu ketinggalan dan melakukan kecerobohan seperti tadi. Benar – benar tidak ingin bermasalah dengan anggota asia yang over proktektif pada gadis ini. Sepertinya ikatan mereka amat sangat kuat, satu saja yang terluka semua bertindak. Mengingatkannya akan kejadian dahulu.

.

Berbeda dengan Arthur yang serius berpikir, Nesia di belakang hanya diam menatap punggungnya. Entah mengapa disaat seperti ini dia merindukan sosok Nether dan Aussie. Walau mereka berdua super duper menyebalkan. Tapi, untuk saat ini Nesia lebih memilih bersama salah satu dari mereka, dibandingkan dengan Arthur. Dari tadi mereka hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan. Membuat perjalanan menyebalkan ini, semakin menyebalkan. Sepertinya bertengkar sepanjang jalan dengan mereka berdua, jauh lebih asik dibandingkan sunyi senyap seperti ini.

'Ahhh, apa yang kupikirkan!' Batin Nesia merutuki pikiran bodohnya barusan 'Bersama pria mesum seperti mereka seharunya adalah hal terakhir yang akan kuinginkan. Untung saja ada Nee-chan tadi, jika tidak' Tampak kekesalan masih ada pada diri Nesia yang terus membatin.

.

"…Kapan?" Terdengar Arthur berkata sayup – sayup, membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya.

Kembali pemuda itu menghela nafas menoleh ke belakang "Mau sampai kapan kau terus berpegangan padaku? Kita sudah berada di luar" Ucap Arthur.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nesia untuk menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya. Dimana tampak Yong menatap horor ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Ivan hanya tersenyum saja, tidak menyangka bahwa Nesia sekarang memegang tangan Arthur. Hyun dan Nether pun, sepertinya memberikan reaksi yang sama pada mereka berdua. Begitu pula dengan Yao dan Aussie, sama sekali tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya itu juga yang ada dipikirannya, sejak kapan tangannya bisa memegang tangan Arthur? Bukannya tadi tangannya yang dipegang Arthur, kenapa bisa berubah?.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yong maju, memisahkan tangan Arthur dan Nesia. Sepertinya amarah masih menguasai diri pemuda korea itu, mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ivan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ditatapnya Nesia dengan senyum andalannya, senyum yang membuat Nesia merinding karenanya.

"…Kalian lama sekali keluarnya, da ze," Suara riang, namun terdengar tidak senang keluar dari Yong "Kau tidak apa – apa didalam sana kan, Nesia?" diliriknya Hyun agar mendekat.

Cukup satu anggukan sebagai isyarat bagi Hyun untuk mengerti, apa yang diinginkan Yong pada dirinya. Dengan tatapan penuh makna dipandangnya Arthur agar segera menyingkir, mendekati teman – teman eropanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Bisik Arthur melihat ke arah Aussie dan Nether yang tampak lecek, berbanding terbalik dengan Ivan yang kini tenang – tenang saja.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali, apa di dalam sana begitu menyenangkan?" Senyum sekali lagi terpampang diwajah Ivan, membuat yang mendengarnya mengernyit heran.

'Senang? Dengan berbagai jebakan seperti itu?' Batin semuanya, sekali lagi melihat ke arah Nesia yang dikerubuti Yong bersaudara 'Ditambah saudara yang over proktetiv,' minus Arthur berkata 'Apanya yang menyenangkan?' Ketidak percayaan kembali terdengar dari batin mereka masing – masing.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Peluh tampak mengucur dari tubuh gadis itu diikuti nafas yang tidak beraturan. Perlahan mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap, kosong tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Selain, mahluk – mahluk yang setia menemaninya dan tampak kuatir menatapnya.

"…Aku tidak apa – apa," Senyum lemah tersungging dari bibir gadis itu, menatap mahluk mungil yang kini memegang lengannya "Aku baik – baik saja, Yul. Kau tidak usah khawatir."Ucapnya kembali pada mahluk botak itu.

Butuh beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya mahluk itu melepaskan tuannya. Membiarkan tuannya membersihkan diri, untuk memulai hari ini. Walau dia tahu ini terlalu pagi, untuk memulai segala aktifitas. Tapi tidak masalah, yang bangun awal juga bukan tuannya saja. Rasa – rasanya tadi dia juga melihat ada orang yang berjalan, sepertinya orang itu juga mengalami kondisi susah tidur seperti tuannya.

.

Kalau tidak salah orang itu, tampak pose berpikir dilakukan oleh mahluk itu. Berusaha mengingat siapa yang tadi dia temui. Membuat gadis itu yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara bersih – bersih badannya, tersenyum melihat ekspresinya. Sangat jarang melihat mahluk yang senantiasa menemaninya itu berpikir sekeras itu.

Ah, ya kalau tidak salah pemuda yang selalu dipanggil dengan tuannya Nee-chan. Sepertinya pemuda itu mengalami kejadian susah tidur semenjak akhir pekan lalu. Kembali dia teringat kejadian waktu itu, dimana dilihatnya sang tuan dikerubutin oleh saudara tidak sedarahnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Nee-chan pun ikut mendekati sang tuan. Hingga, sebuah suara mengintrupsi gerakan pemuda asia itu.

.

"…_брат" _Terdengar suara seorang gadis, membuat mereka semua sontak menoleh kearah gadis itu.

.

Belum cukup rasa kekagetan itu, gadis itu berlari memeluk Ivan yang kini membeku ditempat, tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya terlalu shock melihat kedatangan gadis itu bersama teman tuannya. Kalau tidak salah pemuda itu bernama, Alfred dan Malay. Untuk yang terakhir lebih tepat disebut sebagai teman bertengkar sang tuan. Entah bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa disana, masih menimbulkan tanda tanya. Tapi sepertinya itu ulah pemuda yang bernama Alfred yang sempat melirik kearah sang tuan dengan senyum tipis.

"Yul, kau mau ikut?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi ingatan mahluk itu yang kini memandangnya dan mengangguk.

Tentu saja ikut, bagaimana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan sang tuan sendirian. Tuan yang teramat sangat dia hormati dan sayangi, dan selalu sabar dengan hobinya yang mata duitan itu.

.

.

Tbc

.

A/N : ... Tes – tes, 1,2,3,4,5,…100,101,102,103,….200,201,202#Plakkkkkk#

Nesia: ..SUDAH CUKUP*teriakpakaitoa*

Gie: K-kan ngetes Nes…

Nesia : Kelamaan tau gak!

Malay: hah, kenapa bisa –bisanya aku disini *merenunginasib*

All: *cueksudahbiasa denganpoladiatas*

.

Nesia: cepat mulai, balas review * nyeretauthor&nationyangsiapkabur* tidak ada yang boleh beranjak,sebelum selesai kalau tidak tau sendiri akibatnya *senyumdevil*

All: ba-baik, silakan mulai gie-chan

Baiklah langsung saja, saya akan mulai membalas review dari semuanya, yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, makasih *bungkuk2*. Seperti biasa tidak akan pernah sendirian. Hahaha *ngeliriknationdisamping*. Yeah mulai…

* * *

><p>7 sableng<p>

Kyaaaa, rombongan^^, *muter2ditempat*digeplaknesia*. Senang dikit kan gak apa-apa*ngelus2kepala*dideathglarenesia*. Baiklah,langsung saja balasan untuk semuanya…

Ayane : sama – sama ayane-san, terima kasih sudah mereview *bungkuk2*

Kana : *kaget* Be-belarus yah…*lirikkirikanancariivan*

Hiroki : Benarkah *mataberbinar-binar*, yeah akhirnya*loncat2ditempat*dilemparnesia*

Haruka : *blushing*ma-makasih

Sanae : (Nesia: geng Nether? Idenya boleh juga tuh*ketawadevil*Yeah,ayo kita santet mereka *ngacungintangankeatas*. Gie: kambuh lagi *geleng2liatkelakuan nesia*)

Megumi : (Nether: benarkah *senyumSenang*)

Megumi dan Yuka : (all:*ikut*. Nether:*pundung*)

Hiroki : (nether:benar2*digeplaknesia&diplototinauthor*. Neth,gak sopan *geleng2kepalaliatNetheryg kiniditarikNesia* maaf yah *bungkuk*)

Yuka : ka-kalung peledak *kaget+ketakutan* Kyaaaaa, ada teroris *kalangkabut*digeplaknesia*. Nesia: maaf yah *sambilnyeretauthor*

all : (nesia: tidak masalah ^^,kami akan berusaha secepatnya untuk mengupdate, makasih atas reviewnya)

.

.

Pemimpin fujoshi bawa adeknya  
>Eh…, eh…makasih, sudah diperkenalkan sama adiknya, haiiiiii… Stalker Germancest…,se-selamat datang dific saya…*senyum2*<p>

PF : eh,benarkah*blushing* eh, kyaaaaa jangan pingsan *panic*.

SG : *blushing*. nesia : Yeah, ayo dukung saya. Nether: jelangkung?apa itu*lirikAuthorygMendekat& berbisik*. Neth,cepat juga yah kaburnya* liatNetherygAmbil LangkahSeribu BegituDibisikinAuthor*

PF : Ah, akhirnya sadar juga, makasih reviewnya.

.

.

Melting. Azure-Sky

Selamat datang kembali^^. Baiklah, saya persilakan para nation untuk menjawab*melarikandiridengan cepat*. All: Woy…*salingberpandangan&mempersilakanduluan* saya cari gie-chan dulu*serempak*. Malay: udah mulai, soal tuh author biar saye yg cari* ketawa2liatnation yangketakutan*

Nether: A-apa*syock* me-menyantet sa-saya…TIDAKKKKKKKKK‼‼, kenapa? Apa salah saya? NethNes tidak akan pernah hurt/comfort*lirik2mumpungAuthornyagakada * jika itu terjadi,saya tidak akan memberikan space cake dan juga Lovino*dideathglareAntonio*. Ganja ku mang yang paling top *digeplakNesia*. Nesia: jangan hancurkan generasi muda ku Neth.

Aussie: Bo-bodoh*pundung*. I don't care, kangguru tidak akan pernah kuberikan,walau pun banyak yg mengatakan bahwa kangguru menghasilkan metana yang relative lbh kecil. Tidak akan kubiarkan kangguru dimakan. Kangguru akan tetap saya lestarikan*berapi2*

Nesia: … Padahal kemarin, si malay baru aja liat kau makan burger kangguru, bilang saja pelit,mau makan sendiri*dideathglareAussie*. Ah, saya suka gambarnya, seandainya gie-chan juga bisa gambar seperti itu yah *mengingatgambarauthor*

Japan : benar juga yah, kekuataan aussie itu banyak guna nya, bisa juga untuk membantu saya membuat doujinshi*poseberpikir*. Ah, sama2, saya tidak menyangka anda begitu menyukai searus *tersenyum* eh, macau *lirikYao*.

Rusia : memberi?itu tidak mungkin,hanya meminjamkan saja*tersenyum* Serbia? Silakan culik sendiri.

Nesia:...mentang-mentang authornya gak ada pada seenaknya*bisik2denganYaoi*

Alfred: Waaaaaa, mata ku *berusahakabur*matthew tidak akan kuserahkan *masihdendamsoalmata*

Arthur: mabuk gula? tentu saja, karena teh itu memiliki rasa yang kuat *senyumbangga*

Yao : *sudahdaritadimelarikandiri*

Nesia: A-apa diraep Ivan? TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK*pundungdanmerajuk*

Malay: *bacaprofiletentangnesia* kepribadiannya mirip Nesia sekarang *memegangtanganAuthoryang ketangkap* Eh, tidak kusangka Nesia,cemburu padaku * lirikNesiayang mendeathglareMalay*

Nesia:Gue,cemburu ma loe, gak akan*bahasagauldibawa2,menahanmalu*

Hiks, saya kembali *dibawapaksamalay* maksih sudah favoritkan*bungkuk2* Eh…ja-jangan *panic dengarkatabunuhdiri*i-itu karena*tunjukficdiatas*. Kyaaaaa, Tidakkkk,jangan biarkan mereka merape saya*kembalikabur*.

.

.

lady black22

HIDUP…*ikut2teriak* N…Hmmm*posemikir* Bagaimana kalau ?. Aussie: A-apa? Saya bisa jaga mulut,beneran,sungguh,dsb*langsungdibekapNether*. Ivan: hmm,berarti saya harus mendekati saudara Yao yah*poseberpikir,tiba2teringatYong* hah,sepertinya untuk yang satu itu susah*depresi*.

Malay: ma-malon?. Nesia: melon*ketawaliatMalayyangpundung*. Malay: a-aku cemburu, mana mungkin*ngeles*. All: * ketawaliatMalay ygpundung*. Makasih^^,eh, telenov...? *lirikNesiaygketawa*. Nesia: cerita gie-chan*liatAuthorygbingung*.Binatang peliharaan,yah*posemikir*.

Bunuh?jadi fic horror entar. Belarus, yah*senyum2*. Eh, gak apa – apa kok Swiss,beneran deh *bersembunyidibelakangNesia*. Nesia: *sibukmencatat*. Nether: Ti…Tidak…‼jangan tambahin,siksaan buat saya *pundung*. All: yang tabah yah net *turut bersimpati*

.

.

Yukishirozakura

Ahhhhhhhh, maaf kan saya, yang hanya bisa menulis sedikit di fic sebelumnya, semoga dific kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan soal konflik aneh mereka, semoga dapat terjawab dichapter ini. Ah, benarkah? Tapi tidak banyak kan, anggap saja tidak liat yah*puppyeyes*. Nesia: Gak sopan*mukulAuthoryangberhasil ngelak*

Sekian balasan review untuk semuanya dan makasih, sudah mereview. membuat saya semangat untuk meneruskannya *bungkuk2*. Ah, ada kah yang tau, siapa gadis yang diatas itu*tunjukfic terakhir*senyumsenang*. hohoho, saya rasa semua bisa menebaknya. Baiklah Semoga kali ini juga tidak ada miss typo yang suka numpang nyelip. Jadi, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^.terima kasih buat dukungannya serta selalu setia untuk membaca*nangis haru*

.

.

.

Cerita para nation setelah membalas review

Nether:...kenapa? kenapa? apa salahku?

Malay: kenapa lagi tuh orang *geleng2kepala*

Arthur: masih kasus kemarin, biasa*senyum2sambil liat nesiayangterus berteriak*

Aussie: ckckck, sekali sering muncul nasibmu tragis sekali Neth.

kiku n alfred: nasib mu lah neth2, yang sabar saja *turut prihatin*

Nether: ...pasti,pasti ada yg dendam sama aku *lirikauthoryang sudah ngibrit duluan*

.

Aussie:...dendam sih gak, benci iya*bisik2dgnAlfred*

Nether: APA *lirikaussie yang geleng2*

aussie: tidak

Arthur : ckckck, hei mumpung tinggal kita, sebaiknya *pandanginnation yg tersisa*

All : makasih sudah membaca, RnR

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

**Flashback**

.

"_Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"Sorot mata itu memandang tajam dirinya, walau pertanyaan itu ditunjukan untuk orang disekelilingnya._

"_Kami sedang menikmati akhir pekan," Sedikit menghela nafas Arthur menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu "Lama tidak bertemu Natalia." Lanjutnya, melirik teman baiknya yang dipeluk gadis itu._

"_Yah, lama tidak bertemu Art," Terdengar nada dingin keluar dari suaranya, sebelum akhirnya memandang ke arah Nether dan Aussie yang diam "Lama juga tidak bertemu dengan kalian"Sambungnya_

_Sementara kedua orang yang dipandang hanya mengangguk, entah apa yang dipikiran kedua pemuda itu. sesekali mata mereka menatap ke arahnya._

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bisa juga akrab dengan mereka." Kembali gadis itu bersuara memandang dirinya dan saudara – saudaranya yang lain._

"_Natalia!" Tegur Ivan, memandang gadis yang kini erat memeluknya._

_Sebelum Ivan berkata lebih jauh, sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsi perkataanya. Membuat dirinya bersyukur atas perbuataan seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya ini memeluk lengannya. Bahwa dia disini tidak sendiri, masih ada saudara – saudaranya disampingnya_

_._

"_Yao-nii, ayo kita pulang."Suara yang sangat dikenalnya berkata membuatnya menoleh. _

"_Nesia." Sedikit tidak percaya Yao mendengar panggilan gadis itu._

_Sepertinya yang lain juga begitu, gadis yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuan akhirnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak laki – laki. Ada baiknya juga Natalia datang kemari. Ucapan yang selama ini dinanti olehnya pada gadis di sampingnya ini, bisa juga didengar._

"_Aku sudah bosan. Permainan disini tidak seru,"Lanjutnya memandang anggota asia yang lain "Hyun, Yong kalian berdua setuju denganku kan."_

_Tidak banyak kata yang diucapkan kedua pemuda itu selain anggukan, seakan menyetujui ucapan gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik dirinya menjauh dari situ. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak peduli atau malah ambil pusing dengan tatapan yang diberikan Natalia pada dirinya._

_._

**End flash back**

.

.

Kembali Yao teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, sambil menunggu masakannya selesai. Tidak disadarinya kedatangan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Hingga tubuhnya tiba – tiba tersentak kaget, begitu merasakan sebuah pelukan melingkar dipinggangnya. Menoleh dengan cepat, mencari tau siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang sekarang.

"Ne-Nesia!" Kagetnya, mendapati orang yang masuk dalam ingatannya kini sudah berada di belakang dan memeluknya.

"Selamat pagi Nee-chan."Senyumnya membuat Yao ingin menangis dalam hati, kenapa gadis ini kembali memanggilnya Nee-chan.

"Pagi Nesia"Balasnya menatap Nesia yang tersenyum manis "…Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi, aru." Senyum diwajah Nesia menghilang seketika, digantikan bibir mengerucut.

"Iya – iya, aku memang malas," sedikit menggerutu dan melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Yao terkikih geli "…Ah ya Nee-chan, masakan Nee-chan hangus tuh." Tunjuknya pada ikan yang sedang digoreng Yao.

.

Butuh sedetik, untuk Yao dengan cepat kembali fokus pada masakannya. Sedikit histeris melihat apa yang sedang dimasaknya kini berubah warna. Sedangkan Nesia, tertawa kecil mengambil minum di sampingnya. Terlihat benar – benar tanpa dosa.

"…Hayo, apa yang Nee-chan pikirkan?" Tanyanya memandang Yao yang panik, berusaha menyelamatkan masakannya "Memikirkan aku kah" Dengan Pdnya Nesia berkata.

Sedangkan Yao di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum saja, begitu masakannya berhasil selamat walau tidak 100% lagi, yang pasti masih bisa dimakan. Sepertinya itulah yang ada dipikiran Yao.

.

"Atau… memikirkan Ivan," melirik Yao yang langsung tegang, mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutnya "Kenapa Nee-chan dan Ivan bisa berdua dibioskop?"Tanyanya tersenyum bak malaikat

"I-itu karena kebetulan Ivan mendapatkan tiket gratis dari Nether, aru," Senyumnya gugup membiarkan Nesia membantunya memotong sayur "Benar –benar tidak menyangka, bisa bertemu disana ya, Nes," Ucapnya berpikir, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Ah, Nes—."

"Sayur ini ditaruh dimana?"Tanya Nesia, memotong pembicaraan dengan cepat.

"Eh, taruh saja di baskom merah itu."Tunjuk Yao dengan kepalanya, yang kini kembali fokus pada masakannya yang lain.

"Hmm, aku cucikan sekalian saja deh." Senyumnya bersiap mencuci sayur yang baru saja dipotong.

.

Yao melihat Nesia mulai menghidupkan keran air hanya tesenyum. Apalagi mendengar Nesia mulai bersenandung kecil, entah lagu apa yang dinyanyikannya. Mengingat setiap lagu yang dinyanyikannya pasti selalu dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. Kembali melirik Nesia yang kini terlihat bersemangat melakukan kegiatannya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Teringat akan pembicaraan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Kiku membuat matanya berubah sedih. Tidak biasanya gadis ini bangun sepagi ini. Apa karena itu? Karena mimpi buruknya?

Berbeda dengan Yao yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Nesia yang tadi asik bersenandung. perlahan mulai berhenti, fokus pada acara mencucinya. Perlahan diliriknya Yao yang kini asik membuat mie, sedikit menghela nafas Nesia kembali bermain air.

"…Yao-nii, apa Yao-nii akan percaya, jika kukatakan semua yang kulakukan saat ini demi Yao-nii sendiri?" Tanyanya lirih memandang kearah Yao yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"…Eh? Apa? Bisa kau ulangi Nesia?" Tanya Yao tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah Nesia yang tidak berada jauh darinya.

Sepertinya pertanyaan Nesia barusan tidak didengar cukup baik oleh Yao. Nesia yang ditanya hanya tersenyum membiarkan tatapan heran Yao yang ditujukan untuknya. Sedikit bersyukur bahwa ucapannya barusan tidak terdengar, terendam oleh air yang sengaja difullkannya dan jarak beberapa inci. Tapi senyum diwajah itu menghilang, begitu disadarinya seseorang sudah berjalan di tengah mereka.

.

"…Aku haus," dengan tenang pemuda itu berkata. Melirik ke arah Nesia yang diam "Pagi Nesia-San, Pagi Yao-nii." Sapanya.

"Ah, pagi Kiku. Kau sudah bangun rupanya, aru" dilihatnya Kiku kini berada ditengah – tengah mereka, mengambil minum "Seperti biasa yah,"Senyumnya lagi, melirik Nesia yang mematung "Nesia, apa sayurnya sudah?"Tanyanya "Nesia…?" mengernyit heran melihat Nesia diam ditempat. lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Eh, ah ya? Nee-chan tadi bilang apa?" responnya cepat.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" terdengar sedikit khawatir melihat Nesia yang kini tersenyum, seolah menandakan semua baik – baik saja "…Sayurannya? Apa sayurnya sudah selesai?".

Satu anggukan dilakukan oleh Nesia, dengan cepat berjalan membawa sayur yang sudah dicucinya. Membiarkan tatapan khawatir yang diberikan oleh Yao barusan, akhirnya berubah seperti biasa. Kiku sendiri memilih diam, memperhatikan tingkah keduanya yang kini terlihat sibuk memasak. Seharusnya ini dilakukan oleh pengurus asrama yang entah kemana. Dengar – dengar orangnya lagi cuti, jadi terpaksa Yao yang mengurus ini semua.

.

"Ah, Nesia tolong ambilkan garam,"Ucap Yao, sibuk memasak "Sekalian telur dikulkas. Ah, jangan lupa, jamur hioka, kapulaga, maltose..." lanjutnya menyebutkan beberapa jenis bumbu dapur.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang disebutkannya, membuat Nesia pontang panting mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Yao. Sekali lagi yang dilakukan oleh Kiku hanya bisa mendesah, sebelum akhirnya turun tangan, membantu Yao dan Nesia memasak untuk anggota asia yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu.

Tidak disadari oleh ketiganya yang kini asik memasak, ah ralat kecuali Nesia. Viet, Hong, Thai, si kembar Soo dan beberapa anggota yang lain, hanya diam terpaku memandang ketiganya yang tampak sibuk. Niat mereka bangun pagi untuk membantu Yao, sepertinya tidak diperlukan. Melihat betapa tangkasnya Kiku mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan, dan Nesia yang sebenarnya tidak banyak membantu, tapi terlihat bersungguh – sungguh, itu sangat menarik. Sambil berpandangan dengan sesamanya, mereka pun berniat ambil langkah menghindar dari dapur.

"…Satu langkah lagi kalian bergerak, kalian tidak akan dapat sarapan!" Terdengar suara Yao sedikit memerintah, tanpa berpaling sedikit pun dari wajan tercintanya.

.

Sedangkan Nesia tidak usah ditanya, hanya memasang wajah tidak berdosanya. Melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah berniat kabur. Dengan tersenyum Nesia memandang bocah penyuka duit disampingnya yang menyadari anggota asia hendak kabur, dan memberitahukannya pada Yao.

"Oh, ayolah Yao-Hyung. Bukankah sudah ada mereka berdua, da ze." Memasang wajah memelas karena terlambat kabur kini dilakukan oleh Yong. Dilihatnya yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka berempat "Jadi tenaga kami tidak dibutuhkan bukan?" Melirik pada Viet, Hyun dan Hong.

"Baiklah, asal jangan marah kau tidak sarapan, aru." ucap Yao tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh semuanya dan mulai membantu. Yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, melihat bahwa sepersekian dari masakan telah selesai dibuat. Kakak tertua ternyata memang benar – benar bisa diandalkan.

.

Dan beberapa menit, ah ralat puluh menit kemudian, semua itu pun benar – benar selesai. Masakan khas asia sudah terhidang di meja makan. Membuat beberapa orang yang sebenarnya memang sudah kelaparan, duduk tenang di meja. Setelah memanggil anggota lainnya yang sibuk dengan peliharaan dan tanaman mereka tentunya.

"Mana Malay,aru ?" Tanya Yao melihat Malay tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Masih tidur mungkin." Jawab Nesia memilih makanan apa yang akan dimakannya hari ini

.

Jam segini masih tidur, Si Malay! Gak mungkin! Jangan – jangan‼‼

.

Pikir semuanya bersamaan, melihat ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara debaman yang cukup keras, dan melihat sesosok pemuda yang tampak terengah – engah, memandang mereka.

"Ne-Nesia hilang!" Paniknya, memandang semua saudaranya.

"Hilang? Apa maksudmu, Lay?"Tanya Viet, memandang Malay yang tampak kelelahan.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya seperti biasa." Jawabnya frustasi.

"OW‼" Sesuai dugaan semuanya. Malay pasti sedang membangunkan Nesia yang kini tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Tenanglah! Orangnya ada disana." Tunjuk seorang pemuda asal India itu pada salah satu kursi.

.

Sedangkan Malay hanya bisa diam, melihat Nesia tersenyum dari jauh sambil mengunyah makanan. Membuat kekesalannya sampai diubun – ubun, reflek mendekati Nesia dan menjitak kepalanya. Membuat semua yang memandang diam, tidak percaya dengan tingkahnya. Sementara Nesia hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitaan.

"Bilang – bilang kenapa kalau bangun lebih awal, bodoh!" Geramnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya dikepala Nesia, melihat tingkah unik bin ajaib Malay hari ini.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas, melihat Nesia kini kepalanya dielus oleh Kiku yang duduk didekatnya. Sementara Yao, Hyun, Hong dan Viet hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dikeluarkan oleh Yong.

"Nes, bagaimana rasanya, da ze?" Tanyanya tersenyum. Membuat Nesia yang melirik ke arahnya, merasa ingin menjitak kepalanya juga saat ini.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

Lain asia, lain juga di eropa, jika di asia diakhiri dengan pertanyaan bodoh dari Yong. Maka di eropa dimulai dengan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti dapat ditebak jawabannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Ivan?" Tanya Arthur , sedikit risih melihat Ivan yang gelisah memulai harinya.

"Apa lagi, kalau bukan adiknya." Cengir Alfred, membiarkan Ivan yang kini melotot kearahnya.

Tampak Ivan mendecak, mendengar perkataan Alfred barusan. Semua ini salah pemuda di hadapannya ini yang membawa adiknya saat itu. Semenjak itu, dirinya tidak bisa lepas sedikit pun dari bayang – bayangnya. Sedikit filling buruk menerpa Ivan yang langsung berlari dari meja makannya, membuat Arthur menatap tak percaya melihat Ivan meloncati jendela , berbeda dengan Alfred yang kini tertawa.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Arthur, yang dijawab dengan suara debaman pintu yang terbuka dengan keras

.

Menampilkan sosok gadis yang sudah dikenal oleh mereka dengan wajah angkuh "…брат," ucap gadis itu, melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Dimana брат?" tanyanya, memandang Arthur yang menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada, dia sudah pergi." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau boleh periksa isi ruangan ini jika tidak percaya, Natalia." Ujarnya.

Sedangkan Alfred, hanya tersenyum memandang Natalia yang melihatnya. Benar – benar tanpa beban sama sekali. Satu lirikan sinis diberikan Natalia pada Alfred yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang hanya bisa saling lirik.

.

"Tidak berubah." Geleng Arthur melihat arah kepergian Natalia, sedangkan Alfred hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini akan semakin menarik Iggy." Senyumnya.

"Aku tidak menduga bahwa ini salah satu rencanamu dalam memisahkan mereka, Al," geleng Arthur tak percaya. "Pantas saja kau membantu Nesia untuk menerima tantangan Nether dengan tenang."

"Hahaha, itu namanya taktik Iggy." Senyumnya tanpa beban

"Dan taktikmu itu licik," ucap Arthur meminum tehnya. "Apa semua ini kau lakukan sengaja demi Nesiamu itu?"

Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, Alfred pun tersenyum memandang Arthur. Membuat pemuda itu merinding seketika melihat senyum mencurigakan darinya.

"Jangan – jangan kau cemb—"

"Dalam mimpimu," Dengan cepat Arthur memotong perkataan Alfred, begitu mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini "Dari pada itu mana yang lainnya?"

.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Alfred pun menunjuk pojok ruangan, dimana dilihatnya Nether sedang melamun di tepi jendela. Disampingnya tampak Aussie yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya percakapan itu begitu penting. Melihat keduanya yang tampak serius. Tidak biasanya keduanya seperti itu? apa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi?

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" melirik Alfred yang menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau, aku dilarang untuk mendengarkan mereka. Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan Nesia." Ucapnya seolah tidak ambil pusing.

"Hah, lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanyanya, memandang Alfred yang tersenyum manis.

"Entahlah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "…Kau tau Iggy, menjadi penonton dalam suatu pertunjukan itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Dan kau akan mati terbunuh, jika mereka mengetahui kau berada dibalik ini semua." Gerutunya.

Senyum kembali menghias wajah Alfred, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata "Aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk itu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

.

Kaget, sepertinya itulah yang dialami oleh Arthur. Memandang Alfred yang kini melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di meja makan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Arthur yang menatap bingung kearah Alfred. Aussie dan Nether tampak berpikir serius, merasakan keanehan yang tak wajar.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti," ucap Nether memandang jendela "Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka."

"Kau ingin aku menyelidikinya?" Tanya Aussie menatap Nether yang tampak berpikir.

"Sebaiknya begitu," jawabnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela dan memandang Aussie "agar kita bisa menyusun rencana selanjutnya."

"…Baiklah, tidak masalah," angguk Aussie mulai berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku mulai saja sekarang, semakin cepat kita tau semakin cepat kita bisa menyusun rencana bukan."Senyumnya licik.

Senyum yang sama ditunjukan oleh Nether saat melihat Aussie mulai melangkah, dan membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

.

"Aussie…" Panggilnya membuat pemuda itu menoleh "Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya." Senyumnya.

Senyum yang membuat, Aussie tertawa terbahak – bahak "Itu seharusnya khusus ditunjukan padamu, dasar bodoh." Sahutnya meninggalkan Nether yang ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jatuh cinta, yah," gumamnya, memandang jendela. "Amit –amit." merinding sesaat teringat dengan kiriman – kiriman yang ditunjukan Nesia padanya.

Sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Nesia adalah mimpi terburuk yang amat buruk bagi Nether, jika itu benar – benar terjadi. Yah, walaupun dia akui gadis itu manis. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat seperti apa kiriman Nesia yang pernah ditunjukan untuknya. Dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang untuk beberapa hari. Sebaiknya demi keselamatan, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

_#GIE#_

.

.

Tampak ketegangan melanda seorang pemuda yang kini bersandar pada dinding, perasaan tidak enak masih melanda dirinya. Keletihan, jelas terlihat diwajahnya,wajah yang biasa terlihat santai itu, kini berubah pucat. Dan nafasnya pun terputus – putus, kelelahan habis berlari. Saat ini dia merasa benar – benar membutuhkan yang namanya.

AIR‼, kaget itulah yang dirasakan pemuda itu, begitu melihat apa yang dibutuhkkannya kini berada di depan matanya. Secepat mata itu menunjukan kekagetan, secepat pula mata itu kembali melembut, menarik tangan sang pemberi. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan sang pemberi hanya bisa berekasi kaget akan sikapnya yang kini memeluknya erat, meresapi aroma tubuhnya itu.

.

"… Bagaimana kau tau aku berada disini, da?." Ucapnya setelah lama berdiam.

"Bukan sekali dua kali ini aku melihatmu menghindar dari dia, aru," senyumnya memberikan minuman. "Minumlah dulu, kurasa kau pasti haus."

Membalas senyuman itu, Ivan pun mengambil botol minuman yang kini disodorkan sang kekasih. Dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam mulutnya. Perasaan hausnya kini terobati berkat bantuan sang kekasih yang kini tersenyum melihat dirinya meneguk habis isinya.

"Terima kasih." Senyumnya lembut.

.

Sepertinya hanya dengan pemuda dihadapannya inilah, Ivan bisa tersenyum selembut ini. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya, tidak akan menyangka sama sekali. Bahkan pemuda yang kini dalam dekapannya pun memerah, melihat dirinya yang kini tersenyum selembut itu.

.

"…Tidak kusangka kau memiliki hoby seburuk itu." Ucap Nether, memandang seorang gadis yang mengamati kedua sejoli itu dari gedung seberang menggunakan teropong.

Sedikit kaget, gadis itu mendengar suara Nether yang kini melangkah mendekatinya. Membiarkan pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya, menyandar pada jendela.

"Sepertinya kau kelihatan tidak suka, melihat bagaimana kau memandangnya sekarang," melihat gadis di hadapannya tampak tidak peduli, dan masih terus memperhatikan ke arah seberang. "Atau karena sudah dapat dipastikan kau akan kalah, makanya kau berwajah seperti itu."

"…Kalah?" akhirnya suara gadis itu terdengar juga. "Hanya karena sekarang mereka berduaan, jadi kau anggap aku kalah?" sinisnya mengalihkan perhatian dari teropongnya. "Sepertinya, kau harus berpikir ulang untuk itu."

Sedikit senyum dibibir, gadis itu memberikan teropong itu pada Nether yang menerimanya dengan heran. Apalagi melihat gadis itu menyuruhnya melihat ke seberang dengan senyum masih menghias wajahnya. Kelihatan sekali ada yang mencurigakan dari senyum itu. Dengan masih diliputi keheranan, diambilnya juga teropong itu. Memandang arah yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Nesia.

.

.

Senyum adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Nether, saat melihat kedua sejoli itu. Ketika melihat kedua temannya saling bertatapan, Ivan memegang pipi Yao dan tidak lama kemudian mereka menyatukan bibir. Ciuman yang awalnya biasa itu, berubah menjadi penuh hasrat, mengeksplorasi mulut masing-masing. Membuat Nether dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Nesia.

"…Kau ini yang benar saja, Nes! Menyuruhku melihat hal seperti itu." Gerutu Nether dengan wajah memerah, memandang Nesia yang kini memandang langit – langit ruangan.

"Heh, kenapa? Bukankah hal seperti itu sudah biasa di negaramu, Neth?" sinisnya, tidak ambil pusing, menoleh saja tidak.

"Grrrrr, kau ini!" Kesal Nether, melihat Nesia tampak santai. "Apa kau hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini saja padaku?"Tanyanya membuat Nesia kini memandangnya "Berarti kau mengakui kekalahanmu begitu?"

"Heh, ckckc…kau ini. Terburu – buru sekali." Geleng Nesia "sebaiknya kau perhatikan dengan lebih jelas!" senyumnya sinis. "Siapa yang kalah dalam hal ini, kau atau aku?!"

.

Satu yang ada dipikiran Nether saat itu, siapa gadis di hadapannya ini? Apa dia benar – benar Nesia? Setiap perkataannya benar – benar tidak menunjukan gadis yang dikenalnya. Mana gadis yang mengutuknya saat dia tidak sengaja mengambil first kissnya itu? Kenapa sekarang dia bisa sesantai ini saat mengatakan tentang apa yang dilakukan Yao dan Ivan? Apa karena keseringan berteman dengan 'teman – teman' anehnya itu, bisa membuat gadis ini berubah? Atau permainan yang dimainkan saat mereka berakhir pekan bersama, membuat gadis ini menjadi stress.

"…Hei, mau sampai kapan kau melihat wajahku yang manis ini?" Ucap Nesia, saat Nether tidak berkedip memandangnya, mungkin terlalu syock melihat sikapnya.

"Eh? Apa? Manis? Siapa ? Kau?" Sepertinya dia masih sepenuhnya sadar saat Nesia berkata " narsisnya dirimu." Gelangnya tidak percaya, memilih memandang ke arah gedung seberang dibandingkan melihat Nesia yang kini terkikik kecil. Seolah perkataan Nether barusan adalah lelucon.

.

.

Ivan sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana dia sekarang berada, bibirnya beralih dari bibir Yao yang mulai memerah karena 'serangan-serangan'nya barusan, menuju leher jenjang putihnya. Lidahnya keluar, membasahi kulit kencang itu beberapa saat, sebelum perlahan berniat membenamkan giginya dileher jenjang Yao. Kegiatan itu terputus ketika disadarinya tubuh Yao condong menjauh, membuatnya melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang menarik pemuda asia menjauh darinya.

"…Baiklah, adegannya cukup sampai disini saja, da ze." Ucap Yong yang menarik Yao ke arahnya, menghentikan aksi Ivan selanjutnya.

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda korea itu sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Mengambil alih tubuh Yao dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat wajah Yao yang merah, makin memerah. Mengetahui bahwa adiknya melihat apa yang dilakukannya, bersama dengan Ivan.

.

"Y-Yong?!"Kagetnya tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang.

Sedangkan Ivan hanya bisa memandang sinis ke arah Yong yang kini tersenyum. Seolah kehadirannya tidak berarti apa – apa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa, tidak mengganggu kami, da?" Walau terlihat tersenyum, tapi dari nadanya terdengar tidak senang, memandang Yong tajam.

"Hahaha, sepertinya tidak, da ze." Senyum Yong memeluk erat tubuh Yao, bahkan kini kepalanya sudah menyadar pada pundak Yao "…Dan lagi aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian juga, da ze."

"Apa maksudmu, da?"Tanyanya, melihat Yong kini memandang ke arah pintu.

.

Butuh satu detik, bagi Ivan untuk memahami maksud dari tatapan Yong yang kini tersenyum memandang pintu. Tidak lama kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi hantaman yang cukup keras. Menampilkan sesosok gadis yang familiar memandang mereka.

"брат." senyumnya manis, yang bagi Ivan cukup mengerikan.

"Na-Natalia‼" kagetnya.

Satu langkah maju yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, diikuti satu langkah mundur oleh Ivan. Sementara Yong dan Yao hanya bisa menyaksikan, kedua kakak beradik itu yang tampak menari. Maju dan mundur, manis sekali, sepertinya ini pikiran Yong yang tersenyum senang, melihat wajah Ivan kian memucat.

"…Aku mencari – cari брат dari tadi," senyumnya makin maju, melihat Ivan mundur. "брат, kenapa mundur?" mulai mempercepat langkahnya, sebuah pisau sudah menemani dirnya.

.

Membuat Ivan makin mempercepat kemundurannya, maksudnya langkah mundurnya. Apalagi kini dirinya sudah benar – benar terpojok, membuat Natali tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Yong juga begitu, melihat Ivan yang seperti itu amat sangat menyenangkan baginya. Berbeda dengan Yao, merasa kasihan pada Ivan yang berada di tepi dinding.

"kekkon…kekkon," menyeringai memandang Ivan yang hanya berapa langkah lagi darinya "брат…kekkon…kekkon." Ulangnya.

.

Satu gelengan yang dilakukan oleh Ivan, membuat Natali melemparkan pisaunya. Mengarah pada dinding di samping Ivan yang dengan sigap menghindar dan keluar dari jendela. Jendela? Yah, beruntung belakangnya jendela, dan beruntung Arthur berada disitu. Dengan cepat menarik Ivan keluar dari jendela. Tentu saja dengan bantuan 'teman – temannya', mana mungkin dia menampakan diri membantu Ivan. Membuat tiga pasang mata kaget, melihat Ivan tertarik keluar.

"брат‼" Teriak Natalia, berlari ke arah jendela melihat Ivan kini kembali berlari.

"Sayang sekali," Gumam Yong, mendapat lirikan sinis dan pukulan gratis dari Yao, meminta untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Awwww‼"ucapnya mengelus tangannya yang dipukul oleh Yao.

.

Yao sendiri tampak tidak ambil pusing, memilih mengancing bajunya yang dua kancing teratas sudah terlepas. Reflek yang bagus selalu dimiliki oleh pemuda asia itu, dengan lihai menghindari pisau yang mengarah padanya. Sepertinya reflek bagus juga dimiliki oleh Yong, ikut menghindar dari pisau yang dilempar dari Natalia. Membuatnya memandang tajam kearah gadis itu yang balas menatapnya.

"…Bukankah itu berbahaya Natalia?" Senyum Yao melihat pisau yang kini menancap disalah satu kursi di belakangnya. "Bagaimana kalau tadi ke—"Ucapnya terhenti mendengar suara ketukan pintu "Nesia?"

Senyum itulah hal pertama yang Nesia lakukan, saat Yao menyebut namanya "Ternyata Oppa dan Nii-San disini," Senyumnya membuat Yao dan Yong yang saling berpandangan "Sebentar lagi kelas psikologi dimulai, sebaiknya kita ke sana sekarang."

.

Diam adalah reaksi yang dilakukan oleh keduanya, dan saling berpandangan. Sepertinya tidak begitu terbiasa dengan panggilan Nesia pada mereka. Berbeda dengan Malay yang berada disebelah gadis itu bersama dengan Kiku.

"…Nes," memanggil Nesia yang menoleh "kau salah makan apa tadi pagi?" Membuat gadis itu mengernyit heran "Atau kau habis bermimpi bu—." Ucapan yang terpotong saat dilihatnya lirikan mata gadis itu mengisyaratkan 'diam atau ku santet'.

"…Hah, baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti lagi Natalia." Senyum Yao memandang kearah Natalia yang menatapnya tidak suka.

.

Sedangkan Yong sudah berjalan lebih dulu, mendekati ketiga saudara asianya yang sudah berjalan duluan, kecuali Nesia yang senantiasa menunggu. Reaksi yang sama diberikan oleh Nesia pada Natalia, saat gadis asia itu memandang gadis eropa yang membalas tatapannya, membuat Yong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata dirinya dan Nesia sama saja, sama – sama tidak begitu menyukai gadis eropa itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Seretnya memegang tangan Nesia yang tersenyum, walau matanya mengisyaratkan ketidak sukaan. Sementara Yao mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Membiarkan Natalia sendirian berada di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

><p>AN : ... Akhirnya…berhasil juga nih chapter dibuat *nangisharu*

Malay: ..Mulai deh *gelengkepala liatkelakuan Authorgak berubah*

All: *udahpada terbiasadan asikmain kartu*

Mala: Nes…‼

Nesia : Iya2*Nyeret2Author yg masih nangis* berubah dikit kenapa sih *melototinAuthor yggak peduli* hoh,berani cuekin yah *wajahmedusa*

Gie: eh…Eng-gakkk kok nes *geleng2,duduk rapi* sa-saya mulai du-dulu yah…

.

.

Hola semua, bertemu lagi dengan saya.

Malay : Kapan ketemunya*bisik2denganNesia*

Nesia: Aug tuh gie, makin parah saja ni orang*balasbisikbiar gak kedengaranauthor*

Baiklah langsung saja, saya dan yang lain akan mulai membalas review dari semuanya, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview*bungkuk2*. Yeah, waktunya dimulai….

* * *

><p><span>Melting. Azure-Sky<span>

Ola,*senyumsenang*,eh maafkan saya,yang makin lama makin karet dari jadwal seharusnya*bungkuk2*.

Aussie : di-dibawa ke indonesia*kaget*. Gie:apa rasa kangguru itu enak? *lirikAussie yangpucat* Nesia:sampai dibawa kesini, berarti enak*ikutanlirikasussie*. Aussie: tidak akan kuberikan*Kabur*.

Nether: BDSM?*angguk2*buat yang sadis yah, gak masalah dikutuk yg penting bisa balas dendam dengan Nesia. Nesia:Hoh, gitu*senyumMedusa&nyeret2Nether pergi keluar*. All:ckckc.

Gie :be-benarkah? *liatYaomulai mengeluarkanbukusejarah yangtebal* yao:silakan baca*senyumliatauthor*

Ivan: baju perempuan?apakah,ada fotonya*senyum*.

Arthur: benarkah? Bolehkah *lirikkirikanan,takutadanatali*saya akan selalu menanti Linknya. Gie: Arth *mandangArthuryangkaget* Arthur: Gie, i-ini—. Gie: kalau udah dapat bagi2 yah. Arthur: Eh?i-iya.

Kiku : eh, giliran saya yah. Gie: iya nih, si Alfred dah kabur. Kiku: doujinshi mereka yah, baiklah *mulaimencari* untuk doujinshi yang berhubungan dengan saya, sepertinya saya tidak bisa*majahmemerah*

Nesia: waw, tidak disangka ternyata, Azure mengikuti perkembangannya*tidak berkedip membacanya*, seandainya gie juga seperti ini*yaoikutmengangguk*. Gie: kenapa dikaitkan dengan saya lagi*pundung*. Nesia: A-apa BDSM? Ta-tapi korbannya bukan saya kan?. Gie: Jadikan saja Nesia korbannya*bisik2mumpungnesia masih syok*.

All: Yang disandera itu siapa yah, *mengecekpara nationmasing2*

.

.

7 sableng

Gie: *senyumsenang* Selamat datang ay— *ditolakNesia*

Nesia : selamat datang, mari ikut saya kembali menyantet nether, hahahahahah.

Ayane : be-benarkah *senyumgembira ngeluskepalayangbenjol* makasih *larikeVietdengan wajahblushing sambil ikut membayangkan*

Hiroki :…le-ehm-mon, i-iya re-rencanya be-begitu*blushingakut* soalnya *liatIvanyangnunjukin kertasperjanjian*

Haruka:eh, ju-on yah? hahaha*tawahambar* saya lebih ketakutan liat filmnya *ikutanmerindingteringatfilm* apalagi memainkannya *geleng2* apakah gamenya seru?*dilemaantaraingin maindanketakutan*

Kana dan Yuka: Kyaaaaa, senangnya, semoga dichap ini juga begitu *ngasitulipNether* ah, makasih kuenya*asikmakandenganNesia*

Sanae: (Kiku : doujin yah, baiklah. Untuk sanae-san akan saya berikan diskon special. Apalagi jika,sanae-san, bisa membantu saya mengumpulkan bahan untuk doujin *senyumbisnis* )

Megumi : tepat sekali, yang memeluknya itu adalah Belarus hohoho *ngasihkoala*. Eh. I-ivan ter-tersik-sa yah… *mulaiseramliat perubahanmendadak*

Yuka : (Nesia : hahahah, tentu saja, apakah yuka-san mau membantu saya*ngarep*, eh, Arthur yah. Alfred: geng nether, berarti *nunjukdirisendiri yangtermasukdalamgeng*apakah saya termasuk?)

Hiroki : Eh, iya… semoga cepat sembuh

All:…i-iya a-akan saya u-usahakan,

Ayane:…. TNT? Hiks, TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK, Kyaaaaaaa teroris *authorpanic* ru-rumah, rumah *digeplakNesia* hiks, saya akan berusaha secepatnya. Hiks rumah… Nesia: jadi pingin ikutan ngasi bom ke gie deh*kesalmode:on*liatauthormasih nangis*

.

.

lady black22

I-iya, sa-saya *ketakutan* ah, iya benar itu Belarus *ngasihtulipcabut darikebutNether*. Alfred : tentu saja Hero *senyumbangga* a-apa? Su-suka dengan dia*tunjukIvan yangberadajauh* ke-kenapa, jadi dikira begitu? *Syock*.

Yup, benar hyun bisa melihat masa lalu, hahaha benar sekali kekuatan anak Asia itu rada gak beres sama kayak orangnya*dihajaranak2asia*. Yong: Be-bego saya*Kaget* yang be—*dibekapArthur*. Yao&hong : YeH hidup bruce lee dan Jackie*ikutteriak*

Ow telenovela*angguk2sambil ngelusbenjolan* iya2 saya juga pernah nonton, filmnya bagus*angguk2 setuju* drama korea atau telenovela yah*posemikir*makinmikir*terus2anmikir* Nesia: sepertinya gie-chan, tidak bisa menentukan, intinya dia tidak bisa memilih, karena sering menonton keduanya.

Malay: a-apa? Si-siapa yang tsundere*Blushing*. Arthur: memang cooking skill ku kenapa*bingung mandang nation* All: *diam*. Eh, malay yah *liatmalay yanglagiribut maNesia*. Kiku,Nesia dan Yong: ka-kami gak yandere*kompak*benaran *liattatapan nationlainyangragu*. Nesia:Haha, spesies langka*tunjukmalayyangdiam*Jadi kayak toru-chan,(harimaunesia).

Ah Makasih *blushing* akan saya usahakan agar panjang. Aussie yah *liatnetherdisampingyg mengangguksetuju*. Aussie: A-apa yang benar saja, kenapa aku juga harus disiksa, seharusnya Net. Nether: A-apa kenapa hanya aku, kau juga harus ikutan *mulairibut denganAussie* Ivan:Berisik *senyumdengan aurahitam*. Hmmm,Germano,dan yang lainnya yah, Nesia. Nesia: Iya – iya *mulaimencatat* akan kami pertimbang—kan*liatauthor yangasikngemilcake*woy, bagi – bagi.

.

.

yukishirozakura

selamat datang kembali. Yang membuat permainan itu, untuk saat ini belum ada, apa yuki mau menyumbangkan dana agar saya bisa membuatnya. Hahahaha atau mau berguru pada saya. All: *mandangmaleskeAuthor*. Nether: a-apa? BERANI—*dibekapIvan*. Nesia: hohoho, tentu saja pada dasarnya anak asia itu kan kompak, apa yuki benaran mau tau? Baiklah, mandi kembang 100 rupa, jangan lupa tiap malam jum'at kliwon yah *ketawagaje*. All: beneran tuh?*lirik Nesiayangsenyum2*.

Benar, sekali,dia adalah natali, hohoho*kasihtulipnether*. Natali: apa ada yang mengatakan siksa nii-san *bawapisau*. gie: e-enggak kok, gak ada, be-benaran sungguh *merinding*

.

* * *

><p>Demikianlah balasan review untuk semuanya, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview*bungkuk2* membuat saya semangat 45 untuk meneruskannya *senyumsenang*. dan makasih juga buat silent reader yang tetap setia membaca. Seperti yang diduga ternyata semua bisa menebaknya*senyumbahagia,sambilkasihtulip*. Baiklah Semoga kali ini juga tidak ada miss typo yang suka numpang nyelip. Jadi, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^.terima kasih buat dukungan dan reviewnya serta selalu setia untuk membaca*nangis haru*<p>

.

* * *

><p>Cerita para nation setelah membalas review<p>

Nesia : Yeah, ayo kita terus santet Nether *bawa2spanduk*

Nether : semoga cerita saya nyiksa nesia, benar2 ada *berdoadanberharap*

Alfred :semoga saya bukan yang termasuk dijampi2 *ikutannether* walau saya masih satu geng, tapi saya kan hero.

Malay: akhirnya...akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ada juga yang ingin saya banyak muncul*ketawagaje*

Ivan: *kaburdiikutinatali yangsenantiasa mengejar*

Arthur: *gaksabarnunggulink*

.

gie: *garuk2kepala liat nation padasibuksendiri*

* * *

><p>cerita dibalik layar, chp 1<p>

"Maaf terlambat…,"Suara debuman pintu yang keras membuat mereka sontak menoleh kearah pintu, dan menghentikan kegiatan "Tadi ada macet…"Tampak alasan keluar dari dirinya.

"Tenang saja kau belum terlambat…"Tampak kiku Honda yang jarang tersenyum itu melihat kearahnya.

.

yah, seharusnya memang seperti itu... kenyataanya

.

"Maaf terlambat..."Suara debuman pintu yang keras membuat mereka sontak menoleh kearah pintu dan

"NESIAAAAAA.‼"Teriak mereka serentak "lagi-lagi kau merusak pintu, apa kau tidak tau betapa mahalnya pintu ini..."dan seterusnya, seharian itu dihadapi nesia oleh ceramah panjang lebar dari para nation, poor nesia

* * *

><p>gie:Makasih sudah membaca, berhubung para nation sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, jadi..<p>

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Rating- T ah tidak M…M apa T yah…. **kebimbangan melanda.

**Pairing- NethxfemNesiaxAus, IvanxYao... **

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa, da."Tampak keterkejutan diwajah Ivan, menatap Yao.

"Maksudnya adalah, Nee-Chan tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan orang yang akan menikah." Sahut Nesia, memeluk Yao yang tersenyum mencium pipinya.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN‼" Teriaknya kaget, melihat ulah dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kau berisik sekali, da ze," Sahut Yong menatap Ivan "Sebaiknya kau bersiap, da ze. Dia sudah siap menunggumu di altar," entah darimana, dia tiba – tiba sudah ada.

"M-menunggu? S-siapa?" Kebingungan jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Menatap sekelilingnya, kini tiba – tiba berubah "a-apa yang terjadi?"

"Selamat ya," Senyum Alfred memandang dirinya "Semoga kalian bahagia." Ujarnya.

Dengan masih kebingungan Ivan memandang sekelilingnya, senyum kebahagian jelas tertera diwajah mereka. Menatapnya dengan penuh kebahagian, tuxedo putih dan dasi kupu – kupu digunakannya. Disampingnya seseorang memegang lengannya dengan penuh bahagia. Ditatapnya gadis di sampingnya yang kini tersenyum senang memandangnya.

"N-n-Natali‼" kagetnya, melihat adik perempuannya memakai gaun pengantin.

"…Akhirnya…kita menikah, брат," Senyum Natalia di sampingnya "menikah." Seringainya senang, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Menikah." Ulangnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Uahhhhhhhhh‼"Teriaknya terbangun dari tidur dengan napas memburu.

Mimpi buruk, sepertinya tidak hanya dialami oleh Nesia saja, buktinya Ivan pun sama. Dengan tubuh berpeluh keringat dirinya terbangun memandang sekeliling. Sedikit bernapas lega begitu melihat sekelilingnya kini sepi, tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya.

"Aah…, mimpi, ya," Ucapnya bernapas lega "Syukurlah…"

Bahkan sampai dimimpi pun dirinya yang sedang bermesraan bersama Yao diganggu oleh Nesia dan Yong. Belum lagi adik perempuannya pun ikut masuk ke dalam. Benar – benar mimpi buruk, teramat buruk.

.

**Tok…tok…tok…**

.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Ivan dari rasa keterkejutannya. Entah mengapa, tiba – tiba dirinya merasakan firasat buruk. Pintu yang awalnya diketuk dengan pelan makin lama, makin kuat. Membuatnya menarik selimut dengan erat, begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari luar.

"…брат," Panggil suara dari luar "брат."Suara itu makin keras seiring dengan ketukan yang makin kuat.

Beruntung, pintu kamarnya bukan pintu biasa. Dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, dia sudah membuat pintu itu tahan banting dari serangan apa pun. Tapi meskipun begitu, mengingat seperti apa adiknya itu, tetap saja tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Begitu mendengar suara gedoran yang makin kuat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Natalia…sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Nether, melihat gadis itu berusaha membuka pintu dengan paksa.

"…Bukan urusanmu." Ketusnya, menatap Neth yang mengangguk paham.

Kembali dibiarkannya Natali berusaha membuka pintu. Pintu yang terbuat dari bahan berbeda dari lainnya. Sepertinya Ivan mendapatkan izin khusus untuk itu, mengingat bagaimana dia selalu ketakutan setiap pagi karena ulah sang adik.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenanganmu, tapi…," ditatapnya Natalia yang masih menggedor pintu "Kau di cari Kakek Roma."Lanjutnya.

.

Dapat dilihatnya, mata itu beralih meliriknya. Kelihatan tidak suka karena diganggu. sebelum akhirnya kembali menggedor pintu di hadapannya sambil menyebut nama sang kakak berkali – kali. Membuat Nether menghela nafas memandang sahabatnya yang dari tadi diam.

"…Kau tahu kan, kalau orang tua itu tidak suka menunggu lama, Natalia," Ucap Arthur, mengingatkan akan sifat orang no satu di asrama ini. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas, sebelum dia menghukummu seperti dulu."

Kembali tatapan sinis diberikan oleh Natalia pada dua sahabat itu. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Ivan, membiarkan Nether dan Arthur yang memandangnya.

"…Seperti biasa, yah. Kau harus turun tangan dulu," geleng Nether melirik Arthur. "Sepertinya dia paling lemah menghadapimu."

"Menurutmu begitu."Tatap Arthur, membuat Nether tersenyum tidak enak.

.

Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu kamar Ivan. Pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh mereka sahabatnya dan tentu saja Yao. Sepertinya Ivan hanya memberikan akses khusus untuk mereka saja. Terbukti bagaimana susahnya Natalia untuk membuka pintu ini.

"…Sepertinya kali ini, kau harus berterima kasih pada kami." Senyum Nether melihat Ivan tampak kusut.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu," menghela nafas sejenak, menatap keduanya. "Walau aku berterima kasih atas kedatangan kalian yang membantu ku. Tapi, tidak biasanya kalian kemari sepagi ini?" heran Ivan "Berdua lagi, ada apa?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari suara Nether yang berada di depannya. Terhenti begitu sikut Arthur mengenai perutnya. Berharap Nether tidak mengartikan macam – macam dari perkataan Ivan barusan.

.

"…Tanya saja padanya!" Suruhnya, tidak mempedulikan Nether yang kesakitan "Aku hanya diminta menemani."

Sedikit heran Ivan pun menatap Nether, dan membiarkan Arthur duduk disalah satu kursi favoritnya tanpa dipersilakan. Benar – benar tamu yang sopan, duduk tanpa disuruh. Sedikit menghela nafas, Nether pun memandang Ivan yang kaget, melihat tatapan sahabatnya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Aku sengaja membawa Arthur kemari, karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

"…Apa itu sangat rahasia? Sehingga Aussie dan Alfred tidak dilibatkan dalam hal ini, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"...Hah, aku sengaja tidak melibatkan keduanya, karena Aussie sendiri sedang mencari tahu hal ini," menatap kedua rekannya yang mengernyit heran "soal Alfred kurasa dia tidak perlu tahu," Sambungnya lagi, membuat raut kebingungan jelas terlihat pada keduanya 'Bisa repot nanti, bisa – bisa aku kalah dibuatnya.' Batinnya.

Berbeda dengan Nether yang sibuk membatin, keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Tidak biasanya mereka main rahasia – rahasian seperti ini. Biasanya mereka saling terbuka, mengenai masalah apa pun. Sepertinya ini benar – benar serius melihat wajah Nether yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

.

.

_#IMY#_

**.**

**.**

**Tap…tap…tap… **

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan di lorong sebuah bangunan. Sesaat langkah itu terhenti begitu dilihatnya gadis berambut sama dengan Ivan tepat berada didepannya dan memandangnya datar, atau lebih tepat disebut sinis. Lama keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya keduanya mulai melangkah maju, saling berpapasan.

"…Jauhi dia!" perintah Gadis dengan mata setajam pisau, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah.

"Heh, seharusnya kau katakan itu padanya," Sahut gadis berambut hitam, menghentikan satu langkah lawannya "yang mendekati Nii-San ku adalah kakak mu, bukan sebaliknya, kau perlu tahu itu."

"Maksudmu брат? Yang benar saja," Berbalik, mendengar lawan bicaranya tertawa "Apa yang lucu?" Tanyanya sinis, menghentikan tawa palsu lawan bicaranya.

"Menurut mu apa, Na… ta… lia," mengeja nama lawannya dilakukan gadis itu "Kurasa seperti apa pun kau menyangkal sudah jelas. брат tersayangmu itu yang mendekati Nii-San ku yang manis."

.

"Manis? Heh…Kau gila Nesia." Ejeknya sinis.

"Aku gila? Hahaha," tawa Nesia memandang Natalia. " Bukannya yang gila itu kau, seorang adik yang begitu mencintai kakaknya. Bahkan berharap untuk men—."

Kalimat itu terpotong dengan tidak elit, karena sebuah pisau yang terbang ke arahnya. Kaget, sontak bergerak Nesia bergerak menghindar, menatap tajam Natalia. Tatapan yang sama diberikan oleh Natalia pada Nesia. Tatapan permusuhan dan kebencian, tatapan yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Baiklah ladies, cukup sampai disini." Senyum Alfred, sepertinya akhir – akhir ini lebih cocok menjadi hantu, suka muncul tiba – tiba.

.

Membuat keduanya serentak menoleh, menatap tajam pemuda berkacamata itu. Sayangnya, yang ditatap terlalu bebal untuk menyadari kebencian yang sedang dirasakan oleh dua gadis manis di hadapannya ini. Sebaliknya, tatapan negatif yang diberikan oleh keduanya, dirasakan sebagai tatapan positif.

"Aku tau kalian begitu mengagumiku," senyumnya, membuat kedua gadis itu menatap tidak percaya mendengar kalimat narsis dari pemuda ini. "Jadi hentikanlah pertikaian kalian yang sia – sia itu, karena aku—."

Sungguh, saat itu Alfred merasa dia bercanda di waktu yang salah, begitu dilihatnya rona perubahan pada kedua gadis itu. Sama – sama mengeluarkan aura hitam dan kelam, membuatnya menghentikan perkataannya barusan. Belum lagi, pisau yang ada ditangan Natalia sudah siap meluncur dari tangannya. Benar – benar mengerikan, apa mereka tidak punya selera humor?

.

"Baiklah teman – teman, aku hanya bercanda barusan," cengirnya memandang keduanya "Sebaiknya kalian hentikan dulu perselisihan kalian itu, bagaimana kalau kalian bekerjasama saja, bukankah tujuan kalian sama." berusaha mendamaikan keduanya yang saling melirik.

"Tidak!" Serentak keduanya berkata "Aku tidak sudi bekerjasama dengannya," Kembali keduanya bertatapan "Jangan mengikuti omonganku‼"

Sedangkan Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum tidak enak, mendengar keduanya yang entah mengapa bisa serentak berbicara dari tadi. Apalagi melihat tingkah keduanya yang sudah seperti anak TK. Sama – sama tidak mau mengalah, membuatnya bingung untuk membela siapa.

"…Teman – teman—."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerjasama denganmu!" Kali ini Natalia menatap Nesia, setelah yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan serentak berbicara "Tidak akan pernah, pada orang yang dengan seenaknya menjadikan брат sebagai taruhan!"

"…Lalu, kau kira aku mau bekerjasama dengan orang seperti mu? Maaf saja aku juga tidak sudi!" Tatapnya balik, dengan tajam " Walau itu berarti aku akan kalah dari Nether, aku tidak akan pernah bekerja sama denganmu."

"Heh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dengan caraku dan kau dengan caramu, kita tidak akan pernah saling ikut campur." Sahutnya memandang Nesia.

"Baiklah deal."

.

Berbeda dengan keduanya yang tampak sepakat, Alfred sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukankah jika seperti ini, mereka sudah disebut sebagi satu tim. Tim yang sama – sama ingin memisahkan pasangan itu. Yah, walau cara yang akan mereka ambil berbeda, tapi bukankah bisa disebut juga mereka bekerja sama. Terserahlah, asal kedua gadis ini tidak ribut dan menimbulkan masalah, toh dia tidak akan rugi. Bagaimana pun juga, yang terpenting pasangan itu berpisah dan dia menang. Tidak sudi dirinya menjadi anak buah dari sahabatnya sendiri, mengingat seperti apa sahabat – sahabatnya itu.

'Ini akan semakin menarik.' Senyumnya senang, melihat tatapan yang diberikan Natalia padanya. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, berdua dengan Nesia.

Untuk sesaat keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Alfred dengan rencana yang sudah disusunnya dan Nesia dengan pikirannya.

"…Sampai saat ini aku benar – benar tidak mengerti pikiranmu, Al." diliriknya Alfred yang memandang kepergian Natalia dengan senyum manis "Membawa – bawa gadis itu dalam permainan bodoh ini, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tidak habis pikir dengan sifatnya.

"Kau mau tau?" menoleh pada Nesia "Bagaimana kalau kau cium aku dulu?" senyumnya tanpa beban.

.

PLAKKKK‼

.

"Auch…‼" Rintihnya, mengadu akan perbuatan Nesia barusan. Walau tidak 100% tenaga yang dikeluarkan. Tetap saja, itu menyakitkan.

"Apa Neth sudah mempengaruhimu sedemikian rupa, Al?" gelengnya melihat Alfred, lalu berjalan pergi.

Sedikit mengelus pipinya, Alfred pun mengejar Nesia " Ya ampun Nes, aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucapnya mensejajarkan langkah.

Nesia mendengar itu pun berhenti. Membuat Alfred ikut berhenti, memandangnya heran "Bercanda?" Tanyanya, menatap Alfred yang seketika merinding "Jadi, tadi itu candaan, begitu?" Tanyanya ulang, menatap dengan tatapan innocent.

Dalam hati, sepertinya Nesia berpikir untuk menjadikan itu sebagai bahan candaan dengan yang lain. Berbeda dengan Alfred yang merasa gadis di hadapannya saat ini bukan Nesia. Niat ingin memeluk tiba – tiba terlintas dipikirannya. Tatapan yang diberikan Nesia padanya sekarang. Mengingatkan akan, pertama kalinya persahabatan mereka terjalin, begitu polos dan murni.

.

"Ahhhh! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi!" Peluknya tiba – tiba, membuat Nesia kaget setengah mati akan ulah temannya.

"A-a-apaan sih, Al? Lepas! Gerah tau gak!" kagetnya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Alfred yang bisa dibilang lumayan kuat itu.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nesia, untuk melepaskan pelukan maut sahabatnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, dalam hal ini pukulan, barulah Alfred melepaskan dan cengingisan memandangnya. Membuat Nesia kembali, memasang wajah amarah. Satu hal yang tidak disadari Nesia, tapi disadari oleh Alfred, seseorang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Berani – beraninya dia‼" Gumam Kiku, menatap lurus ke depan dengan benci.

Membenci atas perbuatan Alfred yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Nesia. Bukan hanya sekedar memeluk, tapi juga memamerkan keakraban mereka. Membuatnya setengah mati untuk tidak menebaskan katana yang dipegangnya saat ini keleher pemuda itu. Diam ditatapnya Alfred yang tersenyum menatapnya sambil memeluk Nesia.

"…Kiku Honda, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Aussie yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bukan urusanmu!"Ketus Kiku, meninggalkan Aussie yang keheranan akan sifatnya.

'Siapa yang peluk siapa?' Batinnya heran saat tidak sengaja mendengar isi hati Kiku.

.

Lama Aussie mencerna dengan benar apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Alfred dan Nesia, berduaan dilorong. Pelukan, Alfred, Nesia, sepertinya dia harus menggabungkan ketiga kata itu baru paham. Bahwa yang dimaksud Kiku barusan adalah Nesia dan Alfred berpelukan. Membuatnya mencubit diri sendiri untuk yakin bahwa mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kiku barusan.

'Nesia dan Alfred? Tidak mungkin!' Gelengnya tidak percaya menolak kenyataan yang ada 'Mungkin aku harus memeriksa kondisi mataku.' Batinnya lagi, menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan, sebelum akhirnya memilih jalur lain.

Tidak disadarinya Alfred tertawa melihat tingkahnya dan Kiku. Mentertawai kebodohan keduanya, yang satu tampak marah, dan satu lagi bebalnya tidak ketulungan. Sepertinya ini, benar – benar akan menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Alfred. Menambah daftar orang – orang yang akan dilibatkannya dalam permainan bodohnya bersama Arthur dan yang lain.

.

'Ya ampun, bodohnya mereka.' Batinnya tertawa, tidak disadarinya Nesia yang tadi memarahinya, kini menatap heran atas sikap Alfred yang tersenyum sendiri.

'Apa aku memukul terlalu keras?' Batinnya kebingungan, mulai mundur 'jangan – jangan, saking kuatnya dia jadi gila.' Tampak kengerian dalam hati Nesia melihat Alfred.

Seperti tersadar akan perbuatan Nesia yang mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh darinya, barulah Alfred berhenti tertawa.

"Kau kenapa mundur – mundur begitu?" herannya, akan perbuatan sohibnya yang kini menggeleng dengan cepat "Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke kelas." ditariknya tangan Nesia yang sempat tertegun dan bersyukur, ternyata Alfred masih waras.

.

.

_#Gie#_

.

.

**Trang….tring…trang… **

Bunyi senjata yang saling beradu, berusaha untuk mengenai tubuh lawannya masing – masing. Peluh keringat, kini mengucur dari tubuh kedua pemuda yang berusaha menahan serangan dan menyerang lawannya.

**Trang…tring…trang…**

Kembali senjata itu beradu, berusaha menyudutkan lawannya. Lawan yang kini tampak kepayahan menahan serangannya.

**Trang…**

Bunyi pedang yang kini meluncur bebas, menjauh dari tangan pemiliknya yang kini hanya bisa tertegun melihat pedangnya terbang.

**Jleb…**

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya pedang itu kini menancap di tanah, membuat sang pemilik menatap horror lawannya yang bersiap menyerangnya. Mengarahkan senjata pada lehernya dengan sorot dingin. Membuatnya berkeringat dingin akan ulah pemuda di hadapannya yang memasang wajah datar.

.

"A-a-aku menyerah‼!" gugupnya, memandang lawannya diam, membiarkan ujung senjata mengenai lehernya "AKU MENYERAH…‼AKU MENYERAH‼!" Teriaknya lebih kuat, begitu disadarinya lawannya tidak memberikan reaksi, masih memandang dengan sorot dingin.

Lama pemuda itu diam, memandang dirinya yang tampak ketakutan. Sebelum akhirnya menyarungkan kembali senjatanya, berbalik membiarkan lawannya menghela nafas lega. Menatap sekelilingnya yang ikut bernapas lega, melihat dirinya masih hidup. Dan memandang pemuda asia yang kini berjalan pergi. Diikuti oleh gadis yang akhir – akhir ini memang selalu menemaninya.

"Sepertinya mood Kiku, lagi buruk," Ucap Hong yang dari tadi menonton pertandingan "Kau tidak apa – apa, Lay?" memandang pemuda itu yang masih syock.

.

"A-aku kira, aku akan mati tadi," masih dengan napas ngos – ngosan "Aku masih hidup kan?" Tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa lehernya masih terpasang dengan baik ditempatnya.

"Yah, kau masih hidup, sayang banget." Geleng Hong, langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Malay, sayangnya tatapan itu dibalas dengan senyuman. Seakan itu tidak berarti apa – apa.

"Kau ini, benar – benar," Gerutunya, menerima uluran tangan Hong yang membantunya berdiri "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanyanya menatap Hong.

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya padaku?"  
>"Bukannya, biasa kau lebih tahu dari pada aku!"<p>

"Hah! Jangan memulai, Lay," ucap Hong membuat Malay diam "Tidak semua orang, mau masalahnya diketahui oleh orang lain, karena itu…," memberi jeda "Sebaiknya kau jangan mau tahu!"

.

Jarang, sangat jarang seorang Hong bisa berkata seperti itu, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Membuat perasaan tidak enak saja, sepertinya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Malay yang kini mengangguk. Membuat Hong diam, memilih berjalan yang hanya baru beberapa langkah, terhenti.

"Apakah itu juga berlaku dengan Nesia?" membuat Hong menoleh seketika, mungkin sedikit kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kurasa kau tahu maksudku," tatapnya tajam, membiarkan Hong berpikir "Jangan kalian kira aku tidak tahu, alasan kalian selama ini diam membiarkannya berbuat semau hatinya," Sambungnya membiarkan Hong menatapnya tajam "Sedikit saran dariku, sebaiknya kalian berhenti, sebelum dia menyadarinya."

Lama Hong diam membiarkan Malay terus berbicara, hingga akhirnya dia berkata "Apa kau cemburu, karena kami lebih peduli pada saudaramu, Lay?" Senyumnya santai "Tenang saja, kami juga menyayangimu," merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar "Kemarilah biar kupeluk."

.

Didekatinya Malay dengan tangan lebar bersiap memeluk. Menimbulkan reaksi jijik pada diri Malay yang reflek mundur. Kembali dirinya tersenyum, seolah tanpa beban membiarkan Malay bergidik.

"Kau gila Hong." Tatapan tajam itu berubah ngeri melihat perubahan sikap sepupu jauhnya ini.

"Ah, jangan ragu – ragu, kemarilah." Senyum lebar terlihat diwajahnya.

Sebelum Hong berhasil mendekatinya, Malay sudah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Hong yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Yah, pergi." Keluhnya, gagal memeluk Malay yang berlari cepat

Wajah yang tampak kecewa itu, hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, sebelum kembali keraut datar. Menatap tidak suka pada kepergian sepupunya yang kini menghilang. Tidak suka, akan keingin tahuan sepupunya yang begitu besar. Ingin ikut campur urusannya, membuat perasaan tidak enak dihatinya saja.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati – hati dengan rasa ingin tahu mu, Lay," Ucapnya pelan, berbalik "Kau bisa celaka karena itu." Ucapnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya melangkah.

.

.

_#Chan#_

.

.

Sorot mata yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan itu tampak redup. Terluka oleh apa yang dilihatnya kini. Pikiran yang biasanya, menuangkan ide – ide jahil itu. Kini berisi kesedihan yang mendalam. Ditahannya perasaan sedih itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri. Satu helaan nafas dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya, memilih memalingkan muka. Berpaling dari apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Tersentak kaget, saat menyadari seseorang ternyata memperhatikannya. Membuatnya membulatkan mata dengan sempuran. Tidak percaya salah satu musuh abadinya kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, dia pun tersenyum. Memberikan senyum sinis nan jahil miliknya. Berusaha agar apa yang sempat dipikirkannya barusan, tidak terbaca.

"Wah…wah, ku kira siapa. Ternyata kau, Aussie," Senyumnya, menutupi kesedihan yang sayangnya terlambat. "Heh, tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini," sinisnya

Perlahan Aussie mendekat, membuatnya mengernyit heran akan sikap pemuda dihadapannya ini yang diam saja. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, pemuda di hadapannya ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan terasa menyebalkan baginya. Tapi ini, sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dikepalanya. Membuatnya makin keheranan dengan tingkah pemuda ini.

.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, sebaiknya jangan ditahan" membuat Nesia kaget akan perkataannya barusan.

Mimpi apa nih orang, bisa menjadi sebaik ini. Lagian menangis, apa maksud perkataannya barusan. Membuatnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menangis! Kau gila, yah!" tersentak kaget akan tatapannya yang berubah lembut. 'Nih orang kenapa?' bingungnya.

"Begitukah?" Membuat Nesia merasa tidak enak mendengarnya "Hei!" Sapa Aussie, melihat dua orang dihadapannya berjalan mendekat.

.

Dua orang yang salah satunya menatap datar padanya. Terlihat tidak suka akan tingkahnya. Tidak suka, melihat tangannya kini bertengger di kepala Nesia yang diam. Nesia sendiri begitu mengikuti pandangan Aussie tersentak kaget melihat keduanya, lalu berubah. Berubah menjadi senyum ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Aussie?" Tanya Kiku memandang Aussie, jelas sekali tatapan itu menunjukan permusuhan.

"Aku kesini ingin mengambil milikku, Kiku." membalas tatapan itu.

"Milikmu? Apa itu?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah partner Kiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Viet.

Senyum diberikan oleh Aussie, sebelum akhirnya memegang tangan Nesia yang menatapnya bingung. Membuat Kiku dan Viet hanya bisa terdiam begitu dilihatnya Aussie sudah membawa kabur Nesia dengan cepat. Tanpa basa – basi, main tarik saja. Membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau ikut tertarik akan ulahnya.

.

Berbeda dengan keduanya yang sudah menghilang, Viet hanya bisa melirik ke arah Kiku di sebelahnya. Terdiam sesaat melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Sepertinya berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Tersenyum, seakan mengerti bahwa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas" kembali meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti barusan. "Viet?" Panggilnya, melihat gadis itu diam saja.

"Ah, baik" Sahut Viet, mengikuti langkah Kiku, kembali berjalan.

Dongkol, yah jelas dongkol. Bagaimana tidak setelah berbicara sembarangan dan main tarik. Kini pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya kini terdiam di depan kelas. Entah apa maksud pemuda itu, setelah mengelus kepalanya sebentar, lalu pergi. Membuatnya seperti bocah saja. Apa pemuda itu lupa seperti apa dirinya? Jangan – jangan sudah gila kali tuh orang.

Sepertinya Nesia kini lebih senang mengatakan seseorang gila, jika kepribadian orang itu berubah. Seperti kasus Alfred sebelum ini. Padahal tingkah sahabatnya itu karena ada maksud lain. Tapi karena ketidak tahuanlah yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Dan karena itu tidak berlangsung lama maka barulah dia menyimpulkan bahwa temannya itu ternyata masih normal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Aussie? Melihat tingkahnya yang sepertinya benar – benar berubah. Membuatnya sangsi, bahwa orang itu normal. Mungkin dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya kembali. Bagaimana kalau sedikit candaan ringan? Sepertinya ini menarik. Candaan ringan atas ulahnya yang seenaknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya miliknya. Mana itu dilakukan di depan Kiku dan Viet. Tidak masalahkan balas dendam sedikit.

.

Terlihat jelas wajah itu menunjukan seringai kecil, sebelum akhirnya sebuah buku yang cukup tebal memukul kepalanya pelan. Membuatnya menatap sang pelaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" Terlihat jelas tatapan pengajarnya, melihat ulahnya.

Membuatnya tersenyum tidak enak, bergegas masuk. Mengikuti kelas musik tempat yang diharapkan bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih anggun. Seperti keinginan saudara asianya. Soal Aussie, sepertinya lebih baik dipikirkan nanti saja. Dia juga tidak terlalu penting. Tidak sepenting Yao yang membuatnya harus berpikir keras.

Berbeda dengan Nesia yang sedikit kesal, beberapa meter dari kelas musik. Aussie hanya diam memperhatikan tangannya. Tangan yang tadi bersikap lembut pada Nesia. Tangan yang bergerak diluar kendali, saat dirinya melihat Nesia terdiam. Diam memperhatikan Kiku dan Viet kelihatan berpelukan. Jelas pikiran gadis itu kelihatan sedih. Tapi di sisi lain, dapat didengarnya gadis itu bahagia. Kesedihan yang di tutupi dengan kebahagian. Benar – benar anak yang aneh, apa maksud dari perbuatan itu? Padahal jika dia mau, dia bisa merebut pemuda itu. Jika diingat bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan pemuda itu. Sepertinya, ada maksud lain dari perbuatannya.

Milikku, kata yang keluar tanpa dipikirkannya. Sepertinya habis ini, dia harus memeriksa otaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu? Walau niatnya tadi berusaha menjauhkan gadis itu dari dua orang di hadapannya. Tapi, rasanya tidak perlu seperti itu. Entah, apa yang akan dipikirkan dua orang itu? Belum lagi mengingat seperti apa anggota asia itu. Jika hal ini terdengar oleh mereka. Bisa – bisa tamat riwayatnya.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Aussie kembali berjalan. Melaksanakan rencana untuk menemui temannya. Gara – gara melihat Nesia tadi. Rencananya pun berubah, memilih untuk menghibur gadis yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" memukul kepalanya pelan 'sepertinya aku memang harus ke dokter.' Batinnya

Satu hal yang tidak disadarinya. Dua pasang mata memperhatikan tingkahnya dari tadi, dari awal hingga akhir. Senyum mengembang disalah satu wajah itu. Memperhatikan tingkah Aussie yang kini berjalan pergi.

"Alat buatanmu ini, benar – benar berguna, Al." tersenyum memandang layar di hadapannya "Dengan alat ini, aku bisa mengawasi mereka semua tanpa ketahuan. Apa nama alat ini?"

Terdiam, begitu Alfred tidak memberikan reaksi sedikit pun. Menatap pada layar dengan wajah datar, sambil mengunyah hamburger. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh karena dicuekin dari tadi. Sedikit mengurut keningnya, pemuda itu pun berteriak.

"Alfred‼" Teriaknya kencang pada telinga pemuda itu. Alfred mau tidak mau mesti menutup telinganya.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali Yong" Gerutu Alfred, menatap Yong "untuk apa aku menamai alat yang sebentar lagi akan rusak." Sepertinya walau terlihat tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Ternyata, pemuda ini mendengarkan.

"Rusak? Maksudmu?" Tanya Yong, menatap Alfred yang memperhatikan layar.

Layar yang kini menampilkan, gambar hitam putih, garis dan mati secara tiba – tiba. Membuat pemuda Asia itu kaget tak percaya. Ah, jangan lupa, asap pun keluar dari layar itu. Menimbulkan efek seram, pada Yong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." Senyum Alfred membuang bungkus hamburgernya "Terima kasih untuk traktirannya," meninggalkan Yong sendirian.

Yong sendiri mendengar perkataan Alfred barusan, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dilihat dari sifat pemuda itu barusan, kelihatan sekali dia sudah tidak berniat untuk membetulkan alat ini. Mungkin dia merasa alat ini sudah tidak berguna lagi. Benar – benar pemuda aneh, apa niatnya kemari hanya minta dirinya menguji alat ini saja?

Terserahlah, yang pasti alat ini sedikit membantunya untuk memantau Nesia. Walau ada rasa kesal, akan ulah Aussie barusan. Tapi yang terpenting, gadis itu baik – baik saja hari ini. Soal Aussie, sepertinya dia tidak perlu turun tangan. Selama masih dalam tahap wajar, walau hati kesal. Bukankah, permainan masih berlangsung. Masih ada lain waktu untuk mengerjainya bukan.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Hola semua, bertemu lagi dengan saya*NariHula2*

Nesia: Ya ampun, nih anak*nyeretAuthoryg masihnari*

All: Kapan yah tuh orang berubah?*Sambil mainkartu*

Nesia: Cepatan*MaksaAuthor duduktenang*

Baiklah langsung saja, saya akan mulai membalas review dari semuanya, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview*bungkuk2*. N Go….

* * *

><p>Germany.X. Romano-I'Need. It-Now<p>

Makasih juga untuk reviewnya ^^, Tidak apa2, saya juga belum tentu lepas dari typo

Gie: Berhubung Aussie dan Alfred, sudah kabur kalau begitu, Net duluan *LiatNether kagetdanpasrah*.

Nether : saya tidak peduli, selama saya bisa balas dendam *Ditusukbamburuncing &diseret*

All: Ckckckck, padahal orang yang dimaksud ada disamping*turutberduka*

Yao: makasih, dan dukung saya terus agar bisa mengalahkannya *Senyumsenang*

Gie:Bukannya itu oleh2,dari perjalanan. Kalau curi kan tanpa sepengetahuan? Ahh, bingung terserah saja yang penting bisa dimakan*PLAKKK* Nesia: Kebiasaan jelek muncul,sifat mau enaknya*nyeretauthoryang habisdihajar*

Ivan:*diamliatfotonya* Apa ada koleksi lain*SenyumSenang* khoroshaya rabota *simpanbuatkoleksi*a-apa dengan Na- Natalya *Syock*

Arthur: sebenarnya saya juga mau menyebutnya begitu tapi *Ingattauthor yangngotot* tidak, saya sangka, bahwa saya bisa seperti itu *kagetsetelah habisbaca*

Kiku: ba-bagaimana bisa *syock* a-akan saya berikan, selama tidak berkaitan dengan saya.

Nesia: *blushing* tidak kusangka*nangisharu* Gie:cup..cup..*tepuk2bahu Nesia*

Gie: Hahaha, rochu yah, apa boleh buat, semua demi kelancaran fict ini*puppyeyes* jadi bersabar saja^^

.

.

lady black22

Iya, saya update lagi^^,makasih sudah review kembali. Eh, pendek yah. Semoga kali ini tidak begitu pendek. Cinta segitiga *liat Al,Natalia,Nesia*sepertinya begitu *angguk2paham*

Waduh, saya hanya bersedia menjawab saja,jika dosen bertanya. Tidak menanggung,tanggungan dirumah lagi banyak #Plak. Nesia:Apa lagi yang ditanggung*lirikauthor* sttt diam – diam Nes.

Aussie:…kenapa saya selalu dikatain goblok sih*pundung*. Gie: haha*tawahambar liatAussie* nyiksa Aussie*lirikAussie* Wah, boleh nih *Jiwapsikopat munculmendadak* kan saya tunggu sar— *dibekapAussie* Aussie:Jangan macam-macam*nyeretAuthor* Nether: sarannya saya tunggu *menyeringailiatAussie*. Gie: Hah *berhasilkabur* waw, sepertinya jur hub,inter itu asik yah, bisa jalan2#PLakk. Nesia: belajar,bukan jalan2*geleng2liat author*, maafkan soal barusan. Aussie,hmm…dijadikan apa pun cocok sepertinya *gakpunyaide*pundung*. Ah, pingin meluk mereka yah silakan *sepertinyahanyaNatalia yangtidakingin*ah, biarkan saja, masih ada Nesia dan yong*menyerahkan dengansukarela* Malay: siscom?Si-siapa yang siscom?*tidakmengaku*

Nether: si-siapa juga yang suka, aduh walau ditatap seperti itu juga*liattatapansadako* tetap saja *mulaiseram*… *pasrah*. Gie: tidak apa2, menambah ilmu juga kok *angguk2paham* makan hamburger berdua?Kenapa jadi seperti kencan*blushing*. seharusnya, saya abadikan itu. ah ya saya paham. ^^ yang sabar yah ivan *kabursaat liatsenyum ivan*

Nesia: makasih buat susu dan apelnya *segerasembunyikan mumpungauthorpergi*

.

.

Al Landers

Yao : Eh…#Blushing#. Eh, apa kah saya terlalu cepat updatenya, baiklah kalau begitu saya akan perlahan2 #Plakkk#. Eh, memisahkan mereka berdua,yah *Mulaingerasa hawatidak enak bertambah*liat,Natalia,yong*.

Eh, makasih^^, benarkah? Jangan2 Alfred yang ikutan#Plak.

Sepertinya itu menjadi bagian terburuk buat Ivan, walau saya senang melakukannya.^^

Kiku: Eh, *mandanginNesia* Ba-baiklah, *pasrah*

Ivan dan Natalia yah, sepertinya seru juga *mulaingebayangin*. Yongsoo: kenapa saya harus menjauh da ze, yao-hyung kan milikku*diseretNesia*. Nesia: niatnya sih gitu, tapi gak diizinkan*lirikauthor denganperasaanmembunuh*. Eh, masih ada typo yah*angguk2* baiklah akan saya perbaiki^^ makasih sudah mengkoreksi.*bungkuk2*

.

.

7 sableng

Ayane : tidak apa – apa ayane-san, selamat datang kembali^^. Skripsi yah*angguk2paham*

Kana : berarti reviewnya kompakan terus,asik yah ^^ ramai *mulaingebayangin*

Megumi: Yah, itu memang sedikit membuat ribet *teringatlagi T.T*

Hiroki: Wah, gawat kalau habis stock olinya *hmm,poseberpikir*hubungannya?#Plak

Haruka: Kalau tidak salah itu. Kiku: itu buatanya Alfred *pundung*, Gie:sabar yah kiku*carikesempatan buatpeluk*

Sanae: (Kiku: hah, batal? A-apa giripan *syock* gie-chan, jangan ikutan*hawamembunuh* gie: yah, padahal pingin ikutan baca *pundung*nanti,jangan lupa kirimkan ke saya *bisik2biartidak kedengarankiku*

Yuka: a-apa, t-typo *kaget*mulai mencari* ah ternyata benar *pundung* sudah saya perbaiki,semoga saja sudah benar. makasih sudah mengkoreksi *bungkuk2*

Alfred: *Kaget tiba-tibaditeriaki* kan bukan salah saya *pundung,liatKikusenyum*

Arthur: *blushing* Ke-kenapa saya ha-harus men-. Gie: ah, gak sengaja, arth*gaksengajanyenggolArthur hinggaciumAlfred* GIEEEEEE….*ngejarauthoryangkabur* Kiku: sepertinya bisa buat nambah ide nih *mulaimencatat* Alfred:….*diam*

Nether: A-apa? *serbasalah, antarpingin dantakut*

Ivan: kiyomi? Apakah dia mau bersatu dengan saya, da?

Natalia: apakah, anda mau menikahkan saya dengan брат? *senyum*

Yuka: hahaha, tidak apa ^^

Haruka: Kyaaaaaa, ada Nesia kedua *ketakutandengar namakiyomics* Nesia: a-apa?*Mukulauthor* gak sopan *nyeretauthor*

.

.

Pemimpin Germancest

Ah, iya2 saya tahu *siap-siapmeluk*Plakkk… Nesia: maaf kan dia yah*bungkuk*, sudah lama sekali *tabur2tulip* Nether: woy bunga gue *mencak2* Gie: makasih sudah datang kembali, berdua ^^

PF: Iya, tidak apa – apa, saya paham. Skripsi memang bikin pusing, dari cari bahan, intai dosen #Plakkk

SG: soal typo sudah saya perbaiki, semoga sudah benar kembali, makasih sudah dikoreksi^^. Natalia: apakah anda mau menjadi saksi, pernikahan kami?

PF: Hahaha, iya nih entah mengapa mereka bisa seperti itu. Ckckckckc, aussie n nether : ini kan salahmu *liatauthor* gie : waduh, kenapa jadi saya, ckckc tidak boleh menuduh itu *lirikaussie n netheryang siapmukul*

SG : silakan *nyeretnation yangdimaksud*

Kiku: eh, baiklah *lirikNesia* Nesia : eh, apa? *liatkikuyang mulaimencari*

Malay : Tidak, kenapa saya selalu dikaitkan dengan dia*tunjukNesia* gie: tapi, kan malay emang suka, buktinya selalu setia bangunin Ne— *dibekapMalay*

Nesia: hohoho, tentu saja, tolong dukung saya terus

PF : tidak apa – apa, kami tunggu kembali review nya

.

.

Lady Raven

Waduh, tidak suka rochu yah *garuk2kepala*. Hahaha, apa boleh buat. Saya juga suka pairing mereka. Intinya pairing dengan siapa saja saya suka. Kebetulan saja dapat idenya rochu. Hehehe. Sabar saja yah. Indopan dan amenesia, hahaha, kebetulan chap kali ini ada tentang mereka. Semoga berkenan. Saya juga inginnya nesia di rape tapi*lirikNesia yangngacungin bamburuncing* akan saya pertimbangkan*bisik2* soal mimpi buruk, akan pelan – pelan saya jelaskan, nanti #Plakkkk

Nesia: sebenarnya saya juga penasaran *liatauthor yangkabur*.

.

.

Yukishirozakura

Hahah, selamat datang yuki ^^ tidak apa – apa. Sepertinya begitu, Yao : boleh saja, asal…*mulaingitung biayanya* Nesia: siapa yang gak bisa masak, yang gak bisa masak itu gie *liatauthor pasarah* gie: aduh, lagi – lagi jadi sasaran amukan *ngomongpelan2*. Perang dingin antara mereka, sudah saya jelaskan diatas. Semoga tidak membuat yuki penasaran lagi.

Sebenarnya pingin buat lanjutan ivan, tapi setiap dipertengahan entah mengapa niat itu berubah*pasrah* sepertinya saya sangat buruk dalam membuat 'itu'. Tapi akan saya coba kembali. Apakah yuki mau memberi ide?

Si nether kan stalker *benargak yahtulisannya*. Makanya dia tau#plakk*dipangkungNet* Nether: jangan sembarangan gie, ngapain juga ada rasa dengan orang kayak gitu*tunjukNesia* Gie: yang bener*liatnether diam* beneran tuh *maksanether* bener *makainmaksa* be—*disumpalnether yangmemerah*

.

.

ArineRailroad

Waduh, pusing yah.*garuk2kepala* hahaha, memang di awal – awal typo selalu betebaran, tapi saya harap di cahp selanjutnya tidak.

Makasih sudah menyukai tokoh fic ini, Nesia. Saya juga merasa sifat nesia itu, agak unik. Apalagi sifat brocomnya pada Yao.

Saya memang selalu ribet dengan typo. Padahal sudah berkali – kali diperiksa. Mungkin karena sifat suka buru – buru*pasrah*. Mengenai tata bahasa, perlahan – lahan akan saya perbaiki. Maklum, untuk yang satu itu saya memang lemah. Karena itulah dibutuhkannya review untuk membantu perbaikan dalam fic ini. Kalau bisa dijelaskan bagian mana yang salah. Hehe

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sekian balasan review untuk chapter kemarin. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^. Serta memberikan usul buat perkembangan cerita ini, Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih buat kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini. agar bisa lebih enak untuk dibaca. eh, enak itu untuk makanan kan? ah sudahlah. intinya adalah<p>

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

Chapter 11

.

"_Tersenyumlah, karena dengan melihat senyummu aku pun bahagia."_

"_Benarkah" tanya Nesia kecil menatap wajah yang kurang jelas itu._

"_Tentu, senyum mu adalah senyum yang paling aku sukai." angguknya membuat Nesia makin tersenyum lebar._

_._

_._

_._

_Hosh…hosh…hosh… langkah – langkah kaki kecil, diikuti napas yang memburu. Terdengar dari koridor rumah berlantai papan. Berlari – lari kecil, mencari sosok yang dikenalnya yang tidak kunjung kelihatan. _

"_Nee…Nee-chan," panggilnya berjalan dalam lorong rumah "Nee-chan dimana?" teriaknya membuka pintu satu persatu._

_Entah kenapa firasat buruk dirasakan gadis mungil itu. Menyadari sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi, tidak terlihat. Sedikit tertegun, melihat pintu yang berada dihadapannya ini, terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Sedikit kesulitan diraihnya knop pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. _

"_Nee-chan" ucapnya pelan berharap ada jawaban dari dalam._

_Air berwarna merah adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya, sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil._

* * *

><p>Kembali mata itu terbuka, diiringi dengan napas memburu. Ketegangan, jelas terlihat diwajahnya akibat mimpi buruk yang dialami. Sentuhan kecil ditangannya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri di kamar itu. Seulas senyum, diberikan pada mahluk yang senantiasa menemani dirinya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.<p>

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Yul," senyumnya lemah memandang mahluk itu. 'Yah, aku tidak apa – apa.' batinnya.

Lama keduanya terdiam, Nesia dengan pikirannya dan mahluk itu yang terus memandangnya.

'…Lagi – lagi.' batinnya mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. 'Sampai kapan aku harus memimpikan hal yang sama.' gerutunya tidak senang menatap kearah sudut ruangan.

Memandang kearah sosok halus, yang lebih samar dari mahluk yang kini menatapnya sedih. Memberikan sebuah isyarat pada dirinya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Membuatnya menghela nafas, membiarkan mahluk yang biasa menemaninya, menatapnya serba salah. Antara menyadarkan bahwa tuannya sudah terlambat atau membiarkan tuannya tenang dahulu.

.

Tok…tok…tok…

.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan keduanya, refleks menoleh. Membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar, saat mereka tidak ada yang menjawab. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang sudah lama mereka kenal.

"…Ku kira kau belum bangun," ucap pemuda itu memandang Nesia, terduduk di kasurnya. "Kenapa masih santai, cepat bersiap." ujarnya.

Lama Nesia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berucap "Selamat pagi,Lay," sapanya, membuat pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala akan tingkahnya "Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk datang?" tanyanya menatap pemuda itu "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghilang,…sama seperti kakak." pelan Nesia berkata.

Sedikit kaget, Malay menatap Nesia "…Jangan kau ungkit – ungkit lagi hal itu," terdengar nada tidak senang dari suaranya, menatap Nesia yang tersenyum "Mandilah, aku tunggu diluar." sedikit membanting pintu dilakukan Malay, membiarkan Nesia terdiam di kamarnya.

"…Hah, dia itu selalu sensitive setiap aku menyebut kakak," geleng Nesia menatap mahluk di sampingnya, berjalan mendekati kamar mandi "Iya – iya, aku mandi," gerutunya menatap mahluk itu "Makin lama, kau makin mirip Malay." gelengnya tak percaya.

.

* * *

><p>Berbeda dengan Nesia yang bergegas ke kamar mandi, Malay di luar hanya diam. Bersandar pada pintu kamar Nesia. Menatap ke arah luar jendela, yang berdekatan dengan pintu kamar Nesia.<p>

"Menghilang? Kakak?" ucapnya tertawa pelan, menutup wajahnya yang kini berubah sendu "Sebegitu pahitkah kau menerima kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan menghilang," ucapnya berbisik sangat pelan. "Padahal, kau sendiri sudah melihat jenazahnya, tapi kenapa?" tanyanya tak percaya, pada dirinya sendiri. "Gadis bodoh." tampak kesedihan dari suaranya.

Mata itu perlahan meneteskan air mata, tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Bahkan untuk terisak pun dirinya tidak mampu. Takut, tentu saja. Takut yang berada di dalam akan khawatir. Khawatir akan dirinya, dihapusnya air mata itu cepat – cepat. Sambil memukul kedua pipinya, berusaha tegar. Bersikap sewajarnya, saat orang yang ditunggu keluar, memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Lama." gerutunya, menarik tangan Nesia cepat dan berjalan duluan. Takut bahwa dirinya yang habis menangis tadi ketahuan.

Sementara Nesia yang di belakangnya, hanya bisa reflex mengikut, sambil mengucapkan kata maaf, karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

Terdengar suara meja yang diketuk dengan jari.

Tuk…tuk..tuk…

Sekali lagi terdengar lumayan keras. Membuat pemuda berdarah Amerika, di sebelah sang pembuat ulah, menggelengkan kepala. Melihat gadis di sampingnya melamun. Entah, apa yang dipikirkannya? Apakah masih ada kaitannya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Atau masalah baru lagi.

"Kali ini ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu,Nes?" tanyanya merapikan buku catatannya.

"Eh…? Apakah wajahku terlihat kusut, Al?" tanyanya heran memandang sahabatnya.

"Bukan kusut, tapi bepintal, da ze." sela suara di depannya, membuat Nesia menghela nafas.

Helaan yang membuat dua orang di dekatnya berpandangan, heran akan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa. Jarang – jarang gadis ini memilih diam, dari pada berkomentar akan perkataan Yong. Saling melirik, menyuruh untuk bertanya dilakukan keduanya, yang memang kebetulan mengambil kelas sama.

.

"Ada apa, da ze?" tanya Yong, menatap Nesia yang diam. Tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun "Siapa lagi yang mengganggumu kali ini?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir "Bilang saja, biar nanti Alfred yang menghajarnya, da ze." ucapnya membuat Alfred melotot ke arahnya.

'Kenapa jadi dilemparkan ke aku.' batinnya merenggut, kesal.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan taruhan itu, da ze," tanyanya, yang tidak direspon Nesia "Kau tenang saja, kita pasti menang." senyumnya, memandang Alfred, mengangguk setuju.

Taruhan, tidak disangka Yong bisa tahu, kalau dia dan Nether bertaruh. Walau merasa sedikit terbantu, tetap saja, rasanya tidak lucu bukan, menjadikan saudara sendiri sebagai ajang taruhan.

"Tentu saja, kan ada hero yang senantiasa membantumu." ucap Alfred menepuk dadanya sendiri, membuat Yong gantian melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Soal itu, aku tidak khawatir, karena bagaimana pun aku pasti menang." ucapnya penuh percaya diri, membuat dua orang didekatnya sedikit merinding.

"Karena itu kau membiarkan Ivan dan Yao akhir – akhir ini?" tanya Alfred, melihat Nesia mengangguk, memilih untuk bermain dengan pulpennya.

"Begitulah, lagian untuk apa aku bertindak, bukankah sudah ada Natali?" tanya balik Nesia.

.

Sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Alfred berkata "Sekedar mengingatkan, Natali saat ini sedang berada di canada bersama adikku."

"Eh…? Apa yang dilakukannya disana, da ze?" tanya Yong, mengambil ranselnya.

"Biasa, perintah kakek roma," jawaban yang malah membuat kedua bersaudara itu tambah bingung, tapi malas bertanya kembali. "Jadi bagaimana Nes, dalam waktu tiga hari apa kau yakin bisa?" tanyanya, melirik Nesia yang memilih diam

Tiga hari. Yah, waktu taruhan mereka tinggal tiga hari lagi. Ternyata waktu benar – benar cepat berlalu.

"Heh… Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku pasti akan menang kalian tenang saja," sedikit menghela nafas Nesia berkata, memandang keduanya yang bingung "Kalian penasaran caranya?" tanyanya lagi, membuat keduanya mengangguk serentak "…Cium dulu" candanya, membuat keduanya membelakan mata.

.

WHAT‼‼

.

Sudah gilakah gadis ini, Cium yang benar saja. Tampak Alfred memasang wajah syock, dengan perubahan gadis di hadapannya. Kemarin, dia tidak segan – segan menyantet Nether karena first kissnya diambil. Sekarang dengan santainya, dia berkata cium, siapa gadis dihadapannya? Apakah 'teman – teman' anehnya itu, sedang merasuki dirinya? Atau Nesia terpengaruh akan gurauannya waktu itu. Sepertinya, Alfred harus berpikir dua kali untuk memilih candaan pada Nesia. Sohibnya yang polos, sekarang jadi seperti ini, membuatnya ingin menangis karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang mulai syock, Yong sendiri lebih memilih menjitak kepala Nesia. Hingga gadis itu, mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akan perbuatannya. Sepertinya, Yong benar – benar kesal dengan candaan Nesia. Melihat bagaimana perubahan wajahnya sekarang.

"Hentikan Leluconmu yang tidak lucu itu, da ze," sungut Yong, melihat Nesia mengelus kepalanya "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sekarang, da ze," suruhnya menatap tajam "Kau kira, aku bodoh apa? Cium yang benar saja. Heh, Paling nanti kau suruh kami cium peliharaanmu itu," tatapnya tajam. "Tidak sudi, da ze."

.

Membuat Alfred yang mendengar, sadar dari lamunannya, memandang ke arah Yong. Peliharaan, apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Jadi, yang dimaksud Nesia tadi itu peliharaan, bukan dirinya. Tampak kelegaan dalam hatinya, mendengar perkataan Yong yang kini memarahi Nesia. Membuat senyum diwajah Nesia hilang seketika.

"Peliharaan?" tanya Alfred, setelah diam dalam waktu beberapa menit. Menstabilkan rasa syocknya.

"…Yah, mahluk – mahluk 'itu' apa lagi, da ze," jawab Yong menoleh pada Alfred "Kau tidak berpikir, bahwa yang dicium itu maksudnya, Nesia kan." selidiknya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin hero seperti ku berpikir seperti itu." tawa hambar Alfred.

Membuat Yong menatapnya penuh ragu, atas perkataannya barusan. Sebelum akhirnya memandang Nesia, yang masih duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jadi, katakan dengan jelas, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." suruh, lebih tepatnya paksa Yong, pada Nesia.

Kembali Nesia terdiam, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, antara dirinya dan Nether, saat mereka mengintip Yao dari gedung seberang. Benar – benar membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

.

.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

" _Sayang, kau bilang sayang, Nes." tampak kesinisan dari suaranya, memandang lawan bicaranya "Apakah perbuataanmu sekarang bisa dikatakan sayang?"_

"_Apa maksudmu,Neth." dengan kesal, lawan bicaranya bertanya._

"_Jangan kau pikir, apa saja yang kau lakukan atas nama rasa sayang itu akan bisa dibenarkan. Tapi kalau kau berpikir, bahwa rasa sayang bisa membenarkan semua tindakanmu, lebih baik kau intropeksi diri." suruh Nether, melihat Nesia diam ._

"_Jangan kau kira, bahwa perasaan sepihakmu yang mengatas namakan rasa sayang itu, tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan baik – baik, sebelum semuanya berakhir dan tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali kebencian." nasehatnya lagi, memandang Nesia yang terbelak kaget, akan perkataannya barusan._

End Flash back

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Entah mengapa pemuda itu bisa berkata begitu. Belum lagi apa yang dialaminya akhir – akhir ini, menambah keresahan yang ada dihatinya saja. Karena itu spontan tadi dia memberikan ide gila itu. Cium, heh, entah mengapa ingin sekali dia melihat bocah kecil penyuka duit, yang selalu menemaninya itu dicium oleh dua orang dihadapannya. Kira – kira, seperti apa reaksinya yah.

"NESIA, KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK." kemarahan kali ini keluar dari diri Yong. Hal yang tidak biasa, mengingat bagaimana sifatnya itu.

Kembali Nesia menghela nafas, memandang kearah Yong dan Alfred " Hah, aku hanya sedikit berpikir…," sedikit ragu Nesia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "Apa yang kita lakukan ini sudah benar?" tanyanya, menghela nafas "Apa Yao – nii tidak akan terluka dengan ini?" terdengar lirih, saat Nesia berkata.

.

Membuat dua pasang mata saling bertatapan untuk sesaat, tidak mengira Nesia akan berpikir begitu.

"…Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan hal ini, karena itu jangan ragu," dengan tegas Alfred berkata "Sekali kau memperlihatkan keraguanmu aku akan mundur, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal yang membuang waktu dengan percuma."

Benar – benar tidak disangka Nesia. Alfred bisa berkata dengan nada tegas seperti itu, membuatnya terdiam oleh kata – katanya. Yong sendiri melihat wajah ragu dan kaget dimata Nesia akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"…Bukankah selama ini, kita melakukannya karena memang sudah siap dengan resiko itu," ucap Yong menatap Nesia "Atau sebaiknya kau ingat kembali tujuanmu melakukannya. Apakah demi taruhan itu? atau demi hal lain?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

.

Seperti tersadar Nesia pun menatap keduanya yang kini berdiri, seolah meminta kepastian dari dirinya. Satu helaan pendek dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Kalian benar, maafkan aku," senyumnya memandang keduanya "Kita lakukan sesuai rencana, seperti sebelumnya." ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini," ucap Alfred, memberikan secarik kertas pada Nesia. Membuat Yong dan Nesia bingung. "…Kalian bisa melakukannya kan." senyumnya.

Berkali – kali, Nesia memandang Alfred dan kertas itu, antara percaya dan tidak. Bagaimana mungkin, Alfred bisa membuat permintaan seperti ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa dia?" heran Yong memandang Alfred "Bukankah, tidak terlalu tergesa – gesa? Kita bisa mendapatkannya saat kita menang nanti kan."

"Memang, tapi kemampuannya sangat diperlukan untuk rencana kita, sekarang," senyumnya, memandang kedua rekannya yang heran sekaligus tidak senang "Hah…kudengar saat ini dia mencari info tentang masa lalu kalian. Berita itu tidak boleh kedengaran oleh yang lainnya, jika tidak…" ucapnya memberi jeda berharap teman – temannya paham maksud perkataannya.

.

"Semua akan sia – sia," sahut Nesia, menatap Alfred. "Belum saatnya mereka tahu, begitu maksudmu."

"Tentu, saja," angguknya, melihat Yong dan Nesia. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan pergerakannya sebelum terlambat."

Sesaat dapat dilihat oleh Alfred, mata keduanya tampak berkilat. Mata yang merencanakan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sepertinya ide jahil nan jahat, bukan saja dimiliki olehnya. Tapi, kedua rekannya yang kini tersenyum sinis.

"Kebetulan, dia berhutang sesuatu padaku." serentak keduanya berkata, saling berpandangan. Tidak menyangka bahwa bisa sama.

Sepertinya berada di pihak mereka berdua adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Alfred. Kedua temannya ini bukan saja mainan yang menarik. Tapi, mahluk yang mengerikan untuk dijadikan musuh. Yah, dia harus bersyukur bahwa pilihannya tepat untuk bekerjasama dengan keduanya. Yah, berdoa saja semoga orang itu, tidak benar- benar celaka.

"Tapi sebelum itu," ucap Yong memandang lurus ke arah luar ruangan, membuat keduanya heran " Kita Pisahkan dulu mereka." Geramnya. Sepertinya, benar – benar tidak rela, akan hubungan keduanya yang kebetulan lewat.

.

.

_#GIE#_

.

.

Udara yang sejuk dan suasana yang mendukung, sepi. Biasanya hal ini tidak akan di sia – siakan oleh Ivan, untuk bisa bermesraan dengan Yao. Tapi, untuk kali ini. Sepertinya Ivan lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kejadian mimpi buruk waktu itu masih membekas diingatannya, belum lagi setelah itu Nether menanyakan pertanyaan aneh padanya. Benar – benar membuatnya tidak tenang.

Sama seperti halnya Ivan yang lebih memilih diam, Yao pun sepertinya memiliki pikiran sendiri. Masih di ingatnya kejadian tadi pagi, saat salah satu anggota keluarga asianya mulai menyinggung hal yang mati – matian di jaganya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

"_Apa kau baik – baik saja, Kak Nesia?" tanya anggota termuda, memandang Nesia yang sedang sarapan "Sebenarnya apa yang Kakak mimpikan? Hingga kakak tidak berani tidur sendiri." kembali dirinya bertanya. Penasaran melihat Viet atau yang lain, akhir - akhir ini setiap malam berada di kamar Nesia.  
><em>

_Tidak berani tidur sendiri? Ah ya benar, biasanya Nesia selalu ditunggui oleh salah satu anggota keluarganya untuk tidur. Baru setelah Nesia tertidur lelap, mereka kembali ke kamarnya. Seperti Kiku dulu, yang menemani Nesia memandang bulan di teras karena tidak bisa tidur. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya. Walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. _

_Karena, tentu saja tanpa mereka lakukan, Nesia sudah memiliki teman untuk menemaninya tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mahluk kecil, nan imut peliharaannya itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya menerima kebaikan orang kan. Dan lagi yang mereka lakukan tidak akan bisa menghentikan, apa yang akan Nesia mimpikan? Tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena mimpi adalah pengalaman bawah sadar yang melibatkan __penglihatan__, __pendengaran__ dan __indra__ lainnya dalam __tidur__._

_Tatapan mata ingin tahu, jelas terlihat di wajah beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya. Menunggu jawaban, atas wajah murungnya akhir – akhir ini._

"_Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah—."_

"_Mimpi aneh, domba makan serigala," senyumnya hambar memotong perkataan Kiku "Domba kecil yang terlihat tenang. Tiba – tiba berubah menjadi buas, mengejar mahluk yang akan memakannya. Satu domba, dua domba, ah bukan, beberapa puluh domba, memakan srigala itu. Satu memakan kepalanya, satu tangannya, satu kakinya, seluruh anggota tubuh itu dimakan. Bukan saja bagian luar, tapi bagian dalamnnya juga. Usus, ginjal, hati, semua dimakan hingga tidak bersisa." Ucapnya, mengaduk – aduk supnya dengan wajah datar._

_._

_Perkataan yang membuat selera makan semua hilang. Apalagi saat ini ada beberapa yang memakan daging. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yao, yang membelakan mata memandangnya tak percaya. Sedikit kaget mungkin. Nesia sendiri lebih memilih diam, mengingat salah satu mimpi anehnya. Bagaimana mata serigala itu menatap dirinya. Tatapan yang sama diberikan serigala itu, saat dirinya kehilangan orang yang disayanginya untuk pertama kali._

" _Sejak kapan domba jadi karnivora?" tanya anggota termuda, dengan keheranan memandang Nesia. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sesaat._

_Senyum sendu terlihat dimata gadis asia tenggara itu yang kini menggeleng. Tanda dirinya sendiri pun bingung. Hingga suara bariton Thai membuatnya menoleh._

"_Itu hanya mimpi," ucapnya datar, memandang gadis kecil di sebelahnya "Dan berhentilah bertanya Tim, habiskan makananmu." suruhnya, sebelum akhirnya memandang kearah Yao yang diam, ikut menatapnya._

EndFlash Back

.

* * *

><p>Domba memakan serigala, perumpamaan yang aneh, membuat selera sarapan semua hilang. Benar – benar mimpi aneh, pantas saja gadis itu tidak tenang dengan tidurnya. Apakah tidak bisa membuat perumpamaan yang lain, yah.<p>

"Yao – hyung." bersamaan dengan teriakan, sebuah pelukan nan cepat mengarah padanya yang langsung dihalangi oleh Ivan.

Ternyata walaupun sibuk dengan pikirannya, badannya masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Memeluk tubuh Yao, menghindari pelukan Yong yang kini menabrak tembok di belakang mereka. Membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Awwww,"Rintihnya, mengelus kepala yang terantuk "Grrr, apa – apaan kau, da ze." gerutunya, melirik sinis ke arah Ivan yang masih tersenyum.

"Hati - hati ada tembok, da." ujarnya tersenyum, pemberitahuan yang telat.

Sedangkan Yao hanya menghela nafas melihat pola keduanya yang seperti biasanya. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ivan pada tubuhnya.

.

"Nesia, katakan sesuatu, da ze." panggilnya cepat, menatap lurus kebelakang Yao.

Nesia, jelas itu membuat Yao kaget. Refleks menoleh kebelakang dimana dilihatnya Nesia berjalan bersama Alfred di sampingnya. Hal yang sama di lakukan oleh Ivan, melepas tubuh Yao. Menatap heran, ke arah Nesia yang diam saja. Tidak bereaksi aneh seperti biasanya.

"Nee-Chan." peluknya cepat, begitu berada di dekat Yao.

Ralat, gadis ini masih aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak berpikir demikian. Berusaha mati – matian menjaga, agar dirinya tidak menarik Nesia dari tubuh Yao seperti kasus waktu itu. Pasti setelah ini, gadis ini akan menarik – narik tubuh Yao. Menjauhkan kekasihnya dari dirinya. Heh, walau Natali sedang tidak ada. Seharusnya dia tidak lupa, masih ada kedua pengganggu ini.

Berbeda dengan Ivan yang kesal, Alfred hanya tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Pandangan heran jelas terlihat diwajah Ivan, saat mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Heran melihat dirinya bersama dengan Nesia dan Yong.

"Ne-Nesia, kau memelukku terlalu erat, aru," ucap Yao akhirnya bersuara, saat Nesia tidak melepaskannya "Kau baik – baik saja, aru?" tanyanya khawatir "Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi, aru?"

"...Yah, aku baik – baik saja," senyumnya melepaskan pelukan. "Mana mungkin ada yang berani mengangguku jika ada Yong di sampingku." cengirnya senang, memandang Yong berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Apanya?"

.

Pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan, membuat Yao pusing sendiri dengan gadis disampingnya. Cengir lebar jelas terlihat diwajahnya, melirik kearah Ivan yang kini diselimuti hawa gelap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." senyumnya, gantian merangkul lengan Yong.

"Eh?"

Sepertinya, semua tidak percaya dengan reaksi Nesia barusan. Tidak menyangka bahwa Nesia, akan langsung pergi. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya memandang semua yang bereaksi sama. Dan serentak menggeleng "Hahaha, kalian aneh." tawanya ceria, menarik lengan Yong.

Sedikit aneh, Yong mengikuti Nesia yang kini merangkulnya erat. Menarik tubuhnya menjauh, diikuti oleh Alfred. Dan pandangan tak percaya Ivan, atas prilaku Nesia barusan. Sama seperti halnya Yao, yang menatap heran akan kepergian gadis yang sudah dianggap adik itu.

"…Ne-Nesia," masih dengan bingung Yong mengikuti Nesia yang kini melepas rangkulannya "A-apaan barusan itu." jelas dirinya tidak terima dengan tingkah Nesia, yang tidak biasa.

"A-apa kau mulai ragu lagi, Nes?" tanya Alfred, ikut ambil suara.

"Eh, ragu? Aku?" tanyanya berbalik memandang keduanya. "Ckckckc, kalian ini," gelengnya tak percaya "Aku hanya ingin mereka, merasakan kebersamaan terakhir mereka saja," senyumnya menatap langit sesaat "Tidak ada salahnya kan." ucapnya lagi memberikan senyum terbaik.

Jelas, gadis di hadapan mereka ini, mempunyai rencana. Tapi rencana yang seperti apa masih membuat keduanya bingung. Tidak mengerti akan jalan pikirannya. Yang sebentar ragu, sebentar lagi yakin. Benar – benar tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi, yah sudahlah. Sejak awal mereka disini juga hanya peran pembantu. Bertugas mendukung rencana gila nan abal gadis ini.

Dan lagi, sejak awal mereka juga memiliki kepentingan masing – masing dalam hal ini. Yong yang memang dasarnya tidak merestui sang kakak. Alfred, yang memang ingin sekali – kali menghancurkan wajah sombong teman – temannya. Dan Nesia, sepertinya ada hal lain yang hanya diketahui oleh Yong saja.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Kaget, adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Aussie, dirinya tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa, bisa bertemu dengan Nesia lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tertidur dibawah rindangnya pohon kamboja dan sepoy angin. Kelihatan sekali dirinya benar – benar nyenyak. Bahkan Aussie yang makin mendekat pun tidak membuatnya terbangun, sepertinya benar – benar terlelap.

Igauan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Nesia dan setetes air mata yang tiba – tiba mengalir, membuat Aussie terkejap. Tak menyangka bahwa seorang Nesia bisa menangis, bukan kepura – puraan tapi dari lubuk hati yang dalam. Apa yang diimpikannya hingga dia seperti ini?

"…Kha." igau Nesia pelan, amat sangat pelan.

Mata itu membelak kaget, mendengar igauan pelan itu. Lebih kaget lagi, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di sana. Seutas tali sudah menariknya menjauh dari sisi gadis itu. Dan sebilah katana sudah siap menyerangnya. Ditambah sesosok gajah kini memandangnya tajam, tinggal menunggu perintah sang majikan. Membuatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, begitu melihat sekelilingnya.

'Anggota Asia.' batinnya ngeri, melihat beberapa orang memandangnya tajam.

.

Berbeda dengan Aussie yang tampak kaget, Thai sendiri merasa sedikit lega. Keputusannya mengikuti mahluk kecil yang selalu senantiasa menemani Nesia itu tepat. Tidak disangkanya mahluk itu akan mendatanginya dengan panic, saat dirinya berkumpul dengan beberapa saudaranya yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, da ze?" tanya Yong, dengan tatapan datar. Mewakili beberapa pasang mata yang ikut menatap Aussie. Membuat Thai tersadar dari pikirannya barusan "Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini."

"Heh, memang ke—." ucapnya terhenti, begitu dirasakannya tali yang menariknya mengencang.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan." sahut pemilik tali yang mengikatnya.

Membuat Aussie dengan susah payah berusaha bernapas, mengetahui betapa kencangnya tali yang melekat pada badannya. Benar – benar menandakan bahwa mereka tidak main – main dalam hal ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Nesia?" tanya pemilik tali.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya jika seperti itu,Lay," tegur Thai, pada Malay yang kelihatan bernafsu untuk benar – benar membunuhnya "Bagaimana keadaan Nesia, Hong?" tanya Thai pada Hong, yang kini mendekati Nesia.

"Hei, memang kalian pikir aku mau melakukan apa padanya." geram Aussie, langsung dipandang sinis. Membuatnya mendecak kesal, membiarkan Hong memeriksa keadaan Nesia.

"Tidur." jawab Hong setelah memastikan keadaan Nesia sebentar, membuat beberapa pasang mata menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku—." ucapnya kembali terpotong.

"Dan habis menangis" ucap Hong memandang datar kearah Aussie, yang kini memucat melihat beberapa pasang mata itu menjadi tajam.

.

Kekuatan yang dimilikinya, benar – benar tidak membantunya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Malah makin membuatnya merasa seram, lebih tepatnya ketakutan. Saat dirinya mendengar emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh empat pemuda dihadapannya ini.

'Berani – beraninya membuat Nesia ku menangis, yang boleh membuatnya menangis itu aku.' batin Malay, memandang sinis kearahnya tanpa suara, mengencangkan tali yang dipegangnya.

'Kau benar – benar beruntung Aussie, aku baru saja meminjam katana dari Kiku,' batin Yong tersenyum sinis 'Akan kubuat kau mati dengan tenang, da ze.'

'Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, bisa juga kugunakan benda ini.' sedikit menimbang – nimbang granatnya Hong membatin.

Berbeda dengan saudaranya yang sibuk membatin, akan diapakan Aussie. Thai sendiri lebih memilih melihat gajah peliharannya dan berkata "Sepertinya, aku ada objek baru untuk latihan." senyumnya mengelus belalai gajah peliharaannya.

Satu kalimat yang membuat tiga saudaranya menoleh, memandang Thai yang tersenyum. Mengelus binatang peliharaannya dan menatap lurus ke Aussie yang memucat. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan saat ini, jika saja Kiku berada disana, ikut membantu. Bahkan kalimat penjelasan yang ingin diucapkan oleh Aussie, tidak dipedulikan mereka yang tersenyum sadis.

.

"Jadi, abang mau duluan?" tanya Malay, melihat kearah Thai yang mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu, terpaksa aku mengantri." lanjutnya melihat Yong diam tanpa emosi diikuti oleh Hong.

"Tu-Tunggu aku tidak bersalah." tampak kepanikan dari suara Aussie yang berteriak.

Melihat wajah panic Aussie, bukannya menghentikan niat mereka. Malah membuat mereka makin semangat untuk mengerjai pemuda itu. Mendekati Aussie yang memang tidak bisa kabur kemana – mana, dikarenakan tali yang mengikat kuat pada dirinya. Beruntung, yah beruntung suara yang familiar menghentikan kegiatan pemuda – pemuda Asia itu.

"Berisik." sedikit menggosok matanya Nesia berkata, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menerpa.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Nes, Maaf mengganggu tidur mu." senyum Thai kembali focus pada Aussie.

"Sebaiknya, kau pindah lokasi kalau mau tidur lagi, Nes." saran Malay, tapi matanya kembali memandang kearah Aussie dan gajah, yang kini membelit badan Aussie dengan erat, menggantikan tali yang masih melekat.

Diam Nesia memperhatikan, atas apa yang terjadi pada diri Aussie, yang kini mengirimkan telepati. Meminta bantuan pada dirinya. Kembali dilihatnya saudara Asianya, tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Aussie. Satu helaan nafas di lakukan oleh Nesia. Menatap sinis, lurus kearah Aussie. Sebelum akhirnya melembut.

.

"…Emm…apa kalian benar – benar serius melakukan itu?" tanya Nesia, melirik Hong yang berada disebelahnya, menatapnya dengan heran "…Kalian seperti benar – benar ingin membunuhnya." ucapnya lirih masih setengah mengantuk dan bersandar pada Hong.

"Memang kenapa? jarang – jarang kan bisa mengerjai anak Eropa?" senyum Hong tidak ambil pusing.

"…Apa ini balasan karena Mei pernah dikerjai oleh mereka?" tanya Nesia, merasakan tatapan hong berubah "Apa, aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Nesia hati – hati, melihat Hong.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," geleng Hong, kembali memandang Aussie. Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan diri dari tali Malay dan To-chan. Membuat Thai sang pemilik menyeringai, merasa tertantang "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Kamarku kan bersebelahan dengan Mei," senyumnya, mengingat gadis Taiwan yang manis itu, terdengar menangis di kamarnya "…Tapi Hong, yang mengganggu Mei bukan Aussie dan teman – temannya kan, kenapa—." tanyanya terputus.

"Senang saja." jawab Hong cepat, membuat Nesia kembali diam, memperhatikan Aussie menghindar dari lemparan tali Malay.

"…Emm, Hong, kalian tidak akan membuatnya babak belur kan?" tanya Nesia, lagi setelah diam sebentar. Membuat Hong menoleh dengan heran "Aku tidak mau, nanti dia jadi jera kesini." senyumnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hong menatap Nesia penuh selidik. Memperhatikan sikap gadis itu yang kini memainkan kuku tangannya, rona merah samar jelas terlihat disana.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hong, untuk menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada gadis disampingnya ini. Seperti tersengat listrik, Hong menatap Nesia dengan ragu – ragu.

.

"Kau dan dia tidak…" ucapnya ragu, menatap Nesia yang memperlihatkan rona merah "Oh, tidak, Jangan bilang kalau kalian…" ucapnya kembali memandang Nesia. "NESIA, KAU" geramnya berdiri.

Mendengar suara Hong yang cukup keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearahnya dengan heran. Melihat Hong berdiri, menatap Nesia dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"KAU DAN DIA PACARAN" tanyanya memastikan, menatap Nesia yang kini diam. Menundukkan wajahnya.

Kepanikan jelas terlihat di wajah Hong, menatap Nesia yang tidak berkata apa pun. Padahal kalau Hong punya kekuatan seperti Aussie. Tentu dia akan tahu bahwa dalam hatinya sendiri, Nesia merutuki kalimat tersebut.

'Amit-amit, pacaran dengan Aussie.' batinnya, berharap itu tidak akan benar – benar terjadi. Tapi demi kelancaran rencananya, apa boleh buat.

Reaksi yang sama dilakukan oleh saudaranya yang lain. Memperhatikan Hong, yang kini bolak balik menatap ke arah Nesia dan Aussie. Sepertinya yang dimaksud pacaran oleh Hong adalah Nesia. Berbeda dengan dua saudaranya yang mengikuti jejak Hong, kaget menatap Nesia tidak percaya. Malay, lebih memilih sibuk menatap Aussie. Berpikir ingin menggantungnya di pohon mana. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi semuanya, yang kini menatap Nesia penuh selidik. Barulah dia menyadari, bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Hong barusan adalah Nesia dan korban yang hendaknya digantung sekarang. membuatnya berteriak tidak percaya

"APA‼ YANG BENAR SAJA" teriaknya tidak rela, memandang ke arah Nesia yang kini menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa Nesia dan dia berpacaran" geleng Thai tak percaya.

Reaksi yang sama, jelas terlihat diwajah ketiga pemuda asia itu. menatap Nesia tidak percaya, atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Aussie sendiri lebih memilih diam, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yong. Menatap kearah Nesia dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan ingin tahu. Tapi urung ditanyakan, saat ini yang hanya bisa dilakukannya hanya diam. Menerka – nerka, kenapa Nesia bisa berkata begitu dengan santai? Apa dia lupa seperti apa keluarga mereka jika tahu hal ini? Tapi yah terserah saja. Masalahnya adalah nasib pemuda ini.

'Ckckck, kasian, da ze' batin Yong mengingat seperti apa anggota mereka.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Hola semua, saya datang lagi. *lambai-lambai*

Nesia: Hah *pasrahLiatAuthormendekat* mau buat ulah apa lagi nih orang *liatAuthormendekat*

All: sudah sabar saja *bisik2*

Gie : Baiklah ayo, kita mulai balas review dari semuanya *senyum2*

Nesia : Cubit saya, apa yang terjadi pada nih anak *syockliatauthor*

All: Akhirnya *nangisharu*

Gie : *garuk2kepala* Ahh, cuekin saja mereka. Baiklah langsung saja kami akan membalas review dari semuanya ^^

* * *

><p>Al Landers<p>

Ni Hao ^^ *lirikYaoyangmemerah*

Makasih *blushing*. Hahaha, sepertinya Natali bakal senang. Jika tahu sudah ada satu saksi untuk acara pernikahannya. Iya, mereka memang tidak akur, duo brocom yang kekanakan*Plak*dihajarNesia*. Ivan : jangan ditunggu kejar – kejarannya. Gie: Ivan berisik *liativanmulaingeluarkan auraseram* Natali, ivan disini*senyumliativankabur* Alfred: eh, hero selalu membuat alat yang benar, memang digunakan untuk sekali pakai*berkilah*. Yong: Yao, itu milikku, da ze !

.

.

Is Awsome

Alo2 ^^

Kamus, sama *angguk2paham* belajarnya jadi lebih mudah, dong. Berarti Guten Natch itu bahasa jerman. artinya, baik tentunya, benar tidak? *ragu2*

Rochu*angguk2* pairing lain juga sih. Rokochu, namanya jadi unik yah. Sepertinya pairing itu jarang liat, ah malah tidak pernah. Jadi pingin baca seperti apa*penasaran*.

Aussie: Iya, kangguru memang untuk konsumsi*pasrah*. Eh Handsome, saya *blushing*.

Alfred : Ba-baiklah*pasrah*lirikauthoryang pura2gakliat*. Gie: sabar yah, biar nanti kita cari mata yang lebih bagus. All: memang mainan apa *geleng2liatauthor*

Yao : *blushing* ma-makasih. Pembunuhan*mengingatmasalampau* Dendam, saya tidak mungkin bisa dendam dengan nesia. Dan lagi jika hidup dipenuhi dendam. Bukankah yang lebih menderita itu saya *senyumsedih* Gie: Yao, baik yah *pelukYao*diikutiNesia danyanglain*.

Ivan : foto mereka berdua *Lirikauthoryang angguk2* sepertinya koleksi anda banyak *senyum* Author minta tuh. Gie:aduh, jangan bilang. Saya yang minta *mukulkening* Ivan gak bisa di ajak kerjasa— *lirikIvanyangtiba2 serem* Ivan: Kolkolkol, beraninya anda menunjukan foto itu *ngeluarinpipa* Gie: Huaaaa, Ivan ngamuk *panggilnationlain, nyeretivandengan paksa* maafkan yang barusan.

Natalya : Eh, nyambuk? Mana *mintabukti*.

Nether : Giliran saya ka— *liatNesiayang berada disebelah* mereka dulu juga tidak apa – apa *senyumterpaksa*

Arthur: bukannya saya tidak suka, tapi *lirikNatalia yangkiniacungin pisau*

Kiku : Germano, Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati saya terima, untuk proyek berikutnya.

Nesia: hahaha, belum saatnya. Perang? Untuk saat ini damai saja. Gie: Iya, tuh selesaikan dulu urusan dalam ne—*Plak* Nesia: jangan macam – macam

Gie: A-apa Alfred, huaaa tidak mau. Kuatnya, pintarnya(?) boleh, gemuknya tidaaakkkkk *geleng2*

Natalya : saya tidak mungkin kerjasama dengan orang yang menjadikan брат taruhan *lirikNesiayang jugamenatap tajam*. Kiku: Cemburu? Apakah itu namanya cemburu *lirikAuthor yangmenatapawan*

Gie: swiss, hmm…*lirikNesia yangmencatat*

.

.

4 sableng

Hmmm…* atautidak*

Kana: Sepertinya semua pada sibuk yah *angguk2*.

Haruka : saya datang sesuai janji *senyum2*plak dipukulNesia* Nesia: tahun depan giliran Haruka-san dan sanae – san loh*nyengir* ah, masa muda*ngelamun*. Gie: ckckck, cuekin saja, Nesia *geleng2*

Kana : waduh, masih yah *mulaimemperbaiki* semoga sudah benar.

Hiroki : Makasih *blushing* semoga kali ini juga tidak mengecewakan.

Sanae : Eh…*panic*lirikpara nationyang siapkabur* Jangan pada kabur *nyeretnation yangpasrah*

Nesia: A-AmeNesia, sa-saya dengan Alfred *blushingliat Alfred yangnyengir*

Alfred : Huaaaaaa, hentikan jangan lagi *kabur*. Gie: wow, cepat juga yah*liatAlfred yangsudahjauh*

Kiku: eh…Ba-baiklah *menyerahkandengan berathati*. Gie: sabar2 *pelukKiku* biayanya tagih sama Nesia saja entar. Nesia : APA‼‼ *lirikAuthor yangkabur*

Malay: Tidak, siapa bilang. Mana mungkin saya cinta Nesia. Yang ada Nesia yang ci— *PLAKKK*dihajarNesia* Nesia: jangan sembarang *Acunginbamburuncing* Sudah bosan hidup,Lay

Nesia : rumah mau dibakar tuh, cepatan update. Gie: rumah? Saya kan belum punya rumah. Nesia: memang selama ini tinggal dimana? Gie: dirumah ortu. Nesia: Ya, ampun *garuk2kepala liatauthor* Memangnya itu bukan rumah*geramliatauthor yangnyengir*

.

.

Kiyomi

Ayane : Nama kiyomi itu kalau tidak salah *teringathal yangseram*geleng2kepala*

Yuka : Typo? Lagi *mulaimemperbaiki* semoga kali ini sudah benar

Megumi: *Blushing* ma-makasih, semoga kali ini juga tidak mengecewakan.

Kiku : kenapa semua mengancam saya *pasrah*mulaicari*

Natalia: benarkah, Apa anda mau menjadi saksi?

Nether: ENGGAKKK‼‼

All: Wah, rambut Net, mau dipotong *mulaibayangin*

.

.

lady black22

I-I miss you t— *siap2peluk* Uaaaaahhhhhh *nyungsepdidorong Natali*

Natalia: benarkah akan jadi kenyataan *ragu2*

Nether : Huf selamat, *LirikAuthor* jangan ikut-ikutan, awas yah*ngancam*. Gie: aih, *dilemaantara seramdengan Netheratau pilihsate* Sate kelinci yah?. Hiks, disini cuma satu tempat saja, mana bumbunya gak seenak disana lagi *teringsatekelinci yangpernahdimakan* pingin lagi *ngeces*

Aussie : *lirikauthor* Sepertinya Lady-san itu benci benar dengan saya *Pundung* Ini semua, gara – gara kamu *tunjukAuthor* Kasi saya peran antagonis *Siap2hajar Authoryang ngibritlari*

Kiku: jadi itu Jealous yah *lirikauthor yanghilang* tentu saja, saya akan terus melindungi Nesia. Hmm, rapuh, malay *colek malay*. Malay: Apaan*heranliatKiku yanggeleng* Lucu, menyebalkan? Ini niat muji atau apa? Gie: lah, itu kan pujian, Lay *cuilrotimalay*

Alfred: Bukan S.I.B lagi. Tapi S.I.B.A karena Hero juga termasuk. Hahahaha

Gie: Hoo, berarti Rusia juga suka hamburger, dong *angguk2paham*Germano dan france, yah *LiatNesiamencatat* Nether: Bahasa saya itu yang paling mudah. Gie: Mudah? Kalau masih zaman penjajahan si iya, mudah. Sekarang ckckc, *geleng2kepala*. Nesia: makanya belajar*liatauthhor pundung*

Gie: Eh Chapter 6 dan 7*mulaimengecek* Huaaa, benar. Kok bisa? *panic*. Makasih sudah memberitahu *bungkuk2* Hiks, gara2 aussie, satenya melayang*liatkelinciNether*Siapinpisau* Nether: Jangan macam-macam*Ngeluarinpistol*

.

.

Pemimpin Germancest

PF : Me too *siap2meluk*Plak* Nesia: Jangan,mulai bertingkah Gie*lirikAuthorsinis*

Nether: Bu-bunga tulip ku *syock*. Gie: Wah, apinya cocok buat bakar sate tuh, pasti enak*plak*digeplakNether* Huee, Typo? *memperbaiki*semoga kali ini sudah benar.

SG: Tanya? Silakan ^^ *megangbajuKiku*

Kiku: Hoh, doujin mereka yah. Apakah anda mau mencarikan foto mereka, sebagai wujud kerjasama kita?*senyumbisnis*

Arthur: Ca-cakep, bi-bicara apa Anda*Blushing* Ci-cium *lirikKiku* Gie: pingin liat juga *NatapKikudan Arthurgantian* ArthurKiku: Ja-jangan sembarangan*BentakAuthor* Gie: Hoh, berani yah, dengan Author *SiapkanNaskahBaru* Nesia: Lama *dorongKiku*. Malay: *ikutanDorongArthur*

All: Gie-Chan,mengerikan*Bisik2*LiatArthur,kiku ngelapbibirmasing2*

Natalia: Menikah*Senyum* брат,menikah*tidaksabaranliat gaunnya*

Nesia: Khuhuhuhu *senangdapat dukungan,lirikAussie danNether yangmerinding* Tenang saja, mana mungkin Gie, berani nulis itu, dia kan payah hahahaha. Gie: wah,wah, Nesia meragukan saya yah*Senyumiblis*

.

.

Yukishirozakura

Selamat datang, apakah yuki bawa oleh – oleh untuk saya *Plakk* Nesia: maaf kan gie yah *NyeretAuthor* Alfred: Hahahaha, hero memang selalu punya banyak rencana, A-apa jangan disita *ngerebutpaksa* Gie: Ja-janggal? Kok?.

Nether,Arthur,Ivan: Rahasia? Ada ajah, *kasisenterbiar terang* Gie: Ya, ampun, mereka ini*mukulkening*

.

.

Lady raven

Ivan: ditertawai*pundung* ini semua gara – gara *lirikAuthor,keluakanpipa* Gie: Waduh, kan mimpi van *mundur*ngibrit lari. Nesia: hmmm *mulaideh*geleng2liatkeduanya* ho, rencana untuk memisahkan Ivan dan Yao *angguk2senang* Yeah, ayo balas dendam buat semuanya.

.

.

Higashino Ruuya

Makasih ^^, japanxindo yah. Pairing yang akhir – akhir ini jarang saya temukan.*sedih*

Makasih sudah membaca semuanya. Untuk penulisan kalimat langsung, saya memang masih bingung. Karena ada beberapa yang saya liat, memakai huruf besar setelah tanda petik. Makasih sudah memberikan contoh yang benar ^^. Sudah saya perbaiki kembali. Untuk typo juga akan saya usahkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sekian balasan review dari semuanya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan kami *ramai2menatapAuthor*. Huee, maafkan saya yang akhir – akhir ini lagi banyak tugas *Bungkuk2* semoga kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih buat kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini.

.

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

Chapter 12

.

Entah harus bersyukur, atau merasa terkutuk. Itu adalah perasaan yang dialami oleh Aussie sekarang. Diam dirinya melamun di tepi jendela, mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Kenapa bisa Nesia punya ide segila itu? Mengatakan mereka berdua berpacaran. Walau berkat itu, dirinya bisa terbebas dari siksaan yang dilakukan oleh Thai dan saudara – saudaranya. Tetap saja, jika teringat bagaimana pandangan keempat pemuda itu yang menatapnya. Lebih sinis, dari saat mereka mengerjainnya habis – habisan, benar – benar mengerikan.

Belum lagi jika diingatnya saat Malay menarik kerah bajunya dan berbisik _"Aku tidak akan pernah setuju…"_

HAH, benar – benar mimpi buruk baginya, mimpi apa dia tadi malam hingga bernasib setragis ini. Ditambah perkataan Nesia berikutnya, saat keempat saudaranya sudah pergi.

.

FlashBack

"…_Kau ini benar – benar menyusahkan, yah." Gelengnya, menatap Aussie tak percaya._

"_Berisik,"Gerutu Aussie memandang kearah Nesia "Kenapa kau bilang aku pacarmu?" Tanyanya, memandang Nesia yang memandangnya balik "Jangan – jangan kau su—."_

"_Idihhh," Potong Nesia cepat, menatap Aussie galak "Kau kira aku rela mengatakan itu," Terdengar sedikit sinis "Ada tiga hal yang perlu kau ingat. Pertama aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku berpacaran denganmu." Ucapnya, meminta persetujuan dari Aussie yang kini mengangguk._

'_Benar juga,' batinnya, melihat Nesia menunggu reaksinya "Tapi, dari caramu tadi seakan – akan mengatakan kalau kita..." Ucapnya, segan untuk melanjutkan._

"_Kedua, kau pikir mereka akan melepaskan mu begitu saja, jika aku tidak melakukan itu?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Kau benar, tapi kau kan bisa bilang aku temanmu." ucap Aussie, mulai merasa seram lihat aura yang dikeluarkan Nesia._

"_Teman, sejak kapan kita berteman?" Tanyanya, menyudutkan Aussie yang tersenyum tidak enak "Dan ketiga, Aku mengatakannya hanya untuk membayar hutangku saat itu." ucapnya menatap Aussie yang bingung._

"_Ma-Maksudmu—."_

_Senyum tampak terlukis diwajah Nesia. Senyum, yang membuat Aussie kali ini bergidik ngeri. Merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi._

"_Kau tau, permainan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Kuharap kau bersiap-siap untuk itu."_

End Flash Back

.

Kalau boleh jujur, baru kali ini Aussie melihat aura Nesia yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Bahkan saat mereka berkelahi sekali pun, aura seperti itu tidak pernah dilihatnya. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum, tidak bisa menutupi isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Jika teringat tadi, sepertinya gadis itu benar – benar marah. Mengingat apa yang ada dipikiran, dan apa yang diucapkannya sama, benar – benar mengerikan.

Sebenarnya, kesalahan apa yang sudah di perbuatnya? hingga gadis itu bisa begitu mengerikan. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang dialami gadis itu tadi? Karena itu, mood gadis itu saat bangun kelihatan sangat jelek, seperti singa betina yang kelaparan. Tampak Aussie berpikir, tidak disadarinya ketiga temannya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ckckck, serius sekali" senyum Alfred, yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"K-kau, ba-bagaimana bisa?" bingungnya memandang Alfred yang melirik ke arah lain, membuatnya ikut melihat sekelilingnya "Se-sejak kapan kalian" kagetnya.

Tentu saja kaget, jika dilihatnya teman – temannya sudah duduk dengan santai di dalam kamarnya. Arthur yang asik membaca, Alfred yang lagi makan cemilan di dekatnya, Nether yang diam memperhatikan Tv. Benar – benar menganggap kamarnya adalah kamar mereka sendiri. Teman – teman yang baik yah, jarang – jarang teman seperti ini.

.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai tidak sadar kami masuk, tidak seperti kau saja," Ucap Alfred menatap Aussie penuh selidik "Apa boleh kutebak?"Tanyanya memandang Aussie yang diam.

"A-apa?"Tanyanya, sedikit merasa was – was "Tidak ada yang ku—."

"Nesia, benarkan?" dengan cepat, Alfred memotong perkataan Aussie. Tersenyum sinis melihat raut perubahan diwajah itu "Ternyata benar kau memikirkan dirinya."

"S-siapa memikirkan siapa?" Kilahnya, memandang kearah Alfred yang tersenyum sinis.

"Begitukah." Ucapnya, berjalan mendekati Arthur yang diam, memandang kearah Nether yang kini menatap sinis.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Aussie merasa mempertanyakan persahabatan yang mereka bangun selama ini. Dirinya tidak pernah bisa menyangka, bahwa sahabatnya bisa berekspresi seperti ini. Apa lagi pada dirinya, benar – benar patut dipertanyakan. Sepertinya mereka punya bakat tersembunyi seperti Nesia, tampak manis di luar, tapi di dalam amat menakutkan.

"Sebenarnya, maksud kalian kemari apa? tidak biasanya." Tanya Aussie, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kami mendengar berita, kalau kau berpacaran dengan Nesia." Ucap Arthur langsung, malas berbasa – basi.

.

Sesaat ruangan itu sunyi begitu Arthur berbicara, ketiganya serentak memandang ke arah Aussie. Terdiam, berusaha mencerna pernyataan temannya barusan dengan sebaik – baiknya. Benar – benar tidak disangka berita itu sudah sampai ketelinga sahabatnya. Sedikit ragu – ragu dipandangnya Nether yang kini menatapnya sinis, sama seperti Alfred. Membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian—."

"Jawab saja," Dengan cepat Nether memotong perkataannya barusan "Apa benar, berita itu Aussie?" Tanyanya ketus.

Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, tentu Aussie sudah mati sekarang. Melihat bagaimana cara mereka memandangnya, begitu sinis dan tajam, setajam katana yang dipegang Kiku. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menghela nafas.

"Berita itu bohong." Jawabnya, tidak ingin memperkeruh hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Tapi, ada beberapa anak yang menyaksikan bahwa, Nesia sendiri yang mengatakan itu." Selidik Nether.

"Hah, Dia mengatakan itu demi menolongku dari amukan saudaranya yang siscom,"Gerutunya, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa – apa, jadi kalian—."

Ucapan itu terhenti begitu dilihatnya reaksi teman – temannya, ada yang tersenyum senang, ada yang menghela nafas dan ada yang menggerutu. Membuatnya heran akan tingkah mereka, hingga dia mendengar suara Alfred, membuatnya mengerti kenapa reaksi mereka seperti itu.

.

"Aku benar kan, jadi kalian harus mentraktir ku, yah." Senyum Alfred senang memandang kedua temannya.

"Cih, padahal ku kira aku yang bakal menang, sayang sekali," keluh Nether memandang Arthur yang diam "Kenapa informasi darimu bisa salah sih." Gerutunya, memandang Arthur yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan salah kan aku, siapa suruh kau ikut aku." Tatapnya sinis.

"Ah, menyebalkan." Keluh Nether kembali.

Sungguh, rasanya Aussie benar – benar ingin memutilasi teman – temannya saat ini juga. Tidak disangkanya, ternyata mereka menjadikannya taruhan. Sedikit kesal, Aussie memegang pulpennya erat – erat. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi, yang membuat ketiganya serentak menoleh. Melihat Aussie tersenyum, dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

.

"Hoh, jadi begitu," Senyumnya memandang mereka "Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa kalian…"Ucapnya, memberi jeda "Menjadikan ku taruhan," lanjutnya membuat ketiganya sontak berdiri, kecuali Nether yang memang sudah berdiri "BERANI – BERANINYA KALIAN."Teriaknya penuh amarah.

Serentak ketiga sekawan itu melesat pergi, menjauh dari kamar sang pemilik yang kini mengejar ketiganya. Kentara sekali kalau dia benar – benar kesal dengan perbuatan ketigannya, yang lebih aneh lagi. Kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran teman – temannya barusan? Padahal seharusnya, dia bisa dengan cepat menebak pikiran jelek ketiganya. Atau, karena salah satu dari ketiganya benar – benar menunjukan perasaan tidak suka, beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, terserahlah, anggap saja sedikit karma sudah menjadikan Ivan ajang taruhan.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

Berbeda dengan Aussie dan temannya, Nesia sendiri kini tampak melamun. Memandang bulan yang menurutnya makin kecil saja. Sekali – kali kepalanya ditoleh ke kikir dan ke kanan, melihat bulan dari sudut yang berbeda. Terkadang bibirnya dikerucutkan, membuatnya makin aneh saja.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berada diluar malam – malam begini, Nes." Ucap Kiku membuat Nesia menoleh.

"Kiku," Sapanya ceria, melihat pemuda itu duduk disampingnya "Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kiku balik, memandang Nesia yang menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

Benar – benar pertanyaan bodoh, jika dia ada disini dan berbicara dengannya. Tentu saja belum tidur, kenapa dia bisa menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Kiku sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"…Kau tau, Nes," Ucapnya ikut memandang bulan,membiarkan Nesia memandangnya "Berita itu sudah menyebar luas dengan cepat"

"Berita?"

"Berita kau pacaran dengan Aussie." Ucapnya, memandang Nesia yang terbelak kaget.

.

Tidak disangka, gosip itu cepat menyebar. Padahal, belum ada satu hari, tapi gosip itu sudah kemana – mana. Tidak jelas siapa penyebarnya, tapi yang namanya gosip itu benar – benar mengerikan. Semoga saja gosip kali ini tidak ditambahi bumbu yang aneh – aneh oleh pihak lain. Ah, bodohnya. Memangnya dia artis apa, sampai harus ditambah bumbu penyedap agar gosip itu makin menarik.

Sedikit heran Kiku, melihat Nesia yang tampak berpikir. Entah pikiran apa lagi yang kini merasukinya, membuat Kiku menggelengkan kepala akan tingkah anehnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Nes? apa dia mengancammu?" tanyanya, kali ini tatapan tajam ditunjukannya pada Nesia.

Melihat Kiku yang tidak pernah memandangnya seperti itu, membuat Nesia kaget dan reflex mundur. Kiku yang selama ini selalu tersenyum lembut memandangnya, kini bisa menatapnya setajam itu. Membuat dirinya terdiam, terlihat ragu untuk berbicara.

Berbeda dengan Nesia, Kiku yang melihat Nesia diam saja, sudah cukup menjadi sebuah jawaban baginya. Kebersamaan mereka yang cukup lama, membuatnya hapal bagaimana gadis ini. Kembali tatapan itu melembut memandang Nesia. Diulurkan tangannya menyentuh gadis itu, yang sedikit kaget akan perbuataannya.

.

"…Ma-maaf, maafkan aku." Sesal Nesia memegang tangan Kiku yang mengelus pipinya.

"Tidak apa—."

"Tidak, bukan begitu," gelengnya, membuat Kiku mengernyit heran. "Kau salah sangka, dia tidak mengancamku. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya saja". dustanya, setelah merasa yakin, wajahnya tidak akan berkata lain, tidak akan mengkhianati perkataannya.

Baginya, berbohong pada Kiku adalah hal yang paling susah. Kiku selalu mudah untuk mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Karena itu kali ini, dia harus berhasil. Yah, dia harus berhasil, dia tidak perlu merepotkan Kiku lagi. Semua cukup sampai disini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya heran, sedikit bingung melihat sikap Nesia "Kenapa kau berbohong seperti itu?" Tanyanya menatap Nesia yang tersenyum.

"Bohong? Aku tidak berbohong," senyumnya menatap langit, menghindar dari tatapan Kiku yang kini menatapanya tajam "Kau masih ingat dengan perkataan Aussie waktu itu kan." senyumnya melirik sekilas ke arah Kiku yang kaget.

"_Aku kesini ingin mengambil milikku, Kiku."_

.

Kalimat yang saat itu diucapkan oleh Aussie saat mereka bertemu waktu itu. Apa benar mereka saat itu sudah berpacaran? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, jelas – jelas keduanya tidak akur. Yah, walau tidak separah dengan Nether, tapi tetap saja.

"Tapi Nes—."

"…Kalian berdua pada ngapain, da ze." Tanya Yong, berada ditengah – tengah mereka.

Membuat keduanya reflek menoleh kaget. Kiku sendiri, dengan cepat melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pundak Nesia. Membiarkan tatapan penuh selidik Yong pada dirinya, menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah. Benar – benar saudara yang tidak tahu situasi, membuatnya geram saja.

"Sejak kapan Yong berada disini?" Heran Nesia.

"Hmmm, apa aku mengganggu, da ze?" Tanyanya balik, menatap Nesia dengan jurus mautnya, puppy eyes.

Membuat Hyun yang berada di sebelahnya, merasa eneg melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya ini. Berbeda dengan Kiku yang memutar mata bosan akan tingkah Yong. Nesia sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget saj—." Senyumnya terputus, melihat Yong langsung memeluknya.

"Ah…, Nesia baik, da ze." Ucapnya, memeluk badan gadis itu hingga limbung.

.

Beruntung Malay berada di belakang Nesia, hingga gadis itu tidak jatuh, dan dengan cepat memisahkan keduanya. Membuat Yong merenggut kesal, karena kepalanya dipukul Malay.

"Apa-apaan kau ini." ucapnya datar, sungguh membuat hawa yang dingin, menjadi lebih dingin.

"..Huh, Kau ini, pelit sekali, da ze," gerutunya memegang kepalanya. "Nesia tidak akan berkurang, karena aku sentuh, da ze."

"Kau kira, dia makanan apa." Pelotot Malay, mengepalkan tangannya.

Membuat beberapa pasang mata, memandang bosan dengan pola mereka berdua. Sementara Nesia lebih memilih diam, memandang ke arah Yong yang ternyata sempat membisikannya sesuatu. Kiku yang menyadari Nesia diam, memilih memandang Hyun. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh, menyadari tatapannya. Satu anggukan cukup membuat Kiku mengerti dan kembali diam. Mereka tidak butuh banyak kata, cukup sebuah isyarat yang membuat satu sama lain mengerti. Pola yang sama dan masalah yang sama, tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditebak bukan.

"Ramai seperti biasa, yah," Senyum Viet, memandang Nesia yang berada di sebelahnya dan mengangguk "Ah, ngomong – ngomong, apa berita itu benar Nesia?" Tanyanya, melirik Nesia yang menatapnya heran "Kau bepacaran dengan Auss—." Kata itu tidak pernah selesai, saat dia menyadari hawa di sekelilingnya.

.

Sebuah pertanyaan di tempat dan waktu yang salah, seharusnya Viet menyadari itu. Tapi sayangnya, pertanyaan itu sudah terlanjur keluar, membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu, melupakan bagaimana sifat saudara – saudaranya. Nesia sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Viet barusan hanya bisa tersenyum tidak enak, melihat wajah Malay yang masam dan ketidak sukaan di wajah yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak serius bukan, Nes…," kalimat ini, merupakan pertanyaan dari gadis manis asal Taiwan yang dari tadi diam saja, menatap Nesia tajam "Kau tidak berhubungan dengan orang – orang itu bukan."

"Eh, itu…" Ucapnya bingung merapat pada Kiku, begitu menyadari tatapan orang – orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak setuju," Ketus Malay memandang Nesia "Asal kau tau dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu."

Pernyataan yang disetujui oleh semua saudaranya, entah mengapa semua jadi berkumpul disitu. Sepertinya, hari ini merupakan sidang yang tidak direncanakan untuk dirinya. Nesia sendiri lebih memilih diam, disaat seperti ini jika dia membantah urusannya bisa gawat. Dalam hati merutuki Aussie yang membuatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja pemuda itu dicelakai oleh saudara – saudaranya.

.

"Benar atau tidaknya. Kurasa itu bukan urusan kalian bukan," Ucap Hyun, memandang saudaranya yang menatapnya tidak percaya "Kurasa Nesia sudah cukup umur untuk memilih siapa yang dia sukai." Lanjutnya, perkataan yang membuat Nesia merasa tertolong.

"Tapi, walau begitu," tampak ketidak relaan dari suara Mei "Bagaimana kalau—."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, jika dia macam – macam kurasa dia sudah tau resikonya, da ze," Senyum Yong menatap saudara – saudaranya "Bukankah permainan ini semakin menarik Nesia?" Tanyanya lagi.

Senyum, yah Nesia tahu Yong tersenyum. Tapi, dibalik senyum itu, entah mengapa Nesia merasa ada jiwa psikopat di dalamnya. Apalagi dilihatnya wajah – wajah saudaranya yang lain yang kini ikut tersenyum seperti Yong. Dalam hati Nesia hanya bisa berkata.

'Semoga setelah ini kau selamat Aussie, sepertinya aku sudah berbuat terlalu jauh.' Batinnya ngeri, melirik Kiku yang mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak peduli.

.

.

_#GIE#_

.

.

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

Terdengar suara meja yang diketuk perlahan, membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya mengernyit heran. Tidak terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang sedikit berbeda hari ini.

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

Kembali suara ketukan itu terdengar, sebelum akhirnya terhenti. Menyadari sosok di sampingnya yang dari tadi memperhatikan ulahnya.

"Bicaralah, Viet." ucapnya, membuat gadis di sebelahnya tersentak kaget.

Tidak disangkanya, ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini menyadari tingkahnya. Membuatnya menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggelang.

"…Tidak, tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan, Kiku." ucapnya, kembali memperhatikan buku bacaannya.

Sedangkan Kiku kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, memandang lurus ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda, yang kini sedang berjalan bersama teman – temannya. Viet yang kini menekuni bukunya, tersentak kaget mendengar suara patahan dari pulpen yang digenggam Kiku. Kembali menghela nafas mengetahui penyebab keanehan pemuda itu.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini?" tanyanya, sedikit heran Kiku menoleh ke arahnya.

"...Maksudmu?" tanyanya balik, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Viet sendiri dari pada menjawab, lebih memilih memperhatikan pulpen yang dipegang Kiku. Membuat sang pemilik ikutan kaget, menyadari pulpen yang dipegangnya kini terbelah dua.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih, mau seperti apa akhirnya. Maju atau mundur." nasehatnya, mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kiku yang kini diam di tempat.

Maju atau mundur? Entah apa maksud dari gadis itu. Apa dia tidak punya istilah lain yang lebih mudah untuk dipahami? Bukan kalimat yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Maju, apa yang maju? Mundur? Mundur dari apa coba? Mundur dari perkelahian? Jika itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Seorang Kiku mundur dari perkelahian, itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi. Apa dia lupa itu? Sedangkan maju? Maju kemana coba? Dia ingin Kiku kemana?

.

Sepertinya perkataan Viet barusan benar – benar membuat Kiku berpikir lebih keras. Hingga tidak menyadari seseorang sudah menatapnya dari tadi. Memperhatikan wajah berpikirnya yang tampak lucu, menurutnya. Seorang Kiku, berpikir sangat serius seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Berbeda dengan Kiku yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Menerka – nerka maksud dari gadis itu, yang menurutnya sangat aneh hari ini. Maju dan mundur, apa ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu? Atau seseorang? Seseorang? Jika seseorang siapa? Apa…

"Nesia." Gumamnya.

"Yah."

"Eh?"

Seakan tersadar, Kiku memperhatikan asal suara yang menyahutnya barusan. Terkejut mendapati orang yang berada di depannya, tersenyum menatapnya. Mata yang tampak kaget itu, berubah dengan cepat kembali seperti biasa.

.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanyanya.

"Baru saja," senyumnya, memperhatikan Kiku yang heran "Kira – kira sudah 30 menitan," lanjutnya, membiarkan Kiku beranjak dari kursi "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Serius sekali."

"Eh? Tidak ada," gelengnya, membuat Nesia mengangguk. "Yang lain kemana?" Tanyanya, sedikit heran mendapati Nesia ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Ah, Yong, seperti biasa menempel pada Nee-Chan," senyumnya, mengikuti langkah Kiku "Sedangkan Malay dan Hong sedang sibuk dengan mainan barunya." Lanjutnya, menimbulkan tanda tanya pada benak Kiku atas kalimatnya barusan.

Mainan? Mainan apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis ini. Sejak kapan kedua orang itu senang bermain. Kecuali, mainan tersebut sesuatu yang benar – benar menarik bagi mereka. Tapi, mainan seperti apa yang bisa membuat kedua orang itu merasa tertarik.

Sedikit mengernyit heran, Kiku memandang Nesia yang tersenyum. Sepertinya Nesia tahu mainan seperti apa, yang membuat kedua orang itu begitu tertarik. Melihat dari senyumnya, dapat di pastikan bahwa mainan itu adalah seseorang yang di kenalnya. Seseorang? Mainan? Dilihat dari sifat jahil keluarga asianya yang entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini sering muncul. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu bentuk aksi kesal mereka, terhadap masalah masing – masing. Masalah yang terkadang tidak jelas, pangkal permasalahannya. Atau hanya sekedar mengusir rasa kebosanan mereka akhir – akhir ini. Benar – benar keluarga yang kurang kerjaan.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Sepertinya, Aussie benar – benar harus berpikir dua kali dalam berkata, atau harus belajar mantra penangkal kutukan dari Arthur. Bahkan kalau perlu, dia harus belajar mengutuk dari Arthur, atau mempelajari ilmu hitam dan segala macam yang berkaitan dengan itu. Pokoknya, semua yang bisa membebaskannya dari dua manusia Asia di hadapannya sekarang, yang kini memandangnya datar.

Bahkan, jampi – jampi mantra penangkal nasib buruk pun harus di pelajarinya. Jika, seandainya dia hidup setelah berhadapan dengan kedua orang ini. Tatapan yang seakan siap membunuhnya, aura hitam yang benar – benar membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hah, kini akhirnya dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ivan yang selama ini di kejar – kejar adiknya, Natali seperti apa.

Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus meminta maaf pada Ivan. Mentertawai nasib buruk seseorang ternyata bisa terkena imbasnya. Istilah bekennya, karma pasti berlaku. Kini, dia benar – benar mengerti apa maksud dari senyum Nesia saat itu. Gadis itu ternyata biang masalah, musuh yang harus di hindari.

Niatnya ingin mencari informasi dari Antonio kini bernasib buruk, tidak disangkanya ternyata dua anggota Asia berada di sana. Ikut berlatih menembak bersama Antonio. Peluru nyasar yang hampir mengenainya, kini membuatnya berdiri terdiam menyandar tembok. Senyum manis, mulut berbisa terlontar dari setiap kata – kata Malay. Sepertinya perkataan pemuda ini yang tidak terima hubungannya dengan Nesia yang tentu saja bohong, benar – benar di buktikannya. Bahkan, penjelasan yang ingin dia keluarkan dari tadi terus dipotong.

.

"Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti, dari segi mana bagusnya kau hingga Nesia mau berpacaran denganmu." ucap Malay, menatap Aussie. Di belakangnya berdiri Hong memegang senjata.

'Paling tidak jika dibandingkan kau, masih bagus aku,' batinnya, menatap kearah Malay yang masih memperhatikannya dari bawah ke atas, membuatnya dongkol saja "Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa lebih nyaman bersamaku dibandingkan bersamamu." Sahutnya.

"APA?" Sudut siku – siku kini bermunculan di kepala Malay. Sedangkan Hong hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya yang kini bertengkar. Seperti anak – anak saja.

Sama seperti Malay, dirinya pun menatap kearah pemuda ini. Entah mengapa ada sebuah firasat yang membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang perkataan Nesia saat itu. Apa benar mereka berdua berpacaran? Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh hubungan keduanya, tidak ada satu pun yang membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka berpacaran. Bahkan tingkah Nesia akhir – akhir ini pun, tidak ada satu pun yang menunjukan kedekatan keduanya, selain kedekatan sebagai musuh.

Satu hal yang membuatnya yakin dan berpikir ulang bahwa keduanya tidak berpacaran. Tingkah si kembar yang terlihat adem ayem, alias tenang – tenang saja. Seakan – akan tidak mempermasalahkan peristiwa ini. Terutama si berisik Yong, walau kemarin terlihat tidak suka dan sempat berkata seperti itu. Tapi, jika dilihat hari ini, sepertinya pemuda itu malah santai – santai saja. Malah tidak mengurangi kegiatannya untuk mengganggu hubungan Yao dan Ivan. Padahal, jika dilihat seperti apa kedekatan Yong dan Nesia, tentu pemuda itu tidak akan tinggal diam.

.

Beberapa meter dari ketiganya, tampak Hyun diam memperhatikan. Walau dirinya tidak begitu menyukai Aussie, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu, tidak jelek – jelek amat. Lagian bukankah hubungan mereka berdua, palsu. Jadi, sepertinya dia tidak perlu turun tangan untuk hal ini. Cukup menjadi pengamat, rasanya itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada ikut beraksi. Memperhatikan perang mulut yang terjadi antara Aussie dan Malay, yang terlihat seperti anak – anak. Mereka berdua ini benar – benar bodoh. Bisa – bisanya masuk dalam permainan gadis itu.

Diperhatikannya Hong yang lebih memilih diam, ikut memperhatikan Malay. Senapan yang tadi di pakainya untuk membidik Aussie kini berada di bahunya. Menatap Aussie dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan apa maknanya. Dari dulu, saudaranya ini memang sulit untuk ditebak. Walau kemarin terlihat tidak suka. Tapi, entah mengapa saudaranya ini diam saja dari tadi, semenjak senapannya mengeluarkan isinya. Membuatnya menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mendekat. Tidak tega juga, membiarkan Aussie yang terlihat terpojok, bagaimana tidak terpojok. Dua pemuda dihadapannya memegang senjata, dan salah satunya kini sudah siap membidik.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hyun, membuat ketiganya serentak menoleh. Melihat Hyun tiba – tiba muncul, membuat Aussie merasa, nasibnya yang sudah buruk akan bertambah buruk. Lagi – lagi anak Asia, sepertinya masalahnya bertambah lagi. Walau tadi merasa, Hong sepertinya tidak akan ikut campur urusannya dengan Malay. Tapi, jika ada Hyun yang pikirannya sangat sulit untuk dibaca sepertinya, nasib berkata lain.

.

"Hyun." Serentak Malay dan Hong berkata, begitu melihat Hyun berdiri didekatnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali, sebelum Antonio mengetahui kalau kalian bermain – main dengan senjata milik Lovi." Sarannya memandang kearah Malay, yang sedikit merenggut kesal. Berbalik pergi, diikuti Hong yang meliriknya sekilas.

Berbeda dengan kedua pemuda Asia yang pergi, Hyun sendiri lebih memilih diam. Membiarkan tatapan Aussie tertuju padanya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan perbuatannya. Menatap ke arah pemuda itu, dan berusaha keras membaca pikiran pemuda Asia dihadapannya yang kini menatapnya.

Tatapan yang membuat Aussie merinding sesaat, merasakan Aura yang dikeluarkan Hyun. Aura yang sama, saat dirasakannya Nesia merencanakan niat jeleknya. Membuatnya meneguk ludah, sepertinya lebih menyenangkan berhadapan dengan Malay. Dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan Hyun yang kini menatapnya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikannya, walau dirinya sendiri memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

.

.

_#IMYGIE – CHAN#_

.

.

Senyum tulus terlukis di wajah Nesia, menatap kearah Kiku yang kini memandangnya. Pandangan protes tampak jelas diwajahnya, protes terhadap hubungan yang terjalin antara Nesia dan Aussie. Suatu kesalahan yang semestinya tidak pernah terjadi, kesalahan yang akan membuat Nesia menderita suatu saat nanti. Kesalahan yang diharapkan belum terlambat baginya, untuk memperbaiki jalan pikiran gadis ini.

"…Apa Kiku tahu," senyum Nesia, memandang Kiku yang heran "Ada sebuah perasaan yang baru bisa kita pahami, setelah kita jatuh terpuruk kedasar jurang kehidupan yang paling dalam. Setelah dihujani segalam macam keindahan yang berkelimpahan. Lalu, jatuh terperosok dalam kubangan kotor yang berlumpur. Baru saat itu kita sadar, betapa kita sangat mencintai keindahan yang dulu pernah kita miliki."

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Kiku, heran dengan maksud kata – kata Nesia.

"Agar bisa merasakan sakit, kita memerlukan kelembutan hati. Sama seperti kegelapan yang memerlukan cahaya. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan semua itu, karena masing – masing bukanlah suatu hal yang ada dengan percuma, benarkan." Ucapnya, memandang Kiku yang masih bingung dengan inti dari kalimat Nesia. Dan sejak kapan kata - kata gadis ini begitu terkesan dewasa.

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi—."

"Karena itu, walaupun mungkin kita telah salah langka. Kesalahan itu kelak pasti tidak akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang sia – sia. Asalkan kita bertekad untuk tidak menyia – nyiakan semua yang telah terjadi. Kita akan bisa memetik pelajaran berharga untuk bekal kita selanjutnya." senyumnya, memandang kearah Kiku yang mulai paham.

"Jadi, maksudmu, walau itu suatu kesalahan, kau akan tetap menjalaninya, begitu?" Tanya Kiku, menatap ke arah Nesia yang tersenyum "Bukankah sebaiknya dihindari, jika memang sudah tahu bahwa itu salah," gelengnya tidak percaya "Memangnya, pelajaran yang seperti apa yang kau harapkan, dari hubungan kalian yang tidak jelas begitu." Gerutunya, masih tidak bisa menerima alasan Nesia.

"Entahlah, kuharap waktu yang akan menjawabnya." senyumnya ceria.

.

Senyum? ada satu hal yang luput disadari Kiku. Sebenarnya kata – kata itu lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan, apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang bersama dengan Nether. Seandainya memang bisa dihindari, tentu akan dihindarinya kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya sekarang. Dirinya sendiri pun masih bingung, pelajaran seperti apa yang bisa didapatnya dari taruhan yang dibuatnya bersama pemuda itu. Apa setelah ini semua akan baik – baik saja, atau hancur berantakan. Sampai saat ini dirinya pun masih bingung, akan kearah mana semuanya.

Yang dia tahu hanya satu, tetap menjalankan semua rencananya. Walau nanti akan berakhir buruk sekalipun. Ditatapnya Kiku yang kini menghela nafas, sepertinya menyerah akan sifatnya yang tetap keras kepala. Kembali dirinya tertawa, membuat pemuda itu memandangnya heran.

"…Ada apa?" Tanyanya, Kiku menatap gadis dihadapannya yang kini menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja,"senyumnya, menatap Kiku yang memandangnya heran "Aku senang, selama ini bisa begitu dekat dengan Kiku. Kiku benar – benar saudara terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan, sama seperti Nee-chan," ucapnya bahagia, tidak disadarinya Kiku yang sedikit kaget akan ucapannya. Seakan teringat sesuatu dan menambahkan "bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak baik hanya saja, aku—."

"Aku paham,"senyum Kiku mengelus kepala gadis itu "Aku paham maksudmu." ucapnya, tersenyum.

Senyum yang entah mengapa sedikit berbeda hari itu, terlihat sedih. Seandainya mereka sadar, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Sorot kesedihan terlihat dimatanya, memandang kearah mereka berdua, dan kembali memandang Kiku yang masih mengelus kepala Nesia. Seakan ikut bersimpati kepada pemuda itu yang kini tersenyum.

.

* * *

><p>Tampak dua pemuda kini saling bertatapan dilorong bagian selatan. Salah satunya kini, menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya yang kini diam memandangnya. Tatapan serius yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya selama ini. Tatapan yang sangat dan teramat jarang, ditunjukannya pada dirinya. Membuatnya kembali tidak percaya begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.<p>

"…A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi, Yong?" Tanyanya, berusaha kembali menyimak perkataan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Sedikit menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya kembali Yong berkata "Hyung adalah alasannya, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, da ze," ucapnya memandang kearah Yao yang terkejut tidak percaya "…Tanpa kukatakan, bukankah sebenarnya Hyung sudah lama menyadari itu," ucapnya, menyadari keterkejutan pemuda itu "Dan apa yang diinginkannya dari Hyung sendiri." sambungnya, tatapan sedih terlihat dimatanya memandang kearah Yao yang bungkam.

.

Jika ini mimpi, bangunkanlah dia. Sejak kapan saudaranya yang doyan main, tidak pernah serius bisa berkata seperti itu. Apalagi yang mereka bicarakan saat ini bukanlah orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Justru adalah orang yang sangat dekat baginya dan juga…

"Aku—." ucap Yao tertunduk.

"Kuharap apa pun keputusan Hyung nanti, itu adalah hal yang baik." ucap Yong memandang Yao, sedikit tersentak kaget atas perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti."Senyumnya sendu memandang Yong.

Membuat Yong ikut membalas senyumnya, walau dalam hatinya tahu bahwa kini Yao tampak berpikir. Hingga tidak menyadari Ivan yang berada di gedung seberang menatap keduanya. Membuat Yong tersenyum sinis, sedikit mengolok pada Ivan yang kini menatap tajam padanya.

.

* * *

><p>Berbeda dengan Yong dan Nesia, Alfred yang saat itu berada di kelas bahasa bersama dengan Nether hanya bisa terdiam memandang pemuda itu. sedikit heran akan pertanyaan yang kini dilontarkan olehnya. Tidak disangkanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini saja, pemuda ini bisa menunggu seharian. Padahal, tadi malam mereka bertemu, kenapa tidak pada saat itu saja.<p>

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Al?" tanya, Nether memandang kearah Alfred yang terhenti mengemasi buku – bukunya saat ini. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan pada Nesia , apa tujuanmu sesungguhnya?"

Kembali ditatapnya pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Dasar orang aneh, ternyata bisa juga dia menyembunyikan perasaan ingin tahunya dengan cukup baik.

"Tujuan?" tanyanya tersenyum, memandang kearah Nether "Hanya membantu, itu saja."

"Membantu" ulang Nether, menatap Alfred tajam "Orang sepertimu, tidak mungkin membantu tanpa ada unsur tertentu didalamnya." ucapnya, jelas kemarahan sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

.

Sedikit tidak percaya, Alfred memandang Nether. Tidak disangkanya sahabatnya ini bisa menilainya seperti itu. apalagi bisa menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti ini.

"Begitukah, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" senyumnya, memandang Nether "Nesia sahabatku, tentu saja aku ingin membantunya dengan tulus" ucapnya, kembali memasukan buku – buku ke tasnya "dan lagi, jika memang aku ada niat tertentu. Kenapa kau yang harus marah? bukankah kalian adalah musuh," tanyanya, tersenyum menyeringai "Atau, jangan – jangan kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu." tebaknya, memandang Nether yang kaget.

"J-jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku—."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," potong Alfred cepat, melirik kearah Nether "Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang." senyumnya, memandang kearah Nether yang kini membelakan mata.

Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, dan sekali lagi memandang kearah Alfred yang kini tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum yang dia tahu maknanya, bahwa ada rencana didalamnya. Rencana yang tidak akan pernah diharapkannya sedikit pun. Rencana yang akan selalu berhasil, jika pemuda itu benar – benar serius. Sedikit mengangkat bahunya, melihat Nether yang kini terdiam. Alfred lebih memilih berjalan pergi, sambil mengunyah makanannya. Meninggalkan Nether sendirian di kelas, bersama salah satu 'teman' Arthur yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh keduanya.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

><p>AN : Hola semua, saya datang lagi. *lambai-lambai* Baiklah langsung saja saya akan membalas review dari semuanya ^^ dan maafkan atas super duper keterlambatan saya.

.

7 sableng

Ayane : Ah, tidak apa – apa. makasih sudah membawa Yoshimi untuk mengenal fict saya ini ^^

Yoshimi: Makasih, dan salam kenal ^^

Sanae: *nyeretKiku yang panic* silahkan memeras dujinnya habis-hab*Plak*dihajarKiku*

Haruka: eh, sepertinya megumi-san. Senang banget dengan nation yang tersiksa, wah satu selera nih *senyumcerah* Ivan: oh, benarkah, da *lirikAuthor yangketakutan denganaurahitam*

Yao: eh, sa-saya pilih *lirikIvan dankeluarga asia* yang…yang *lirikAuthor* bolehkah saya tidak menjawabnya, aru. All: tidak, jawab sekarang. yao: yang…yang…*kabur*

Natalia: 6pat, menikahlah denganku, kita sudah mempunyai saksi lebih dari cukup *mengejar ivanyang berteriak* Ivan : Tidakkkkkkkkkk‼‼

Aussie: Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama *menangisharu* Gie: cup-cup*tepukbahu*

Kiku: Baiklah, akan segera saya buat *mulaikerja*

Hiroki: makasih atas reviewnya, ah, benar juga, si Nether akhir – akhir ini jarang disiksa yah *mulaimerencanakan sesuatu* Nether: *nyeretauthor*jangan mikir yang macam-macam.

All nation: Maafkan atas keterlambatan Gie-chan *bungkuk2*. Gie: Wah dapat ku..e *begegarliatyangngantar*

.

lady black22

Yeah, saya kembali. Iya saya lagi ikut UAN. All : Bo'ong *Plak*ramai2bersiap menghajarAuthor*. Huee, iya2 saya ngaku. Saya lagi banyak tugas *pundung*. Jadi maafkan saya.

Natalia: *Berbinar2liat Katalog*. Gie: yah, mulai deh lupain tugasnya difict ini*menggerutuliatNatalia sibuksendiri*. Natalia; Apa? *bersiap2ngeluarin pisau* Gie: eh, tidak*menjauh*

Benarkah, makasih^^ gara2 flashdisk berjalan entah kemana, cerita kali ini sempat ragu untuk di update. Nesia: ceroboh *ngelirikAuthor yangmanyun*. Gie: yang pentingkan, masih ingat ma alurnya*ngolok Nesia* Nesia: ho,sudah berani yah*lempar bamburuncing*

Aussie: lebih baik dilempar kejurang koala dari pada harus berhadapan dengan mereka *liatanak2 Asia*

Gie:He? mereka baik kok *memperlihatkanluka yang diobatinYao, kueyang dikasih Thai* iya kan *liatanak2Asia* Thai : Iya nih, Aussie kami baik kok *menyembunyikanmantra kutukandibelakang* jangan takut gitu ah *merangkulbahu Aussie* kami, akan baik2 dengan kamu kok *melihatAussie yangmulai panic*

Gie : hoh, klappertart,blueberry muffin *mulaitergoda olehtawaranyang diberikan* foto2 top secret *senyumsumeringah* Nether: Woy, jadi Author tuh, jangan mudah terbujuk kenapa? *geramliat Author yangbersiap nyerbu*menyeretpaksamenjauh* Gie: Hueeee, blueberry muffin, foto2 top secret ku *ditarikpaksa* (tunggulah, ku pasti menjemput kalian bluebeery muffin, n foto2 top secret)

.

Al Landers

Ni hao ^^. Eh…NetherIndo, hehe… yah pairnya kan memang dari awal NethNesAuss. Jadi yah, mau melenceng dari itu juga susah. Pinginnya sih Kiku, tapi apa mau dikata. Idenya saat itu belum muncul, jadi bersabar saja. Tar saya buat pair yang lain deh *senyumbisnis*. Yao: yakin bisa *lirikAuthor* Gie: eh *mandanglangit* mendung nih. All :ckckck, dasar*geleng2liatAuthor*

Eh, benarkah, semoga si typo gak ketemu2. All: Amin. Eh, tipe Kiku…mau2.#Plakk# Nesia: itu untuk Yao, jangan sembarangan nyerobot gie *nyeretAuthor* Yao : hmm, benarkah *Senyum*

Aussie: enggak kok, benaran siapa juga yang mau sentuh orang kaya…*merasakanhawaburuk* Nesia: bilang sesuatu Aussie *senyumpsikopat* Aussie: *kabur*

Iya – iya, saya juga heran ngapain dia kesana, nih kerjaan si kakek roma yang nyuruh dia kesana, baiklah akan saya tanyakan nanti. Nesia: ckckck, mulai deh *liatAuthor denganpandangan iba*.

Hahaha, sebenarnya mau buat Yong berisik seperti biasa, Cuma yah berhubung Hyun lagi sakit, terpaksa digantikan Yong. Nesia : Gie, kayaknya masih demam*periksa keningAuthor* Sejak kapan Nation bisa sakit *teriakdikupingAuthor* gie: huee, bisa dong, harus bisa *nangis2dilantai* Nesia: ckckck.

All: cie…cie…suit…suit… Yao dilamar tuh, makan2*besorak,liatYao blushingakut* terima2. Yao: a...

Yong : END, enak, saja Yao itu milik ku, da ze *nyerobot*. Ivan: Bukan2, milikku, kami tidak pernah END, da *berebutansamaYong*

Gie: jadi yao, enak yah, banyak yang suka*liatYao yangditarik2* tapi, sakit juga yah. Ckck kasihan. Oh, yang tentang pair itu yah. Bener2 sedikit sekali, apa sedikit yang suka mereka yah *poseberipikir*.

.

Lady raven

Yeah, aye update lagi *besorak2* yap, itu merupakan sedikit penjelasan dari mimpi buruknya. Hohoho, domba memakan serigala, hmm itu adalah perumpaan yang dipakai oleh Nesia untuk mengingatkan Yao. Mengenai apa, sepertinya itu hanya diketahui oleh mereka.

Memindahkannya, hmm. Mungkin saya pikir – pikir dulu, takutnya berubah pikiran, berhubung saya tipe2 gak jelas. Nesia: banget,jangan ditiru*geleng2*. Karena rated M bukan hanya berkisar tentang kedua adegan itu saja, tapi bisa tentang sesuatu yang rumit dalam fict itu sendiri. Yang entah kenapa dalam fic ini juga belum muncul *bingungsendiri* Tapi, makasih untuk sarannya ^^,

.

Yukishirozakura

Yukiiiiii ‼‼ Saya…saya…saya lapar, maukah anda memberi saya sesuatu *digeplakNesia*.Ba-baiklah, lupakan yang barusan, thanks untuk kumajinya.

Haha, jangan bingung2, puji saja saya, saya terima dengan senang hati kok revnya. ^^ Nesia :Ngarep*geleng2*

Yah, begitulah, berhubung yang lainnya lagi cuti jadi mereka saja yang saya munculkan. Berhubung Alfred anak baik, yah akan saya terus munculkan, tapi jika saya niat loh *digeplakAlfred* Nesia:kumat nih anak *pusingLiat Author*. Iya Akhirnya, bisa juga saya memunculkan AussieNesia. Walau lebih banyak menyiksa Aussienya. Yah, begitulah, menyiksanya merupakan kesenangan bagi saya, tapi jangan bilang2 Aussie loh*bisik2*

Net, Art : Apa tulip/peri? Tulip ku terlalu mahal untuk diberikan(Nether). Peri ku terlalu sayang untuk diberikan (Arthur). Ambil saja dia (Art&Neth) *berikanAuthor*. Gie: Woy *teriak* Huaaa, Neth, Arth jahat, berani2nya *diam2siapinNaskah*

.

Raby

I-iya..., sa-saya lanjut*berwajah ala Ivanketakutan* be-benarkah ^^ asik *jingkrak2*Plakk* Nesia:Kerja yg serius*melirikAuthor*. Iya Nesia kan habis buat sambel, makanya rada pedas gitu Hehe. Aussie : Yes, akhirnya dukungan buat ku bertambah, baiklah Author akan saya suruh untuk memper*DigeplakNesia*. Gie: *liatAussie Ygkesakitan* Untuk Pair mereka akan saya usahakan.

.

rk-hime

Salam kenal juga ^^,

Haha, buat jadi bodyguard makanya si tuyul dibawa terus ma Nesia. Habisnya bawa peralatan buat dukun kan repot hehe. Iya nih, Nesia kan orang indo tulen, makanya pemikiran kematian rada –*Plak digeplakNesia*. Soal Aussie yang tidak masuk kelompok Asia, karena melihat banyaknya kesamaan antara Aussie sama eropa. Makanya Aussie didepak dari geng Asia. Hehe *alasannglantur*. Soal lemon, itu emm..*ngelirikcalon korban yg tiba-tiba merinding* kira - kira siapa yang pantas yah *senyumdevil*

.

Sekian balasan review dari semuanya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^. Berhubung sesuatu dan lain2 maafkan atas keterlambatan yang diluar perkiraan ini, mungkin tidak bisa tepat waktu seperti chpter2 sebelumnya lagi*Bungkuk2*. Karena itu untuk chapter sekarang dan selanjutnya akan sedikit saya perpanjang.^^ Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih buat reviewnya. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini.

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

Chapter 13

.

_Flashback_

"…_Dia benar – benar anak yang lucu, bukan?" senyum seorang wanita, memandang pada bocah di sampingnya. "Kau setuju denganku kan, Yao?" sambungnya._

_Satu anggukan kecil dilakukan oleh bocah berusia 7 tahun itu. ikut memperhatikan bocah perempuan yang terpaut dua tahun darinya. Berlari – lari kecil di taman mengejar kupu – kupu yang beterbangan. Suara tawanya membahana kemana – mana. Sementara di belakangnya ikut berlari bocah laki - laki seumuran dirinya, berusaha menjaga bocah perempuan di hadapannya._

"_Dia satu – satunya harta berharga, milikku," lanjutnya, tersenyum sendu memandang bocah perempuan itu. "Kau maukan menggantikan ku untuk menjaganya, Yao?" _

_Sedikit kaget, Yao memandang kearah wanita itu. sedikit bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan wanita bermata satu itu. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum menyadari tatapan itu._

"_Dan juga lindungi keluarga Asia kita, yah," kembali gadis itu berkata, menatap Yao yang terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk._

_._

_.  
><em>

_End FlashBack  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Kembali Yao menghela nafas, teringat dirinya akan kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Membuka laci meja perlahan dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang disembunyikannya di balik tumpukan buku. Menatap datar ke arah foto tersebut perlahan, sebelum mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kak Rekha." Kembali dipandangnya foto seorang gadis muda yang enerjik. Tersenyum ceria bersama dirinya dan keluarga Asianya.

"_Hyung adalah alasannya, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Tanpa kukatakan, bukankah sebenarnya Hyung sudah lama menyadari itu, da ze"_

Teringat kembali dirinya akan ucapan Yong waktu itu. Kegelisahan benar – benar merasuki hatinya saat ini. Dihadapkan akan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Dua – duanya orang yang disayangi, dua – duanya sangat berarti baginya. Dua – duanya adalah orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Suara jam yang berdentang beberapa kali, membuatnya tersadar. Ditaruhnya kembali foto miliknya itu ketempatnya semula. Sebelum akhinya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Nesia?!" ucapnya memandang gadis di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum. Sedikit kaget melihat gadis itu menyandar di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Nee-chan baik – baik saja?" Tanyanya, jelas raut kekhawatiran terlihat dari wajahnya "Kudengar dari Yong. Nee-chan seharian terus berada di dalam kamar. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Tidak disangkanya, sikapnya malah membuat gadis ini khawatir. Kembali dipandangnya Nesia yang kini menatapnya heran, jelas sekali kalau gadis ini menunggu di luar kamarnya dari tadi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di luar?" ditatapnya Nesia yang kaget atas pertanyaanya.

"Eh..? Baru saja," senyumnya.

Senyum yang membuat Yao memegang pipi gadis itu, sudah diduganya dingin. Apalagi jika melihat teh yang di bawanya kini tidak mengeluarkan uap panas. Membuatnya yakin seratus persen, bahwa gadis ini sudah lama menunggunya.

Tuk! Sentilan kecil kini mengenai kening Nesia, yang kini mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar pembohong!" gelengnya tak percaya, menarik tangan Nesia dan membawanya kembali ke dalam asrama.

Mendengar itu Nesia hanya tersenyum, mengikuti langkah Yao yang kini mengajaknya ke dalam. Sampai sekarang dirinya benar – benar tidak pernah habis pikir dengan prilaku gadis ini. Sudah tahu kamarnya ini berada di luar masih saja, dirinya ini setia menunggu, mana sendirian lagi. Memang benar – benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendirian.

.

.

.

Kiku menyeruput tehnya perlahan, menunggu dengan tenang apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya saat ini. Berbeda dengan Kiku, Yao yang berada di sisinya hanya bisa diam. Menundukan wajahnya perlahan, setiap kenangan masa lalu perlahan mulai memasuki ingatannya. Kenangan yang memang seharusnya dikuburnya dalam – dalam

.

_Tumpukan buku yang tebal kini berada di tangan bocah Asia, berjalan perlahan – lahan mencari tempat membaca yang tepat baginya. Langkah itu terhenti begitu mendengar suara beberapa pria, menyebut nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya._

"_Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Rekha bisa meninggal? Bukankah dia itu—." Ucapan itu terpotong oleh temannya._

"_Dia hebat, sebelum matanya hilang sebelah," ucap pemuda itu, mengingatkan. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata sedikit menghina "Cih, gara – gara melindungi bocah tengik itu, kini dia bukan apa – apa. Mana yang membunuhnya orang biasa lagi. Dasar orang gagal."_

_Mata itu membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan dari kedua pemuda di dalam ruangan. Niatnya untuk masuk dan memaki kedua pemuda di dalam sana, gagal total. Sebuah tangan kecil mendarat di bahunya, tangan yang dikenalnya sebagai tangan salah satu saudaranya._

"_Thai…__‼__" _

"_Kakek roma memanggil kita." ucapnya, tampak kesedihan dari nada suaranya. _

_._

Suara deheman yang keras membuyarkan lamunan Yao akan kenangan lamanya. Memandang datar pada pemuda di hadapannya, yang kini menatapnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat enggan bicara, sebelum akhirnya menghelakan nafas. Menyadari sentuhan kecil di bahunya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyulitkanmu dalam hal ini," dengan perlahan pemuda itu berkata. "Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, keberadaanya menjadi sesuatu yang berarti bagi kita, ah salah bagiku. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu seberapa berartinya anak itu bagimu"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa menurutmu aku tidak menganggapnya cukup berarti, Thai?" terdengar nada tidak senang dari suara Yao. menatap tajam ke arah Thai "Aku menyayanginya seperti kalian juga menyayangi dirinya, aru."

"Buktikan?"

Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di sebelah Thai, kini dilakukan oleh Yao. Saudaranya yang jarang berkomentar itu akhirnya bicara juga.

"Jika hanya bicara semua orang pun dapat melakukannya, yang kami inginkan hanya bukti," tatapan tajam diberikan oleh Yao. "Aku menyayanginya, sama seperti aku menyayangimu. Tapi dalam hal ini, aku lebih ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas orang itu," lanjutnya.

"Indi-Nii‼"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak usah berkata apa – apa Kiku" tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Indi, kembali berkata "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku tidak bisa menjaganya, kuharap kali ini aku bisa melakukannya"

Perlahan berdiri dilakukan Indi, menatap Yao sesaat sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Thai, menghela nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"…Aku harap, kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan." Ucapnya, memandang Yao dengan sorot sedih. "Aku tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi beban bagimu. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak ingin dia teringat kejadian menakutkan itu. Karena itu…"

.

Kalimat itu tidak pernah diselesaikan oleh Thai, terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi. Sepertinya sulit baginya untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Membiarkan Yao terdiam di tempatnya bersama dengan Kiku yang ikut diam. Suasana sunyi terasa di ruangan itu, membuat Yao menghela nafas. Memandang ke arah Kiku yang diam menemaninya.

"Kurasa saat ini, Nesia pasti khawatir. Bisa kau menjaganya untukku, Kiku,?" pintanya.

Mengerti maksud Yao, Kiku pun beranjak dari kursinya. Memegang bahu pemuda itu yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa pun keputusan Yao-Nii, aku akan tetap mendukungmu." Ujarnya, membuat Yao mengangguk paham.

"Terima Kasih."

Kembali Kiku berjalan membiarkan Yao berada di dalam ruangan. Yao sendiri memilih diam, merasa resah akan keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya. Walau berat untuk mengakuinya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Thai dan Indi memang ada benarnya juga. Tapi, sanggupkah dia untuk membuat keputusan itu, terlebih lagi sanggupkah dia menjalankannya.

.

.

_#IMY#_

.

.

Selimut hangat kini dirasakan oleh Nesia, tersenyum menyadari siapa yang memberikannya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang keluar dari balik kaca ruang tengah. Tempat di mana biasanya dirinya berkumpul dengan saudara Asianya yang kini sebagian sudah tidur. Hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat udara yang dingin menjadi lebih dingin. Membuat semua serentak memilih menarik selimut, walau masih saja ada yang bergadang seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan kali ini, Nes?" tanya pemuda itu, memandang Nesia yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

Menghirup aroma lavender samar – samar dari pemuda yang berapa tahun darinya ini, sebelum akhirnya bertanya "…Apa Nee-Chan baik-baik saja, bang?"

"Hmmm, kurasa yah," jawabnya. Sedikit tidak merasa yakin bahwa saudaranya satu itu akan baik – baik saja.

Kembali pemuda itu terdiam, melihat tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Nesia. Membuatnya ikut menikmati hujan yang turun. Sebelum akhirnya menarik napas cukup panjang

"…Mau sampai kapan, kau memanggil Yao dengan sebutan itu, Nes?" tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hujan yang turun pemuda itu bertanya.

Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu pemuda itu, dilakukan oleh Nesia sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya. "Apa itu mengganggu? Bukankah selama ini tidak ada masalah dengan sebutan itu?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, gimana yah…," terlihat bingung untuk memberikan alasan dirasakan olehnya.

.

Nesia sendiri melihat tingkahnya, hanya tersenyum kecil. Kembali memandang hujan, sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Aku tidak akan merubah panggilanku, bang. Aku tidak akan merubahnya, sampai keinginanku benar – benar tercapai." Mata yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan itu perlahan berubah. Terlihat ketidak senangan ada di dalamnya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini? Kau tahu kan kalau—."

"NESIA‼" teriak Yong dari ambang pintu.

Teriakan yang cukup, untuk membuat kedua orang itu menoleh melihat wajah paniknya.

"K-kau, kau lihat Yao-Hyung?" tanyanya, memandang Nesia yang menggeleng. "Ba-bagaimana dengan Hyung?"

Sama seperti halnya Nesia, pemuda itu ikut menggeleng. Melihat wajah Yong yang sedikit – sedikit meliriknya dan Nesia, membuatnya berdiri. Menepuk bahu Nesia pelan.

"Jangan tidur larut malam," ujarnya. Meninggalkan Nesia dan Yong berdua.

Senyum masih menghias wajah Nesia, hingga pemuda tadi menjauh dari ruangan. Sebelum akhirnya, senyum itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang seakan ingin menguliti Yong yang baru saja menganggunya.

"Jadi, katakan ada urusan apa? Kau tidak mungkin menggangguku karena hanya mencari Nee-chan kan?" Terlihat sekali bahwa mood Nesia sedang buruk.

"Hahaha, tahu saja, da ze." Cengir Yong, memilih duduk di samping Nesia. "Aku punya kabar baik sekaligus buruk untukmu, da ze"

"?"

.

Krik…!

Krik…!

Krik…!

.

sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik tidak ada respon apa pun dari Nesia. Selain tatapan datar, lalu kembali memandang hujan. Sepertinya mood gadis ini, benar – benar dalam level terendah.

"Ti-tidak bisa kah kau bertanya tentang kabar yang kubawa, Nes? Jangan memasang aksi diam seperti itu, da ze." Rengek Yong.

"Hah, baiklah. Kabar apa itu, Yong?" Tanyanya menghela nafas, sepertinya sedikit terpaksa.

"Hehe, apa kau tahu, da ze?" tanya Yong, membuat Nesia menggeleng.

"Kau kan belum bilang apa – apa. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu, kau ini aneh."

Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Yong lebih memilih tidak menghiraukan perkataan Nesia barusan.

"Gadis itu sudah datang, apa kita akan meneruskan rencana waktu itu, Nes?"

Kembali Yong menahan rasa sabar, sepertinya Nesia benar – benar menguji dirinya. Gadis itu kembali diam. Seakan mencerna perkataannya barusan, sebelum akhirnya memberi respon.

.

"Ow, baguslah. Soal rencana waktu itu, entahlah. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana hubungan kami kan?" tanyanya, melirik Yong sesaat. "Dan lagi, tanpa gadis itu aku sudah pasti menang. Cepat atau lambat, Yao-nii akan berada di sampingku. Kau setuju denganku kan, Yong?"

"…Eh, ah ya. Tentu saja, da ze." Senyum Yong, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Untuk sesaat tadi, entah mengapa dia merasakan aura yang mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Nesia. Membuatnya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Karena itu untuk kali ini, akan kubiarkan mereka berdua. Yah, akan kubiarkan." Senyumnya sinis.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang kini berdiri di balik tembok. Menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mata yang tadinya terbuka perlahan terpejam, menyandar pada tembok. Mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat, berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan rasa debaran tidak enak yang ada dihatinya. Sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi, membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk tadi.

.

.

_#Gie#_

.

.

"Egh‼ Hahh…aahh‼"

Suara erangan bercampur dengan bunyi decitan tempat tidur memenuhi sebuah kamar. Suhu ruangan yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi panas. Dua sosok manusia saling berbagi kehangatan di dalamnya. Saling mendominasi dan mengeksplorasi. Berharap ini bukan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka saling berbagi. Lumatan, jilatan dan gigitan sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Membekas disekujur tubuh.

"Aghhh‼"

Bunyi erangan kesakitan keluar dari salah satunya, saat pertahananya berhasil ditembus. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya. Tetap saja terasa menyakitan. Membuat bulir air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata yang kemudian dijilat oleh lawannya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali melakukan gerakan yang senada dengan alunan desahan yang mulai keluar dari tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

Bulir – bulir keringat, membasahi tubuh keduanya yang kini mulai bergerak cepat. Berusaha mencapai titik puncak kenikmatan. Hingga sebuah nama dijeritkan ditengah hasrat yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ditatapnya wajah pemuda yang kini terbaring ditempat tidur. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir pemuda itu. Membelai rambut halusnya perlahan. Mata yang biasanya selalu tersenyum ceria kini menunjukan rasa kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Maaf ‼"

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat dikatakan oleh pemuda Asia itu. Perlahan kembali keluar dari asrama Eropa, melewati jendela tempat biasa dia sering keluar masuk. Meninggalkan pemuda yang dicintainya di dalam sana yang perlahan membuka matanya. Menatap kosong pada jendela kamarnya yang kini kembali tertutup rapat.

.

.

_#CHAN#_

.

.

Senyum selalu terlukis di wajah Nesia beberapa hari ini. Nada – nada ceria selalu terlontar dari suaranya. Wajah manisnya terlihat berseri – seri. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berpapasan dengannya melihat ke arahnya dan ikut tersenyum. Seakan musim semi sedang melanda satu sekolah. Anak – anak Asia yang menyadari perubahannya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Seakan itu adalah hal yang seharusnya.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi anak – anak Eropa, terutama Nether dan teman – temannya. Wajah kusut akhir – akhir ini menghias wajah mereka terutama Nether dan Aussie. Alfred sendiri jangan ditanya. Kini dengan santainya dia meminta ditraktir makan oleh Nether, yang terlihat ogah – ogahan mengeluarkan uangnya. Menggerutu kesal menatap pemuda itu yang diketahuinya, hanya mengorek isi dompetnya saja.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau. Gara – gara taruhan konyolmu itu kita bernasib seperti ini." Keluh Aussie memandang kesal Nether yang terlihat geram.

.

Menggeram kesal dilakukan oleh Nether. Terlihat seakan tidak peduli pada perkataan Aussie yang diketahuinya bernasib buruk akhir – akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak buruk, jika dirinya jadi ajang percobaan bagi Malay untuk mengetes kemampuan menembaknya. Kemampuan yang baru – baru ini dipelajarinya dari pemuda spanyol, Antonio. Belum lagi, percobaan kutukan yang katanya dipelajari Malay dari Nesia. Mengakibatkan pemuda itu harus memohon pada Arthur untuk memberinya penangkal kutukan.

Beruntung. Yah, beruntung. Ilmu Malay soal kutuk mengutuk, masih jauh dari Nesia. Sehingga hal itu masih bisa diantisipasi. Dengar – dengar Malay mengguna – guna pemuda itu, agar selalu benasib sial, bahkan lebih parahnya menyantetnya. Sayang Nesia tidak mengizinkan hal itu, sehingga niat pemuda melayu itu gagal total.

.

Mata itu membulat sempurna begitu melihat ke jendela. Dengan cepat dirinya beranjak dari kursinya, membuat Aussie yang melihatnya merasa sedikit heran akan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Hei, Neth. Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya heran, melihat Nether menjauh pergi "Kenapa dia?" Herannya mengingat – ingat kalimat terakhir yang dibacanya dari pikiran pemuda itu "Nesia, mau apa dia dengan Nesia?" gumamnya pelan.

Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Aussie memilih berbalik. Mengikuti langkah kepergian Nether barusan yang diketahuinya ingin menemui gadis melayu itu. Walau masih sedikit ngeri dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi, rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin yang menggoyangkan pepohonan, membawa udara segar tersendiri. Ikan – ikan yang berenang perlahan di kolam. Menimbulkan suasana romantis bagi pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih di taman itu. Sayang, cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuat beberapa pasangan memilih menyingkir dari sana. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang saling berdiam diri tadi di tepi kolam.

Mungkin sedikit menghayati suasana romantis yang selalu tercipta di taman itu. Lama mereka berdiam diri, tidak saling bicara. Menunggu pasangan terakhir pergi dari taman itu yang kini sudah menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua. Satu helaan nafas dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Menatap gadis bermata hitam itu yang perlahan – lahan ikut memandangnya.

.

Angin yang bertiup membuat gadis itu harus membetulkan rambutnya, agar bisa memandang pemuda di hadapannya lebih jelas. Pandangan mata yang melembut sama sepertinya benar – benar romantis. Romantis? Yah, romantis. Jika orang yang melihatnya, berdiri berkilo – kilo meter dari mereka berdua.

Mata keduanya bukan memandang lembut, tapi saling memandang tajam. Pandangan yang seakan – akan mereka adalah musuh abadi yang tidak akan pernah berubah sedikit pun. Tepuk tangan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu membuat gadis di hadapannya mengernyit heran.

"Selamat kau menang sekarang," ucapnya sinis. Memandang tajam gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya "Apa kau puas sekarang, Nes?"

Nesia yang dari tadi diam, ditanya seperti itu. Mulai menyunggikan senyumnya. Senyum sinis yang biasa dia tunjukan pada Nether dan Aussie.

"Yah, tentu saja aku puas, Neth. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Mengalahkanmu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku." Senyumnya, memandang Nether yang kini mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat. "Bukankah, aku sudah pernah bilang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku."

"Kau! Kau gila, Nes!" memandang tidak percaya pada gadis di hadapanya, yang entah sejak kapan bisa terlihat begitu menyedihkan "Entah ada apa dengan kalian. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak menyangka, demi menang kau mampu berbuat begini. Kau benar – benar hebat!"

.

Membuatnya membulatkan mata sesaat, menatap Nether tidak percaya. Apakah pemuda ini tahu? Atau hanya asal bicara saja? Membuatnya meneguk ludah, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Nesia, membuat Nether semakin geram.

"Aku tidak tahu cara apa yang kau pakai. Sehingga Yao, bisa semenurut itu denganmu, Nes. Ah tidak, bukan hanya Yao saja. Tapi, semua anggota Asia begitu menurutimu. Memang ada apa dengan kalian?" Ucapnya sinis, memandang Nesia tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya datar, memandang Nether. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis, seperti peran antagonis "Dan lagi cara apa pun yang kulakukan, itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku pemenangnya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita waktu itu, aku bebas menyuruhmu dan Aussie. Karena sesuai perjanjian kita, yang kalah akan menjadi budak sang pemenang. Kau tidak lupa itu kan, Nether?"

.

Mendecak kesal dilakukan oleh Nether, memalingkan muka dari tatapan Nesia yang menurutnya kian menyebalkan. Cih, bagaimana pun juga dia harus mencari tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan seorang Yao bisa begitu berubah drastis pada Ivan. Padahal mereka bagaikan kepompong yang tidak dapat di pisahkan. Tapi kini, menggeram kesal dilakukan Nether. Berusaha sesabar mungkin, menghadapi gadis di hadapannya ini.

Berbeda dengan Nether yang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Nesia, hanya bisa menghela nafas sesaat. Sedikit lega, ternyata Nether masih tidak tahu apa pun. Kembali dirinya mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata.

"Tugasmu sebagai budakku sekarang adalah awasi Yao-nii dan Ivan. Jangan sampai mereka kembali dekat!" Perintahnya, memandang ke arah Nether yang kini memandangnya heran.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nether untuk menyadari maksud dari perkataan Nesia. Membuatnya untuk kesekian kalinya menatap tak percaya ke arahnya

"A-apa?!" shock itulah yang dirasakan Nether, menatap Nesia. Seakan meminta kepastian dari perkataannya barusan. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Hah, kau tidak tuli kan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi Yao-Nii dan Ivan, kau dengar?"

"Mengawasi kau bilang!?"

"Yah"

"Apa kau benar – benar sudah gila?"

"Kurasa kau yang gila."

.

Sedikit memutar mata bosan dilakukan oleh Nesia, tidak percaya harus beradu mulut dengan pemuda berambut tulip di hadapannya. Benar – benar membuang waktu berharganya.

"Kau‼"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Kau bisa apa tidak?" ucapnya, malas membuang waktu lebih banyak. Tersenyum menyeringai menatap Nether yang bergidik ngeri "Atau kau takut?"

"Takut, kau bilang?"

"Yah, takut," ulangnya. Sedikit meremehkan Nether yang kini membulatkan mata dengan sempurna.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau!"

"Berarti kau setuju!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Kembali Nesia memutar matanya, lagi – lagi berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Jadi kau mau, atau tidak? Cepat putuskan, brengsek‼"

.

Perkataan yang cukup kasar dan sangat jarang terucap dari mulut Nesia terlontar. Membuat Nether yang memandangnya sedikit membelakan mata. Nesia sendiri yang sudah kembali dalam taraf level terburuknya malah balik memandang tajam.

"Ck, sudahlah! Dari awal aku juga tidak yakin bahwa kau orang yang menepati janji. Kau hanya membuang – buang waktu berharga ku saja." Sedikit mengeluh dilakukan Nesia.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" geram Nether menatap Nesia.

Nesia yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Berbalik membelakangi Nether, memilih pergi dari tempat itu yang menurutnya kian dingin saja.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita belum selesai bicara, Nes!" Ucapnya tidak terima dengan perkataan gadis itu.

Menarik tangannya, melarang untuk pergi. Sayangnya, entah karena nasib sedang sial, atau hujan semalam yang turun dengan cukup deras. Sehingga membuat Nether terpeleset dan mengajak Nesia bersama – sama untuk merasakan yang namanya air kolam. Sedangkan Nesia, saat merasa ditarik. Dirinya pun refleks menoleh kebelakang. Sedikit kaget dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikutan oleng.

.

.

Byurrr‼‼

.

.

Kira – kira itu adalah bunyi yang tepat. Bunyi yang menandakan keduanya masuk kolam secara bersamaan. Gerakan kakinya yang cepat, tidak menyadari jalan yang di pijaknyanya sedikit licin. Membuatnya yang saat itu memegang tangan Nesia, jatuh ke belakang dan berakhir dengan kolam ikan yang memang tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi cukup dingin.

.

.

"Brengsek‼ apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Nesia, berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Bertopang pada kedua lengan kurusnya yang menjaga beban tubuhnya, menjauh dari tubuh Nether. Mata hitamnya menatap wajah Nether yang hanya berapa inci dari wajahnya. Sesaat kedua mata itu terpaku, tidak pernah mereka sedekat ini sebelumnya. Yah, soal ciuman itu tidak termasuk dalam hitungan. Terdiam untuk beberapa, entah apa yang ada pada pikiran mereka masing – masing. Hingga suara dari seorang pemuda mengejutkan keduanya.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Alfred, memandang heran kedua rekannya yang saling bertatapan dalam sebuah kolam.

Kaget, itu adalah hal yang dirasakan Nesia. Membuat gadis itu sedikit gelagapan bergerak cepat, berusaha berdiri. Sayangnya satu hal yang dilupakan gadis itu, kolam ini mempunyai lantai yang licin. Efek jarang dibersihkan oleh penjaga kebun yang sudah hampir dua bulan cuti. Menyebabkan kolam ini mempunyai lumut yang lumayan bisa dikatakan banyak. Hingga, akhirnya tangan Nesia gantian tergelincir, membuat bibirnya menghantam bibir Nether.

"Ah!" satu ucapan dari sang biang ulah.

.

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang kini hanya bisa memandang tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali. Nether dan Nesia sekali lagi bertatapan untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Teriak Nesia menjauhi badan Nether dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Nether yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa memandang sinis. Menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah akibat terhantam cukup keras. Entah itu dengan bibir Nesia atau giginya.

"Ck, ternyata bukan saja hatimu yang buruk. Tapi, cara menciummu itu benar – benar buruk!" geramnya, memandang Nesia yang makin meradang.

"APA KAU BILANG‼" geramnya.

.

Masih berada dalam kolam yang sama, saling berdiri dan beradu pandang. Membuat Alfred yang memandang keduanya, seperti mendapat tontonan gratis. Memilih duduk di tempat yang menurutnya cukup bersih. Mengeluarkan isi kantong kreseknya yang di bawanya dan memakan hamburgernya dengan santai. Membiarkan kedua rekannya kembali berperang mulut, tanpa ada niat untuk memisahkan sama sekali. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu kali ini. Selain seringai tipis yang kini terlihat di wajahnya. Melirik seorang pemuda dari kejauhan yang menatap lurus kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.tbc

.

* * *

><p>Hola semua, saya datang lagi. *lambai-lambai*. Berhubung saya updatenya pas lebaran (kalau tidak percaya lihat saja kalender, pasti tanggal merah hehe) jadi sekalian saya ingin mengucapkan. Met lebaran buat semuanya. Maafkan atas kesalahan saya yang disengaja ataupun tidak saat membalas review dari semua, yah *bungkuk2*. Dan untuk para readers met lebaran dan menikmati liburannya. Hehe Baiklah langsung saja saya akan membalas review dari semuanya ^^<p>

.

.

Darkness Maiden

Haruka : Iya, akhirnya saya muncul *peluk2sambil nangis haru*

Ayane: Typo? Lagi! *nangis darah* baiklah akan sya perbaiki *mulai cari*

Sanae: ow, iya tidak apa – apa tanpa akun juga saya menerima reviewnya kok. Makasih sudah mereview ^^. Dan salam buat Hiro-kun

Megumi: hahah, sepertinya megumi-san. Benar – benar membenci Ivan *liat Ivan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam*

Yuka: *sweatdrop liat Nether yang dikejar Yuka-san*

Kana: eh? Pilihannya, aru *Yaokelabakanlirik authorcsyg pura2gak liat*untuk fic ini saya pilih keluarga Asia saja *lirikkeluargaasia ygbawasenjatamasing2*

Ayane: tidak mau,da. Adik beradik tidak boleh menikah, da *geleng2sambilbawapipa*

Haruka: i-iya ini sudah saya buat kok beneran *sembunyidibelakangNesia*

All: Makasih sudah mereview kembali dikasih bonus fave lagi.^^ Sebagai hadiah bonus boleh melempar Nether pakai tomat. Auch‼ *authordigeplakNether*

.

.

Lady Raven

Iya gak apa2. Saya juga akan bingung mau manggil apa. jika tidak dicantumin nama^^. Iya tuh Aussie kualat, lain kali gak boleh gitu*ceramahdepanAussie*disumpalAussie*. Eh? Waduh yang bagian mana yah? Saya bingung jika tidak diberitahukan bagian yang mananya. m(_ _)m. Bisakah saya ditunjukan kalimat yang mana*bungkuk2*. Aussie: dasar Author payah *lihatAuthor pundungdipojokan*

Apakah, dichapter kali ini lady-san sudah dapat menebak, rencana apa yang sebenarnya dipakai oleh Nesia.^^ RussPruss yah, iya yah. Gimana jadinya jika dua orang itu disatuin yah*ngebayangin*jadi pingin baca 2 siapa yg punya doujin nya yah*menatapLady-san*. Kyaaaa, Arthur lagi mandi, mau*didor Arthur* se-sepertinya saya hanya bisa ngebayangin tanpa bisa membuatnya *liriklubang disampingkanan* makasih reviewnya^^

.

.

yukishirozakura

Yuki *peluk2* eh, tulip ma peri? *LihatNeth danArth ygpdabwa pistol* sepertinya itu bakal susah*garuk2kepla*. Yupz benar sekali, karena itu jgn prnah meremahkan hal2 yg kecil.*pdhalAuthornya seringkali gitu*^^ Yong: tentu saja da ze. Yao-hyung kan asalnya dari korea*digeplakYao* Aussie: APA OPERASI PLASTIK? Wajah saya ini kan sudah ganteng, knapa musti dioperasi segala, mereka saja yang aneh. Rugi mereka tidak menerima saya jadi anggota*dikeroyokgenkasia*. Makasih bonus favenya.

.

.

Reich. Akira

Selamat datang dific ini^^. Terima kasih sudah mau membenci Nesia*AuthordigeplakNesia* aduh Nes, itu kan berarti aktingmu bagus. Sampai ada yang benci*LiatNesiayg kinimanggut2* dan makasih sudah mau mereview ^^. Iya nih, saya juga baru sadar pair nya kok makin nambah yah. Dan belarus, belum sempatin saya berikan pada Yong mungkin pisau sudah melayang duluan ke arah saya T.T porsi, malay iya akan saya usahain. Kyaaaa‼ Melayucest*digeplakNesia*. Bener2, rasanya gimana gitu ngebayangin overprotektifnya anak2 Asia. Saya sebagai Author benar2 iri dibuatnya.

Heheh*ketawagaring* iya saya juga baru sadar. Betapa banyaknya kesalahan yang saya buat dalam penulisan. Entah karena saya sendiri atau pun bang Wordnya. Iya soal kalimat Kiku, saya benar2 keterusan. Padahal sebelumnya sudah diberi penjelasan kalau Kiku lagi tersenyum T.T. Makasih sudah memberitahukan kesalahan2 saya*bungkuk2*. Saya akan terus berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. ^^ yak saya akan berjuang. Chayo‼ makasih sudah review^^

.

.

Shoji

Iya bener, authornya juga baru nyadar*digeplakAllNation* nih sudah saya update lebih cepat dari kemarin kok^^. Rencana alfred sebenarnya adalah apa yah. hehe*didorAlfred*. Hayo, siapa yang tahu sejak kapan Nether punya rasa. Angkat tangan. Hadiahnya,kencan dengan Kiku*digeplakKiku*. AusNes yah. Hohoho ternyata pendukung aussie nambah*lirikAussie yg narihula2*.iya akan saya usahakan. Makasih sudah review^^

.

.

.

Sekian balasan review dari semuanya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^.. Berhubung tempat saya lagi kemarau panjang dan puanas gak ketulungan*diplakgara2 gaknyambung* Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih buat review, favenya. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini.

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**SHE'S BACK**

**.**

Chapter 14

.

.

Mata itu kini berkedip berkali – kali. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Gadis yang jadi musuhnya kini tersenyum padanya, mengelus pipinya dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Nether," lirihnya.

Rambutnya yang biasa terikat, kini tergerai indah dengan kemeja putihnya yang tipis membalut tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus.

"Apa kau benar – benar membenci ku, Neth?" berbisik sedekat mungkin.

Kedua tanganya kini sudah berada pada pundak pemuda itu, menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Ya Tuhan‼ Jika ini mimpi bangunkan lah dia secepatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa dia bisa seperti ini?

"Ne-Nesia, a-aku" entah mengapa dirinya bisa segugup ini.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku, Neth?"

Heh? Su-suka? Nah loh. Kepentok apa kepala gadis ini. Helo‼ lupakah dia bahwa mereka musuh. Ayolah sadar, hubungan kita tidak seperti ini. Apa gadis ini benar – benar ingin membuatnya mati muda?

"Ne-Nesia, kita musuh ingat?" memegang pundak gadis itu berusaha menjauhkan mereka.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu musuh, Neth. Aku menyukaimu."

Ucapan yang membuat Nether bergidik ngeri. Oalah, ini anak keracunan apa lagi. Meneguk ludahnya perlahan, entah mengapa tenggorokannya bisa terasa kering. Eh? Tersentak kaget saat melihat pemandangan kali ini. menatap gadis di depannya yang kini mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu – persatu. Tidak dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Memilih memalingkan muka dipilih oleh Nether.

"Neth.." terdengar sedikit mendesah.

Sumpah demi dedemit Nesia, siapa saja tolong hentikan tubuhnya yang kini dengan seenaknya kembali berbalik ke arah gadis itu. kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa mengikuti perintahnya. Membuatnya kembali menatap gadis itu yang kembali melakukan aksinya. Tidak tahukah dia, apa yang di perbuatnya sekarang bisa membangunkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Argh‼ ini benar – benar membuatnya frustasi, disatu sisi dia tidak ingin melihat ini. Tapi disisi lain. Ah, pokoknya bagaimanapun tidak boleh, dia harus menghentikan ini, ini sudah kelewatan. Gadis ini benar – benar ingin membunuhnya jika seperti ini terus.

Tapi kenapa, Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun? Sepertinya Nether mengalami sedikit masalah dengan mulutnya. Setiap kata yang ingin diucapkannya tidak ada satu pun yang keluar. Membuatnya mesti berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa bersuara bahkan berteriak.

"Hen-HENTIKAN‼! TOLONG HENTIKAN‼" Teriaknya ketakutan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Diam kini Alfred memandang Nether yang terlihat gelisah, sepertinya pemuda itu bermimpi buruk. Membuatnya tertegun sesaat begitu mendengar suara igauan pemuda itu.

"Hentikan!...Kumohon…Ne…sia." Igau Nether.

Serasa disetrum listirk, Alfred tersentak kaget. Sebelum akhirnya menyeringai tipis. Mengerti apa yang membuat pemuda itu gelisah dari tadi. Ide jahil pun terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"HUAAAA‼!" jerit Nether terbangun dari tidurnya.

Terlihat jelas napasnya sekarang memburu, meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Ternyata sesuai dugaannya apa yang baru saja dialaminya adalah mimpi, mimpi terburuk minggu ini. Berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk kembali normal. Bulir – bulir keringat kini menetes perlahan. Sedikit menghela nafas lega, bertemu gadis itu dalam mimpi adalah hal terburuk dari yang terburuk. Benar-benar melelahkan. Apa yang baru saja dimimpikannya, membuat dirinya seperti habis berolahraga. Berlari berkilo – kilo meter atau mengangkat beban berton – ton. Sama saja, sama –sama melelahkannya.

"…Kau baik – baik saja, Neth?" Terdengar suara Alfred yang kini mengagetkannya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" menatap tidak percaya.

Sedikit cengiran dan garukan perlahan di belakang kepala dilakukan Alfred. Menggeleng heran melihat tingkah temannya yang kini seperti melihat hantu saja, terkejut atas keberadaan dirinya disini.

"Kau lupa? Kemarin kan aku numpang nginap di kamarmu." Sedikit mengingatkan.

Tersentak kaget, sebelum akhirnya memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat mimpi tadi. "Ah, ya. Maaf," melirik ke arah tumpukan kaset horor yang di bawa oleh pemuda itu.

.

Benar juga, kemarin pemuda itu dengan seenaknya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mengajaknya menonton film tersebut, yang membuatnya kini harus mengalami mimpi buruk. Yah, walau tidak sama persis tapi tetap saja. Ini benar – benar gila. Kenapa dirinya bisa memimpikan hal sebodoh itu. Teringat kembali atas mimpinya barusan, membuat Nether mendadak merah seketika.

Sepertinya pemuda itu kembali lupa bahwa Alfred masih terus memperhatikannya dari tadi. Menyeringai sesaat, berniat menggoda temannya yang dari tadi masih terlihat shock di atas tempat tidurnya.

"…Apa kau tidak merasa Nesia itu menyebalkan, Neth?" Tanyanya, membuat Nether menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkin sedikit heran atas perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" selidiknya ingin tahu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa akhir – akhir ini dia jadi menyebalkan, kau setuju kan?" tanyanya.

"Heh, kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang. Selama ini kau kemana?"

Tersenyum tipis, menyandar pada kursi di sampingnya. Tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Nether yang kini memperhatikannya.

"Padahal dia dulu anak yang manis loh," kembali berkata, membuat Nether diam. "Kau setuju kan, Neth?"

"Cih, manis dari mananya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak merasa dia manis? Kalau aku sih iya, makanya dulu aku mau saja mengikuti usulmu untuk mengerjainya," tersenyum mengingat masa lalu. "Ah, benar – benar lucu. Mengingat bagaimana dia terus menangis saat kita kerjai dulu, manis sekali," menatap Nether yang kembali diam. "Bukankah itu salah satu alasan yang membuat kita selalu mengerjainya? Kalau tidak mana mungkin kita terus mengerjainya bertahun – tahun, benar kan?"

.

Menunggu rekasi dari Nether yang bahkan kini tidak berkedip menatapnya. Mungkin mencerna maksud dari setiap perkataannya. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk, walau sedikit ragu. Berharap apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tidak membawa dirinya dalam perangkap Alfred.

"Tapi sekarang dia benar – benar seenaknya. Selalu saja melakukan semuanya sesuka hatinya," kembali mengangguk, menyetujui ucapaan Alfred yang sepertinya kini berkeluh kesah. "Selalu saja muncul disaat yang tidak tepat."

'Yah, itu memang benar. Gadis itu seperti hantu saja, suka muncul mendadak saat tidak diharapkan' batinnya menyetujui.

"Apa dia tidak tahu, bahwa itu sangat mengganggu. Dia benar – benar memiliki hobi yang buruk." Mulai tersenyum menyeringai, melihat Nether yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan memberikan respon anggukan. "Dia itu benar – benar kejam, tidak saja di dunia nyata bahkan di mimpi pun dia terus mengikutimu."

'Yah, itu benar. Bukan saja di dunia nyata, bahkan di alam mimpi pun dengan seenaknya masuk. Mana mimpinya seperti itu lagi, sebenarnya apa mau gadis itu.' Menggerutu kesal, kembali teringat mimpinya tadi malam, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

.

Menatap horor ke arah Alfred yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya. Membuatnya meneguk ludah, apakah pemuda ini tahu bahwa dia baru saja memimpikan Nesia. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Alfred, menyeringai melihat Nether kini kaget atau lebih tepatnya shock. Benar – benar menarik melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Seandainya Nesia juga ada di sini pasti ini akan lebih seru, ah atau Yong saja, Kiku juga boleh. Mereka pasti tidak akan terima jika saudaranya masuk dalam mimpi pemuda ini. Apalagi sepertinya itu bukan mimpi biasa, sepertinya dia membutuhkan Aussie untuk mengetahui isi pikiran pemuda ini. Melihat betapa kagetnya dia sekarang, membuatnya yakin pasti itu mimpi yang memiliki kategori rate T atau M.

"Jadi Nesia benar – benar memasuki mimpimu, yah? Wah – wah tidak kusangka kau bakal memimpikan Nesia, Neth." Cengirnya, membuat pemuda itu kaku seketika. "Bahkan hingga mengigau seperti itu. Jika Nesia ada disini menurutmu bagaimana reaksinya, Neth"

"…Ja- jangan bicara sembarangan kau‼ Siapa juga yang memimpikannya‼" elaknya cepat, berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Alfred tajam. "Sebaiknya kau keluar! Sekarang!"

Tatapan yang membuat Alfred segera berdiri dari duduknya. Saking lamanya tidak pernah melihat Nether menggunakan kekuatan. Dia benar – benar lupa pemuda itu mempunyai kemampuan psikonetik yang hebat. Semua benda – benda tajam di sekitar Nether kini mengarah padanya. Gantian membuat Alfred meneguk ludahnya. Memilih menyingkir dari kamar itu dengan segera.

.

BLAM‼

.

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras membuatnya bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Tidak dapat disangka dengan mudahnya dia masuk jebakan pemuda itu, menyebalkan. Untuk sesaat tadi dia benar – benar lupa seperti apa pemuda itu.

"Cih, sial," decaknya kesal.

.

.

_*IMY*_

.

.

HACIMM‼

HACIMM‼

Suara bersin kembali terdengar dari ruang makan keluarga asia. Menatap cemas seorang gadis yang kini menutup hidungnya dengan tissu. Tersenyum manis saat merasa arah pandangan ditunjukan untuknya.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku baik – baik saja." Senyumnya, kembali meneguk teh yang sudah dibuatkan Kiku.

"Sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak usah masuk saja, Nes." Ujar Indi, membuat Nesia kini menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik – baik saja. Abang tidak usah cemas." Menggembungkan pipinya dilakukan oleh Nesia, terlihat tidak senang oleh tingkah Indi yang terlalu khawatir. "Aku hanya bersin saja."

"Tapi—"

"Dan lagi hari ini aku ada tes, mana mungkin aku tidak masuk kan." Potongnya cepat, menghentikan apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh Thai, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas.

.

Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan atas sikap keras kepala Nesia. Saling memberikan lirikan antar mereka, saat gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Anggukan kecil dilakukan oleh salah satunya, menyadari maksud dari beberapa pasang mata yang kini mengarah pada salah satu pemuda asia. Kembali memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menaruh piring makannya di wastafel.

"…Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang." Senyum Nesia, menatap saudara asianya yang tersenyum.

"Ah, Nesia" terdengar suara Viet, menghentikan langkahnya untuk berjalan keluar. Menoleh bingung, menanti kalimat selanjutnya, "Cuaca akhir – akhir ini tidak bersahabat, jadi kau jangan sampai berendam di kolam seperti waktu itu." Cengirnya, melihat Nesia kini manyun.

'Aku tidak berendam, Viet. Ini semua gara – gara rambut tulip, berengsek itu,' sayangnya hanya dalam hati saja bisa dikatakan. "Iya – iya aku tahu, aku pergi dulu, yah." Senyumnya, menggantikan suara hatinya yang paling dalam.

Berjalan pergi, meninggalkan semuanya kembali saling lirik, sebelum akhirnya Malay berdiri. Sedikit menyadari lirikan itu ditunjukan olehnya. Membereskan peralatan makannya, sebelum akhirnya ikut berjalan pergi. Langsung keluar begitu saja, tanpa berpamitan pada saudaranya yang paling tua, muda, atau pun seumuran. Dasar, benar – benar tidak sopan. Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran beberapa orang yang kini kembali menikmati sarapannya.

.

Kembali ruangan itu sunyi, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara selain suara dentingan peralatan makan yang saling beradu. Senyum yang tadi sempat mereka tunjukan pada Nesia, kini berubah menjadi wajah datar. Anak – anak asia yang merasa lebih muda memilih menyingkir begitu merasakan hawa tidak enak terasa di ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yong, Hyun, Hong, Viet dan Kiku yang kini diam menatap ketiga kakak tertua mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Indi, Yao dan Thai.

Sedangkan ketiganya yang di tatap juga sama, lebih memilih aksi diam. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan oleh kelimanya yang kini terlihat berpikir keras, kecuali tentu saja Hyun, Yong dan Kiku. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang membuat ketiganya akhir – akhir ini jarang berbicara. Walaupun mereka memang amat sangat jarang saling bertegur sapa, tapi tetap saja tidak tahu kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal kali ini dirasakan oleh semuannya.

"Aish, apa kalian tidak bosan, da ze?" akhirnya terdengar juga suara dari ruangan itu setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Apa kalian tidak merasa, kita seperti berada di kuburan sekarang?" Pertanyaan yang membuat beberapa pasang mata mendelik tajam. "Ayolah, jangan terus diam – diaman, katakan sesuatu. Kalian seperti anak kecil yang merajuk saja," cengirnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

'Bodoh,' sepertinya itulah yang kini ada dipikiran Hyun dan Hong.

.

Menggigil sesaat begitu merasakan hawa tidak enak yang dikeluarkan oleh Yao, Indi dan Thai. Kiku sendiri lebih memilih menyeruput tehnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat tidak peka, saudaranya itu. Berbeda dengan Viet yang lebih berani mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang, begitu mendengar suara Yong.

"Kudengar sekarang hubungan Yao-Nii dan Ivan sudah berakhir, benarkah itu?" pertanyaan yang seperti memberikan garam pada tubuh yang terluka.

'Hah, ternyata ada yang lebih bodoh dari, Yong.' Batin Hyun dan Hong bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya, sepertinya hanya dia yang masih belum paham alasan keduanya berpisah. "Atau ini karena—"

"CUKUP!" terdengar nada perintah dari Indi, membuat Viet tersentak kaget. "Dimana sopan santunmu, Viet?" tegurnya.

Sedikit bingung, Viet memandang pemuda itu yang kini menatapnya. Heran kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga Indi yang begitu jarang marah bisa menatap tajam ke arahnya. Melirik pada Hong yang memutar mata dan memberikan suatu isyarat padanya. Ah, sial dirinya benar – benar lupa. Indi paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang selalu mau tahu atau ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Maaf kan aku, Yao-Nii." Ucapnya lirih, melirik Yao.

"Tidak apa – apa, aru." Senyumnya.

Entah mengapa Viet merasa senyum yang diperlihatkan Yao, bukan senyum tulus seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Membuatnya benar – benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Sepertinya pertanyaan yang baru saja dia lontarkan adalah hal terbodoh yang dia lakukan dibulan ini. Membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri atas apa saja yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

.

.

_#Gie#_

.

.

"Nether…Ughhh‼ Hahhh…Hahhh‼." Terdengar suara desahan seorang gadis, bulir – bulir keringat kini terlihat ditubuhnya.

Mata hitam yang biasa saling menatap tajam dengannya itu kini terlihat sendu. Genangan air mata kini berada di sudut matanya. Napas yang biasa selalu teratur itu, entah mengapa sekarang bisa terputus – putus. Bibir merahnya yang ranum, kini sedikit membengkak. Wajahnya yang manis, terlihat jauh lebih manis sekarang. Membuatnya ingin terus menerus mengecup bibirnya.

.

* * *

><p>"Mesum‼"<p>

Tatapan tajam terlihat jelas di mata Aussie, menatap sahabatnya yang kini tersentak dari lamuanan dan reflek melihatnya.

"A-Aussie‼" kagetnya, menatap Aussie yang entah mengapa pandangan matanya terlihat sinis dan menyebalkan "Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang aku apa? Mesum? Yang benar saja kau" ucapnya tidak senang.

"Apa lagi namanya jika bukan mesum? Masih terlalu siang bukan untuk berpikir hal-hal seperti 'itu'." Ucapnya datar, memilih kembali fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" terdengar nada tidak senang dari suaranya.

Menoleh sebentar pada Nether di sampingnya yang tersentak kaget melihat tatapannya "Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau bisa memikirkan hal seperti 'itu' dengan Nesia."

Membatu, tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apa pun selain ekspresi kaget. Mungkin terlalu shock mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari Aussie. Mau mengelak seperti apa juga percuma, pemuda di hadapannya kan bisa membaca pikirannya semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Mengatakan iya juga, entah mengapa sepertinya dia tidak rela untuk mengatakan itu. Ketahuan memikirkan rival beratnya, apa lagi yang dipikirkan berhubungan dengan hal – hal yang berbau erotis. Sial, dirinya benar – benar dalam masalah sekarang. Ini semua gara – gara mimpi brengseknya tadi malam. Ah, sial kenapa bisa dia mimpi seburuk itu. berusaha mengingat – ingat kejadian saat di taman, perlahan wajah Nether pun kembali merah padam. Teringat bagaimana sosok Nesia yang basah kuyup. Membuat pemuda itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri, dia sudah benar – benar gila sekarang.

.

Melihat ekspresi Nether yang kini membatu, membuat perasaan Aussie tiba – tiba menjadi kesal. Bahkan bantahan sedikit pun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut pemuda belanda itu. Memilih memalingkan muka dari Nether yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sambil menggenggam bukunya erat – erat. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang entah sampai kapan bisa ditahannya. Dirinya bisa – bisa jadi gila jika seperti ini terus. Semenjak kejadian di taman itu, tidak tahu kenapa pikirannya serasa buntu seperti ini. Melihat sahabatnya saling bertatapan dengan gadis itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, membuatnya seperti disiram oleh air panas dimusim panas. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bayang – bayang gadis itu yang basah kuyup, terekam kuat diotaknya sekarang. Membuatnya kian frustasi.

Saking terlalu fokusnya mereka berdua, hingga tidak menyadari Alfred yang kini menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Terlihat senang melihat reaksi keduanya yang entah mengapa terlihat lucu sekarang. Sayang keluarga asia tidak ada di sini, kalau saja mereka ada pasti benaran seru. Ruangan ini akan lebih ramai, atau mungkin akan ada medan perang di sini. Membuatnya terkikik geli membayangan adanya pertempuran disini. Sangat disayangkan, dirinya benar – benar merindukan Nesia dan Yong sekarang. Dua rekan berisiknya yang selalu berbagi ide jahil dengannya akhir – akhir ini.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

_Kembali teringat dirinya akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Hyun tiba – tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak perlu basa – basi, tanpa perlu menggulung lengan celananya atau pun melepas sepatunya. Pemuda itu ikut masuk ke dalam kolam. Berjalan mendekati keduanya yang masih beradu mulut. Sebelum akhirnya satu kata keluar dari bibirnya._

_"Neth.." Ucapnya membuat pemuda yang biasanya berambut jabrik itu (Sekarang sih rambutnya sudah lepek kena air), menoleh._

_BUGH‼_

_Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di ulu hati pemuda itu yang kini jatuh terperosok. Nesia sendiri terlihat membelakan mata atas ulah Hyun yang kini menatap datar pada Nether._

_"H-Hyun…" Ucapnya, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Terlihat tidak percaya atas ulahnya._

_"Pakailah!" perintahnya, memberikan jaket miliknya "Udara dingin tidak baik bagi tubuhmu" menuntun Nesia keluar dari kolam. Membiarkan Nether yang masih meringkuk kesakitan._

_"Ta-tapi." Raut cemas telihat di mata Nesia, memandang ke arah Nether._

_"Pukulan segitu tidak akan membuatnya mati." Melirik ke arah Alfred, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di dekat Alfred "Kurasa, kau tidak cukup pantas untuk menjadi pacar saudaraku. Jadi, hubungan kalian sampai disini saja."_

_Menatap ke arah Aussie yang masih terlihat shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sebelum akhirnya menarik Nesia pergi. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu yang saling berpandangan, tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun. Sebelum akhirnya membantu sahabatnya yang antara kesakitan atau shock. Dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya._

_End Flash back_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Benar – benar tidak habis pikir, tidak disangkanya Hyun bisa berada disana. Apakah karena dirinya terlalu menikmati kehadiran Aussie saja, yang terlihat kaget dengan kejadian di kolam saat itu. Hingga dirinya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, saat melihat Neth dan Nesia beradu mulut di dalamnya. Jika bukan karena Hyun, mungkin pemuda itu masih berada di tempatnya. Sepertinya Aussie melihat semua dari awal sampai akhir, hingga ikut aneh seperti Nether sekarang. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, tapi sepertinya ini benar – benar menarik sekali.

Arthur kini hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ketiganya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Sebelum pandangannya beralih pada seorang pemuda berambut platinum. Terlihat raut enggan diwajahnya, saat tangannya dirangkul oleh gadis yang memiliki rambut sama. Sepertinya gadis itu akhir – akhir ini selalu saja membututi sahabatnya itu. membuatnya menggelengkan kepala akan tingkahnya. Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat enggan sekali berpisah dengan pemuda itu, kasihan. Entah mengapa, dia merasa bersyukur kedua orangtuanya tidak memberinya adik seperti itu.

Langkah tegap seorang pemuda asia yang kini sedang berjalan melewati Ivan, membuatnya membelakan mata tidak percaya. Apalagi melihat Ivan yang hanya diam tidak memberikan respon apa pun selain lirikan matanya saja yang kini mengikuti pemuda itu. Melupakan fakta bahwa adiknya dari tadi terus bergeleyut dilengannya dan menyadari tatapan Ivan yang tiba – tiba berubah. Sebelum akhirnya memilih memalingkan muka. Sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya diam, terus berjalan bersama salah satu keluarga asianya. Membuatnya menggenggam erat pulpen yang dipegangnya, menyadari fakta bahwa gosip yang selama ini beredar itu benar.

'Ck, gadis itu serius rupanya.' mengurut keningnya perlahan.

Memang sih, sebelum ini dia sudah mengatakan kalau tidak mau ikut campur atas taruhan yang dilakukan oleh Nether dan gadis itu. Tapi kalau begini, sepertinya dia memang harus bicara lagi dengan gadis itu.

KREK‼‼

Suara patahan dari pulpen yang dipegangnya membuat tiga pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Memberikan reaksi berbeda – beda atas ulahnya barusan.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Iggy?" tanya Alfred, memperhatikan Arthur yang kini meliriknya.

Tatapan tajam yang membuat Alfred memandangnya bingung, sedikit heran. Reaksi yang sama juga diberikan oleh kedua temannya, menatap heran pada pemuda itu yang terus memandang Alfred tanpa berkedip. Rentetan kemarahan dalam bentuk sumpah serapah yang biasa keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, kini tidak terdengar satu pun. Bahkan Aussie yang ingin membaca pikiran pemuda itu hanya bisa terperejat kaget. Tidak disangka, bahwa dirinya kali ini memiliki kesulitan dalam membaca pikiran pemuda itu yang terlihat sedikit emosi. Ternyata selain Nesia dan Kakek Roma, ada juga orang yang tidak bisa di bacanya. Dan itu berasal dari lingkup Eropa. Sepertinya pemuda itu harus berlatih lebih keras guna meningkatkan kekuatannya.

"I-Iggy?" bingung Alfred, melihat Arthur berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Ada apa dengannya? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Terlihat sedikit panik melihat Arthur diam saja melihatnya, tidak memberikan komentar apa pun, pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Membuatnya benar – benar ketakutan akan sifat pemuda itu. Seperti bukan orang yang dikenalnya saja.

.

.

.

_#Chan#_

.

.

.

Raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah Malay, menatap saudaranya yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Terlihat napasnya kali ini sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa – apa, Nes?" tanyanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

Tersenyum lemah melirik saudaranya "Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya lelah saja. Aku benar – benar banyak membuang energiku dipelajaran olahraga tadi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Aku ingin tidur," potongnya memejamkan mata.

"Hah? Ja-jangan di—"

"Aduh Lay, Jangan bergerak – gerak! Aku ingin tidur!"

Bersungut kesal mendengar perkataan gadis itu "Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini, kau itu…," kembali diam melihat Nesia kini memandangnya, terlihat jelas mata itu sedikit sendu menatapnya. Entah karena sakit atau memiliki makna lain. "A-Apa?" kaku, saat jari telunjuk Nesia kini berada di bibirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Senyum kecil kini terlihat di wajah Nesia, kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Malay yang diam. Mungkin masih terlalu shock dengan maksud reaksi dan tatapan itu. Melirik sekilas pada wajah manis itu yang kini memejamkan mata. Membuat kedua pipi pemuda itu memerah sesaat melihatnya.

.

.

"_Nes…"_

"…_.sia…"_

_Samar – samar terdengar suara seorang gadis._

"_NESIA…__‼‼__"_

.

.  
>Tersentak kaget, membuka matanya dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya ikutan kaget akan perbuataannya yang begitu mendadak duduk dengan tegak. Melihat kiri kanan, seperti terkejut atas sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan dan mencari asal perasaan tidak enaknya. Mengernyit heran melihat perubahan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Khawatir apakah gadis itu kembali bermimpi buruk.<p>

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir, belum lama gadis ini terpejam. Sekarang sudah mulai bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, menggeleng pelan menyadari kini pemuda di sampingnya lagi – lagi memandangnya penuh khawatir. Jarang – jarang melihat pemuda ini bisa menunjukan raut khawatir secara jelas seperti ini. Membuatnya tersenyum, membelai pipi pemuda itu yang langsung membatu atas ulahnya.

Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat atas ulah gadis di hadapannya. Mata hitam polos, seperti kelereng memandangnya dengan intens. Mendekatkan wajahnya, pada wajah pemuda itu yang kini terbelak menatapnya tidak percaya. Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah menyadari bibir gadis itu mendekat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Nesianya? Ada sesuatu yang salah pada gadis ini? Tapi yang lebih jelas ada yang lebih salah pada dirinya. Bukannya berusaha menghentikan tindakan gadis ini, kini matanya sudah menutup. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Mungkinkah dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan saudaranya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Malay yang kini memejamkan matanya, Nesia yang melihat respon saudaranya hanya tersenyum tipis. Makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari bibir pemuda itu. Sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersatu dan saling melumat. Heh (?) lupakan kalimat terakhir barusan itu, semuanya hanya ada dalam imajinasi Malay saja. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi, tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersatu, Nesia langsung berkata.

"Lay, aku haus. Bisakah kau membelikanku sesuatu yang hangat?" pintanya, terlihat sekali dari napasnya gadis itu sedikit susah untuk berkata.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Yeeee, chapter 14 *nyanyi2sambil narigakjelas* oh…, chpter oh…. Cak2..oooo..cak2…

Kiku: Mohon pada sabar buat semuanya *bungkuk2*

All: tenang, kalau kami sudah pada paham dgn sifatnya Author, semoga readers juga yah.

Gie: Kiku *pelukKiku ygkaget* gak baik loh ngomongin Author sembarangan, nanti dibalas loh *ketawaNista sambilLiatin paraNation* baiklah langsung saya balas aja review dari semuanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lady black22<p>

Kyaaa, Lady-san *peluk2*. Iya saya masih hidup. Eh, sekarat? Iya saya sekarat akan cintamu*blushingria* All:*swedrop barengliat Author*. Yeh, itu mereka. Haha *ketawaNista*. Nesia: Heh? I-itu hadiah*lirikAuthor* hadiahmu jelek amat, mau seberapa sering nodain bibir Gw. Gie: eh, sesering hatimu mengoyak hatiku*ketawaNista* Nesia:…apa yang terjadi padamu,Gie *pusingLiat Author*. Gie: haha, iya tuh sayang banget yah adegan di kolamnya gantung gitu, coba lebih *digeplokMalay* Alfred: hahaha, setuju banget. Gie: Ah yah, terlaksana juga misi buat ngerjain Neth, dichapter kali ini. dari mimpi sampai semuanya lengkap loh. Hohoho Yao nya saya ganti Hyun gak pa2 yah. *kedipganjen*digeplokNesia* semoga chapter kali ini juga gak mengecewakan.

.

.

Lady Raven

Iya gak apa2 ^_^. Eh, caranya yah. Aduh gimana bilangnya yah. Bocorin gak yah. Emmm *lirikNesia yg ngancem* dichapter berikutnya aja deh saya jelesin. Beneran dah. Cara apa yang dipakai dan siapa tuh Rekha semua ada dichapter selanjutnya. ah ya, apa Lady-san punya saran buat nama belakangnya? Iya akhirnya mereka putus, lega banget dah. Akhirnya saya menang taruhan dengan Hong*digeplakNesia* ah, Aussie ada yang kasian tuh dengan nasibmu *lirikAussie ygpundung* Typo? Kalau gitu saya anggap chpter kali ini gak ada typo aja deh *KetawaNista*

.

.

Yukishirozakura

Eh, Pr? Iya saya ngerti kok. Saya juga lagi banyak tugas yang menggunung nih *liat tumpukan tugas* belum lagi ketua dgan seenaknya nunjuk saya jadi pengawas mahluk2 gak jelas *Ngamuk2* Oke, maafkan atas curhatan gak penting barusan. Hohoh, siapa itu Rekha, jawabannya sama seperti Lady-san ajah*tunjukbalasan Reviewdiatas*. Misterinya satu2 saya pecahkan tar, oke. Nesia:Jerawat kali main pecahkan*bisik2* btw, ada saran buat nama belakangnya. Nether&Arthur :Bisa gak sih bambu runcing gak dibawa2. Gak bakal diserahkan sampai kapanpun. Neth:bayar dulu kalau mau tulip saya. Hahaha

.

.

Reich. Akira

Eh, aduh bilang gak yah kalau mereka putus pa gak*serbasalah*. Nesia: Kok, saya jadi kaya jahat banget yah, kamu sih *lirikAuthor* Gie: kok, saya. Kan Nesia yang buat mereka putus. Nesia: kan penulisnya kamu. Gie: kan yang meranin Nesia. *pada tuduh2an* Kiku: oke, stop kalian berdua*misahinKeduanya yangbaku hantam* liat dulu reviewnya sampai selesai. Nesia&Gie: Eh *mulaiBaca sampaiakhir* Gie: *lirikNesia ygBlushing akut* idih, tadi dibilang gara2 aktingnya gak mau, giliran dipuji baru deh. Nesia: apa*lirikAuthor ygdiam* cieee, Kiku ada yang minta dilindungin tuh*lirikKiku ygblushing*. Alfred: Iya, Hero senang banget *dikasiBurger* a-apa me-mesum *shock*. Gie: ya, ampun Al, gak nyangka kamu mesum *dideglherAlfred* becanda kok, becanda. Eh, hahaha, iya, selama masih ada yang mendukung saya tidak akan membuat anda dan para pembaca kecewa ^^. Kok kaya saya lagi kampanye yah *garuk2kepala* Buat gantin kekecewaan atas Rochu, saya kasi Melayucest deh. Hehehe *ditabokNesia*.

.

.

Bluebell

Iya, selamat datang di rumah. Eh salah, selamat datang mereview ^^. Iya gak apa2 kok.

Eh, rahasianya *lirikNesia* Nesia: mandi kembang 7 rupa. Gie: eh? Beneran tuh?. Nesia: *geplokAuthor* bencanda kali. Rahasianya akan dibuka dichapter selanjutnya^^. Hahaha, adegan tuh yah, gak tau juga kok pikiran saya bisa kesitu yah. Jadi pinging ganti peran ma Alfred deh. Nonton adegan mereka *digeplakNesia* ow, yang ikutan Alfred nonton, semua terkuak dichpter kali ini kok. Iya nih si Aussienya saya munculin dikit aja untuk kali ini, gantian ma Neth. ^^ Eh Yao *lirikYao ygdipelukYong*. Silakan mengambilnya dari tangan Yong*dipangkung pipa*

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sekian balasan review dari semuanya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^.. maafkan atas keterlambatan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya plus keeroran saya saat membalas review. Yah maklumi saja, soalnya saya lagi dikejar-kejar ama tugas yang betumpuk ditambah lagi dengan ketua saya, salahkan saja tuh semua*dipangkungNesia*. Ada yang tahu, lagu yang tepat buat perasaan saya? Kali aja bisa nambah semangat ke pundungan saya. Berhubung tempat saya lagi hujan*diplakgara2 gaknyambung* Jadi akhir kata, terima kasih buat review, favenya n alert. Semua bentuk dukungannya ^^ Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cerita para nation setelah membalas review.<p>

Gie:...emmm..mbak2, mas2…emmm bisa gak ikatan nih dilepas

All: *mandanginNesia* maaf kali ini kami tidak bisa membantu *menyingkir*

Gie:…Emm, Nes, salah saya apa ya? Kenapa saya diikat?

Nesia: Ho, masih tanya salah kamu apa? *senyumIblis*

Gie: *Merindung sesaat*…aduh Nes, kemarin kan saya sudah minta maaf, buat chpter kali ni.

Nesia: Kapan?

Gie: waktu lebaran, aduh masak Nesia lupa sih, aduh jangan gitu dong, jangan jadi ne- *Authorgak beranilanjutin berhubungmahluk2 mistisberada dibelakangNesia*

All: tamatlah kali ini si Author, semoga engkau tenang disana Gie*Khusukbedoa*

Viet: baiklah cueikin saja mereka berdua yang pasti

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	15. Chapter 15

.

"_Aku memang membiarkan kau mengerjainnya selama ini, hanya untuk melatih mentalnya. Berharap semoga dengan begitu dia akan menjadi anak yang lebih kuat. Dan melupakan peristiwa 'itu'." _ Helaan nafas di lakukan oleh seorang Pria, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. "Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan_ melukainya. Karena aku tahu kau bukan bocah nakal seperti itu, Arthur."_

_Membiarkan seorang bocah kini terduduk menahan tangis akibat pukulan yang di terimanya. _

"_..Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau benar – benar membuatku kecewa." _

_Iris merah itu kini memandangnya tajam, memberikan tatapan intimidasi. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang melihatnya berdiri. Menyadari pukulan berikutnya akan di layangkan, bocah lelaki itupun memejamkan mata. Pasrah menerima apapun yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya. _

_Yah, dia yang salah. Bisa – bisanya dia diam saja, membiarkan seorang anak perempuan terluka di depan matanya. Benar – benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Kikrland. Wajar saja jika orang di hadapannya ini marah besar pada dirinya._

_Beberapa detik yang di lewatinya tanpa pukulan dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu, membuatnya perlahan membuka mata. Mendapati sosok seorang gadis kini berdiri membelakanginya. Merentangkan tangan lebar – lebar, seakan – akan melindunginya. Padahal kalau di perhatikan baik – baik, gadis itu kan transparan._

_Transparan?_

_Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya, sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa sosok yang melindunginya kini adalah hantu. Bagaimana? Dan siapa? Sepertinya pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di kepalanya._

"_Rekha?"_

_Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda beriris merah itu. Terdiam mendapati sosok hantu di hadapannya yang kini tampak membela adiknya. _

.

Kembali dirinya teringat akan masa lalu. Peristiwa yang membuatnya memahami penyebab over protektifnya anak – anak Asia pada gadis itu. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya membiarkan gadis itu melakukan aksinya hingga sekarang. Tapi kini, dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua berlarut – larut. Dia harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, Yaoi tapi dikit**

.

**SHE'S BACK**

.

.

Chapter 15

.

Mendecak kesal kini dilakukan oleh pemuda melayu itu, tidak disangka dirinya bisa berpikir senista itu. Sial, dirinya benar – benar dikerjain oleh saudara perempuannya. Sakit – sakit begitu, sempat – sempatnya gadis itu membuat dirinya berpikir yang aneh – aneh. Haus sih haus, tapi jangan bertingkah seperti itu kenapa.

Apa tidak bisa melakukan dengan cara yang lebih normal?

Apa dia tidak tahu, bahwa tindakannya barusan bisa membuat jantungnya copot?

Apa dia tidak mendengar, suara jantungnya yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya?

Kembali pemuda itu mendengus kesal dengan diiringi pertanyaan apa, apa dan apa di pikirannya. Tanpa ada satu pun yang bisa menjawabnya. Kalau pun ada yang mendengar, tentu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah jelas yaitu...

TIDAK‼.

Dengan bersungut kesal dan terpaksa, Malay pergi membelikan minuman buat Nesia.

Terpaksa? Yah, terpaksa. Satu, karena menutupi rasa malu atas pikiran nistanya barusan. Dua, karena melihat Nesia yang kini terlihat makin kepayahan saja. Entah karena efek bangun tidurnya dengan cara kaget atau karena dirinya kini sedikit terserang flu. Sehingga mau tidak mau pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkannya untuk membeli apa yang diinginkannya.

Meninggalkan Nesia yang kini terduduk sambil membenarkan jaketnya. Berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin.

'Hmmm, jangan bilang kalau aku terserang demam,' batinnya, memegang kepalanya yang pusing dan rasa panas didahinya. 'Ini benar – benar buruk, kenapa musti sekarang sih,' keluhnya mengingat kejadian akhir – akhir ini yang selalu berhubungan dengan air. 'Ck, seharusnya aku ikutin saran Indi-Nii tadi.'

Menyadar pada bangku yang di dudukinya, perlahan ia pun memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Sentuhan pelan yang dilakukan mahluk mungil membuatnya menoleh, mengikuti isyarat yang diberikan oleh mahluk itu. Menyadari siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, bibirnya pun mengulas senyum. Tersirat ketidak sukaan di dalam iris zamrud itu, memandang dirinya yang sempat tersentak kaget. Membuatnya teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

.

.

Flash back

.

"_Soal taruhan itu, apa kau benar – benar akan melakukannya?" Tanya pemuda beriris hijau zamrud itu. Menatap dirinya yang mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Kau yakin, kau bisa menang dari mereka?" _

_Tersenyum menyeringai, menyadari nada ketidakyakinaan pemuda itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa menang dari mereka?"_

_Terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Yah aku tidak yakin tentang itu," tidak peduli Nesia kini berkedut mendengarnya. "Kecuali jika kau mempengaruhi Yao dan anak – anak asia itu dengan masa lalumu. Seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini."_

_Pernyataan yang membuat sudut siku – siku di kepalanya bertambah, menatap kesal pada pemuda itu dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Heh, kau benar – benar aneh, Arth. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Memang kau pikir ada apa dengan masa lalu kami?"_

_Menghela nafas, memperhatikan tingkah Nesia. "…Begitu, baiklah anggap saja aku salah. Maafkan aku. Tapi, jika seandainya kau memang melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Nes. Tidak akan pernah!"_

"_Hehehe, kau benar – benar membuatku bingung, Arth. Sudahlah bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin ikut campur dalam hal ini. Lalu, kenapa kau malah sepertinya tidak senang jika aku memang melakukan itu." _

_Helaan nafas kembali dilakukannya. "Karena aku tidak ingin banyak orang yang terluka karena ulahmu itu. Tidak hanya anggota asia, malah mungkin Rekha-Senpai tidak akan tenang di alamnya jika kau lakukan itu."_

_Terperejat, menatap iris zamrud di depannya lekat - lekat. Iris hitamnya menunjukan rasa tidak senang atas ucapan barusan._

"_Mendengar caramu berbicara seperti ini, sepertinya kau tahu benar seperti apa masa lalu kami. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang memberitahukannya padamu. Padahal aku saja tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik seperti apa masa laluku." Memilih melihat ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap manik zamrud itu yang gantian kaget. "Jangan – jangan arwah kakak ku yang mengatakan itu?" tawanya miris. "Jika memang seperti itu aku sih tidak heran, kau kan—."_

"_Sama sepertimu," memilih memotong kalimat Nesia barusan. "Jika memang begitu, seharusnya kau tahu saat ini kakakmu begitu mengkhawatirkanmu." Membalas tatapan Nesia yang kaget karena perkataannya, membuat dirinya memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. Merasa apa yang baru saja dia katakan bukanlah hal yang pantas, menyadari seperti apa wajah Nesia sekarang. "..Ck," decaknya._

End Flash back

.

.

Pembicaraan saat itu terhenti begitu saja, selain perubahan atmosfir yang mendadak berubah. Juga dikarenakan gangguan dari keluarga asia, yang saat itu kebetulan lewat. Membuat lawan bicaranya memilih pergi saat itu.

Melihat seperti apa wajah pemuda di hadapannya saat ini, membuat ia yakin pembicaraan waktu itu akan kembali terjadi. "Hei, Arth," sapanya ramah. "Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di—."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Potong Arthur cepat, membuat Nesia menghela nafas. Dugaannya ternyata benar, pembicaraan waktu itu akan kembali terjadi.

"Tentang?" tanyanya, walau dalam hati sudah tahu akan kemana pembicaraan ini.

Diam sebentar, memperhatikan Nesia yang tersenyum dari tempat duduknya.

"..Sebenarnya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya kan?" tanyanya mencari kepastian dari perasaan tidak enaknya selama ini. "..Kau sudah bisa mengingat semuanya dengan cukup baik bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Heh, jangan berpura – pura lagi Nesia. Jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur. Sebenarnya kau sudah lama ingat kan, seperti apa masa lalu kalian itu." Memandang Nesia yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Terlihat gadis itu tidak terlalu kaget dengan perkataannya.

"..Karena itu, kau mau saja mengikuti taruhan bodoh yang dibuat oleh Nether. Kau melakukan ini semua, bukan hanya karena ingin menang dari Nether kan? Tapi, karena kau ingin menghancurkan Yao. Karena kau tahu apa arti Ivan baginya, maka kau lakukan ini?!" membiarkan manik hitam Nesia memandangnya.

Tidak ada bantahan sama sekali, bahkan satu katapun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apa memang benar seperti itu? Apa memang yang di pikirkannya itu benar? Apa memang hati gadis itu sudah begitu berubahnya?

Diamnya Nesia, malah membuat Arthur menjadi kesal.

"..Katakan bahwa apa yang baru saja ku katakan itu salah. Kau melakukan itu semua bukan karena kau begitu membenci Yao, benarkan?" entah mengapa semakin lama, semakin pelan dirinya berkata.

Mengedipkan matanya sekali, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat membencinya. Karena itu aku lakukan ini semua." Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersandiwara lagi.

Membiarkan pemuda itu yang gantian terperejat kaget, menatap gadis itu yang memejamkan mata. "NESIA!" bentaknya.

"…Apa?" tanyanya datar, melirik Arthur yang menggeram. "Jadi, menurutmu aku salah? Padahal aku hanya membalas semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu seperti apa masa lalu kami. Jadi seharusnya kau pahamkan, kenapa aku ingin menghancurkannya." Jawabnya tenang, seolah apa yang baru saja dia katakan bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Kau gila! Kau sendiri tahu, bukan dia yang membunuh kakakmu!"

"…Memang, tapi secara tidak langsung, dialah yang membunuh kakakku." Jawabnya perlahan berdiri. "Karena berusaha melindungi tempat persembunyiannya lah kakakku dibunuh oleh orang – orang itu." ucapnya datar, terlihat pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. "..Karena dialah kakakku meninggal."

Dapat dirasakannya pemuda itu terus menatapnya.

"Heh, melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya semudah itu." gelengnya perlahan.

"..Kau benar – benar menyedihkan," terlihat dua alis tebal itu bertautan, menatap kesal pada gadis yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. "Apa kau pikir Rekha-Nii menginginkan ini? Apa kau pikir, kau bisa bahagia jika seperti ini?!" bentaknya.

Terbelak sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "Hahaha, Bahagia kau bilang. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kebahagian seseorang Arth?! Jangan munafik! kau melakukan ini juga demi kepentinganmu sendiri, bukan. Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya...SAMA-SAMA MEMUAKAN‼" mata yang tadinya terlihat tidak peduli, kini menatapnya tajam. Menatap pemuda itu yang terbelak, tidak percaya.

"…Jangan sok jadi orang suci Arth! Kau tidak akan pernah peduli apa yang kulakukan, jika bukan karena kakakku yang mendatangimu! Kau hanya tidak ingin dia selalu mendatangimu kan?! ...Kau itu sama saja munafiknya dengan mereka. Mengikuti semua apa yang aku inginkan karena aku…, AKU ADIK DARI REKHA‼" Teriaknya penuh emosi, memalingkan muka perlahan dan memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka. Nesia yang berusaha menahan emosinya, dan Arthur yang terlalu kaget mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"..Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu. Semua yang kalian lakukan selama ini, hanya untuk untuk menebus rasa bersalah atas apa yang pernah telah kalian lakukan padaku." Ucapnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan perasaan sedih di hatinya. "Tidak ada satu pun yang benar – benar tulus menyayangiku." Perlahan bibirnya kembali berucap, dengan sangat pelan. Mungkin berharap Arthur di hadapannya tidak mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Perlahan membalikan badannya, "sudahlah, aku malas membahas ini lagi." berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Arthur di belakangnya.

Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran yang menurutnya tidak berguna ini. Belum lagi, rasa sakit di kepalanya yang kian bertambah. Jika diteruskan bisa – bisa dia ambruk di depan pemuda ini. Lebih baik ia mati dari pada menunjukan kelemahannya pada orang lain, selain keluarga asianya.

Sebaiknya sekarang ia pulang, dan beristirahat di kamarnya yang hangat. Tidak lupa meminta obat pada Indi di asrama nanti. Sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki obat mujarab bagi dirinya. Yang pasti, dia harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Arthur menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita belum selesai bicara!" memegang lengan Nesia erat, hingga gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh.

Terlihat bulir – bulir air kini menggantung dimatanya. Membuat Arthur terdiam, kata – kata yang ingin diucapkannya tertahan ditenggorokannya.

"..Lepaskan." ucap Nesia, memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

Arhur yang menyadari perbuatannya terlihat salah tingkah. Perlahan mengendorkan pegangan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya menyadari lengan yang di pegangnya itu, entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih hangat dari suhu normal.

"Nesia kau.."Ucapnya terhenti, menatap gadis itu yang cepat menarik lengannya.

Membalas tatapan mata Arthur yang kini terlihat khawatir padanya. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Arth? Aku rasa sudah jelas semua yang ingin kau ketahui. Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan bukan."

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan di lakukan oleh Arthur, sebaliknya pemuda itu malah berkata "Kita ke uks sekarang."

Perasaan marah yang tadi ada di hatinya, kini menguap entah kemana. Yang ada tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir melihat keadaan gadis di hadapannya. Pantas saja sikap gadis ini aneh dari tadi.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Ngapain juga harus ke uks. Kalau kau mau, kau saja sendiri yang ke sana, menyebalkan." Sedikit gugup Nesia berkata. Berusaha menyembunyikan kondisi tubuhnya. "Jangan – jangan kau mau melakukan hal aneh padaku lagi."

"A-apa?" Arthur harus ekstra menahan hasrat ingin marahnya, hal yang tidak biasa mengingat seperti apa sifat aslinya. "Kau benar – benar sakit?" memikirkan seperti apa isi pikiran kepala gadis itu.

Kenapa bisa – bisanya gadis ini malah berpikir aneh tentang dirinya.

"Yah, aku sakit. Sakit hati lihat wajahmu dan teman – temanmu itu." emosinya kini sudah tidak bisa dikontrol dengan cukup baik.

Biarlah kini Arthur berpikiran aneh akan sifatnya yang makin diluar kendali. Bahkan suasana tegang antara keduanya tadi kini berubah tidak jelas.

"Hei, maksudku itu baik." memprotes akan sikap Nesia padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sok perhatian denganku. Kau malah membuatku, muak." Nesia sudah benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari hadapan Arthur yang mulai memasang wajah kesalnya kembali.

Sedikit perhatian yang diberikannya, malah berakhir dengan buruk. "Baiklah jika itu memang mau mu. Ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti‼"

"Tidak akan."

Menatap iris zamrud milik Arthur sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Arthur yang diam, memperhatikan dirinya yang terus berjalan hingga belok di tikungan.

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan Arthur, niatnya ingin menghentikan Nesia. Sepertinya benar – benar gagal total, yang ada malah ia sendiri yang merasa kesal. Seharusnya dia paham, bagaimana sifat keras kepala gadis itu, mengingat seperti apa Alfred sering bercerita tentang gadis itu.

Sebaiknya sekarang ia kembali ke tempat Alfred dan lainnya. Kalau bisa sekalian menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada mereka. Bukankah penyebab kejadian ini adalah mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa – bisanya bersikap tenang, padahal teman mereka kini terlihat terluka karena taruhan bodoh yang mereka buat.

Kembali di tatapnya lorong di hadapannya, melihat bagaimana tadi Nesia berjalan hingga hilang di tikungan. Membuatnya yakin gadis itu baik – baik saja. Barulah ia balik badan dan berjalan pergi. Membiarkan tempat itu kembali kosong.

Nesia sendiri yang dari tadi bersandar pada dinding, mendengar langkah kaki pemuda itu yang menjauh pergi. Membuatnya yakin, kini Arthur tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Perlahan ia pun jatuh merosot ke bawah. Duduk berjongkok dalam diam, perlahan air matanya jatuh ke bawah. Rasa sedih yang dirasakannya sekarang, menjadi satu dengan sakit di kepalanya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Menyembunyikan air mata yang kini turun dengan bebasnya.

.

* * *

><p>_#IMY#_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Flash back

"_Pada zaman dulu kala ada seorang pemuda, berparas cantik. Memiliki senyum indah dan berhati emas."Ucap seorang gadis bermata satu, mendongengkan kisah pada adik kecilnya._

"_Berhati emas? Apakah hatinya itu terbuat dari emas, kak? " tanya bocah kecil itu bingung._

_Pertanyaan yang membuat kakaknya tertawa mendengarkan kisah itu "Tentu saja bukan Nesia, itu perumpamaan saja. Perumpamaan buat orang yang sangat-sangat baik." Mengelus perlahan rambut hitam si bocah, berharap bahwa adiknya itu mengerti. "Suatu ketika, bocah itu tidak lagi tersenyum. Tawa cerianya berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan." Lanjutnya._

"_Heh kenapa?!"_

_Tersenyum melihat ekspresi tidak senang, adiknya. "Karena ada orang – orang jahat yang menyakitinya."_

"_..Menyakiti? Apa dia dipukul, dikurung tidak diberi makan?" tanyanya._

"_Tidak diberi makan?" pertanyaan kali ini terlontar dari mulut bocah kecil berusia 7 tahun._

_Pertanyaan yang membuat sepasang mata melirik kearah si pendongeng yang merasa tidak enak._

"_Hmm iya, kak Rekha pernah cerita tentang orang yang bisa bicara dengan binatang. Terus karena orang – orang merasa dia aneh. Akhirnya orang itu dikurung" dengan polosnya gadis kecil itu bercerita. _

"_Rekha-Nii!" tatap sinis bocah berusia 7 tahun itu. Memandang si pendongeng yang kini berdehem._

"_Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi, yah." Dengan cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kedua adiknya itu. "Kali ini berbeda, orang – orang menyakitinya karena dia memiliki kemampuan yang jarang ditemukan"_

"_Bukannya berbicara dengan binatang juga jarang, Rekha-Nii?" kali ini bocah yang lebih tua berbicara "Bisa melihat hantu juga jarangkan. Aku benarkan Thai." Lanjutnya meminta persetujuan saudaranya yang mengangguk._

_Pernyataan yang membuat si pendongeng ingin menangis, melihat kepintaraan bocah – bocah yang diasuhnya. Sepertinya karena keadaanlah yang membuat mereka jauh lebih pintar dari bocah seumurnya. Benar – benar menyebalkan._

"_Ck, kalian ini, nurut aja kenapa, yang sedang bercerita siapa sih?" gerutunya tidak terima. "Lagian kakak hanya bercerita untuk Nesia saja." Kilahnya tidak mau kalah dengan bocah – bocah itu. "Jika tidak mau dengar, tidur sana." Paksanya._

"_Eh, tapi Nesia masih pingin dengar." Ucap bocah kecil itu, melirik ke arah kedua saudaranya "Abang jangan ganggu kakak, nanti gak jadi ceritanya." Memasang ekspresi tidak senang._

_Senyum terkembang di wajah Rekha melihat kedua adik asuhnya kini memasang wajah manyun. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Orang – orang jahat itu menyakitinya, karena dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat apa pun hanya dengan sekali lihat. Kemampuan yang amat sangat berguna bagi orang – orang jahat itu. Hingga membuat orang – orang itu menculiknya, membawanya pergi jauh dari rumahnya. Memaksanya untuk terus berkerja dengan mereka dan…"_

_Sebuah lemparan boneka kini menghantam kepala si pendongeng, membuatnya menghentikan ceritanya barusan. Sementara ketiga adiknya memandang ke arah si pelempar yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Membuat ketiganya meneguk ludah secara bersamaan melihat amarah tercetak di wajah si pelempar._

"_Jangan menjadikanku sebagai objek cerita untuk Nesia, Rekha-Nii!" Memandang kesal ke arah si pendongeng, yang kini mendelik seram melihat objek cerita mendekatinya. _

'_Wah gawat, mending kabur." Batinnya, dengan gerakan cepat kini sudah berlari ke arah taman. _

_Benar – benar beruntung, memilih bercerita di kamar tamu yang bersebelahan dengan taman. Membuatnya lebih mudah untuk berlari pergi dari kejaran salah satu adik asuhnya yang kini mengejarnya. Meninggalkan tiga bocah kecil di kamar._

_Terdiam melihat aksi kejar – kejaran antara kakak tertua mereka dengan bocah asia timur. Terlihat sekali dirinya tidak terima di jadikan objek cerita. _

"…_Yah, padahal Nesia masih pingin dengar lanjutannya." Keluh bocah perempuan itu memeluk boneka beruangnya. Sepertinya masih belum paham kenapa kakaknya kini melarikan diri. "Menurut abang, bagaimana akhir ceritanya? Apa pemuda itu bisa tersenyum lagi tidak?" Tanyanya._

_Membuat kedua abangnya tersenyum, mengelus kepala si bocah "Tentu saja, kau lihat Yao disana?" tunjuk bocah berkulit sawo, pada kedua orang yang masih kejar – kejaran "Menurutmu bagaimana Yao saat tersenyum?"_

"_..Eh? Emm… Enak." Cengirnya, gantian membuat kedua abangnya bingung "Aku suka senyum kakak, senyumnya sangat enak." Ucapnya ceria, tidak menyadari kedua abangnya kini saling berpandangan. Berusaha mengartikan maksud enak dari kata – katanya._

_End Flash back_

_.  
><em>

Mata itu perlahan – lahan terbuka_._ Putih adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya, sebelum matanya beralih pada sosok pemuda Asia di sampingnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"A..Abang?" pelan dirinya berkata.

"Kamu sudah bangun." Senyumnya lembut membantu Nesia yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Eh? "Diam sesaat, mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan itu. "Sedikit pusing, kurasa," jawabnya membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. "..Kenapa..?"

"Kamu ditemukan pingsan di lorong timur." Ucapnya menjelaskan pada Nesia yang ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri seperti ini, Nes. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Maaf." Sesalnya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa – apa." Senyumnya berdiri, "akan ku minta Yao untuk membuatkan kau bubur. Kau istirahat saja,…Viet." Menoleh pada gadis yang dari tadi menyandar pada dinding. Satu anggukan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

Perlahan berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan keduanya di dalam.

"..Kau benar – benar membuat semua cemas. Kebiasaanmu itu benar – benar buruk." Berjalan mendekati Nesia yang mengambil minum.

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah manis Nesia. Perlahan meneguk air mineral di dalam gelas, membiarkan Viet berdiri di sebelahnya. Senyum yang tadi bertengger manis di wajah Nesia, kini menghilang, mengikuti air yang baru saja habis di minumnya.

Kembali menaruh gelas yang kosong pada lemari kecil di sampingnya. Melirik sekilas pada Viet, yang masih tersenyum. Senyum yang entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini membuat ia muak melihatnya. Palsu, yah dia tahu. Gadis itu memberikan senyum palsu padanya. Sama seperti yang lain.

"…Apa kau juga cemas padaku, Viet?"

"..Eh, kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku cemas." Mengernyit heran akan maksud pertanyaan gadis itu.

"..Hmm, aku senang mendengarnya jika memang seperti itu." Menatap Viet yang memandangnya aneh, "Kukira kau hanya bisa cemas akan keadaan Kiku dan abang saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh, tidak ada." Gelengnya perlahan, kembali menatap Viet tepat di tengah iris coklatnya. "..Kau benar - benar memainkan peranmu dengan cukup baik, Viet. Apa kau tidak lelah terus berpura – pura?" melihat kebingungan tercipta di wajah gadis itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Siapa yang kau pilih Viet, Kiku atau Abang?"

Melihat gadis itu membelakan matanya lebar – lebar, senyum sinis terbentuk di wajah Nesia. Tidak disangka reaksi gadis itu bisa seperti ini, benar – benar menarik. Jangan – jangan, bukan hanya dia saja yang bisa bersandiwara dengan cukup baik. Tapi, gadis ini juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Nes?"

Menghela nafas, menatap gadis itu kembali "Ku ulangi Viet, siapa yang kau sukai. Abang, Kiku atau aku?"

Tersenyum manis melihat tatapan Viet yang kini memandangnya aneh. Memperhatikannya seakan – akan dia adalah mahluk luar angkasa. Keduanya sama – sama diam, saling memandang. Nesia dengan senyum manisnya, dan Viet dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Jadi.., kau memutuskan membuka topengmu, Nesia?" terlontar sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir Viet.

Mata itu membulat sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Hmmm.., topeng? Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Jadi, bisakah kau lepas topeng anak baikmu itu? Aku muak melihatnya."

Kembali memperhatikan wajah Viet di hadapannya. Menghela nafas entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Memejamkan mata sesaat, tidak sampai hitungan menit, mata yang tadinya begitu lembut berubah menjadi tajam.

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?" Tanyanya, nada yang biasanya terkesan ramah dan manja kini menghilang.

"Yah. Tentu." Jawabnya acuh, antara yakin dan tidak. "Aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini dan kurasa yang lain pun begitu. Jadi, berhentilah mempermainkan semuanya, Nes. "

"..He, benarkah? Mempermainkan kau bilang? Bukankah itu seharusnya kau tunjukan untuk dirimu, Viet."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa kau selama ini menyukai Kiku, tapi disisi lain kau tidak ingin Abang pergi darimu. Lucu yah, bukankah kau sama seperti ku. Kau masih ingat kan perkataanmu waktu itu"

.

"_Kau ini, mau sampai kapan kau bergantung terus dengan Yao-Nii?" pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu melihat gadis dihadapannya berusaha membujuk seorang pemuda asia yang mengemasi buku-buku. "Sepertinya, walau kau sudah pacaran dengan Aussie. Kau tetap tidak bisa melepaskan Yao. Jika seperti ini, kasihan Yao dan yang lainnya." _

_._

"..Yah, aku masih ingat." Ucapnya datar memperhatikan Nesia yang tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Viet. Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu… bahwa kau sebenarnya selama ini membenciku, benarkan?" Tanyanya memperhatikan Viet yang diam, terlihat tidak terlalu kaget dengan ucapannya.

"..Yah, kau benar. Aku sangat membencimu, Nes." Terdengar tidak menyangkal dengan apa yang diucapkan Nesia, malah gantian ia yang kini kaget.

Sepertinya tidak menyangka, bahwa semudah itu gadis di hadapannya akan mengakui semuanya. Jadi, memang seperti yang di pikirkannya, bahwa kebaikan gadis ini palsu. Kembali di perhatikannya Viet yang melihat ke arah lain.

"..Aku membencimu…membencimu yang begitu mudahnya mendapatkan cinta dari Kiku dan Thai. Tidak bukan hanya saja mereka berdua, Yao-nii, Indi-nii, bahkan yang lain pun begitu. Mereka terlihat sangat peduli padamu. Aku membencimu dengan segala tingkah polamu yang terlihat selalu saja benar di mata mereka. Aku membencimu yang entah merencanakan apa, hingga membuat wajah tersenyum Yao-Nii menghilang."

Kembali dipandangnya Nesia yang kini memperhatikan ocehannya. Terlihat gadis itu memperhatikan semua setiap perkataanya.

"Tapi, yang lebih ku benci dari dirimu adalah… sifatmu yang melepaskan Kiku semudah itu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?Kenapa Nesia, katakan padaku alasanmu? Apa ini karena aku? Karena kau tahu aku menyukainya, maka kau merelakannya semudah itu?! …Aku paling benci dengan sifat sok anak baikmu itu‼" terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi, nada terakhir yang di ucapkan Viet.

Nesia memilih menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"..Kau ini benar – benar bodoh, Viet." Tidak peduli bahwa perkataannya barusan menambah minyak pada api. "Cinta kau bilang? Apa matamu benar – benar buta? Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mencintaiku. "

"Apa?‼ Apa maksudmu?" kening itu berkerut, menandakan kalau dirinya tidak paham apa maksud ucapan Nesia

"Jadi kau benar – benar tidak sadar kalau.. "

KRIET‼‼

Suara pintu yang terbuka, menghentikan percakapan keduanya. Hampir bersamaan, mereka melihat Thai datang membawakan nampan berisi makanan. Senyum menghias wajah pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya berganti keheranan melihat keduanya yang terlihat aneh–Nesia yang menatap ke arahnya dan Viet yang memilih memandang objek lain– aura di sekeliling mereka terasa dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya mendekat pada keduanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Viet cepat, menoleh pada Nesia sebentar. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Berjalan keluar, tidak mempedulikan respon apa yang akan di berikan oleh Nesia. Baginya saat ini adalah keluar, dia mesti menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus melupakan semua yang baru saja ia katakan pada Nesia. Menganggap bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya mimpi. Karena bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Dia hanya ingin menyadarkan gadis itu saja.

.

~o~

.

"Kau harus makan buburmu, jika tidak kau tidak bisa meminum obatmu, Nes." Ucap Thai menyadari Nesia hanya memperhatikan mangkuk buburnya. "Atau kau mau aku yang suapkan?"

Berjengit sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mendengus kesal dan mengambil cepat semangkuk bubur yang diberikan. Sampai kapanpun, sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya ini akan terus menganggapnya anak kecil.

Berbeda dengan pemuda itu yang hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Nesia. Adiknya ini memang benar – benar menggemaskan, walau di satu sisi merepotkan. Merepotkan, jika sifat egoisnya muncul seperti sekarang ini. Seperti apa pun dia membujuknya untuk menghentikan rencananya, tetap saja gadis itu bersikeras akan terus melaksanakannya. Benar – benar menyusahkan.

"..Jadi? Apa yang terjadi antara kalian?" Tanya Thai, memperhatikan Nesia memakan buburnya.

Satu suap bubur terakhir yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, batal di lakukan oleh Nesia. Melirik Thai yang kini memandangnya.

"Bukankah Abang sudah tahu? Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya lagi? Itu merepotkan." Jawabnya, terkesan malas membicarakannya. "Bukankah abang sudah mendengar hampir seluruh percakapan kami?"

"Ralat, setengahnya yang benar." Memprotes ucapan Nesia yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku katakan lagi." Kembali memakan buburnya, "..atau, abang yang kini ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Tentang?"

"Menurut Abang?" tanyanya balik, seringai usil kini terlihat di wajahnya.

Tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Nesia di hadapannya. "Dasar, sudah cepat minum obatmu!" ujar Thai mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Nesia, menggantinya dengan beberapa butir obat dan air mineral.

"Huh, tidak seru. Abang tidak seasik, Viet." Gerutunya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Senyum simpul di berikan Thai sebagai reaksi atas perkataan Nesia. "Berhentilah menggodanya, aku tidak mau kalian sampai benar – benar bertengkar hanya karena ini." Kembali memperhatikan Nesia yang masih menatap mangkuk kecil berisi obat di tangannya.

Melirik Thai, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "..Cie, ada yang cemas nih." Godanya dan berhasil mendapatkan satu sentilan kecil di dahinya. "Auch, sakit tahu." Mengelus keningnya yang sakit. "Iya aku paham. Abang kan tahu aku hanya bercanda. Lagian Viet benar – benar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa menyadari perasaan abang yang sebenarnya."

Memperhatikan Thai yang diam, hanya seulas senyum yang di berikannya pada Nesia. Senyum yang hanya di ketahui maknanya oleh gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Sesalnya menatap Thai yang tersenyum. "..Baiklah, akan kuminum sekarang obatku. Obat yang pahit ini. obat yang berasal dari Indi-Nii. Obat yang akan membuatku merasakan rasa pahit. Obat yang.."

"Yang harus kau minum dengan segera." Sambung Thai.

Terlihat sekali gadis itu tidak rela memakan obat yang ada di tangannya. Memikirkan bagaimana cara agar batal meminum obatnya, sayang rasa pusing di kepalanya tidak bisa membantunya berpikir lebih baik kali ini. Pasrah, dengan terpaksa Nesia meminum obatnya.

Melihat Nesia meminum obat yang di berikan, Thaipun perlahan berdiri. "Sekarang istirahatlah." Ujarnya, berniat melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar. Tidak disadarinya, kini gadis itu perlahan memuntahkan kembali obatnya.

'Hueek, pahit,' batinnya, menyingkirkan obat itu dengan cepat.

Membalas tatapan Yul yang panic akan tingkahnya. Membiarkan mahluk itu ciut, dan kembali diam. Merasa puas akan reaksi mahluk mungil itu, Nesiapun melirik pada Thai yang berjalan menjauh. Sedikit ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi mengganjal di hatinya.

"..Kenapa Nee-Chan tidak datang? Apakah sekarang dia sudah mulai membenciku?" pertanyaan yang menghentikan gerakan Thai yang membuka pintu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Tanyanya berbalik, memandang Nesia yang menatapnya. Menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Hah, Kau tahukan Yao mesti membuat makan malam buat yang lain. Yao juga tadi sudah kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu dan membuatkan bubur, berjaga – jaga jika kau bangun. Tidak bukan hanya Yao saja tapi yang lain juga. Jadi.."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda," senyumnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. "Selamat malam, Bang."

"..Selamat malam."

Dengan cepat Nesia berbalik, memunggungi Thai. Membiarkan pemuda itu diam di tempat, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan keluar. Meninggalkan Nesia yang masih membuka matanya, memandangi hujan yang turun dari jendela kamarnya.

'..Bodoh.., semuanya bodoh.' Batinnya membiarkan tetes air mata perlahan turun. 'Yao-Nii, Kiku, Viet, Abang.., bodoh…mereka bodoh.. tidak bukan mereka saja… tapi semuanya, semuanya bodoh…'

Dapat dirasakannya tangan kecil kini menyentuh tangannya, tatapan sedih ditunjukan mahluk itu pada dirinya. Walau tadi sudah ditatap seperti itu, tapi melihat tuannya seperti ini. dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkannya.

Membuat Nesia tersentak kaget menyadari betapa lemahnya dia. "..Kau benar, Yul," perlahan mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Lelah dengan semua kepalsuan yang mereka berikan." Menyeka air matanya, "aku harus kuat, walau mesti berperan sebagai antagonis sekalipun. Akan ku hancurkan rantai yang mengikat semuanya."

Kembali mata itu memandang ke arah hujan, membiarkan tetes air dari langit menggantikan dirinya yang baru saja menangis.

.

* * *

><p>_#GIE#_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Flash back

"_Dengar! Apa pun yang terjadi kalian tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini! Tetap di tempat kalian sampai aku datang, paham!" Perintah seorang gadis memandang dua bocah di hadapannya. "Thai, aku titip Nesia, jaga dia!" perintahnya memandang bocah laki – laki yang kini mengangguk._

"_Kakak?!" bingungnya tidak memahami apa yang terjadi._

"_Nesia, turuti abangmu!" perintahnya memandang bocah perempuan di hadapannya, tatapan heran ia tunjukan. "Aku menyayangimu, sangat," bisiknya pelan memeluk bocah itu, "dan…" bisikan yang jauh lebih pelan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Menutup pintu, meninggalkan keduanya berada di dalamnya._

_._

_._

_Detik-detik waktu yang terus berjalan, membuat bocah perempuan memegang erat lengan bocah yang lebih tua. Suara keributan yang dari tadi terdengar dari luar membuat keduanya saling merampat, mengintip dari celah lemari._

"_Abang?!" ucapnya pelan memperhatikan wajah bocah lelaki yang dari tadi terus memeluknya. "Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mencari—"_

"_Ssstttttt! Jangan ribut__‼__"_

_Heran, bocah perempuan itu pun menurut. Tidak pernah dilihatnya abangnya ini memasang wajah begitu serius. Teriakan dan bantahan yang terdengar dari luar, membuatnya semakin merapat._

"_Abang, Nesia takut." Isaknya pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya._

_Dapat dirasakannya, pelukan yang di berikan oleh bocah lelaki itu makin erat. Seperti memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri, ada bocah itu yang akan melindunginya. Memberikan rasa tenang tersendiri hingga.._

_Dor__‼‼_

_Suara itu pelan, tapi jelas, sebuah timah panas telah dikeluarkan dari selongsongnya.__ Membelakan mata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kakak satu – satunya, kini tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah. Pelukan erat ditubuh mungilnya makin terasa, tetes air mata pun turut mengenai tubuh mungilnya. _

"_Jangan lihat, pejamkan matamu!" perintahnya berbisik "Jangan lihat! Jangan!" tangan yang mungil itu berusaha menutup matanya cepat. Sayang hal itu terlambat, gadis mungil itu sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya._

_._

_End Flash back_

.

Perlahan pemuda itu memijat keningnya, ingatan masa lalu kembali terkenang. Pertolongan yang datang terlambat, membuatnya kehilangan kakak kesayangannya. Bahkan hampir membuat mereka berdua mati terbunuh, mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, jika tempat persembunyian mereka di ketahui oleh orang – orang itu. Belum lagi, aksi tembak - tembakan antara orang – orang itu dan para penyelamatnya.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Nesia seperti ini sekarang. Walau orang – orang itu akhirnya tewas juga dan menyebabkan gadis itu amnesia sesaat. Tapi, ingatan yang sempat hilang karena shock, kembali datang saat kepala gadis itu terbentur tembok dengan keras.

Ck, ini semua gara – gara si rambut tulip berengsek itu.

Hingga membuatnya harus terlibat dalam rencana bodoh adiknya itu. Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya, mengingat apa sebenarnya inti dari rencana gadis itu.

"..Kau baik – baik saja, Thai?" tanya Indi, sedikit khawatir melihat pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursi makan pagi – pagi begini, dengan tampang seperti sekarat.

Menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan darinya ini memandangnya khawatir. "..Ya, kau tenang saja." Memainkan gelas berisi teh yang di berikan Indi, "Tidak kusangka kau bisa perhatian padaku. Ku kira kau hanya bisa perhatian dengan Nesia dan yang lain saja." Ejeknya.

"Heh, Kau ini bicara apa? Kau itu kan adikku, jadi wajar saja aku juga memperhatikanmu." Ucapnya menggeleng heran, melirik Thai yang memutar mata malas. Sepertinya tidak begitu rela di katakan adik oleh pemuda itu. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Indi pun menyeringai. "Atau kau lebih suka kalau yang khawatir denganmu itu, AUCHHHH‼" teriaknya kesakitan.

Tanpa ampun, Thai menginjak kaki pemuda itu yang berada dekat dengannya. Seakan tidak bersalah Thai pun tersenyum "Ah, sepertinya kakiku mendarat di tempat yang salah, maafkan aku, Indi-_Phi_" ucapnya menekankan kata terakhir.

Hal yang jarang dia lakukan, mengingat usia mereka yang tidak terpaut begitu jauh. Perkelahian kecil pun tidak terelakan dari keduanya. Mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua saja di ruangan itu, tentu saja itu tidak berakhir sebentar.

.

~o~

.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Hong memperhatikan kedua pemuda di hadapannya, yang terlihat mengambil napas.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kalimat yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Hingga tidak menyadari beberapa anggota asia sudah berkumpul. Memasang wajah seperti biasa, menganggap perang mulut yang baru saja mereka lakukan tidak pernah ada.

"Ah, kalian rupanya." Ucap Thai kembali duduk seperti biasa. "Mana Yao?" tanyanya heran.

Saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Di kamarnya." Jawab Kiku, memilih duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Begitu.." angguk paham Indi, menghela nafas melihat tatapan tiga pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalian ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah," geleng Kiku yang disetujui oleh Hong dan Hyun.

Kembali kelima pemuda itu diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Detik yang terus berjalan perlahan, menjadi satu – satunya suara di ruangan itu.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kita lakukan ini, Indi-Nii?" Tanya Kiku akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Menatap Indi yang menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tega melihat Yao-Nii seperti itu, apalagi saat dia mendengar berita itu. Aku takut dia akan hancur jika terus seperti ini..."

"Tidak akan ada yang hancur." Potong Thai cepat, "Tidak akan ada satupun dari kita yang hancur."

"Bagaimana bisa Abang mengatakan seperti itu? Apa abang tidak lihat seperti apa kita sekarang?" Tanya Malay yang muncul dari pintu. "Apa abang lihat bagaimana Nesia dengan orang – orang itu?"

Membiarkan beberapa pasang mata meliriknya, melihat kedatangannya

"..Kau hanya terlalu cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka saja, Lay." Hela Thai.

'Yah, terutama kejadian itu.' paham Hong dan yang lainnya membatin, mengingat seperti apa kedatangan Nesia tadi malam.

Merengut kesal, "cemburu, Abang bilang? Ck, sadarkah Abang. Kedekataan mereka ini bisa berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau Nesia ingat semuanya?" geramannya kesal, "selama ini kita mati – matian menjaganya, agar dia tidak kembali ingat kenangan buruk itu. Bagaimana kalau orang itu mengatakannya?"

"Maksudmu, Arthur?" tanya Kiku menghela nafas, melihat Hyun mengangkat bahunya. Seolah pemuda itu tidak ingin ikut campur dalam hal ini.

Yah, tidak bisa di salahkan juga, mengapa Malay jadi secemas itu. Memang tidak ada yang menyangka, Arthur bisa tahu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah apa penyebabnya, dari berita yang di dengar oleh Hyun sendiri. Kakak lelaki, pemuda itu adalah teman dekat dari Rekha-nii. Dan orang itulah yang memberitahukan semuanya pada Arthur.

Walau pelaku aslinya adalah Neth. Tapi tetap saja, luka lebam yang di dapat Arthur sehari setelah kejadian naas yang menimpa Nesia, sepertinya dari orang itu juga. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Arthur tidak pernah mengerjai gadis itu.

"Dia tidak sejahat itu, Lay. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal setega itu. Selain itu.." kembali dirinya terdiam, melirik ke arah Thai, Indi, Hong dan kembali pada Hyun.

Malay hanya bisa menatap kesal pada Kiku, dari tadi pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak menatap matanya. Di perhatikannya Hyun dan yang lain, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh mereka. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan mereka dari dirinya. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak usah bahas masalah itu lagi." Pinta Indi, melirik semua saudaranya yang mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah jika itu mau, Indi-_gege_. Aku sih, tidak masalah, aku juga malas membahas hal sepele seperti ini terus- menerus." Sahut Hong.

"APA? Sepele kau bilang?Kau sadar tidak, dia itu saudari kita." Geram Malay menarik kerah baju Hong, iris gelapnya berhadapan dengan iris pemuda itu.

Thai dan Indi yang melihat kelakuan pemuda asia tenggara itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hyun dan Kiku yang menatap datar. Terlihat sekali keempatnya tidak ingin ikut terpancing suasana. Karena cara mereka menunjukan rasa perhatian, pada Nesia itu berbeda – beda.

Senyum sinis tercipta di wajah Hong, "sejak kapan kau menganggapnya saudara, Lay? Dan sejak kapan kau perhatian padanya? Bukankah selama ini kau juga selalu mengusilinya."

"Kau?" geram Malay mengepalkan tangannya, hendak meninju Hong yang tersenyum.

Ketika tangan itu hampir mengenai wajah Hong, suara pelan seseorang menghentikan gerakan itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat kelimanya tersentak kaget, memandang ke asal suara. Terlihat kelimanya kini membelakan mata melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara.

"Kalian membuat semuanya takut masuk ke dalam." Ucapnya melirik keluar, dilihatnya beberapa anggota yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, memilih menyingkir menjauh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekan tersadar bahwa kelimanya masih menatapnya kaget. Seolah – olah dia adalah hantu di pagi buta.

Apa dia benar – benar begitu menakutkan sekarang?

Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menyadari hampir semuanya memilih untuk tidak menatapnya, kecuali Hyun saja yang kini menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Alfred benar – benar tidak bisa menebak, apa yang ada di pikiran sahabat baiknya itu. Seperti halnya pagi ini, dengan seenaknya gadis asia tenggara itu menariknya. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa saat ini perutnya dalam keadaan kosong.

Membawanya ke taman, mending jika cuaca sedang hangat. Nah ini, cuaca sedang dingin – dinginnya. Dan yang lebih parah, alasan dirinya diseret kali ini hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatannya saja. Benar – benar pagi yang buruk.

"Jadi, alasanmu memanggilku pagi – pagi begini. Karena itu?" tanyanya menghela nafas memandang langit yang mendung.

_Shit,_ jika bukan karena temannya, dan seorang perempuan. Tentu sudah di keluarkan senjata terbaru ciptaannya. Tidak bisakah, dia memberi alasan yang lebih baik untuk kegilaannya kali ini. Tidak bisakah, dia memilih tempat dan waktu yang lebih baik. Lebih baik persahabatan mereka putus saja, jika seperti ini terus. Mana mungkin dia bisa memberikan solusi terbaik, jika perutnya dalam keadaan lapar.

"Nesia, menurutku…"

Kata – kata itu terhenti begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Hamburger?

Iris sapphire miliknya, memandang antara gadis itu dan hamburger dihadapannya berulang kali.

"Kurasa, kau pasti belum sarapan tadi?"

_Shit_, tarik kata – katanya tadi. Persahabatan mereka sampai kapan pun akan terus abadi. Gadis ini memang sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang masa. Jika seperti ini dia rela, jadi ajang curhat temannya ini.

Krukkkk‼

Suara perut yang kosong pun terdengar.

Tatapan selidik di berikan Alfred pada temannya itu yang kini terdiam. Jangan – jangan dia sama sepertinya.

"Kau juga belum sarapan, Nes?" tanyanya memandang Nesia yang kini menunduk.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa sarapan dengan keadaan seperti itu." Jawabnya cemberut. "Makanya aku mengajakmu, sarapan sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan."

Keluhan yang di berikan Nesia, dibalas senyuman ceria oleh Alfred.

"Haha, dasar kau ini." diusapnya kepala gadis itu.

"Ish, hentikan, dan jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau terlihat menyebalkan, Al." gerutunya kesal.

.

* * *

><p>_#CHAN#_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Menyebalkan, Nesia benar – benar membenci apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Kata – kata itu terus menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang. kembali dirinya teringat dengan perkataan Alfred beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Kau tahu Nes, yang membawamu ke asrama asia saat kau pingsan itu siapa?" Tanya Alfred dengan seringai yang membuat Nesia meneguk ludahnya, seram._

_Membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk. Lebih buruk lagi saat tahu nama yang di sebutkan oleh pemuda itu._

Argh‼

Ingin rasanya ia teriak, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Jika dia melakukan itu, tentu saudara – saudaranya akan heran. Mending heran, jika meraka mulai bertanya. Tentu itu akan merepotkannya. Cukup sudah semua kerepotan yang di terimanya, dia tidak mau menambahnya lagi. Tidak, tidak akan.

"Kau kenapa, da ze?" tanya Yong meletakan tangannya pada kening Nesia. "..kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Diliriknya pemuda itu yang sedikit menunjukan rasa khawatirnya. Walau terkadang menyebalkan, ternyata pemuda ini bisa peduli juga. Kirain rasa khawatirnya hanya untuk Yao saja.

Menghela nafas, "Sudah?"

"Kapan da ze?"

"Tadi malam."

Mata itu berkedip sekali, memperhatikan dirinya lekat - lekat. "Kau ini!" menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan obat, da ze."

"Obat?"

"Yah, kau harus minum obat. Obat dari Korea sangat manjur, da ze." Senyumnya ceria.

Tidakkah di sadarinya, Nesia kini memutar mata bosan. Ternyata ini tujuan kekhawatirannya. Lagi – lagi membanggakan Negara asalnya. Memang hanya obat dari sana saja yang manjur? Obat di tempatnya juga manjur tahu. Menyebalkan.

Sudah cukup, membicarakan obat. Obat dari Indi kemarin saja, masih terasa pahit dimulutnya sekarang. tidak rela jika ia harus meminum obat lagi.

"Sudahlah, Yong aku tidak apa – apa. Bener deh, suer!" senyumnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "..ada yang lebih penting kan, dari obat yang mesti kau ambil itu." ujarnya menatap Yong.

Satu helaan nafas dilakukan oleh Yong.

"Maksudmu, Yao-_hyung?"_

Dibalas anggukan oleh Nesia.

"Begitulah, keduanya jarang bertemu akhir – akhir ini." senyumnya ceria. "Sesuai dengan keinginan kita, da ze."

'Kita? Yang benar saja,' batin Nesia, mengingat seperti apa senangnya pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu mendengar kabar keduanya putus. "Begitu, baguslah."

Seulas senyum yang di berikan oleh Nesia perlahan memudar. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok orang yang baru saja di pikirkannya.

Shit‼

Ini semua gara – gara, Alfred.

Merutuki nasibnya, memilih membuang muka dengan cepat sebelum orang itu menyadari bahwa ia melihatnya. Hong yang memperhatikan tingkah Nesia, hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Kau masih menunggu Yao-Nii kan, kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucapnya mengambil tasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Rencananya tadi kan pulang bersama – sama, da ze." Mengikuti langkah Nesia hingga di ambang pintu kelas.

"Batal, perubahan rencana. Aku ingin menemui, Hyun." Sahutnya memandang ke arah Yong, pemuda itu langsung diam begitu mendengar nama saudaranya di sebut. "Aku duluan, Yong."

"Hmm, baiklah, da ze."

Iris hitam itu pun hanya bisa memperhatikannya yang makin menjauh pergi. Beralih pada sekelilingnya dengan seksama, mencari penyebab perubahan sikap saudaranya itu. Mata itu terperejat kaget, menyadari seseorang dari sebrang gedung yang sedang berbicara dengan teman - temannya.

"Neth?"

Terlihat tanda tanya besar di benaknya. Memikirkan hubungan yang terjadi antara Nesia dan Nether. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Menatap datar pada pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

"Serasi? Seperti kita maksudmu? Apakah kau tidak berpikir, kita ini pasangan yang serasi, Nes?"

.

"_Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh padamu kan? Atau kau benar – benar ingin aku cium?"_

.

* * *

><p>AN : Hola semua, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan langsung saja, saya akan mulai membalas review dari semuanya, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview*bungkuk2*. N Go….

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Maiden<strong>

Saya : selamat datang. , apakah di belakang anda itu sayap *matabling2*

Ayane : uhhh, pasti itu menyakitkan *liat aksi ayane* i-iya tidak apa-apa  
>Sanae : A-apa typo? Tidakkkkk‼ *histeristingkat akut*<br>Megu : iya deh, gak apa – apa lumayan *pundung dipojokan* hiks  
>Kana : (Yao: i-iya. Anu..itu palunya, bisa disingkirkan, aru)<br>Yuka : Eh? Waduh yangire apa yandere yah…hmm. *mikir* Neth: tu-tunggu dulu, saya tidak salah apa – apa. Te-tenangkan diri anda. Dan singkirkan benda itu‼ *seramliat gergajimesin*  
>Hiro : eh, baiklah chapter kali ini saya harap sudah seimbang antara deskripsi dan dialog. Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan untuk chpter sebelumnya. m(_ _)m<br>Saya : Hueee, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya.  
>Berhubung, Haruka-san sudah memasang dinamit, jadi Aussie dan Neth untuk kali ini. Tidak dapat tampil, sepertinya mereka trauma. Dan makasih atas reviewnya.<p>

.

**Lady raven**

Baiklah, saya akan memanggil anda Ravenna –san. . Yes, gak ada typo*nari2gaje*. Sepertinya saya setuju dengan anda. Si, Neth erornya sudah kelewatan. Sepertinya harus di install ulang *pletak*dilemparNeth*. A-apa ma-maut‼Tidakkkk‼*histeris tingkatakut* ah, saya mengerti maksud anda. Sepertinya kasus kita hampir sama. Walau kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Memang itu berbahaya sekali. Dan membuat jantung deg – degan, berdoa jangan sampai ketahuan. Makasih sudah menyempatkan review, dalam kondisi seperti itu. *nangisharu*

.

**yukishirozakura **

A-apa stress? Bagaimana bisa? Saya harap anda baik – baik saja. Lebih baik baca fict saya saja agar stress anda tidak berlarut – larut. . Ampun, Typo? Hah, *pasrah* pura – pura gak liat aja Yuki yah *kittyeyes*. Hahaha, si Neth mimpinya kelewatan tuh, ckck. Saya harap PMI punya banyak stok darah yang cukup banyak buat anda. Kesesese.

Berhubung Neth dan Aussie merasa nyawanya terancam, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa ikut mengomentari rev kali ini deh. Heheh. Maafkan saya. Sebagai gantinya, saya saja yah *kedipganjen*

Ye, selamat….selamat…selamat makan. Aduh kue ini enak banget dah *eror* ah, fict yang terbengkalai harus di selesaikan loh Yuki. Hohoho.

.

Ra Kuti

Kalimat yang anda tuduhkan pada saya lucu sekali. Saya curiga jangan – jangan itulah yang anda lakukan sendiri saat membaca fict saya. Atau itulah yang terjadi saat anda membuat fict anda dan anda alami sekarang. Karena jujur hal itu tidak terbesit dalam pikiran saya saat membuatnya. Cara yang aneh mengingat saat membuat suatu fict harus melakukan itu. Saya ucapkan selamat jika anda bisa.

Hah, baiklah terlepas dari kata – kata saya diatas. Bisakah anda berpikir lebih dewasa dalam menyingkapi rasa ketidaksukaan anda terhadap pairing yang anda benci. Apakah anda pikir dengan perbuataan seperti ini dapat menghentikan pairing yang anda tidak sukai bermunculan. Atau anda pikir perbuataan anda ini adalah cara anda membuktikan bahwa anda mencintai Indonesia. Bagaimana anda bisa berpikir seperti itu, jika menerapkan semboyan Bhineka Tunggal Ika saja anda tidak mampu. Atau anda malah tidak tahu maknanya.

Saya harap anda bisa berhenti bertindak egois seperti ini dan membuat rusuh pada fict author lainnya. Berhubung setelah saya baca, ternyata bukan di fict saya saja anda berprilaku seperti ini.

Walaupun menurut saya kata – kata anda tidak sopan saat mereview cerita saya, tapi saya harap anda memahami maksud saya. Karena saya sudah memilih dan memilah kata – kata yang menurut saya jauh lebih halus dari anda.

.

**Reich. Akira**

Iya gak apa – apa .

Hiks, iya nih saya juga nyesel ngapain misahin mereka berdua. Padahal tuh kan pair yang saya suka *barunyadar*. A-apa Korbel? Benarkah? Kyaaaaaa‼! *Histeristingkatakut*.

Rujuk? Kasi tahu gak yah. Hehehe *Plak*. Haha, Iya Indi itu india, saya kehabisan ide buat nama Indi*sambillirik Vietyg pundung*. Yeah, hidup Korut!. Alfred: Eng-enggak kok, saya gak senang*Serem*. Malay ma Neth lagi labil tingkat akut, makanya rada eror..haha *Plak*dilemparMalay*. Eh, mbah...?hiks. maksudnya itu mbak kan. *nangislebay*. Yes, malayucestnya berhasil. Hehe.. makasih atas reviewnya.

.

**Mokakoshi**

Makasih,*blushing* Eh, UKNes? ScotNes?. Hiks, saya hanya bisa seperti diatas saja *tunjukfictdiatas* maafkan saya. Lain kali akan saya coba jika ada kesempatan.

Slendy? Itu apa dan siapa, yah? Jujur saya benaran gak tahu. Maafkan saya. Hiks *nangis dipojokan* makasih atas reviewnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sekian balasan review dari saya buat semuanya. Saya harap hanya satu orang saja yang buat rusuh di FHI. Berhubung saya tidak bisa menyingkapi dan membuat kata – kata yang lumayan bijak. Mungkin ada para readers ada yang kecewa, maafkan saya. Hanya saja saya rasa, setiap orang pasti memiliki pairing yang disukai dan dibenci, dan alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa menyingkapinya dengan cara yang lebih dewasa dan tidak kekanak – kanakan seperti ini. Saya rasa ada cara yang lebih mudah, misalnya tidak suka, yah tidak usah dibaca apalagi, masuk dan membuat rusuh. Baiklah, sekian bacotan tidak penting dari saya. Saya harap Fict yang saya buat lebih panjang dari bacotan aneh ini. dan terimakasih buat yang udah review dan memberi saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan. ^_^<p>

Read n Review


	16. Chapter 16

Kedua alis tebal itu terlihat menyatu, perlahan berjalan di koridor. Setelah adu suara dengan Nesia tadi, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Ingin rasanya melampiaskan rasa amarahnya saat ini. Mencari biang keladi atas perbuataan Nesia. Dan saat ini yang ada di benaknya hanya satu.

Alfred!

Biang masalah dari semua ini.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Membuat ia menoleh, menyadari Aussie bersandar pada dinding lorong. Menatapnya. Memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang malah membuatnya bingung.

"Apanya?" tanyanya heran.

"Ck, damn it!" rutuknya pelan mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali memandang Arthur tepat di iris zamrudnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang masa lalunya sekelam itu, Arth." Geramnya.

"Masa lalu? Maksud-"

"Nesia." Potongnya cepat

Terbelak kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu mendengar percakapannya tadi.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami." Desisnya, merasa tidak senang akan perbuataan temannya itu.

"Itu tidak penting! Yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, Arth!" Geramnya memandang Arthur. Perasaan bersalah perlahan ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia kan termasuk orang yang gemar mengganggu gadis itu.

Tersenyum sinis memandang Aussie, "He, kau kira aku orang seperti apa?" tanyanya memandang pemuda itu yang mendecak kesal. "Tidak semua orang ingin rahasianya di ketahui, Aussie. Sama halnya dengan, tidak semua orang yang ingin pikirannya dibaca semudah itu."

Terbelak kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda itu yang memandangnya tajam "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau—."

Plok!

Tepukan pelan terdengar cukup nyaring, menghentikan Aussie yang masih ingin berbicara. Menoleh serentak, mendapati Alfred yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Decakan kecil, namun mampu terdengar oleh Aussie. Melihat pada Arthur yang menatap Alfred dengan kesal.

"Ah, kutemukan juga kalian di sini!" tersenyum melihat kedua temannya yang menatapnya. "..Kalian sudah dengar berita tentang Ivan?" tanyanya berjalan mendekat.

Anggukan kecil dilakukan oleh Aussie, berbanding terbalik dengan Arthur yang masih heran. Kenapa pemuda itu malah bertanya seperti ini.

"Menurut kalian, apa reaksi Nesia jika tahu berita ini, yah?" Tanyanya lirih, memandang langit sesaat. Tidak mempedulikan ekspresi apa yang terbentuk di wajah kedua temannya itu. "..Aussie, bisa aku bicara dengan Arthur? Berdua." Kembali tatapan itu memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya.

Menggerutu pelan, sebelum akhirnya satu anggukan kecil di lakukan Aussie, berjalan menjauh. Pergi melewati tempat dimana Arthur tadi berjalan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Alfred hanya diam mengawasi kepergian Aussie, tidak di pedulikannya tatapan Arthur yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Apa yang ingin, kau bicarakan, git?"

Senyum lebar yang dari tadi di perlihatkannya berubah. "Salah, bukan apa yang ingin ku bicarakan. Tapi apa yang ingin kau katakan." Menatap pemuda itu yang tersentak kaget. "Kau mencariku kan, Iggy!"

Mata itu membelak dengan sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini tahu? Diakan bukan Aussie yang bisa membaca pikiran orang semuda itu.

"Hah, ternyata memang benar kau mencariku." Tersenyum memperhatikan Arthur yang terbelak.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang—."

"Wow, tenang, Iggy." Ucapnya cepat memotong perkataan pemuda itu yang hendak mendekatinya.

Bagaimanapun ia masih pingin hidup, menyadari hawa di sekelilingnya kini membuatnya merinding. Pertanda Arthur sudah mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya. Walau ia bukan seperti Nesia yang bisa melihat mahluk halus dengan mudah, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti ini. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Arthur yang sedang dalam bad mood. Tapi bagaimanapun, demi kelancaran rencananya, ia harus melakukannya.

"Cepat katakan padaku, git. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" desisnya berbahaya.

Tatapan ceria yang tadi di tunjukan Alfred perlahan berubah, menatap Arthur tajam. Sama halnya dengan pemuda itu yang juga menatapnya, seakan ingin menguliti dirinya.

.

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Chapter 16_

_.  
><em>

Iris zamrud itu tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada di ruangan ini, tiba – tiba muncul. Kening itu perlahan berkerut memperhatikan sosok itu. Kenapa bisa mahluk ajaib itu muncul di kelasnya. Seingatnya mahluk itu tidak pernah jauh dari majikannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran tuannya, hingga membiarkan mahluk itu berkeliran seperti ini.

Apa pun itu sebaiknya dia tidak ikut campur.

Kejadian kemarin saja, masih membuatnya kesal. Walau Alfred akhirnya-terpaksa-menjelaskan juga tujuan gadis itu. Penjelasan yang malah membuatnya makin bingung tujuh keliling, bagaimana tidak pangkal ceritanya tidak jelas.

Tapi, paling tidak dia harus berusaha mempercayai Alfred dan gadis itu. Yah, walau dia tahu ada yang mungkin tidak beres dengan Alfred. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu, bersemangat seperti sekarang. Selalu membantu gadis itu tanpa kenal lelah.

Kembali dirinya menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya terlonjak kaget.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, di saat pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Ternyata mahluk itu kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Yang lebih parahnya, mata mahluk itu kini sudah menatap iris emeraldnya erat dalam jarak dua jengkal.

Sesering – seringnya juga dia melihat mahluk itu berkeliaran di sekeliling majikannya. Tapi tidak pernah, dilihatnya mahluk itu dalam jarak seperti ini. Demi fairy bunny miliknya. Mahluk ini lebih menyeramkan jika di lihat dari jarak seperti ini. Bisa – bisanya Nesia betah bersama mahluk ini sepanjang waktu.

Rasa kaget itu bertambah, seiring dengan perkataan mahluk itu yang di ucapkan patah – patah. Entah kenapa kesan yang di timbulkan saat mahluk itu berbicara, membuatnya mual seketika. Di tambah lagi bahasa yang sulit di pahaminya. Serta aroma semerbak yang dikeluarkannya. Salut buat gadis itu yang bisa berteman lama dengan mahluk seperti ini.

Beruntung, yah beruntung. Gerakan yang di lakukan oleh mahluk itu, membuatnya memahami tujuan dari kedatangan, mahluk tidak jelas di hadapannya.

'Aussie!'

Diliriknya pemuda itu yang kini entah sedang memikirkan apa. Menatap kosong pada jendela di sampingnya.

.

~0~

.

Manik hitam gadis itu, kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pemuda dan gadis yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka seru sekali, melihat bagaimana wajah pemuda asia itu kini tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, melihat kedua orang itu."

Bagai hantu, seorang pemuda kini sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Membiarkan manik hitamnya melirik pada dirinya. Helaan napas terlihat di lakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa memang ini yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan untuk mereka berdua?"

Pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu, menatap gadis di hadapannya yang kini menguap bosan.

"Jadi, memang itu yang kau inginkan. Menjodohkan kedua pasangan ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Viet? Ku kira kau cemburu pada dia?"

Tatapan datar kini di tunjukan gadis itu. Memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Ck, bisakah kau bicara? Pembicaraan satu arah ini membosankan, Nes?" kesalnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika dari tadi gadis di hadapannya, memberikan akses pada dirinya untuk membaca isi hatinya.

"Aku lebih suka, Kiku dengan Mei. Mereka jauh lebih serasi."

Tersenyum, memandang kedua temannya asianya itu. Sudah lama dia mendengar kabar tentang kedekatan keduanya. Kedekataan yang terjalin antara Viet dan Kiku entah mengapa membuatnya kesal sendiri. Di tambah lagi dengan Kiku yang terlalu perhatian dengannya. Benar – benar, deh.

"Serasi? Seperti kita maksudmu?"

"Kita? Kau gila, yah." Dengusnya.

Terdengar tawa dari bibir pemuda itu. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir, kita ini pasangan yang serasi, Nes?"

"Yeah, serasi. Dalam hal musuh, Aussie." Gerutu gadis itu menatap kesal pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Aussie, mendengar penuturan Nesia.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Apakah kau tidak berpikir, menunggu di sini sendirian pada cuaca seperti ini tidak begitu baik bagi gadis manis sepertiku."

Sekilas pemuda itu pun menyeringai. "..Tidak kusangka kau bakal menungguku selama ini," senyumnya manis. "Aku benar – benar lupa kalau kita ada janji."

Senyuman yang membuat Nesia ingin menghajar pemuda itu. Ternyata keputusannya tepat, menyuruh salah satu teman gaibnya untuk menyusul pemuda ini.

"Ck, kau sengaja."

"Begitulah."

Terlihat tidak membantah sama sekali dengan perkataan Nesia. Membuat gadis itu harus ekstra menahan hasrat ingin membunuh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau katakan, apa.."

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?" potongnya cepat, membuat Nesia kini heran memandangnya.

Menatap curiga pada Aussie yang menurutnya sangat aneh. "Baik." Jawabnya sedikit seram, akan perhatian yang ditunjukan pada pemuda itu.

"Baguslah."

Senyum tulus yang kembali ditunjukan pemuda itu, membuatnya benar – benar takut kali ini. Demi mahluk – mahluk gaib yang selalu menjaganya. Siapa orang ini? Mana Aussie yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar itu?

Hilang kemana orang itu?

Selagi Nesia sibuk dengan pikirannya yang merasa aneh dengan Aussie di hadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari, dirinya memberikan kesempatan yang begitu besar bagi ia untuk membaca isi hatinya.

"..Ivan akan kembali ke Negara asalnya."

Memperhatikan Nesia yang terbelak kaget memandang ke arahnya. Terlihat gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Berbeda dengan Aussie, melihat raut Nesia yang seperti ini. Membuat ia yakin, pembicaraan antara Arthur dan Nesia yang tidak sengaja di dengarnya waktu itu, semua adalah kebohongan yang diucapkan Nesia pada Arthur. Sedikit pun gadis itu tidak pernah membenci keluarga asianya.

"..Kau bohong?" tanyanya menatap Aussie yang menggeleng.

"Kau bisa tanyakan ini pada Kakek Rome," jawabnya menatap gadis itu yang terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja padamu. Kurasa tidak ada dari mereka, anggota asia yang akan mengatakan ini padamu." Mata itu memandang iris Nesia yang terlihat masih kaget, "dan ternyata aku benar."

Satu helaan nafas di lakukan Aussie.

"..Kurasa apa yang kau inginkan dari Yao, tidak akan kau dapatkan jika seperti ini akhirnya." Walau awalnya sedikit ragu, kembali pemuda itu berkata.

"A-apa maksud.."

Memotong ucapan Nesia. "Akhir – akhir ini pikiranmu begitu gampang untuk ku baca. Apalagi saat percakapan kau dan Arthur, semuanya terlalu mudah untuk di baca. Bahkan tujuanmu sesungguhnya atas taruhan kita ini."

Perlahan gadis itu mundur, bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Pikirannya kini bercabang entah kemana. Ini benar – benar tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Tidak sesuai dengan sekenario yang dibuatnya.

Aussie melihat kebimbangan Nesia, perlahan mendekati gadis itu. Mengurung Nesia dengan kedua tangannya. "..Sebaiknya kau hentikan semua ini, jika tidak kau sendiri yang akan hancur." Tatapnya membiarkan manik hitam di hadapannya kaget.

Mata itu membelak dengan sempurna, menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Membuat semburat merah kini menghias pipinya.

Disisi lain, Aussie yang tanpa sengaja membaca isi pikiran gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Sebelum ekor matanya, melirik seorang pemuda yang kini terbelak kaget melihat mereka berdua.

.

* * *

><p>_#IMY#_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sumpah serapah kini terlontar dari mulut Nesia, tidak peduli kini di hadapannya ada seorang bocah yang mengamatinya. Bodoh, amat. Mungkin itulah isi pikirannya yang tidak mempedulikan keadaan bocah itu yang memandangnya aneh.

Lagian kalau di perhatikan memang yang di sebelahnya itu bocah, tapi umur aslinya kan, siapa yang tahu.

Kesal, kesal. Mungkin itulah yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

"_Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh padamu kan?" Tanya Aussie memperhatikan wajah Nesia yang merah padam. "atau kau benar – benar ingin aku cium?" seringainya._

_Menyadari isi pikirannya sempat terbaca oleh pemuda di hadapannya, dengan cepat Nesia menendang tumit pemuda itu._

"_Me-mesum! Berani – beraninya, kau cari mati apa?" kesalnya langsung memukul pemuda itu yang masih kesakitan._

_Rentetan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu, tidak membuatnya puas memukulnya. Bahkan hingga Alfred tiba – tiba datang dan memisahkan mereka. Tidak lupa musuh utamanya juga turut ambil bagian._

_.  
><em>

ARGH‼

Kembali rasanya dia ingin berteriak jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Helaan napas dilakukannya, perlahan dirinya pun duduk di rerumputan. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu perasaannya ingin berteriak kesal. Entah kenapa kini mendadak muram. Mengingat perkataan Aussie sebelumnya.

'Kenapa bisa jadi begini?' batinnya frustasi, memeluk lututnya. 'Tidak seharusnya begini, bukan ini yang ku inginkan.'

Kembali Nesia larut dalam pemikirannya, dirinya terlalu shock mendengar berita yang disampaikan Aussie beberapa jam yang lalu. Kembali dirinya menatap langit yang mendung.

Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini, langit benar – benar menggambarkan perasaan hatinya yang mendung.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas kembali ke asramamu."

Sapaan suara berat, masuk ke dalam telinganya. Tersentak dari lamunannya, mengadah, melihat iris emerlad kini menatapnya datar. Iris emerlad dari musuh bebuyutannya, yang kini sedang bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

"Neth," ucapnya lirihnya, namun mampu terdengar. 'Ck, kenapa harus ada dia, sih,' batinnya sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya menatap langit.

Menyebalkan, bertanya tapi tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Benar – benar tidak sopan. Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak Nesia, hingga akhirnya memilih kembali memandang danau di hadapannya. Tidak lupa meminum, minuman kaleng yang tadi di biarkan nganggur di tangannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini, itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya kesal, merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Neth. "Kau sendiri, ngapain disini. Sebaiknya kau pulang sana, mengganggu saja." Sebalnya, sedikit melampiaskan rasa kesal di hatinya pada pemuda itu.

Dengusan kecil terdengar di telinga Nesia, membuat gadis itu menoleh, melihat Neth yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa yang aku lakukan disini, itu juga bukan urusanmu. Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus mengikuti keinginan orang sepertimu. Memangnya kau siapaku?" membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nesia. "Pacarku?"

Membulatkan mata melihat sikap Neth, seulas seringai terbentuk diwajah pemuda itu.

"A-apa? Siapa yang sudi pacaran dengan orang sepertimu? Sampai mati aku pun aku tidak akan mau." Dengan cepat menolak tubuh Neth, menjauhkan dirinya dan pemuda itu.

Neth sendiri, yang tidak menyangka akan reaksi gadis itu, terdorong dan jatuh terduduk di rerumputan. Memang kekuatan gadis itu tidak seberapa, tapi jika ada bantuan dari mahluk – mahluk di sekelilingnya. Tentu itu akan berlipat – lipat kan.

Mengaduh kesakitan kini dilakukan oleh Neth. "Aduh‼ apa – apaan sih kau ini. Kau tidak seperti orang yang habis sakit saja." Gerutunya kesal, mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat dengan sempurna.

Rasa sakit yang sedikit dilebih – lebihkan. Jatuh di rerumputan, tentu tidak akan sesakit saat kita jatuh di jalanan beraspal bukan.

Menatap sebal pada Neth di depannya. "Ugh‼ Kau ini! Maaf deh kalau gitu." Decaknya, sedikit berat untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "..Dan terima kasih atas pertolongannya. Kudengar dari Al, kau yang membawaku ke asrama saat itu." Ucapnya tidak rela, mengingat pemuda ini sudah menolongnya. Tidak sopan bukan tidak mengucapkan rasa terima kasih.

Sumpah, demi teman – teman gaibnya. Ia benar – benar tidak rela mengatakan kalimat itu. Kembali diperhatikannya Nether yang terdiam akan ucapannya. Mungkin sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya, melihat tatapan horor ditunjukan pemuda itu pada dirinya.

"Si-siapa kau? Mana Nesia? Kau kemanakan gadis itu?"

Oke, ralat. Bukan sedikit, tapi benar – benar luar biasa terkejutnya.

Menggeram, mendengar penuturan Neth. Membuat Nesia berdiri, "Ugh‼ Tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku yang susah payah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Geramnya, terlihat kedua tangannya kini terkepal erat.

"Heh, aku baru tahu bahwa berterima kasih bisa dengan cara seperti ini." seringainya, menatap Nesia yang diam.

"Agh‼ kau benar – benar membuatku kesal." Sedikit menghentakan kakinya kini dilakukan Nesia.

Nether melihat kelakuan Nesia yang aneh seperti ini, terlihat menikmatinya. Walau jujur saja, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis ini bisa bersikap seperti ini, hanya untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting itu.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan, menikmati sesuatu yang langka seperti ini. Apalagi, jika ini bisa melupakan rasa sedih yang tadi terlihat ditunjukan gadis itu. Diam, sendirian menatap danau. Benar – benar tidak seperti Nesia yang di kenalnya. Ataukah penyebab gadis ini terdiam karena berhubungan dengan keluarga asianya itu. Kembali dirinya teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu antara Nesia dan Arthur. Tidak pernah dilihatnya gadis itu terlihat sedih seperti itu. Memang menguping itu tidak baik, tapi sungguh itu bukan niatnya. Salahkan mereka yang berbicara dengan suara yang cukup kencang, saat ia numpang lewat sehabis dari toilet.

"..kasih."

Samar – samar perkataan Nesia memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengadah memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini merah padam.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Tidakkah di sadarinya gadis itu hampir kembali mengamuk karenanya.

"Akhhhh‼ Kau benar – benar membuatku frustasi, Neth!" Gerutunya, benar – benar tidak habis pikir akan sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Seharunya ia tahu, Neth pasti akan mempermainkan niat tulusnya berterima kasih. Walau ia tahu, bahwa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu pada pemuda ini juga percuma. Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan ajaran dari sang Kakak tercinta.

Sebenci apa pun pada seseorang, jika orang itu sudah menolongmu. Ucapkanlah terima kasih. Walau harus adu leher sekalipun.

Hah, benar – benar deh. Ajaran aneh yang tidak pernah bisa di lupakannya. Entah itu niat meminta maaf atau niat untuk berkelahi. Hingga harus beradu leher.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kau baru saja sembuh. Bisa – bisa kau sakit lagi jika berada di cuaca seperti ini." ucapnya membuat Nesia menatap tidak percaya.

Tidak biasanya, musuh bebuyutannya itu khawatir dengan dirinya. Angin apa yang menimpa diri Nether. Apakah demamnya telah menulari penyakit ini. Ataukah dia juga..

Menyadari Nesia menatapnya dengan horror, pemuda itu pun kembali berucap. "Aku tidak mau mengangkatmu lagi, jika kau pingsan di sini." Menjelaskan maksud kekhawatirannya barusan. "Kau berat. Apa kau tidak tahu, berat tubuhmu itu bisa membuat tanganku patah, sebaiknya kau diet.."

Twich!

Sudut siku – siku perlahan muncul di kepala Nesia. Seharusnya dia memang bisa menebak akan kemana arah pembicaraan barusan. Tidak mungkin seorang Nether bisa perhatian padanya. Dengan sedikit kesal Nesia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Nether yang kini meringis kesakitan atas pukulan yang baru saja di berikan oleh gadis itu padanya. Membiarkan pemuda itu kini mengelus pipinya yang terbentuk cap lima jari.

"Ukh! Tenaganya benar – benar monster." Ringisnya menahan sakit, "Kau setuju denganku kan.." melirik sekilas pada pohon besar tidak jauh darinya. "...Aussie."

.

Perlahan seorang pemuda keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap datar pada Nether.

"Tidak kusangka kau menyadari kehadirannku." Berjalan mendekati Nether yang kini merenggangkan tubuhnya. "...Kukira kehadiran Nesia di sampingmu. Tidak akan membuat kau menyadari kedatanganku."

Senyum sinis, terlukis di wajah Nether. "Walau aku bukan pembaca pikiran seperti kau. Tapi paling tidak, aku cukup bisa menyadari rasa cemburumu yang begitu besar melihat kami berduaan."

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja kau." Dengusnya melirik pada sahabatnya itu. "Seharusnya kata – kata itu di tujukan pada dirimu sendiri, saat melihat aku dan Nesia tadi."

Dua pasang iris emerald itu saling berpandangan. Terlihat kilatan aneh di kedua pasang iris itu. Hal yang tidak pernah mereka tujukan selama ini untuk persahabatan mereka.

"_Damn it_! Aku benci apa yang dikatakan Alfred benar tentang ini." Memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. "..Kau benar – benar mencintai dia rupanya, Neth." Menatap tajam Nether yang memilih diam.

Apa benar dia mencintai gadis itu? ia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu, hanya perasaan cemas luar biasa yang ia rasakan, saat melihat gadis itu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Membuat ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rasa bersalah yang sudah hampir hilang itu, kembali datang. Ingatan – ingatan, bagaimana ia membuat gadis itu cedera. Membuatnya merasa sesak napas seketika.

Saat itu yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Segera membawa gadis itu pergi dari situ. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian dulu. Hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempat, hingga para pengajar datang dan menolong gadis itu.

"Argh‼ Kau ini benar – benar, super idiot!" geram Aussie begitu membaca isi pikiran temannya. "Baiklah kalau gitu aku menantangmu.."

"Apa?!"

"Aku menantangmu, Nether."

Kilat aneh terdapat di iris emerald itu, memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang kini membeku. Terlihat kaget dengan sikapnya yang tiba – tiba berubah.

.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa meter dari mereka terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan, salah satunya kini terlihat asik dengan mainan di tangannya. Sedangkan yang satu terlihat memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tersenyum menyeringai. Seolah mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Lihat Iggy! Aku benar kan, persahabatan kita ini palsu." Senyumnya menatap keduanya.

Dengusan kesal di berikan lawan bicaranya, menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, kita ini seperti aktor, sangat pandai bersandiwara. Kapanpun, dan dimanapun, menyembunyikan perasaan kita sendiri." Lanjutnya, tanpa mengalihkan iris sapphirenya dari kedua pemuda itu. 'Benci bilang cinta, cinta bilang benci. Benar – benar, bodoh!' batinnya.

"Kau benar – benar gila, git!"

Tawa kecil, keluar dari bibir pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya. Memperhatikan mainan mini yang dibuatnya.

"Gila? Tidak, Iggy. Aku tidak gila, aku hanya ingin membuka topeng kita saja." Mengalihkan iris saphirenya dari mainan buatannya. "Sama seperti gadis itu yang selau menyembunyikan sifat aslinya dari saudaranya, aku pun ingin seperti itu. Bukankah kita ini teman bukan?"

Menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau membuat ini semua menjadi rumit, Al."

"Ini tidak akan rumit, Iggy. Jika kau tidak mengganggunya, ini tidak akan rumit."

"Mengganggu kau bilang?" kedua alis itu terlihat hampir menyatu, mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaan mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" terdengar sedikit santai saat pemuda itu bicara. Memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya yang terdiam. "Tapi, tidak apa – apa. Itu juga sudah menguntungkan, kau lihat mereka sekarang. Hasil yang didapat dari perbuataanmu kemarin, jauh lebih cepat dari apa yang kubayangkan."

Menatap sinis iris sapphire milik lawan bicaranya, "aku benar – benar harus berpikir ulang menjadi sahabatmu, Al." geramnya memperhatikan Alfred hanya tersenyum lebar. Terlihat tidak ada beban sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ah, Iggy. Kau benar – benar lucu." Peluknya yang mendapat balasan berupa sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Kau katakan itu lagi, kupastikan teman – temanku aku membuntutimu seharian, git!"

Terlihat pemuda itu semakin emosi mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari teman masa kecilnya, yang sekarang tampak ketakutan mendengar ancaman dari dirinya.

.

* * *

><p>_#Gie#_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pusing tujuh keliling kini dirasakan oleh Nesia, memikirkan semua rencananya yang – hampir - gagal total. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini ia melihat Yao muram, terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Apa pemuda itu tahu bahwa Ivan akan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Karena itu, beberapa hari ini saat sarapan, Yao jarang ikut muncul, dan kalau pun ikut, keberadaannya malah tidak terasa. Bagaimana bisa terasa, jika biasanya terdengar suaranya yang terlihat mengurusi bocah – bocah asia lainnya. Kini jarang terdengar, yang ada malah suara Indi dan Thai yang terlihat menggantikannya.

Terlihat gadis itu melangkah dengan malas untuk kembali ke asramanya. Bahkan sapaan ringan yang dilakukan oleh orang – orang yang dikenalnya hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis olehnya. Semakin mendekati asrama, langkahnya pun semakin pelan.

"Aku pulang.." ucapnya pelan, terkesan malas untuk mengucapkannya.

Perlahan berjalan di koridor asrama, dengan pikiran yang kusut. Sentuhan pelan dari mahluk yang biasa di sampingnya membuatnya tersadar, memandang aneh mahluk di sampingnya yang terllihat kebingungan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari maksud dari mahluk itu. Suasana yang hening membuatnya sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya sekelilingnya begitu sepi. Biasanya begitu ia mulai memasuki asrama, suara ribut anak – anak asia akan terdengar. Dari yang kecil hingga yang besar. Dari alunan lagu merdu hingga suara keributan yang memekakan telinga.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanyanya memperhatikan sekeliling yang sepi. "Apa mereka diculik alien, yah." Gumamnya yang di perhatikan dengan tatapan aneh oleh mahluk di sampingnya.

"…"

"Hei, aku kan bercanda, jangan memandangku begitu, kenapa." Gerutunya menyadari tatapan meremehkan terlihat di mata mahluk itu. "Kau ini tidak bisa di ajak bercanda sama sekali."

Dapat dilihatnya mahluk itu kini memutar bola matanya, menimbulkan perempatan halus muncul di kening Nesia. Memandang mahluk itu dengan senyum bak dewa kematian.

"Apa maksudnya itu, kau sudah bosan hidup, Yul?" tanyanya memandang mahluk itu yang langsung ngibrit lari. Membuat gadis itu mendengus sebal. "..Huh, dasar tidak usah setakut itu kali, aku kan bercanda. Lagian kau kan sudah mati, kenapa mesti takut, sih."

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dilakukan oleh Nesia, begitu di tinggal mahluk kesayangannya sendiri. Jika orang yang tidak tahu kekuatannya, tentu ia akan dikira gila karena berbicara sendiri dari tadi. Perlahan ia kembali melangkah memasuki lebih dalam asrama. Berharap bertemu dengan salah satu teman asianya, dan kalau bisa penjelasan mengenai ruangan yang sepi ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sapaan pelan terdengar dari sudut ruangan lain, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mendapati seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega, pikiran anehnya tentang anak – anak asrama yang diculik alien ternyata salah. Perlahan di dekatinya pemuda itu yang memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Kau habis dari mana?" tanyanya memperhatikan Nesia dengan seksama. Terlihat gadis itu sedikit lecek menurutnya saat ini. "..Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?"

Menggeleng perlahan di lakukannya, "..Yang lain pada kemana?" tanyanya balik, masih sedikit penasaran melihat asrama yang sedikit sepi.

"Eh, Kau tidak baca surat edaran kemarin?" melihat Nesia yang seakan tersadar.

Tentu saja sepi, beberapa anak pasti memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Mengingat beberapa ruangan di asrama ini hendak direnovasi, apalagi usia asrama ini yang terbilang tidak muda lagi. Untungnya ruangan di sebelah timur, tempatnya tinggal dan beberapa anggota yang lain, tahun lalu sudah di perbaiki. Jadi kali ini ia tidak musti bersibuk ria mencari tempat tinggal, seperti yang dilakukan Yao, Indi dan Thai waktu itu. Mengingat bagaimana ketiganya tiba – tiba datang ke rumahnya, yang saat itu belum memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa." Gumamnya, memperhatikan pemuda itu yang mengulurkan tangan.

Mengusap kepala Nesia yang kini bingung akan tingkahnya. "Pasti saking shocknya, yah. Mendengar Nether yang membawamu kemari, sabar yah, Nes." Cengirnya jahil.

Ditepisnya tangan pemuda itu yang kini tersenyum memandangnya, "kau sekarang menyebalkan." Menggerutu akan ulah pemuda itu yang tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Sarannya melirik Nesia yang sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

'Karena dia mulai menyadari perasaannya sendiri.' Batinnya memperhatikan Nesia yang bingung. "Aku tidak mau kau sampai lupa dengan tujuanmu datang kemari, hanya karena dia."

Terperejat mendengar penuturan pemuda itu yang perlahan masuk kembali dalam ruangan. Membiarkan Nesia yang kini membatu di luar, memberikan tatapan datar atas kalimat pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan sampai kau punya rasa dengan musuhmu sendiri, Nes." Mengedipkan matanya saat menoleh.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nesia untuk memahami perkataan pemuda itu yang kini menggodanya, menimbulkan urat kekesalan pada gadis itu. "Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi." Gerutu Nesia, dengan cepat berbalik. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Membiarkan gadis itu bersungut kesal menjauhinya yang masih tertawa, hingga hilang di tikungan. Bibir yang tadi mengeluarkan tawa itu pun perlahan berubah menjadi datar. Masih menatap lurus pada lorong yang kini kosong, hanya meninggalkan dirinya yang kini diam dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"...Hah, justru tidak asik kan kalau itu tidak terjadi, malah akan membosankan." Melirik pada sudut ruangan yang gelap. "Kau setuju denganku kan Hyun."

Perlahan sosok itu pun berjalan menuju ke arah cahaya, menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya kau ada di pihak siapa, Kiku?"

"Pihak?" tanyanya menatap Hyun yang masih diam. "Aku tidak merasa memihak siapa pun. Aku melakukan ini semua hanya karena bosan saja."

"Heh, jadi sifat overproktetif mu itu juga, palsu?" tanyanya balik memperhatikan Kiku yang tersenyum. "Kukira kau selama ini menjaga ia hingga seperti itu, karena kau benar – benar menyayanginya."

"Eh?" terlihat heran mendengar penuturan saudaranya itu sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "Kau tidak berpikir aku begini karena membencinyakan?"

"Mungkin."

"Heh," seulas senyum sendu terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. "Begitu, sayang sekali." Perlahan Kiku menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan langit yang mulai menggelap. "..Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya Hyun, hanya dengan merekalah Nesia terkadang menunjukan sifat aslinya."

Satu helaan nafas Hyun berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Semenjak hari itu, Nesia tidak pernah lagi menunjukan perasaannya kepada kita dengan baik. Ia menyimpannya semua sendirian." Menatap lurus Hyun yang bersandar pada meja belajarnya. Terlihat raut ketidaksukaan di mata pemuda itu. "..Walau benci mengakuinya, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Mereka yang perlahan – lahan membuat Nesia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan jujur."

"...Jika yang kau maksud dengan sifat kesal dan marahnya, juga pukulan, plus teror teman gaibnya yang diberikannya untuk Nether. Aku lebih baik tidak mendapatkannya."

Diam sebelum akhirnya tertawa, "..Kau benar. Yah, lebih baik tidak merasakannya." Angguknya menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu.

.

* * *

><p>_#CHAN#_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pusing tujuh keliling kini dialami oleh Nether, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Aussie akan seperti ini. Dipandanginya hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dari luar jendela. Menghela nafas atas tidak bersahabatnya cuaca. Mengingatkannya akan sikap Aussie tadi padanya, serta apa yang di katakannya barusan. Shit! Kini ia benar – benar pusing memikirkannya. Ini semua gara – gara Alfred yang dengan seenaknya berkata yang tidak – tidak dengan Aussie.

Masih ada dalam ingatannya kejadian saat ia selesai mengantar Nesia ke asramanya.

.

_Flash back_

"_Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Aussie bersandar pada sofa di dalam kamarnya._

_Perlahan mata itu membulat dengan sempurna melihat keberadaan Aussie di dalam kamarnya. Sempat ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa masuk, begitu di lihatnya Alfred yang kini nyengir di samping pemuda itu, bersama – sama Arthur yang terlihat memasang tampang bosan. Yah, pemuda itu tentu saja bisa masuk, jika ada Alfred yang mempunyai kunci duplikat kamarnya. _

"_Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Aussie. _

_Serius deh, pertanyaannya ini seperti mereka sepasang kekasih saja yang sedang bertengkar. Memaksa menjelaskan perselingkuhan yang dilihatnya di depan mata. Diliriknya Alfred yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya dan Arthur yang memilih membaca buku di kamarnya. Memijat keningnya perlahan kini dilakukan oleh Nether, memilih untuk tidak menjawab rekannya itu. Merebahkan diri di salah satu sofa, membiarkan Aussie yang makin kesal akan ulahnya. _

"_NET—"_

"_Sudahlah Aussie, kau tidak usah semarah itu padanya." Potong Alfred cepat menghentikan kalimat Aussie selanjutnya. "Wajar saja kan ia tidak menghiraukanmu," senyum pemuda itu, membiarkan rekan – rekannya kini melirik padanya. "Orang yang dicintainya sedang terbaring lemah. Mana mungkin ia sempat mempedulikan apa pun."_

_Seringai itu melebar, membiarkan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh dua pasang iris mata yang menatapnya horor. Arthur sendiri hanya menghela napas pasrah, sudah ia duga Alfred akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik._

_End flash back_

.

"Damn it." Rutuknya meninju kuat meja belajarnya.

Kembali di pandanginya hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sunyi sepi. Mata itu membelak dengan sempurna, melihat sosok gadis yang di kenalnya kini berlari dalam derasnya hujan. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah dengan sempurna.

Tanpa sempat berpikir lagi, pemuda itu pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak ia pedulikan hujan kini ikut membasahi tubuhnya. Di kejarnya sosok gadis itu yang kini terlihat tidak mempedulikan arah, kemana ia berlari. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sekarang. Sama seperti dirinya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga mengejar gadis itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu berlari sendiri, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak mungkin.

.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mata itu semakin merah, dadanya terus berdetak dengan kencang. Bahkan kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis pun tidak ia pedulikan. Yang ia inginkan hanya lari dari ini semua. Melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia muak. Muak pada semuanya. Terutama ia muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar apa yang pernah dikatakan pemuda itu. bahwa tindakannya ini hanya membuat luka bagi orang yang di sayanginya. Dan ia merutuki semua perbuatannya kali ini.

Apa yang ia kira bisa membuat ia bahagia, ternyata justru itu menghancurkan. Sejak awal orang itu sudah tahu niatnya. Sejak awal ia tidak lebih pengganggu saja. Sejak awal..

"Nesia‼"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari belakangnya, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kini ikut ditarik. Tersentak kaget atas perbuatan orang tersebut.

"Kau gila, apa kau mau mati?" teriaknya seolah tidak peduli keterkejutan gadis yang kini di tariknya.

Telat saja satu detik, mungkin gadis ini sudah terjun bebas kejurang di bawahnya. Tidakkah ia sadari, bahwa di depannya kini jurang. Masih dengan napas yang memburu, pemuda itu memandang gadis yang baru saja ia tarik. Tidak biasanya ia diam seperti ini. Apa benar, gadis ini berniat terjun.

"Nes.."

"Lepas!" kalimat itu dipotong dengan cepat, "lepaskan aku, Neth. Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucapnya menarik tangannya.

Suara yang tidak biasa di telinga pemuda itu, membuat ia merasa heran sendiri.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya heran, suaranya yang tadi sedikit tinggi, kini melunak.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, pergi!" Pintanya.

"Nesia? Apa yang terjadi?" seolah tidak peduli dengan permohonan gadis itu yang menyuruhnya pergi. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja. Jadi biarkan aku." Ucapnya kembali memalingkan muka.

"Bohong!" tatapnya tajam. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi." Desaknya.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa kau tidak bisa biarkan aku sendiri saja?!" geram gadis itu makin frustasi.

Suara yang tadinya pelan makin meninggi, seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang turun. Sesaat keduanya diam. Nether sendiri tidak menyangka reaksi Nesia akan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku paham." Dengan pelan ia berkata, memandang Nesia yang membalikan badannya. Berusaha menghindar dari pemuda itu. "...Dasar bodoh, Mana mungkin aku biarkan kau sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini," gerutunya.

Tatapan heran yang ditunjukan oleh Nether, berubah menjadi datar. Walau hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memahami keanehan yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Ia tahu kini gadis itu sedang diliputi kesedihan mendalam. Kembali dipegangnya tangan Nesia, menariknya pergi. Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya kini menimbulkan kebingungan, serta rasa panic pada gadis itu yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

><p>Iya saya tahu, semakin lama saya semakin ngaret. Saya rasa semua sudah di jelaskan penyebabnya. Sebagai pengganti kekaretan saya, fict saya mungkin akan sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Semoga hal itu tidak membuat semua bosan untuk membacanya. ^^. Baiklah waktunya balasan review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rebi.<strong>

Hueee, maafkan saya yang kelamaan updatenya. *nangisdipojokan* m_ _m. Iya sama-sama, maafkan juga untuk keterlambatan saya. Soal Yao saya kasi siksaan gak langsung saja. Maklum lagi kurang ide buat nyiksanya #Plak. Asik, akhirnya. Iya,Nesia dibopong ma Neth. Nih sudah saya tambahin romancenya, semoga suka. Makasih reviewnya.

.

**Yukishirozakura**

Aduh Yuki hati – hati makannya, jangan kayak Alfred. *Plak. Iya, boleh, biar mis Typonya gak kelihatan dipakai aja. Asik, akhirnya *ngasi tisu*. Haha, soal itu masih belum bisa dibocorin. Mungkin beberapa chpter lagi. Tenang gak lama lagi kok. ^^. Hahah, makasih sarannya Yuki, Alfrednya saya pinjamin deh *nyodorin,Al#Plak* Makasih reviewnya.

.

**Mokakoshi**

Hehe, jika ada kesempatan mungkin bakal saya selipin. Tapi kalau ada yah.*Plak. Iya saya gak pernah nonton *pundung* nih juga baru tahu, makasih info dan reviewnya.

.

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**

Konfrontasi siapa vs siapa . Sip, nih NetNesnya udah ada. Oke! Eh, lemon. nanti saya cari di kulkas, semoga aja ada *plak. Makasih reviewnya.

.

**Lady Raven**

Saya harap Ravena-san tidak pusing lagi. UAS kan sudah selesai. Hehehe. Bener – bener, nyesek banget kalau kejadian beneran*ngasi tisu* akhirnya berhasil juga ungkapinnya*Hore* Makasih reviewnya.

.

Iya gak apa. *lirik Thai yg blushing* iya nih saya juga gak nyangka bakal gini *plak*. Hahaha, tidak masalah. Makasih reviewnya.**  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>Sekian balasan review dari semuanya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. ^^. Dan maafkan atas keterlambatan saya. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini.<p>

.

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	17. Chapter 17

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" jerit itu semakin menjadi, meronta ingin dilepaskan.

Menggeram kesal, mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke pepohonan. Kesabarannya sudah habis, sedari tadi dirinya terus di pukuli dari belakang, diikuti cakaran dari kuku panjang miliknya. Dan itu sakit, sangat sakit!

"Sudah cukup‼ Bisakah kau berhenti meronta." Geramnya memegang bahu gadis itu kuat – kuat hingga meringis kesakitan.

"Auch, sakit!" ringisnya merasakan pundak belakangnya membentur pohon.

"Dengarkan aku‼ Bisakah kau ikut dengan tenang!" gerutunya tidak peduli akan reaksi lawannya yang sakit. "Aku tidak tahu kau ada masalah apa! Tapi kau benar – benar gila, jika berpikir dengan mati bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu‼" Amarah menguasainya.

Ditatapnya gadis itu yang kini memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan dirinya.

"Dan kau benar – benar membuatku terlihat makin menyedihkan, karena kalah dari orang paling menyedihkan sepertimu!" mencengkram kuat bahu milik seseorang di depannya. "Hanya karena masalah sepele, lalu berniat ingin mati! Kau gila, kau tahu itu."

Membelakan mata mendengar kalimat itu. Wajah yang tadinya menunduk perlahan mengarah padanya.

Menepis tangan yang bertengger di bahunya. "Sepele? Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang masalahku?!" desisnya, menatap balik iris emerald di hadapannya yang terhalang oleh gelapnya malam. "Kau tidak tahu apa – apa! Karena itu kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu." Menatap tidak terima akan perkataan sepele yang dirasakannya. "Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku saat ini‼ Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini‼ Kau tidak tahu itu semua‼" Teriaknya, semua emosi bercampur satu. Memukul tubuh di hadapannya dengan kesal.

Ringisan pelan keluar dari tubuh Neth, bertahan dari pukulan gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat emosi.

"Auch! Apa yang—." kalimat itu terpotong dengan sendirinya. Samar - samar dapat dilihatnya wajah sedih gadis itu dari cahaya yang muncul dari langit tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya menanti seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kunjung pulang! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian berada di rumah itu!" Terus berteriak, tanpa berhenti memukuli sosok Nether yang hanya bisa pasrah, meringis menahan sakit, membiarkan tubuh besarnya dipukuli.

"Bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan kasian?! Bagaimana rasanya menyadari semua yang berada di sekelilingmu penuh dengan kemunafikan?! Bagaimana rasanya ternyata tidak ada satu orangpun yang benar – benar tulus menyayangimu!?" air mata yang tadi sempat mengering perlahan kembali turun, mengikuti tetes hujan yang membasahi bumi. "Kau tidak tahu itu semua Neth.. kau tidak tahu. Karena itu kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu." pukulan yang dilakukan pada tubuh Netherpun memelan.

"... Hiks...Hiks...kau tidak tahu...sakitnya... hiks...kau tidak tahu, Neth.." Isaknya menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganya.

"..Maaf."

Direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam pelukan, walau sempat meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Akhirnya luluh juga, entah karena lelah atau apa, ia pun tidak tahu. Ia memang tidak tahu itu semua, tapi paling tidak ia berharap dengan cara seperti ini gadis itu bisa melampiaskan semua emosinya. Hanya kata – kata berisi kalimat penenang yang diharapkannya bisa membantu mengobati rasa sakit itu.

Iris emeraldnya kini beralih pada gedung di sebrang utara sana. Menatap dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit**

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

.

Kembali dipandangnya gadis itu yang terus saja diam. Terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apa pun, selain hujan yang turun disertai angin kencang. Ternyata keputusannya tepat. Jika mereka lebih lama disana, selain berbasah ria, tentu sekarang mereka akan meringkuk kedinginan. Kembali diaduknya gelas berisi _hot chocolate_ di meja, menghela napas pasrah, heran dengan diri sendiri. Kenapa mau – maunya ia melakukan ini. Sudah memberikan tempat berteduh, sekarang malah membuatkan minum.

Menghela nafas, terlihat berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia tega membiarkan gadis itu sakitkan.

Kembali diliriknya gadis itu, tatapan datar yang tidak berubah sedikit pun. Perlahan mendekati gadis itu yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Di taruhnya gelas tersebut di sampingnya, berharap paling tidak gadis itu akan meminumnya, membantunya memberikan kehangatan.

"..Aku tidak tahu kau ada masalah apa." Akhirnya ia memulai percakapan, memilih duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi kau harus minum _hot chocolate_ ini." Ujarnya.

Hanya gerakan pelan yang dilakukan Nesia, memeluk lututnya sendiri, sebagai reaksi untuk perkataan Nether. Menimbulkan gurat kekesalan bagi Nether yang berusaha sabar menghadapai gadis di hadapannya. Memikirkan bagaimana membuat biang kerok bagi masalahnya ini bereaksi.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika tidak ada yang menghangatkanmu. Paling tidak kau harus minum, walau hanya sedikit, Nes." Ujarnya menghela nafas. "Kau harus membuat tubuhmu hangat dari dalam."

Hening

Kembali tidak ada jawaban, apapun dari Nesia.

Mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi melihat sikap Nesia yang kini bagai batu. Semenjak ia membawanya ke sini dan memaksa gadis itu berganti pakaian. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Seperti berada di dunianya sendiri.

Serius deh, jika bukan memikirkan gadis itu akan sakit dan ia akan terkena dampak buruknya nanti. Tentu ia tidak akan bersusah payah seperti ini. Malah mungkin ia akan membiarkan tingkahnya, karena dengan begitu dunianya akan lebih tenang tanpa biang kerok di depannya.

Tidak mungkinkan ia memaksa Nesia meminum _chocolate_ ini, apalagi memberikan minum dari mulut ke mulut. Sebuah pikiran yang tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Walau ia tahu, hasil yang di dapat pasti tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Terdiam sesaat memikirkan ide barusan.

_Damn it_!

Bisa – bisanya ia berpikiran gila seperti ini. Memukul kepalanya pelan memikirkan ide seperti itu.

Tetes air yang perlahan jatuh dari rambut Nesia, membuat ia tersadar. Mengambil handuk dari tangan Nesia, dan perlahan mengusapkannya pada rambut gadis itu.

"Ck, kau ini. bahkan mengeringkan rambutmu saja tidak bisa." Menghela napas panjang, "kau bisa sakit tahu, belum lagi rambutmu juga akan ikut rusak."

Menggerutu bagaikan ibu yang kini mengomeli anaknya. Sedangkan si anak hanya diam mendengarkan nasehat dari ibunya. Terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apa pun yang kini dilakukan oleh orang di belakangnya terhadap rambutnnya.

Hening.

Keheningan yang jarang terjadi jika mereka berdua dalam sebuah ruangan. Biasanya yang terdengar malah adu mulut dari masing – masing pihak. Tapi sepertinya kali ini mereka lebih memilih untuk diam, entah menikmati moment ini, atau terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"…Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Neth?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Nesiapun berbicara.

Walau suara itu terdengar lirih, namun mampu terdengar oleh Nether yang terlihat asik dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Sepertinya melupakan fakta bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Dan orang yang paling malas ia temui belakangan ini.

Menghentikan kegiatannya barusan dan menatap aneh pada Nesia yang kembali diam. Seakan menunggu reaksi yang di berikan oleh Nether atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari bibir Nesia. Menyadari bahwa Nether, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Menggaruk kepalanya bingung, mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama ada dipikirannya beberapa saat yang lalu atas tindakannya kini.

"..Haruskah, aku memberi alasan?" tanyanya balik menatap Nesia yang kembali diam.

Hening untuk sesaat.

Kembali keduanya larut dalam pemikiran masing – masing.

Nether yang berusaha mencari jawaban atas perbuatannya sekarang, dan Nesia yang masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Ia benar – benar lelah.

Merasa begitu bodoh dengan tingkahnya selama ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Nether menghela napas, mendapati reaksi Nesia yang kembali diam.

"Mungkin karena kau jelek.." sambungnya asal, pusing sendiri mencari alasan dari pertanyaan Nesia. "Mungkin juga karena kau bodoh, berlari ditengah hujan seperti tadi dan berniat bunuh diri." Memperhatikan Nesia yang kini berbalik menatapnya, terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban asal darinya. "…Atau mungkin karena aku menyu—."

Ucapan itu terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah cahaya terang memasuki ruangan mereka. Bersamaan keduanya melihat ke arah luar.

GLEGARAAAR‼

GLEGARAAAR‼

Suara petir yang datang saling bersahutan mengagetkan keduanya. Walau seharusnya sudah tahu, begitu kilatan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tetap saja, suara petir yang nyaring itu tidak bisa mengurangi rasa kaget mereka.

Berdiri perlahan dilakukan Nether, menepuk pelan kepala Nesia yang kini memandang kilatan cahaya langit di kegelapan. Tubuh itu terlihat sedikit gemetaran, memeluk lebih erat dirinya sendiri.

"Tidurlah," ujarnya pelan. Membalikan badannya dengan cepat, tidak lagi di hiraukannya Nesia melirik ke arahnya. "..Aku ada di sofa, jika kau perlu sesuatu." Lanjutnya berjalan ke arah sofa.

Nesia hanya diam memperhatikan Nether yang berjalan menjauhinya, menundukan wajahnya perlahan.

"..A-aku tidak pernah berniat terjun." ucapnya menghentikan langkah Nether, menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. "..Aku tidak tahu di situ ada jurang… Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana cara agar bisa melupakan semua yang kudengar.. aku hanya ingin lari dari semuanya.. tapi sungguh, aku tidak berpikir ingin mati saat itu." lanjutnya lirih.

Hening.

Langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekat saja yang dapat di dengar Nesia, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya.

Kembali di perhatikannya Nesia yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Merapatkan selimut yang baru saja diberikan Nether padanya, sebagai reaksi atas perkataannya barusan. Mengacak rambut gadis itu yang kini tertunduk karena ulah tangan besarnya.

"Jangan banyak berpikir, nanti kau cepat tua. Keriput dan tidak laku." Ucapnya tidak peduli kalimat barusan membuat perempatan perlahan muncul di kepala Nesia.

"Apa – apaan kau ini!" seru Nesia kesal, menepis tangan Nether. Menyingkirkan dari kepalanya. Perasaan sedihnya menguap tiba – tiba.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Nether, mendapati Nesia kini mengamuk karena ulahnya. Sepertinya walau sedikit gadis itu sudah lebih baik dari tadi.

"A-apa yang lucu?" reaksi yang diberikan barusan oleh Nether, membuat rasa kesalnya makin bertambah.

Iris emerald itu, memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain. Seakan mengejek mendapati reaksi Nesia yang makin geram. "Cepat habiskan minumanmu, dan segeralah tidur!" seakan tahu Nesia masih ingin bicara, dengan cepat ia memotong. "..Selamat malam, Nes! Semoga kau mimpi indah!" lanjutnya tersenyum tulus. Kembali berjalan menuju sofa, meninggalkan Nesia yang tertegun.

Terdiam mendapati reaksi dan kalimat barusan dari rivalnya barusan. "Eh..ah, Selamat malam!" angguknya membalas.

Kembali diperhatikannya Nether yang menjauhinya. Memukul kepalanya sendiri pelan, menyadari tingkah Nether barusan. "_Thanks, Neth_." Bisiknya, perlahan bibir itu membentuk lengkungan tipis.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi yang seharusnya diawali dengan hari yang tenang, berubah menjadi kecemasan luar biasa saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Iris emerald miliknya kini melebar, tak kala dilihatnya gadis yang beberapa menit lalu diam di sofa, kini sudah berada di dapur. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya cemas, apa yang ada ditangannyalah yang membuat jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kuat.<p>

"Mau apa kau dengan pisau itu?" tanyanya heran, melihat Nesia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan kilatan benda itu. "Cepat singkirkan benda itu!" perintahnya, menyadari Nesia masih menatap pisau di tangannya. "Apa kau tidak de—."

"Aku dengar Neth, berhentilah berteriak. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Akhirnya gadis itu berbicara juga. Meletakan pisau di sampingnya dan kembali sibuk, dengan entah apa.

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan Nether, walau sedikit mensyukuri akhirnya gadis itu berbicara juga setelah dari tadi terus – terusan diam. Tapi tetap saja khawatir, mengingat apa yang hampir ia lakukan tadi malam, dan sekarang sebuah benda berkilauan ada di tangannya.

Salahkah ia sedikit mencurigai kewarasan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan," lanjut Nesia menyadari Nether masih menatapnya. "..Berapa kali aku harus bilang, baru kau percaya. Kalau aku tidak tahu kalau di situ ada—."

"Ya, aku percaya." Potongnya cepat mengalihkan iris emerlad miliknya, dari Nesia yang kini memperhatikannya. "Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghabisi hidupmu."

Hening untuk sesaat.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Nesia, sebelum akhirnya berubah sinis. Memperhatikan Nether yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sofa dan kini membaca majalah.

"Hmm, berarti kau mengakui kalau aku ini lebih pintar darimu."

Melirik Nesia sekilas, memberikan senyuman mengejek. "Heh, yang benar saja. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sahutnya membolak – balikan halaman mencari bacaan yang menarik, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya.

Dapat didengarnya Nesia kini mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban darinya. Membuang muka dan lebih fokus pada entah apa yang sedang di kerjakannya saat ini. Jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, mencium dari aromanya. Menimbulkan senyum tipis pada bibir Nether, paling tidak untuk saat ini gadis itu sudah melupakan masalah yang sedang di hadapinya. Perlahan berdiri dari sofa empuk miliknya.

"..Kau mau berangkat sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Nesia barusan, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"..Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Memperhatikan Nesia yang terlihat salah tingkah. "..Apa?" tanyanya ulang, mendengar Nesia bergumam pelan. "Ck, tidak bisakah kau berbicara yang jelas. Jangan berbicara seperti semut."

Mendecak sebel, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nether yang memperhatikannya.

"..Jangan bilang kalau kau membuatkanku sarapan." Tebaknya memperhatikan rona merah terlihat sekilas di pipi gadis itu.

"Si-siapa yang membuatkanmu sarapan. Kebetulan saja, aku memasak terlalu banyak." Elak Nesia cepat memilih membalikkan badannya. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Biar aku yang menghabiskannya sendiri." Gerutunya kembali pada kesibukannya tadi.

Tidakkah ia menyadari Nether kini mematung mendapati reaksi gadis itu. Mimpi apa ia tadi malam, hingga bisa mendapati rivalnya bertingkah seperti ini. Yah, mimpi apapun sepertinya itu tidak masalah, lagian tidak buruk juga. Seulas senyum tercetak di wajahnya, tipis dan juga hanya sesaat. Berjalan mendekati Nesia, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis itu.

Seakan tersadar dipandangin, Nesia menoleh dengan heran. "A-apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" ikut memperhatikan Nether yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir.."ucapnya menggantung kalimatnya, membiarkan Nesia terlihat penasaran dengan kalimatnya. "Semoga setelah ini aku tidak perlu minum obat sakit perut."

Kedutan perlahan kembali muncul dari kepala Nesia mendengar perkataannya. "Sialan!" rutuknya pelan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_#IMY#_

.

* * *

><p>Ketukan – ketukan pelan dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda yang asik mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya. Terlihat tidak peduli akan keributan yang kini terjadi di kelasnya. Kembali di baliknya halaman buku yang di bacanya. Memperhatikan isi deretan huruf yang tertera di dalamnya.<p>

Yah, itu adalah gambaran yang akan dilihat oleh teman – teman sekelasnya pada sosok Nether. Diam, seakan asik dengan dunianya sendiri saat ini. Seandainya saja ada Aussie, tentu mereka tahu, bahwa apa yang terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan isi di dalamnya.

Ah, salah.

Seandainya saja Aussie bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini.

Kenyataannya pemuda itu tidak bisa membaca sedikitpun isi pikiran yang ada pada pemuda di hadapannya kini. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk membacanya.

Menggeram kesal, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Memikirkan keanehan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Hingga tidak biasanya ia diam seperti ini. Seperti bukan Nether yang di kenalnya.

Apa ia benar – benar tidak memikirkan perkataannya saat itu?

Apakah yang ia dan Alfred pikirkan itu salah?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin, padahal jika melihat sikapnya selama ini pada gadis itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu, paling tidak sedikit saja, pasti memiliki perasaan dengannya.

Senggolan pelan di bahu Aussie, membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

Mendapati Alfred duduk di sampingnya. Memberikan isyarat sebuah pertanyaan tentang keadaan Nether yang dari tadi di pandanginya.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Kembali fokus dengan buku yang tergeletak di meja. Tidak lagi mempedulikan tatapan keheranan Alfred yang kini memberikan tatapan aneh mendengar jawabannya.

Ck, dia kira, hanya dia saja yang merasa aneh. Ia juga merasa aneh, kenapa ia tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran pemuda itu dari tadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua temannya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Nether hanya diam, melirik sebentar saja. Memperhatikan kedua temannya yang terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan, sebelum akhirnya kembali memilih berpura – pura membaca buku di hadapannya saat ini.

Sesungguhnya, dari tadi bukannya ia tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan Aussie padanya. Hanya saja, mungkin ia lebih baik memilih diam. Bagaimanapun jika ia bereaksi aneh, mungkin malah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan teman – temannya pada dirinya. Belum melakukan apa pun saja sudah ditatapi seperti itu, apalagi kalau ia bertingkah, pasti lebih mengerikan.

Ditambah lagi jika mereka tahu apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Pasti jauh lebih mengerikan.

Menghela napas panjang, melirik pada kaca jendela di sampingnya. Memperhatikan awan yang berarak berdampingan.

Kira – kira apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kini.

Teringat kejadian tadi malam.

"…_Atau mungkin karena aku menyu—."_

Menggeleng kepala pelan di lakukan Nether. Walau berulang kali berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bisa – bisanya kemarin malam ia hampir mengatakan kalimat sakral itu. Untung saja petir tadi malam membuat ia tersadar.

Tidak pernah sekalipun sebelumnya terlintas pikiran seperti itu.

Ia benar – benar termakan omongan Alfred dan Aussie sepertinya. Hingga bisa – bisanya hampir mengatakan kalimat aneh itu.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan Nesia, jika ia sampai mengatakannya?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Alfred dan Aussie, jika mereka tahu?

Dan apa yang akan di lakukan Thai dan yang lain, jika tahu adik kesayangan mereka kini berada di tempatnya?

Refleks menangklupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Terlihat frustasi pada kejadian yang menimpanya akhir – akhir ini.

Apa dosanya hingga harus bernasib seperti ini?

Membuatnya dilema antara sahabatnya dan..

"Apa ada sesuatu, da?"

Pertanyaan bernada rendah, membuyarkan Nether dari pikiran tidak jelasnya barusan. Mendapati Ivan berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Tatap.

Tatap.

"..Kau tidak sadar dari tadi Aussie terus memperhatikanmu?" Tanyanya menyadar pada dinding jendela.

Melirik sekilas pada Aussie yang masih menatapnya, sedangkan di kiri kanannya duduk Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang berbicara.

Satu helaan napas panjang ia lakukan sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan Ivan.

"Ah, kau berpura – pura tidak menyadarinya, da." Terka Ivan, memperhatikan Nether yang kini mengangguk. "Kalian ada masalah?"

"Sedikit," jawabnya malas.

"Dan itu karena, Al." Kembali Ivan menerka, memperhatikan Nether yang diam, "atau Nesia, da." Sambungnya tersenyum.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Kembali keduanya bertatapan.

Ivan dengan wajah tersenyumnya, serta Nether dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Memperhatikan Ivan yang terlihat tenang saat berbicara.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" terka Nether, iris emerlad itu kini menatap tajam.

"Menurutmu, da."

Mendecak kesal mendapati jawaban Ivan yang tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya. "Sejauh mana kau tahu."

"Semuanya, da." Tatapnya balik.

Mata itu melebar seketika, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "...A-apa kau juga tahu tentang.. taruhan?" Tanyanya hati – hati, memperhatikan senyum Ivan yang perlahan memudar. "Kau tahu! Dan kau diam saja selama ini!" berdiri dari duduknya dengan kesal.

"Tenanglah, da." Ujarnya, aura di sekeliling mereka perlahan berubah, "kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

Menyadari pandangan Ivan kini mengintimidasinya, Nether hanya bisa menahan perasaan kesalnya dalam hati. Menangkupkan wajahnya ke meja, terlihat frustasi. Apalagi sempat dilihatnya Alfred dan Arthur kini ikutan menatapnya heran. Berbicara sesaat dengan Aussie yang menggeleng.

Aussie!

Seakan tersadar dengan nama barusan, Nether kembali mendongak.

"Apa dia tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini?" tanyanya memberikan kode siapa yang dimaksud.

"Tidak." Kembali tersenyum, memperlihatkan sebuah benda tipis di tangannya. "Ini akan membuat Aussie sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang kita ucapkan. Benda ini mempunyai pengaruh yang sama dengan mahluk – mahluk di sekeliling Nesia dan Arthur, menghalangi Aussie untuk membaca pikiran majikan mereka."

Rasa kagum terlintas dipikiran Nether melihat kepandaian temannya ini. Jadi itu alasannya, kenapa Aussie sedikit kesulitan membaca isi pikiran Ivan selama ini.

"Kenapa selama ini kau diam saja?" tanyanya, nada yang tadinya tinggi kembali rendah.

Tatap

"Kau ingin aku bereaksi bagaimana, da? Menangis, mengamuk atau menjerit. Mengetahui bahwa sahabatku sendiri menjadikan ku taruhan."

Perkataan Ivan barusan, memberikan bayangan dalam benak Nether bagaimana Ivan menjerit, menangis dan mengamuk. Merinding tiba – tiba saat membayangkannya, dengan cepat menggelangkan kepala.

"Tidak begitu juga, hanya saja—."

"Sebaiknya kau berhati – hati mulai sekarang, da." Memotong ucapan Nether, membiarkan dirinya diperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung. "Kiku dan yang lain bisa membunuhmu jika tahu di mana Nesia sekarang berada." Senyumnya melihat Nether membelakan mata mendengar perkataannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau." Tatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku, da." Senyumnya memperhatikan wajah Nether. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kalian bisa seperti ini sekarang."

"Hu-hubungan apa?" tanyanya gugup, terlihat masih shock keberadaan gadis itu ada yang mengetahui. "Tu-tunggu dulu, kau memata – mataiku?" ucapnya tersadar.

"Tentu saja tidak, da." Tertawa kecil mendengar tuduhan Nether. "Kalian saja yang terlalu asik, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku melihat kalian dari kamarku. Atau perlu ku ingatkan dimana letak kamarku, da" tawarnya melihat Nether yang tersentak. "..Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Tatap.

Diperhatikannya wajah tersenyum itu, mencari kebenaran atas ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tatapnya tajam.

Kembali tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Ivan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. "..Memangnya rencana apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sebentar lagi akan pergi?" tanyanya mengingatkan.

Decakan kecil keluar dari bibir Nether, memilih memalingkan tatapannya. "..Kau benar – benar akan pergi rupanya."

Tatapan heran ditunjukan Ivan pada pemuda itu atas tingkah dan ucapannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin ikut denganku, da." Tawarnya tersenyum. "Bersat—."

"_No, thanks_." Jawabnya cepat seakan tahu jika di teruskan akan ke mana.

Percakapan antara keduanya terus berlanjut, sudah lama juga mereka tidak berbicara seperti ini. Tidak lagi mereka pedulikan sepasang iris emerald memperhatikan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Terlihat heran, mendapati mahluk halus nan kasat mata yang seharusnya tidak ada disini, malah duduk santai di meja Nether. Mangayunkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat, menoleh ke arahnya. Seakan sadar diperhatikan, sebelah matanya dikedipkan dengan senyum manis, yang malah membuat pemilik iris emerald itu merinding karenanya. Dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya, menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja. Menganggap bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lihat salah, hanya halusinasinya saja.

Tidak dihiraukannya pertanyaan Alfred yang keheranan akan tingkahnya. Yang jelas ia harus melupakan efek kedipan mahluk barusan. Bisa – bisanya ada mahluk seperti itu disekitar Nether. Ulah apa lagi yang ia lakukan pada Nesia, hingga diikuti mahluk begitu.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

* * *

><p>Sepi, ruangan ini terlalu sepi setelah ditinggal pemiliknya. Setelah adu mulut dari tadi, hingga memaksa untuk tetap berada di sini. Kini ia hanya bisa diam di tempat. Kesibukan yang ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan, sudah dari tadi dihentikannya. Meninggalkan rasa bosan dan kekosongan yang makin menjadi. Berharap si pemilik datang dengan cepat, membantunya mengurangi kesepian dan kesedihannya.<p>

Sepasang iris hitam miliknya, terus memperhatikan luar jendela. Dedaunan yang ditiup angin perlahan bergoyang – goyang. Teh di sisinya yang tadi mengeluarkan uap, kini mendingin, tak tersentuh sedari tadi. Mengigit perlahan bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Bayang – bayang kejadian tadi malam terus terngiang dalam ingatannya.

Hal yang paling dibencinya.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya, menuju telinganya. Berusaha mengenyehkan setiap kalimat yang diingatnya. Walau hal itu percuma, kalimat – kalimat itu masih terngiang dengan jelas setiap katanya.

"_..Jadi, Yao-Nii tahu tentang taruhan itu?" terdengar nada kaget seorang perempuan, menghentikan langkahnya yang mendekat. "..Dan diam saja selama ini." Lanjutnya tak percaya, "Apa Yao-Nii sudah gila?!"_

_Terdengar bentakan dari dalam._

"_Apa yang Yao-Nii pikirkan?! Bukankah itu sama saja Yao-Nii menyakiti diri sendiri, berpisah dengan Ivan hanya karena demi dia?"_

"_..Apa pun akan kulakukan, jika itu bisa membuat dia bahagia." Akhirnya terdengar juga suara lawan bicara gadis itu._

"_Hanya untuk membuat dia bahagia, atau untuk menebus rasa bersalah__.__" Kembali terdengar nada mencemoh keluar dari suara perempuan itu. "..Apa Yao-Nii kira aku tidak tahu semua yang Yao-Nii lakukan selama ini? Bahkan kini aku curiga, Yao-Nii sebenarnya tidak pernah benar – benar menyayanginya."_

"_Jaga bicaramu, Viet__‼__" dengan cepat suara itu membentak lawan bicaranya._

_Bahkan sang penguping kini hanya bisa membelakan mata lebar, memegang dadanya yang tiba – tiba terasa sakit. _

"_Kenapa? Aku benarkan. Bagaimana bisa Yao-Nii diam saja selama ini dengan tingkahnya? Padahal aku tahu, diam – diam Yao-Nii menahan diri untuk tidak menyakitinya, bahkan untuk membentaknya pun Yao-Nii tidak bisa. Berpura – pura menjadi kakak yang baik hanya untuk dirinya, benarkan."_

_Hening untuk sesaat._

"_Yah, kau benar." Sahut suara itu lemah._

_Mata itu kian melebar mendengar sahutan itu, tanpa ia sadari cairan bening sudah turun. Tak perlu mendengar lebih jauh percakapan dari dalam, ia pun berlari. Tidak peduli apa mereka masih terus membicarakan dirinya atau tidak. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu bagaimana lari dari semua kenyataan yang tiba – tiba datang._

Sakit terlalu menyakitkan.

Rasa sakit itu menggerogoti, menyesakkan hingga ketulang – tulangnya.

Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu itu kenyataan itu. Tetap saja ia tidak siap mendengarnya, jika tiba – tiba seperti ini. Rasanya terlalu menyedihkan.

Cairan bening, perlahan mengalir dipipinya. Menangis segegukan hanya yang bisa ia lakukan. Terlalu menyakitkan mengingat kejadian itu. seharusnya ia memang tidak kembali kesini jika seperti ini akhirnya. Seharusnya ia tetap diam di sana, berpura – pura tidak tahu semuanya. Tidak usah terlibat lagi dengan ini semua.

Dan melupakan..

Melupakan janjinya pada sang kakak.

Terhenyak mengingat janji itu.

"..Apa yang harus aku lakukan kini, Kak.." Isaknya perlahan memeluk lututnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai membuatkan ku makan. Aku lapar." Ujar Nether, menaruh jaketnya ke kepala Nesia yang tersentak mendengar suaranya. "Sangat lapar." Ulangnya.

Dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, menoleh ke belakang dengan raut kaget. Melihat Nether berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu datang? Mungkin itu yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

Apa pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia tadi menangis?

"Aku memang tampan Nes, jadi berhentilah mengagumiku seperti itu." seringainya usil menyadari Nesia dari tadi melihat ke arahnya.

Sialan!

Hanya kata itu saja yang langsung melintas di otaknya mendengar perkataan Nether barusan. Rasa sedih dan sakit yang memenuhi dirinya lenyap seketika. Tergantikan rasa kesal dan senang disaat yang bersamaan.

Kesal oleh kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dan senang karena ia bisa melupakan rasa sedihnya walau untuk sesaat.

"..Kau terlalu GR, Neth." Rutuknya sebal, berdiri dari duduknya barusan dan berjalan mendekat. "Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam untuk kedatanganmu."

Mengernyit heran, "..kenapa aku harus mengatkannya? Ini kan kamarku, lagian belum tentu ada yang menyambut.." terhenti memandang Nesia yang ikut memandangnya aneh.

"Apa?"

"Ah.., apa kau ingin menyambut kedatanganku, Nesia." Cengirnya memperhatikan wajah gadis di hadapannya yang tersentak. "Baiklah! Aku pulang, _honey!_ Apa kau ingin memberiku ciuman selamat datang?"

Dengan cepat jaket yang tadi berada di tangan Nesia, berpindah pada wajah Nether diikuti tangannya yang berada di sana. Menutupi wajah pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

"Selamat datang, _darling!_" Balasnya sarkastik, "sepertinya kau memang perlu ajaran sopan santun."

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengucapkan salam." Mengusap wajahnya yang kesakitan karena ulah tangan Nesia, dengan cepat menemploknya.

"Ha ha ha, lucu." Sahutnya meninggalkan Nether, menoleh sebentar pada pemuda itu yang memegang jaketnya. "Taruh itu di gantungan pakaian, bukan di kepalaku." Ujarnya mengingatkan Nether yang hanya melirik malas pada jaketnya. "..Ck, kenapa aku mesti membuatkan mu makan." Desisnya menuju dapur, yang dibalas cengiran usil Nether.

"Karena kau menumpang di kamarku!" Sahutnya mengingatkan Nesia akan kondisinya sekarang. "Dan sebagai orang yang menumpang, bukankah seharusnya kau bisa membalas budi dengan membuatkan aku makan. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih buatku."

Dan Nesia harus mengakui, bahwa perkataan Nether barusan walau terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi ia benar.

"Baik – baik aku paham." Gerutunya.

Nether hanya tersenyum simpul, memperhatikan Nesia dari belakang yang terus menggerutu. Menggelengkan kepala perlahan akan tingkah gadis itu yang tetap saja melakukannya, walaupun tidak rela. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu lapar.

Tapi, melihat gadis itu yang terlihat sedih. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai itu. Dan cara menghibur yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya ini. Yeah ia akui, bahwa itu cara yang aneh. Tapi, sepertinya Nesia tidak masalah tentang itu. Kembali diliriknya Nesia yang terlihat sibuk di dapur, menghayati tugasnya sebagai koki dadakan.

.

.

.

.

Sudut siku – siku perlahan muncul di kepala Nesia, menatap kesal pada Nether di hadapannya. Setelah perjuangan bermenit – menit lamanya kini pemuda itu meragukannya. Kenapa baru sekarang? kenapa tidak tadi pagi saja? Ah, ralat. Tadi pagi juga pemuda itu melakukannya. Walaupun akhirnya ia lakukan juga. Mana pakai alasan sayang duit lagi. Dasar pelit!

"Kau yakin ini tidak beracun kan?" Pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Ck, jika kau tidak mau, kau tidak usah memakannya Neth, menyebalkan." Sungutnya, menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Tidakkah ia sadari tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan, seperti seorang bocah yang sedang merajuk. Membuat perasaan aneh itu kembali datang. Perlahan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya sendiri, merasakan detak yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Apakah pikirannya selama ini benar? Jangan – jangan ia..

"Kau baik – baik saja, Neth?" pertanyaan dari Nesia membuat ia tersadar. Gurat kecemasan terpantul di bola matanya.

Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "..Mana mungkin aku baik – baik saja, masakanmu seperti ini rasanya." Sesaat Nether ingin mengantukkan kepalanya ke dinding saat itu juga. Menangisi mulutnya yang seenaknya saja berucap.

Dapat ia lihat mata itu melebar karena ucapannya. Membuat ia berdoa semoga gadis itu tidak tersinggung dan..

Mengambil makanannya secara paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mempertahankan piringnya yang diambil Nesia.

"Bukankah kau bilang masakanku tidak enak, untuk apa lagi kau makan." Mendengus sebal dan kembali meletakan piring itu begitu dilihatnya Nether kembali menarik piringnya.

"Aku bilang tidak enak, bukan tidak ingin memakannya." Sahutnya menepuk tangan Nesia yang masih di sekitar piring miliknya.

"Ish, kau ini." memanyunkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kau semakin jelek tahu." Membuang mukanya dan beralih pada makanannya.

Tidak peduli Nesia kini mesti ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menyiram air minumnya pada Nether. Sedangkan pemuda yang ingin disiramnya, lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siangnya, yah jika masih pantas di sebut makan siang. Mengingat kini jam bukannya menunjukan waktu siang lagi.

Tarik napas, hembuskan.

Tarik napas, hembuskan.

Hal yang lebih dipilih Nesia untuk menenangkan dirinya dari sikap menyebalkan Nether, memilih kembali duduk di kursi. Memperhatikan Nether yang makan dengan lahap. Seulas senyum ia berikan saat pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

Sedikit banyak, ia benar – benar berterima kasih pada pemuda itu. Walau kadang menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, sok keren, dan lain sebagainya. Semua ucapan yang tidak mengenakan untuk pemuda itu, tapi paling tidak kini ia merasa jauh lebih tenang. Masih ada yang memperlakukannya apa adanya. Mengakui bahwa ia adalah Nesia. Hanya seorang Nesia. Bukan adik dari kakaknya, bukan adik dari seorang yang selalu dibangga – banggakan oleh keluarga asianya.

"_ASAL KAU TAU SEMUA YANG ADA PADA TEMANMU ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK__‼__"_

Ingatan masa lalu, entah kenapa tiba – tiba muncul. Mengingat bagaimana dulu Nether mengatakan itu saat berhadapan dengan Kiku. Perasaan aneh terasa di dadanya, saat mengingat kenangan itu.

Iris hitamnya menatap pemuda itu lekat – lekat. "..Hey Neth, apa kau benar – benar membenciku?" pelan namun cukup jelas terdengar. Tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari makananya, iris emerald itu beralih pada sosok Nesia yang kini memperhatikannya dari seberang meja.

Kedip

Kedip

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu." Seramnya tiba – tiba, menyadari iris yang berbeda warna darinya menatapnya tidak berkedip.

Satu helaan napas Nesia lakukan, bersyukur Nether tidak mendengar gumaman tidak jelasnya barusan. "Aku baru tahu, kalau kau itu rakus." Sahutnya mengambil cangkir tehnya, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Nether yang berkedip bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cobalah untuk sadar, tanpa perlu aku katakan."

Seakan tahu maksud perkataan gadis. "Hei, aku lapar. Apa salahnya aku nambah. Lagian siapa suruh kau tidak makan."

"Paling tidak kau kan bisa memaksaku."

"Kau kira, kau bocah lima tahun apa? Makan pakai dipaksa segala."

Tatap

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" ucapnya tidak enak, merasa diperhatikan dengan serius.

"Kau bodoh!" Gerutu Nesia, beranjak dari meja makan dengan bersingut kesal.

Meninggalkan Nether yang kebingungan akan tingkah anehnya barusan.

Membiarkannya kini sendirian di meja makan, tanpa siapa pun. Yah, walau sebelum ini ia sudah biasa. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya aneh. Jika tadi ada yang menemani, kini ia dibiarkan sendiri.

Apa ia melakukan kesalahan aneh, hingga gadis itu kini terlihat seperti orang yang depresi. Ah ralat, gadis itu memang menyebalkan. Melihat bagaimana ia kini sempat – sempatnya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengoloknya yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Menimbulkan perempatan perlahan muncul dari kepalanya.

_Damn it!_

Hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya, kembali melihat Nesia. Menggeleng perlahan dan tersenyum kecil. Dasar!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_#GIE#_

.

* * *

><p>Mata itu berkedip beberapa kali, menatap sosok di hadapannya yang kini menyandar pada tembok. Mengacak rambutnya dengan gelisah, menyipit memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang diam.<p>

"Menghilang? Apa maksudmu dengan menghilang?" akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu setelah mereka diam beberapa detik.

"Hilang yah, hilang. Maksudnya yah, tidak ada." Jawabnya menjelaskan maksud dari menghilang itu.

Perempatan hampir muncul di kepala sosok yang di ketahui bernama Malay itu.

"Aku tahu! Yang aku maksud, kenapa dia bisa menghilang?!" Geramnya sebal, rasa ingin mencekik tubuh pemuda di hadapannya muncul.

Memilih menatap pada sosok Hyun yang dari tadi diam saja, menyandar pada pohon. Berperan sebagai pendengar diantara Hong dan dirinya. Rasa cemas perlahan ia rasakan, dari kemarin salah satu dari mereka menghilang. Yang awalnya dikira terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau kelelahan karena baru sembuh dari sakitnya. Ternyata saat mereka mengeceknya sudah tidak ada.

Jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh ketiga orang itu. Yang ada bukannya baik, malah buntung. Mengingat bagaimana sifat overprotektif ketiganya. Bisa – bisa mereka yang tidak tahu apa pun celaka dibuatnya.

"Aku rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan Viet dan Yao-Nii." Sahut Hong akhirnya. Melirik pada Hyun yang masih diam saja. "Kau tahu sesuatu kan?" tebaknya.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, menatap dengan datar. Memberikan sebuah isyarat tanpa kata, seakan saling memahami tatapan itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Malay yang menatap bingung akan tingkah keduanya, tidak cukup memahami bahasa isyarat yang terjalin sebagai ganti komunikasi antar dua manusia pendiam diantara mereka.

"Apa yang—." kalimat itu terpotong oleh ucapan Hong.

"Baiklah, biar mereka bagianku." Ucapnya memegang bahu Hyun. "Selamat mengerjakan bagianmu."

"Hmm.." sahutnya pelan.

"Bagian? Bagian apa?" tanyanya bingung melirik keduanya yang menatapnya.

"Diamlah!" perintah Hyun berjalan menuju ke arah hutan. Tidak peduli perintahnya barusan menimbulkan perempatan bagi diri Malay.

Wajah itu masih menunjukan kebingungan, melirik pada Hong yang memperhatikan kepergian Hyun. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari perkataan keduanya, saat melihat Thai berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Dan Hyun yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke dalam hutan.

Ternyata yang mereka maksud dengan bagian adalah ini. Hyun yang bertugas sebagai pencari, dan Hong sebagai pengalih perhatian bagi ketiga orang itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" pertanyaan bernada mengusir, membuat ia harus bersabar menghadapinya.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga ingin pergi." Gerutunya sebal, berjalan meninggalkan Hong sendirian di tempat itu.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

* * *

><p>Mata itu terpejam, memegang tanah yang di pijaknya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang perlahan bertiup. Tidak peduli akan sosok kehadiran mahluk lain di sampingnya yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi. Membiarkan gambaran – gambaran itu masuk, menjadi bagian dari ingatannya.<p>

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu langsung terdengar begitu ia membuka mata. "Apa dia baik – baik saja?"

Diam menatap pemuda di hadapannya, tanpa perlu berkata apa pun ia melangkah pergi. Membiarkan pemuda yang mengekorinya dari tadi memasang wajah masam. Walau sudah tahu Hyun bukan jenis orang yang suka bicara. Tetap saja mengesalkan begitu dicuekin.

Apa salahnya menjawab pertanyaannya, dasar manusia minim ekspresi. Kalau bukan karena ia memikirkan gadis itu, sudah ditendangnya pemuda itu dari tadi.

Mengacak rambutnya sebal dan kembali mengejar Hyun yang meninggalkannya sendirian. Entah ingin pergi kemana, yang pasti ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia harus tahu kemana gadis itu pergi.

Ia akan mengikutinya terus.

Terus

Dan terus..

.

.

.

Kata terus itu tidak berlaku lagi, setelah beberapa puluh menit mereka berjalan tidak tentu arah. Hyun membawanya tidak jelas ingin ke mana. Dari melewati kantin, terus lurus ke gudang, selanjutnya keluar menuju halaman sekolah, melewati sorak keramaian para olahragawan hingga..

"Sebenarnya kau ingin kemana, Hyun!" geramnya, lelah dari tadi terus berjalan.

"Ke mana? Tentu saja pulangkan." Jawabnya malas, menunjuk arah asrama. "Memangnya kau ingin kita ke mana?"

"Apa kau lupa? Bukankah kita harus mencarinya!"

"Siapa?"

"NESIA‼" jeritnya kesal. Kesabarannya diambang batas kini.

Tatap

Tatap

Kedua iris yang hampir sama warnanya itu saling bertatapan. Terlihat tidak ingin mengalah.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan datar, perasaan tidak ingin mengalahnya seketika menjadi rasa tidak nyaman. Membuatnya memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku tidak nyaman." Ucap Hyun datar, memperhatikan ulah Malay di hadapannya. "Kau seperti orang jatuh cinta saja, mengerikan." Lanjutnya kembali berjalan.

Tidak di hiraukannya Malay yang kini berteriak kesal akan perkataannya barusan. Banyak yang jauh lebih penting, daripada sekedar menghiraukan seorang Malay yang hanya akan menambah masalahnya, yang jelas ia harus cepat mengakhiri drama dua manusia itu.

Kembali ia teringat, bagaimana gambaran - gambaran ingatan di hutan itu. Demi semua teman Nesia dan Thai-_Hyung_, bisa – bisanya mereka berdua berhujan – hujanan ria seperti itu. Dan Nesia benar – benar sudah gila, mau – maunya mengikuti pemuda itu pergi. Jika seperti ini, berarti tebakan Kiku benar adanya.

Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan tujuannya datang kemari.

Benarkah itu?

Ataukah itu hanya emosi sesaat saja.

Langkah itu terhenti sesaat, memikirkan hal tersebut. Membelakan mata lebar saat memikirkannya, aura tidak mengenakan keluar saat pemikiran aneh itu terlintas. Membuat Yong yang kebetulan lewat berjengit merasakannya. Memilih mencari kesempatan memeluk lengan Yao yang berada di sebelahnya. Berpura – pura seram, walau ia tahu Hyun pada dasarnya memang aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Hyun?" pertanyaan dari Yao membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Menatap Yao yang merasa aneh akan sikapnya. "Kau baik – baik saja, aru?" tanyanya mendekat.

Anggukan pelan ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Begitu, baguslah, aru." Ucapnya lega melihat jawaban pria itu. "..Ah, Hyun. Apa kau melihat Ne—."

"Aku permisi ke kamar dulu." Ucapnya memotong pertanyaan Yao, tanpa di ucapkan pun ia tahu apa yang ingin di tanyakan. "Permisi _Hyung_." Ucapnya cepat memilih menghindar dari pertanyaan, yang pasti harus ia jawab.

Sudah tidak ia hiraukan Yao yang terlihat kecewa mendengar jawabannya, yang jelas seharian ini ia harus berdiam diri di kamarnya. Jika tidak ingin terlibat dengan kemarahan saudaranya saat mengetahui fakta keberadaan orang itu di mana sekarang. Lebih baik ia yang menyelesaikan, dari pada terjadi keributan seperti waktu itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~#CHAN#~

.

* * *

><p>Kepala itu sedikit miring ke kanan, iris hitamnya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan sebuah kotak berbentuk bundar yang berada di atas lemari. Seingatnya kemarin kotak itu cukup mudah untuk di jangkaunya, kenapa sekarang bisa berubah? Apa kotak itu bisa berjalan sendiri? Ataukah dipindahkan. Tapi kalau dipindahkan kenapa? Apa isinya begitu berharga hingga ia tidak boleh melihatnya? Ataukah isinya adalah rahasia memalukan si pemilik hingga...<p>

Memalukan?

Wajah yang tadinya menunjukan kebingungan berubah, senyum mencurigakan menghias wajahnya. Tidak peduli hal itu mengakibatkan perasaan dingin pemuda yang tidak sengaja lewat, melihatnya.

"..Ka-kau kenapa mengerikan begitu?" tanyanya curiga sedikit menjauh dari wajah yang bisa di tebak ada niat tidak baik di dalamnya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Eh, Neth. Apa isi kotak itu?" tidak ia hiraukan pertanyaan dari pemuda itu barusan.

Sedikit bingung, Nether mengikuti arah pandangan Nesia. Menatap pada sebuah benda berbentuk bulat, yang membuatnya ikut membulatkan mata, menyadari apa yang membuat gadis itu tertarik sekarang. Sadar ekspresi wajahnya dari tadi terus di perhatikan, dengan cepat tatapan itu berubah, yang sayangnya terlambat.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu turunkan."

"Tidak." Berjalan menjauh dari lemari.

"Kenapa?" mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

"Bukan apa – apa."

"Kalau begitu turunkan, Neth. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah Neth. Biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak Nesia!"

"Apa di dalamnya berisi rahasia memalukanmu, sampai kau tidak ingin menurukannya?"

Terhenti.

Menoleh pada Nesia yang kini memasang wajah anak baik, dengan senyum manis yang membuat ia merinding karenanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin memperlihatkannya." Jawabnya senang, membiarkan ekspresi wajah Nether yang kini terlihat berubah, mengasikan sekali. Sepertinya ini bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"A-apa? Jawaban apa itu?"

"Eh? Berarti benar yah." Ucapnya senang.

"Te-tentu saja bukan, bodoh!"

"Kau bohong! kalau tidak kenapa kau tidak ingin menurunkannya." Tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah itu seperti tersudutkan. "Tuhkan benar."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan yah bukan." Memutar mata malas, ini tidak akan berakhir jika ia tidak mengalah.

"Pem – bo – hong." Ejanya pelan, merasa Nether kini mulai mencuekinya.

"Terserah kau saja." Berjalan hendak pergi

"Nether pembohong. Super duper pembohong. Manusia yang suka seenaknya." Ejeknya makin menjadi, sekalian melampiaskan rasa kesalnya akan sikap pemuda itu padanya selama ini. "Mesum, super duper amat mesum." Teringat akan ciuman mereka yang tidak di sengaja.

Tidak menyadari tingkat kesabaran Nether makin menipis. Membalikan badan, dengan gerakan cepat memegang kedua pipi Nesia, mendongakan wajahnya. membuat wajah gadis itu berdekatan dengan wajahnya, iris emeraldnya menatap tepat manik hitam gadis itu.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti juga, kucium kau!" ancamnya, membiarkan mata itu membulat karena ucapannya.

Kaku, bagai patung.

Tidak berani bergerak atau melakukan apa pun.

Sepertinya terlalu syock dengan perlakuan Nether barusan, yang kini sudah melepaskannya dan memandang sinis.

Wajahnya gadis itu sulit dideskripsikan kini, antara marah atau malu akan tingkah Nether barusan. Sedang sang pembuat ulah kini sudah berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Terlihat masa bodoh dengan Nesia yang tersadar dari syocknya dan langsung berteriak.

* * *

><p>~^.^~<p>

* * *

><p>Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu, melihat gadis di hadapannya tersentak kaget, memberikan ekspresi menutup mulut. Padahal niatnya baik, membantu mengambilkan buku yang berusaha ia ambil. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kembali iris zamrudnya memperhatikan kaki itu mengambil jarak dua langkah. Membuat keheranan itu semakin menjadi.<p>

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Membuang muka, memasang wajah cemberut. "Tidak. Aku baru menyadari bahwa sikap waspada itu perlu."

"Bicara yang jelas." Tatapan penuh tanda tanya ia berikan.

"Sudah mulai pikun ya?" kesalnya memandang Nether "Yang kau katakan padaku satu jam yang lalu."

Berpikir, mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada gadis itu yang kini memasang wajah cemberut.

"Oh, itu!?" serunya setelah berhasil mengingat.

"Ya, itu!" serunya membalas, memalingkan mukanya.

"Bukannya kau yang memulai, mengatai aku mesum segala." Jawabnya kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Nesia yang bergidik.

"Huh! Bodohnya aku ngomong begitu sama orang gila yang tidak mengerti bercanda."

Secepat kalimat itu terlontar, secepat itu pula kedutan di kepala Nether muncul. Tersenyum menyeringai memandang Nesia. "Sama orang gila?" ucapnya mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau lupa sekarang kau ada di mana, Ne – si – a." Mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk bersikap lebih sopan padaku." Memperhatikan Nesia yang membelakan mata melihat ke arahnya. "..Ataukah aku harus mengingatkanmu, bagaimana cara bersikap sopan di kediaman orang lain." Bisiknya pelan.

"A-apa.." ucapnya kaget.

Bias merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipinya, menyadari wajah pemuda itu hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya. Deru napas pemuda itu dapat ia rasakan berhembus di dekatnya. Bukan hanya tubuh itu yang mengurungnya, tapi juga iris emerald itu, mengunci gerakannya. Membuat ia tidak dapat bergerak. Terdiam merasakan wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat degup jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

><p>AN : halo semua. Setelah berminggu – minggu akhirnya saya bisa kembali update. Maafkan atas keterlambatan yang super duper ini. TT-TT. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, semoga fict ini cukup panjang untuk menggantikan keabsenan saya selama ini. m(_ _)m. waktunya balas review!

* * *

><p>.<p>

KunikohimeMadokaTanuki

Iya ini permusuhannya sudah saya kurangi dikit – dikit. Semoga tidak membuat anda sedih lagi ^^.

.

Hikari Kamishiro

Semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab rasa penasaran Hikari-san. Soal romance, saya harap chapter ini juga tidak mengurangi romance dari chapter sebelumnya. Atau malah mungkin gak ada. *pundung*. Yang pasti, semoga UAS dan UNnya lancar, amin.

.

Yukishirozakura

Aaaaa... #sambilliat Nethermarah2# hah, saya baru tahu kalau mereka suka band itu. Lagu yang mana tuh, boleh pinjam kasetnya gak *kedip2ganjen*  
>Oke, tar saya cek lagi. Makasih udah ngingetin. Kalau bisa sih ditunjukin*ngarep*Plak* *disorakinama geng Asia*pundung*<p>

.

hatakehanahungry

Iya ini sudah lanjut *ngelirikNesiayg blushing* Semoga chapter kali ini sedikit mengurangi rasa bingung anda^^.

.

* * *

><p>Makasih buat review dan PMnya. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^_^ dan membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini. *Author siap2kaburliat Nesiangamuk*. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^_^<p>

All: Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	18. Chapter 18

Iris emerald itu menatapnya dengan tepat pada manik hitam miliknya. Memang sih, sebelum ini mereka pernah berciuman. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak di sengaja. Dan kali ini..

Demi Tuhan!

Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memberikan respon seperti biasa. Memukul atau menghajarnya mungkin.

Seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi, mata itu terpejam seketika, tidak sanggup membayangkan kelanjutan dari iris emerald yang semakin mendekat.

Tik!

Tik!

Suara jam yang bergerak, terdengar jelas di telinga Nesia yang diam.

Terlalu takut untuk bereaksi apa pun.

Tik!

Tik!

Waktu yang kembali terdengar membuat perasaan takut itu berubah menjadi bingung, mendapati tidak ada yang terjadi.

Bukannya dia berharap akan ada yang terjadi. Tapi ini aneh, sangat aneh. Bahkan hembusan napas yang tadi teras berada di dekatnya kini menghilang. Membuat ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengintip keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Dilihatnya tubuh pemuda itu kini bergetar di hadapannya, sedikit membungkuk. Membuat kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, melihat keadaan rival beratnya itu. Apakah pemuda itu mendadak sakit? Ataukah..

"..Ne-Neth, kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh pemuda itu. Sedikit nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Pufh… hahaha," tawa itu pecah akhirnya, dari pelan mulai menguat. Memberikan efek kaget bagi Nesia akan tingkahnya. "Ya ampun Nes, wajahmu lucu sekali.. hahaha." tawanya kembali. Melihat respon Nesia yang tadi menutup mata.

Manik hitam yang tadinya tersirat khawatir dengan keadaannya, berubah bingung. Tertegun, mendapati pemuda itu kini tertawa. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Nether sedang mengerjainya. Merengut kesal mengetahui ia dikerjai, dengan cepat tangannya bergerak.

"Sialan kau, Neth!" tinjunya kuat pada lengan pemuda itu.

"Auch! Apa – apan sih kau ini!" ringisnya kesakitan atas ulah gadis itu yang kini terlihat marah.

"Kau itu yang apa – apaan, brengsek!" gerutunya merosot ke lantai. "Kau benar – benar membuatku takut, _damn it_!" Rutuknya kesal.

Lututnya terasa lemas seketika. Dadanya tidak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat karena ulah Nether yang gantian terdiam. Terlihat rasa bersalah melihatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tidak menyangka bahwa niat isengnya bisa membuat Nesia seperti ini.

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanyanya ikut berjongkok di depan Nesia yang menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lengan, merapatkan lututnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Nes. Aku tidak bermaksud—."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Neth." Potongnya tanpa mau memandang wajah itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu kalau kau akan seperti ini." Perasaan tidak enak meliputi hatinya. "Aku hanya.. yah, kau tahulah. Lupakan saja kebodohanku barusan."

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Heh? Eh ya, aku memang bodoh." Ucapnya walau tidak rela.

"Amat sangat bodoh."

Berusaha sabar kembali ia lakukan, "Iya – iya, aku memang sangat bodoh." Dalam hati merutuki perkataan barusan.

"Karena itu kau gampang dibohongi.." jeda untuk sesaat, membiarkan Nether diam memperhatikannya. "..Seperti ini." Mengangkat wajah dan menjulurkan lidah pada Nether yang terlihat cengok dibuatnya.

Hening.

Membiarkan Nesia gantian tertawa melihat wajah bodohnya sekarang. Sebelum umpatan kekesalan diberikannya pada Nesia yang terlihat masa bodoh dan tertawa puas.

"Berani – beraninya kau!" sungutnya hendak mencekik gadis itu.

"Kau yang mulai kan!" balasnya mencekik pemuda itu.

Terlihat keduanya mulai adu mencekik, tidak peduli kini dipandangin oleh mahluk kasat mata yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keduanya yang terlihat seperti bocah. Tidak berniat memisahkan keduanya. Seakan tahu, walau terlihat saling ingin membunuh. Itu adalah bentuk mereka dalam berinteraksi, selain dengan ejekan. Karena hanya dengan cara seperti itulah hubungan keduanya terjalin.

Benar – benar bocah!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje  
><strong>

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

.

"Sekarang lihat siapa yang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda." Sungutnya merapikan buku yang menimpa mereka berdua saat sedang bergulat.

Salahkan Nesia yang dengan seenaknya menyenggol penyanggah rak di dekatnya, hingga membuat rak itu goyang dan menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang tidak tersusun dengan rapi. Membuatnya kini sedikit merasakan rasa sakit di kepala.

"Kau pikir aku benar – benar akan melakukannya padamu. Heh, yang benar saja, kau bukan tipeku. Tidak ada sisi feminimnya sama sekali, tidak ada manis – manisnya sebagai wanita." Memalingkan wajahnya penuh kesal.

Twich!

Perempatan muncul di kepala Nesia, mendengar penuturan itu. "Kau kira kau tipeku apa. Jika di dunia ini hanya tersisa dua orang menyebalkan seperti kau dan Aussie saja. Aku lebih memilih bersama Aussie dibandingkan kau." Geramnya.

Iris emerald itu melebar mendengar nama temannya disebut – sebut. Kembali dipandangnya Nesia yang terlihat kesal. Kembali menaruh buku yang ingin di bacanya ke rak. Sepertinya ia tidak jadi membacanya. Memilih berjalan menuju arah dapur yang berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Apa lagi?" Sungutnya kesal merasakan lengannya dipegang oleh Nether.

"Apa itu benar?" Pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Menimbulkan tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Apanya?" Masih dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau akan lebih memilih Aussie."

"Tentu saja, ngapain juga harus bersama dengan orang—"

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukai Aussie?" Perkataannya itu langsung dipotong oleh Nether. Menatap manik hitam itu dalam – dalam.

Kedip

Mata itu berkedip memperhatikan tingkah aneh rivalnya ini. Terlihat wajah itu menyiratkan raut yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Kenapa kau jadi berpikir ke arah situ?" Herannya merasa aneh dengan sikap tidak wajar pemuda di hadapannya. "..Itukan hanya pengandaian saja. **Jika, hanya ada kalian berdua saja**." Memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir barusan. "Kau paham dengan pengandaian tidak, sih." Terdengar nada sedikit mencemoh, walau terbesit pikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya.

'Jangan – jangan, sebenarnya Nether menyukai Aussie. Karena itu dia..' Jangan salahkan jika ia berpikir aneh akan kedekatan kedua pemuda itu. Salahkan saja orang terdekatnya yang ia ketahui tiba - tiba berubah haluan. Kembali ditatapnya Nether yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu." Ucapnya memalingkan muka dengan cepat. "Siapa tahu kau benaran suka lagi, apalagi waktu itu kalian benar – benar mencurigakan. Berdua di koridor, saling bertatapan." Terdengar nada sinis dari suaranya.

Tatap.

Memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama, tatapan penuh selidik di berikan pada Nether yang ingin mengambil buku.

"A-apa?" tanyanya menyadari Nesia masih menatapnya dari tadi.

"Neth, jangan bilang kalau kau gay!" jawabnya langsung tanpa tendeng aling – aling.

PLETAK‼

Secepat kalimat itu keluar, secepat itu pula tangan Nether bergerak. Menjitak kepala Nesia di sampingnya yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Auch‼ apa – apaan sih kau ini?!" gerutu gadis itu mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin sedikit benjol

"Pikiranmu itu yang perlu dipertanyakan." Balasnya.

"Grrr! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut dengan seorang wanita. Kau kan tinggal bilang saja, kalau tidak. Tidak usah pakai pukul kali!" Sungut Nesia.

"Wanita di mana?" tanyanya memandang sekeliling, seakan mencari sosok wanita yang dimaksud Nesia.

Tidak peduli tingkahnya barusan menimbulkan perempatan baru bagi Nesia. Menginjak kaki pemuda di hadapannya sekuat tenaga. Membalas prilaku kasarnya barusan. Tidak peduli bahwa itu menimbulkan jeritan kesakitan bagi Nether.

"Auch‼" teriaknya memegang kakinya yang kesakitan. "K-Kau..apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Wah, sakit, yah! Maaf, Neth. Aku tidak sengaja." Dustanya memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Grrr‼ kau memang cari masalah!" tatapnya kesal.

"Yang memulai duluan siapa?" balasnya menatap.

Satu garis lurus terlihat didua pasang iris yang berbeda warna itu, saling menatap tajam.

Teng!

Teng!

Ronde kedua perkelahian itupun kembali dimulai.

Menimbulkan helaan nafas panjang dari sosok mungil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari atas lemari, bersama kotak yang jadi awal permasalahan mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~*IMY*~

.

* * *

><p>Tap!<p>

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah kaki itu berjalan tegap, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terlibat perang batin. Akhirnya, pemuda itupun memutuskan melangkah, berjalan menyusuri lorong asrama. Membiarkan kakinya, membawa ia menuju sebuah ruangan.

Perasaan tidak enak sedari tadi merasukinya. Dimulai dengan keanehan sahabat baiknya, hingga pertanyaan tidak masuk akal seorang Hyun.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu benar?' semua kalimat tanya terlintas di benaknya. Sedikit tidak percaya akan kebodohan sahabatnya jika itu memang benar – benar terjadi. Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja ia tidak ingin mempercayai tuduhan yang diberikan Hyun pada sahabatnya.

Sebodoh – bodohnya seorang Nether sekalipun. Tidak mungkin ia bertindak seceroboh itu, menculik gadis yang semestinya jadi rivalnya sedari dulu.

Apa pemuda itu ingin mati muda? Mencari masalah dengan cara membawa kabur anak gadis orang.

'Gila, ini benar – benar gila.' Batinnya tidak percaya.

Hembusan napas panjang ia lakukan begitu sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikan pegangan pintu di hadapannya. Sedikit menimbang – nimbang bagaimana kalau apa yang dituduhkan itu benar. Mengingat bagaimana anehnya pemuda itu hari ini.

Belum lagi, sulitnya ia membaca pikiran pemuda itu tadi. Hal yang tidak biasa, mengingat bagaimana sebelum ini ia begitu mudah membaca pikirannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi, sama seperti saat ia ingin membaca pikiran Arthur, Nesia, ataupun orang – orang yang berkekuatan sejenis seperti mereka. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan perkataan Hyun, bahwa Nesia..

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri di sini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung masuk saja?" terdengar suara dari sampingnya.

Menoleh, menatap sinis pada pemuda berkacamata yang merusak moment berpikirnya. Ia benar – benar lupa, kalau ia ke sini tidak sendirian. Ada Alfred yang dari tadi berjalan mengikutinya. Menggeleng perlahan akan tingkahnya yang kaku ditempat.

Mengambil alih membuka pintu, membiarkan Aussie mendecak kesal melihat ketidaksabaran dirinya. Tentu saja mana mungkin Alfred bisa sabar, bagaimanapun ia ingin segera membuktikan perkataan Hyun yang tadi mencegat mereka di tengah jalan.

Benar – benar aneh!

Bisa – bisanya pemuda itu berpikir Nether menculik Nesia. Segila – gilanya pemuda itu, tapi jika sampai menculik. Ia benar – benar amat sangat gila jika seperti itu.

Crek!

Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu, ia benar – benar bersyukur memiliki otak yang kelewat jenius hingga bisa membuka pintu Nether yang memiliki tingkat keamanan yang patut diperhitungkan. Mengingat siapa yang membuatkan pintu itu untuknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan rival baiknya, Ivan.

Dengan wajah tersenyum ia memasuki kamar pemuda itu, membiarkan Aussie menghela napas panjang. Terlihat ingin masuk dan tidak, antara memastikan atau mendapatkan fakta yang mengejutkan. Sepertinya ia benar – benar tidak siap mental jika tuduhan yang dialamatkan pada Nether benar adanya.

Menggelengkan kepala memikirkan itu.

Perlahan tanpa permisi ia memasuki kamar itu, seolah – olah ia lah pemiliknya.

Langkah yang tadinya terlihat tegap dan santai berubah gugup, begitu telinganya mendengar suara aneh. Meneguk ludah dengan perasaan tidak enak, begitu suara yang familiar memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Ahhh! Pelan – pelan, sakit tahu!" suara itu terdengar sedikit merintih.

Tanpa perlu melihat pun Alfred sudah dapat mengenali itu sebagai suara Nesia yang terdengar sedikit kesakitan.

"Ck! Bisa tenang tidak, jika kau seperti ini terus susahkan!" sahut suara yang terdengar sedikit ngebass.

Dan suara yang menyahutinya itu adalah sahabat terdekatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nether. Mengingat siapa pemilik kamar ini sesungguhnya.

"Iya, tapi pelan – pelan, apa kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit?" terdengar sedikit memohon.

"..Kau ini, berusahalah untuk tenang." mendecak akan permohonan gadis itu. "Semakin sakit jika kau terus bergerak!"

"...Ta-tapi... Akh! kau menyakitiku..." keluhnya terdengar merintih. "Hentikan! Ahhhh!" Erangnya frustasi.

Tubuh itu membeku seiring rintihan kesakitan yang makin kuat ia dengar. Memang sih, ia ingin Nesia dan Nether akur, tapi bukan begini juga. Meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, takut – takut melirik ke asal suara itu berasal. Sebelum bisa memberikan reaksi apa pun, suara shock terdengar dari belakangnya.

"..A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriaknya membuat dua mahluk penghuni ruangan –dimana dalam pandangan Alfred dan Aussie, Nesia yang berada di bawah Nether terlihat kesakitan, sedangkan Nether yang berada di atasnya terlihat berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu— sontak menoleh bersamaan di balik sofa yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka.

Membelak secara bersamaan, ikutan kaget melihat kamarnya di masuki orang asing yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya keduanya terlihat shock melihat ke arah mereka. Sebelum akhirnya dilihatnya Alfred kini menyeret Aussie untuk keluar.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu, si-silakan diteruskan." Dengan sedikit salah tingkah Alfred mendorong tubuh Aussie untuk keluar. Walau, ia tahu pemuda itu tidak rela untuk di bawa keluar. terlihat dari sikapnya yang kini meronta dan berteriak.

BlAMM!

Pintu itu kembali tertutup. Membiarkan penghuni ruangan itu terdiam.

Blank!

Hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiran Nether sebelum, suara gadis yang berada di bawah menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanyanya heran menatap Nether yang berada di atasnya. Hanya gelengan kebingungan yang bisa di berikan Nether sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Nesia.

Sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitas melepaskan helaian rambut Nesia yang tersangkut di kancing pakaiannya akibat pertengkaran anak kecil mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa, keberadaan seorang Nesia di kamar Nether adalah suatu rahasia. Selain itu, bagi siapapun yang tahu kisah mereka selama ini, tentu sebuah tanda tanya besar akan timbul begitu melihat keduanya dalam posisi yang tidak mereka sadari, mengundang pikiran negatif bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sementara diluar, Alfred berusaha menenangkan dan menahan sosok Aussie yang terlihat ingin masuk dengan penuh kemarahan. Tidak lagi ia pedulikan pandangan penuh keheranan Arthur yang menyusul mereka.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian.<p>

Setelah pelurusan panjang lebar tentang apa yang terjadi barusan dan bagaimana seorang Nesia— yang tentu saja beberapa adegan di dalamnya tidak mereka ceritakan—bisa masuk ke kamar Nether. Kilat kemarahan jelas terlihat di mata Aussie, menatap tajam ke arah Nesia yang terlihat masa bodoh di tatap seperti itu. Walau sempat sedikit salah tingkah atas kasus beberapa menit yang lalu, begitu mendapati tuduhan tidak mengenakan yang di alamatkan Alfred padanya.

Perlahan Arthur memijat keningnya yang terlihat pusing dengan situasi yang di hadapinya, menarik napas perlahan dan memulai teriakannya. "Apa kalian berdua sudah gila?!" menatap Nether dan Nesia yang bersamaan menggeleng seakan menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuatnya mesti ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan kutukan akan reaksi keduanya yang menatapnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

Sumpah, jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini Alfred merasa ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah Arthur dan Aussie akan reaksi keduanya.

Sekali lagi Arthur mesti berusaha sabar menghadapi keduanya. Iris emeraldnya menatap ke arah Nesia tajam. "Dan kau! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jika Yao dan yang lainnya mendengar kau ada dimana sekarang!"

Memutar mata bosan melihat Arthur yang mulai menceramahinya. Apalagi menyebut – nyebut nama Yao barusan. Perasaannya benar – benar bercampur aduk, mengingat kembali kenangan di malam itu. Meremas erat bantalan sofa yang dipangku, lebih dipilih Nesia. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari ceramah panjang lebar Arthur.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang!" perkataan itu mutlak perintah.

Membuat Nesia yang tadinya malas mendengarkan Arthur, kini menatap pemuda itu. Sedikit tidak percaya Arthur menyuruhnya pergi dari sini. Membuat ia seperti anak tiri yang di usir oleh ibunya.

"A.."

"Dia tidak akan pulang." Sebelum Nesia sempat berucap, Nether langsung memotong perkataannya.

Tidak ia hiraukan tiga pasang mata membelakan mata mendengarnya, tidak percaya Nether akan berkata seperti itu. Nesia sendiri ikut menoleh menatap Nether yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Neth?" desis Aussie menanyakan maksud perkataan pemuda itu.

Mendecak perlahan mendengar pertanyaan Aussie yang terdengar tidak senang. "Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang, Nes?" lebih memilih menoleh pada Nesia yang menatapnya, dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Aussie.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nesia untuk menyadari bahwa ia harus segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mengalihkan manik hitamnya dari iris emerald milik Nether. Menundukan kepala perlahan, membiarkan semua kini menatapnya.

"..Ji-jika di izinkan, aku masih ingin di sini untuk sementara." Berusaha menahan perasaannya yang terasa sakit seketika. Merasa masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan saudaranya yang lain. Kejadian malam itu masih sulit dilupakannya.

"Kalian dengar?" Kembali Nether menatap tiga rekannya yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A..a…" Alfred yang biasanya terlihat usil, kini bingung untuk bereaksi apa. Mungkin ikutan shock.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, Nesia!" iris emerald milik Arthur menatapnya tajam, terkesan penekanan di dalamnya. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Jika kau masih belum tahu seperti apa sifat saudaramu akan ku—."

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Nether memotong perkataan Arthur. "Soal Yao dan yang lain kau tidak usah khawatir, biar itu jadi urusanku."

Sekali lagi Arthur membelakan matanya menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Nether? Apakah salah satu dedemit Nesia sudah merasukinya? Hingga pemuda itu bisa berubah sedemikian rupa, menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Nesia, akan tinggal di sini. Hingga ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pulang." Lanjut Nether berdiri, memandang ke tiga rekannya. "Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

Perlahan berjalan menuju arah pintu dan membukanya.

Aussie, Alfred dan Arthur sesaat saling berpandangan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Nether. Paham bahwa Nether meminta ketiganya pergi, dengan terpakasa dan helaan napas panjang ketiganya berdiri.

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Aussie yang lebih dahulu berjalan.

Disusul oleh Alfred yang sempat mengelus kepala Nesia.

"Aku memang berharap kalian baikan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kalian bisa sedemikian akrabnya. Yah, tidak buruk juga." Cengirnya berbisik pelan.

Membiarkan Nesia kini mendongakan kepala melihat wajah tersenyumnya sekilas. Perlahan melangkah menyusul Aussie yang entah membicarakan apa dengan Nether yang menatapnya dingin. Seakan tidak peduli wajah itu terlihat kesal bahkan sempat menarik pakaiannya ke atas. Sebelum akhirnya di tepis dengan kasar dan tatapan mata tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik – baik keinginanmu, Nes." Saran Arthur yang menghela napas panjang. Membiarkan manik hitam milik Nesia yang tadinya memandang Alfred, beralih padanya. "Jangan sampai karena keegoisanmu, perang antara antara asrama kembali terjadi." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

Membalikan badannya, berjalan menuju arah pintu mendapati Nesia tidak memberikan respon yang diinginkan. Selain matanya yang melebar sesaat, yah hanya sesaat.

* * *

><p>~O*O~<p>

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya iris emerald itu memperhatikan sosok gadis di hadapannya. Bibir yang tadinya terus mengeluarkan senyum, seketika menjadi menekuk. Mata yang tadinya terlihat bahagia, berubah dengan cepat.<p>

Kembali tidak ada gairah hidup di matanya.

Mendesak untuk bicara, tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Selain itu, sedari tadi diajak bicara, gadis itu hanya membalas seperlunya saja. Hanya 'ya dan tidak'. Pertanda ia tidak ingin diganggu mungkin.

"..Apa memandang hujan begitu menyenangkan, hingga dari tadi kau terus pandangin?" terdengar nada sedikit sinis, mencemoh kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Walau tangannya memberikan mug berisi minuman hangat yang disambut olehnya.

"Ya." Singkat jelas padat sesuai dugaan, benar – benar bukan Nesia yang dikenalnya.

Biasanya gadis itu akan melirik sinis sebelum memberikan jawaban yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perlahan berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, lebih dipilih Nether. Ikut memandang hujan yang kembali turun membasahi bumi. Memberikan ujung selimut yang dibawanya pada bahu Nesia, sedangkan ujung satunya di bahunya. Memberikan kehangatan bagi dirinya dan gadis itu.

Diam untuk sesaat.

"Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan apa yang di katakan Arthur, dia memang sedikit menyebalkan." Ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Ya," kembali jawaban tanpa minat keluar dari bibir itu. Membiarkan Nether kembali diam. Bingung ingin bicara apa lagi.

Sepertinya sia – sia saja mengajaknya bicara. Padahal segala cara sudah dilakukannya agar gadis itu kembali jadi Nesia yang menyebalkan, seperti yang dikenalnya. Tapi semua itu gagal.

Ini semua gara – gara si alis tebal itu!

Menggeram kesal, dalam hati mengeluarkan makian panjang lebar buat pemuda kelahiran Inggris itu. Sia – sia usahanya dari kemarin membuat gadis itu kembali ceria, dalam sekejap kembali di hancurkan olehnya.

"..Kau tahu Neth."

Ucapan itu membuyarkan pikiran Nether dari sumpah serapahnya pada sahabat karibnya. Menoleh, memastikan yang bicara tadi adalah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir apa yang dikatakan semua orang itu benar." Iris hitamnya kini menatap pada lantai yang terasa dingin. "Bahwa aku adalah orang paling jahat, egois."

Diam untuk sesaat, terlihat kaget mendengar penuturan gadis di sebelahnya. "Heh, sadar juga kau akhirnya." Sedikit mencemoh walau sejujurnya tidak berniat seperti itu.

Sedikit melebar dan makin menunduk kepala, tangannya makin erat memegang mugnya.

Nether yang tidak menyangka rekasi Nesia akan seperti itu mulai merasa bersalah. Menggaruk pipinya yanag tidak gatal. "Tapi, memang begitukan yang namanya manusia." Menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenak Nesia yang menoleh ke arahnya bingung dengan mata yang terlihat begitu sedih. "Selalu mempunyai sifat egois dalam diri mereka, Benarkan?" Membiarkan onyx itu menatapnya.

Diam, mengangguk perlahan dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"…Tapi aku rasa sifat egois mereka tidak sepertiku." Menaruh dagunya pada lengannya yang berada di atas lutut. "Aku rasa jika ada perlombaan orang paling egois, jahat dan tidak berhati, pasti aku juara pertamanya." Terdengar tawa kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Sedikit tidak senang terdengar dari nada itu.

menghela napas perlahan, "habisnya memang begitukan? Kau juga pernah mengatakan begitu," menggigit bibirnya pelan menyadari pemuda itu menoleh padanya. "Bahwa aku adalah orang paling kejam, iyakan?" Diam sesaat terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan. "..Bertindak semaunya tanpa berpikir akibatnya. Menyakiti hati orang – orang yang menyayangiku. Membohongi mereka dengan menggunakan masa laluku. Memanfaatkan kebaikan mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

Iris emerald itu tidak memberikan respon apa pun, hanya diam mendengarkan saat gadis di sampingnya terus bicara.

Tertawa pelan, "Arthur juga bilang aku ini egois, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Bahkan Viet benci dengan sifatku yang seperti ini. Jadi..?" memandang Nether, seakan meminta persetujuan dari kalimat barusan.

Kembali memperhatikan depan, menghindari kontak mata. "..Yah, bisa jadi kau juara pertamanya." Menyesap _hot chocolate_nya perlahan.

Hening.

Kembali keduanya terdiam, menyesap hot chocolatenya masing – masing diiringi dengan hujan sebagai pengiring musik.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari gadis beriris onyx. "..Kau tahu hal yang menarik tentang Yao dan aku, Neth?" mulai membayangkan wajah pemuda itu. "…Seperti apa pun kesalahan yang aku perbuat ia pasti akan tersenyum dan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sama seperti sekarang, ia tahu kita menjadikannya sebagai taruhan. Dan ia diam saja, malah mendukungku untuk menang." Menatap Nether sesaat dan tersenyum pahit melihat pemuda itu tidak bereaksi apa pun. Kembali memandang langit.

"Bagi Yao aku adalah segalanya. Karena itu, saat aku memintanya menjauh dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia benar – benar lakukan. Padahal aku tahu, untuk berpisah dengan Ivan adalah hal yang susah baginya. Tapi ia pikir, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pasti ia dapat melupakannya." Kembali iris hitamnya memandang luar jendela dengan sendu. "..Benar – benar menyenangkan, aku benar – benar di cintai olehnya. Bahkan melebihi Ivan." Seulas senyum pahit tercetak diwajahnya.

Terbayang bagaimana wajah pemuda yang selalu dikasihinya itu, membuat ia tertawa pelan mengingat kenangan indah mereka. Tidak ia hiraukan Nether yang melirik akan tingkahnya yang mendadak berubah.

Perlahan ia menghela napas, mengingat kenangan indah itu berubah menjadi terasa menyakitkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "seandainya memang seperti itu." Suara itu perlahan memelan. "Kau tahu, alasan sesungguhnya kenapa ia seperti itu?" kembali terdengar nada riang yang dipaksakan. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu," menganggukan kepala saat mendengar gumaman dari samping, mengangap itu sebagai jawaban. "Tepat sekali, Seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu. Aku memanfaatkan kelemahan Yao agar bisa menang darimu. Memanfaatkan rasa bersalahnya agar ia tetap di sampingku, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Menjadikan masa lalu kami yang kelam sebagai cara untuk mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan… Jika tidak mana mungkin ia seperti ini padaku.." kembali tawa paksa terdengar dari suaranya.

Perlahan menyesap _hot chocolaten_ya yang tinggal sedikit lebih dilakukan Nether. Membiarkan Nesia terus bicara, membiarkan mugnya tersimpan di sampingnya. Entah karena isinya sudah habis, atau karena buatan Nether yang dirasanya tidak enak. Yang jelas, gadis itu lebih senang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

"Kau tahu Neth, jarang sekali ia marah dan membuatku menangis. Bukan jarang lagi, malah tidak pernah. Berbanding terbalik dengan anggota asia yang lain. Ia benar – benar membuat aku merasa istimewa akan perlakuannya." Sedikit senyum dipaksakan. "Dia benar – benar memerankan dirinya sebagai kakak yang baik. Padahal dalam hati mungkin ia…" menghela napas panjang, sedikit sulit untuk melanjutkan.

Menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang, seakan mencengkram dadanya kuat. Matanya serasa panas seketika.

"..Kau juga membencikukan, sama seperti Yao-nii. Sama seperti semuanya, benarkan?" Kembali bibir itu bersuara sedikit gemetaran. "Kau juga pasti berpikir seandainya saja aku tidak kembali kemari, semua pasti baik – baik saja. Kau juga pasti mengharapkan itu kan, Neth." Melirik pemilik iris emerald di sampingnya. "Mengharapkan semuanya kembali seperti semula, sama seperti saat aku belum datang, benarkan?" tersenyum pilu. "Karena itu jugalah yang aku inginkan sebenarnya." Suara itu kembali memelan.

Iris emerald itu sedikit melebar mendengar perkataannya barusan, menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa yang—"

Memalingkan wajahnya, melihat iris emerald itu menatap padanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!" menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memotong ucapan Nether. "Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Kak Rekha.. aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga mereka." Suara itu makin memelan seiring dengan tatapannya yang berubah sendu. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga senyum mereka... Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka bahagia… akan membuat mereka tersenyum tulus.. bukan kepalsuan seperti sekarang!" sedikit terbata – bata dalam berkata.

Berusaha mengendalikan rasa sakit yang kian terasa menusuk.

"Mereka tertawa, tapi dalam hati menangis… Menuruti semua apa yang aku inginkan tanpa memikirkan diri mereka sendiri… benar – benar keluarga yang baik bukan." tertawa pelan, menutupi kesedihannya.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, membuat rasa sakit itu kian besar. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Perlahan menghela napas, "..ta-tapi Itu bukan keluargaku... mereka semua bukan abangku!" kembali bersuara terdengar cukup pelan. "..bagi mereka, aku ini hanya kenangan dari Kak Rekha… Jika tidak mana mungkin mereka seperti ini padaku.." tersenyum sinis. "Mana mungkin mereka sesayang ini padaku. Semua perbuatan mereka itu, hanya penebus rasa bersalah mereka saja.. Tidak ada yang benar – benar menginginkan keberadaanku… tidak ada!" berusaha menahan liquid bening yang ingin turun, kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Terlalu sakit untuk meneruskan perkataan ini. Liquid bening kini menggantung di ujung ia bisa gila jika memendamnya semua. "Kau tahu! Aku benci mereka yang seperti itu… aku membenci mereka! Aku membenci semua yang mereka lakukan! Aku membencinya!" mengepalkan tangannya erat. "..Apa mereka tidak tahu itu menyakitkan? Apa mereka tidak tahu..?" kalimat tanya itu terdengar sedikit lirih.

"Itu sama saja mereka menganggap ku tidak ada… sama saja itu artinya mereka menganggapku orang asing di keluargaku sendiri…, benarkan." Menghela napas panjang, kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "..Karena itulah, aku menyetujui taruhan bodoh kita." Suara tawa dipaksakan kembali terdengar. "Menyenangkan sekali, melihat mereka yang seperti itu.. haha.."

Putaran mata bosan dilakukan Nether akan tingkah Nesia. "Hentikan bodoh! Tidak ada yang lucu." suara itu menghentikan tawa Nesia seketika. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah mendengar gadis itu dari tadi terus tertawa tapi bukan dari hati.

Menatap Nether sesaat dan tersenyum, "Menurutku itu lucu, kenapa tidak?" gurat kesedihan jelas terlihat di mata itu yang memaksakan dirinya untuk terus tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini cerita yang sangat lucu dan menarik? Dimana ketika seorang adik yang kehilangan kakaknya, berharap dalam hatinya masih ada yang menyayanginya dan memperlakukannya seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri? Yang ternyata itu tidak sesuai harapan.." sorot mata itu berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang kini ia berikan. "Benar—."

Perlahan tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukan, membuat ia membelakan mata karenanya.

"..A-apaan sih, Neth!" Sedikit kaget mungkin akan reaksi rivalnya ini. "..Lepaskan..!" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan diri. "..Le..lepaskan!" sedikit meronta.

Tapi tubuh yang lebih besar itu masih mendekapnya erat, seakan takut jika ia melepaskannya tubuh di hadapannya akan hancur.

"..Menangislah.." satu kata yang membuat Nesia kaget akan perkataannya.

"A-apa – apaan, sih…" masih berusaha melepaskan diri. "Si-siapa juga yang ingin menangis.." mencoba mendorong tubuh yang mendekapnya. "Hanya karena aku menangis sekali di depanmu, bukan berarti aku.."

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik." Memotong kalimat Nesia dan membelai kepalanya. Membuat gadis Asia itu membelakan mata mendengar perkataannya. "..Rekha-senpai, pasti bahagia melihatmu yang sudah berusaha melaksanakan pesannya."

Perasaan sesak itu kembali menekan dadanya, saat mendengar nama kakak yang paling ia rindukan disebut.

"Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, semua demi Yao dan yang lainnya. Bertingkah menyebalkan dan egois hanya agar mereka memperlakukanmu seperti dirimu." Menatap pada Nether yang memandangnya lembut. "Kau hanya ingin mereka bahagia dan tidak menyalahkan diri mereka atas apa yang terjadi pada Kakakmu. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Nes." Mengelus kepala Nesia lembut.

Tanpa ia komando _liquid_ bening yang sedari tadi di tahannya perlahan menetes, membasahi pipinya.

"..Kenapa kami mesti begini...?Kenapa mereka tidak paham juga..?Kenapa..? Kenapa, Neth?" Menggenggam erat kaos yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Tidak ada yang pernah menyalahkan mereka…tidak ada..hiks..hiks.." _liquid_ itu terus turun tanpa henti meratapi semua yang terjadi. "..Cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan...hiks..hiks.."Pelukan itu semakin mengerat, seiring dengan tangisan Nesia yang makin menjadi.

Membenamkan kepala gadis itu dalam dadanya yang bidang. Membiarkannya terus menangis meluapkan semua emosinya.

Kini terungkap sudah semua perasaan ganjil yang ia rasakan atas tingkah Yao dan yang lainnya. Sikap over protektif mereka selama ini, tidak lebih dari rasa bersalah. Kehilangan orang yang disayang dengan cara tragis, membuat mereka menutup mata dari sifat jelek saudaranya. Seakan takut dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang akan diakibatkan oleh sifat egois mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang Nether berikan, membelai rambut hitam milik gadis itu. Perlahan ditariknya selimut di tubuh gadis itu hingga menutupinya sampai ke dadanya. Tersenyum lembut melihat napas gadis itu mulai teratur. Sisa linangan air mata masih membekas di pipinya akibat terus menangis dari tadi.

"Kau tahu Nes, dulu aku paling senang melihatmu menangis." Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. "karena itu aku dan yang lain selalu mencari cara agar kau menangis." Sekali lagi menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Tapi kini aku membencinya, Nes. Aku benar – benar tidak menyukai itu." Menghela napas panjang.

Menatap langit yang menggelap dari jendela kamarnya, mendengarkan tetesan hujan yang mulai mereda setelah sedari tadi turun dengan derasnya.

"Ku harap kau bisa kembali menjadi Nesia yang menyebalkan." Diam mulai berpikir. "Tapi jangan terlalu menyebalkan." Harapnya berdoa.

Kembali membelai rambut hitam itu. Tertawa menyadari kebodohannya sendiri, berbicara dengan orang yang sudah tidur.

Sekali lagi tersenyum melihat Nesia yang tidur. Mungkin terlalu lelah menangis dari tadi, hingga akhirnya tertidur di pelukannya. Membuatnya mesti mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

Perlahan berdiri dari duduknya. "Goedenacht, Nesia. Semoga kau mimpi indah." Bisiknya pelan mengecup kening gadis itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~*GIE*~

.

* * *

><p>Cip!<p>

Cip!

Cip!

Suara ciap burung membangunkan Nesia dari tidur lelapnya. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan dari sela – sela ventilasi. Menatap langit – langit kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya terhenyak. Bangkit dengan cepat, terduduk di tempat tidur. Tidak peduli itu akan berakibat dengan rasa pusing di kepala akibat tingkahnya barusan.

Diedarkannya pandangan pada sekelilingnya, menatap ruangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah sunyi senyap. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukan jarum jam pada angka 6.30, shock tidak percaya. Sejak kapan ia tertidur, dan lagi bagaimana bisa ia tidur sampai sebegitu lamanya.

Ia benar – benar tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa tidur senyenyak ini. Bahkan terakhir kali bisa senyenyak ini saja ia tidak ingat. Mengingat betapa seringnya ia terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk yang biasa menghantuinya.

Membuatnya memutuskan tidur lebih malam agar terhindar dari mimpi itu.

'Ah, bagaimana bisa!' Berusaha mengingat kepingan terakhir kali sebelum ia menutup mata.

Brush!

Seketika wajahnya memerah, begitu berhasil mengingat adegan terakhir.

'Ah, bodoh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!' batinnya histeris memukul kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya, Nes." Suara yang tidak asing itu terdengar.

Menghentikan tingkah anehnya barusan, meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Ragu – ragu memandang orang yang baru saja bicara.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Salah satu kening itu berkerut melihat tingkah lawan bicaranya yang diam menatapnya.

"Ck, ck, sepertinya kau sudah jadi bodoh benaran, kasihan." Gelengnya bersimpati melihat Nesia menatapnya dengan senyum tidak enak.

Twich!

Perlahan urat kekesalan itu muncul mendengar penuturan barusan yang masih berusaha ditahannya. Rasa malu akibat kejadian tadi malam, membuatnya jauh lebih tahu diri untuk tidak cari masalah. Takut jika pemuda itu akan mengungkitnya. Memillih membuang muka sebagai respon kekesalan dan rasa malunya.

Tersenyum maklum atas ulah Nesia yang kini membuang muka. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kembali berwajah ketus saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, kaget mungkin.

"Eh.., tapi ini masih pagikan?" kembali melirik ke arah jam—sadar kalau untuk bangun ia sudah kesiangan— tidak percaya bahwa Nether akan berangkat sepagi ini.

"Lalu?"

"Eh? Lalu kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanyakan, lalu kenapa jika aku berangkat jam segini." Memberikan cengiran jahil yang membuat Nesia merasakan firasat buruk. "Apa kau tidak rela berpisah denganku, _honey_?!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah batal tepat mengarah pada wajah Nether yang mendekat

"Pergi saja kau sana!" sahutnya sinis, tidak peduli Nether kini misuh – misuh karena ulahnya yang membuat rambutnya kembali berantakan.

* * *

><p>~0*0~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ukh!"<p>

Tubuh itu membungkuk seketika, terlampau kaget dengan perbuatan pemuda di hadapannya yang tiba – tiba memukulnya. Walau ia sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan diri juga, tetapi jika tiba – tiba begini, apalagi dengan tenaga yang tidak cukup pelan. Tentu saja rasanya menyakitkan.

'_Damn it!_' makinya dalam hati mengelus perutnya yang kesakitan.

Wajah itu masih terlihat kesal, melihat orang yang baru saja ia pukul tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun. "Cih, jadi ini tujuanmu selama ini!" kembali mencengkram kerah ke meja pemuda di hadapannya. "Menyuruhku menyelidikinya agar kau bisa mendapatkannya begitu!" Geramnya.

Sorot mata itu datar memandang pemukulnya terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataannya.

Menimbulkan perempatan bagi pemilik iris emerald akan sikapnya yang terkesan santai. "Atau karena gadis itu sudah mengguna – gunamu sedemikan rupa. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada sau—."

Buagh!

Tanpa sengaja pemuda itu memukul lawannya. Terpancing dengan ucapan yang ia tahu hanya bertujuan untuk membuatnya marah saja.

Wajah itu memberikan seringainya, mendapati respon yang ia inginkan dari pemuda itu muncul. Tubuhnya yang terjatuh tidak ia hiraukan, yang jelas ia cukup puas melihat emosi itu muncul di wajah sahabatnya, atau bisa juga mantan sahabatnya, mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu menutupi semuanya rapat – rapat akan keberadaan gadis yang selama ini jadi musuh mereka bersama. Membuat ia merasa terkhianati akan sikapnya.

"Ternyata aku benar, ia memang sudah menguna – gunaimu, Neth."

Wajah itu mengeras dan sekali lagi memukul pemuda yang tadi terjatuh. "Jaga bicaramu, Aussie!" Geramnya seakan tidak terima akan perkataanya.

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar, Neth! Sejak kapan kau bisa membelanya!" Melawan menggunakan kakinya, menghentikan Nether yang ingin meninjunya. Hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" berusaha menolak tubuh Aussie yang kini menekannya.

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang!"

Buagh!

Kembali memukul wajah Nether di hadapannya. "Kau anggap apa persahabatan kita selama ini, _bastrad!_" Menghujani Nether dengan pukulan yang membabi buta. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan menanganinya. "Apa dia benar-benar sudah meracunimu?!"

"Jangan membuat ku tertawa. Dari awal kau juga tidak berpikir kita benar – benar bersahabat bukan!" mengantukkan kepalanya pada dahi Aussie. Membuat pemuda itu terhuyung karena perbuatannya. Gantian mengambil alih posisi, menarik kerah seragam pemuda itu. "Kau hanya tidak senang melihat kami berbaikan."

"APA KAU BILANG!" memukul pipi pemuda itu. "Jika tau seperti ini dari awal aku tidak akan membantumu, dasar manusia pelit! Tidak tahu terima kasih kau." Menunjuk pada Nether yang termundur.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu! Kau lakukan ini juga demi kepentinganmu kan!" tidak terima akan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Apa?!"

"Kau dan aku sama saja tahu!" berteriak penuh kesal.

"_Damn it_! Tahu apa kau tentang aku!"

"Heh, kau kira berapa lama kita berteman?!"

"Cih, tulip sialan!"

"Koala pemalas!"

Kembali keduanya saling memukul. Tidak lupa saling melempar kata – kata penuh kekesalan, makian dan ejekan. Tinju dan tendang turut andil dalam pertarungan itu. Gestur mengelak, menghindar dari serangan ikut menyertai. Wajah dan perut lebih banyak sebagai sasaran serangan. Napas keduanya saling beradu.

Bunyi pukulan dan tendangan terus terdengar.

Helaan napas panjang, lebih di pilih pemilik iris saphire yang dari tadi menonton pertunjukan keduanya tanpa ada niat memisahkan. Memutar mata bosan mendengar pembicaraan keduanya yang kian aneh. Entah sejak kapan pembicaraan keduanya malah mengungkit kisah masa lalu, berbanding terbalik dengan pembicaraan awal.

.

.

.

.

Suara itu terdengar menderu, seiring dengan kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Kedua tubuh itu tergeletak di hamparan rumput. Berusaha menstabilkan napas masing – masing. Tubuh keduanya berpeluh keringat akibat kegiatan gila mereka.

Lelah?

Tentu saja, setelah bermenit – menit melakukannya, mahluk mana yang tidak lelah.

"Kau benar – benar serius dengannya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar setelah napasnya kembali stabil, melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya yang ikut berbaring.

Terdiam, entah berpikir atau berusaha mengatur napasnya, "…aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama, membiarkan Aussie di sampingnya menoleh. "Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin dia kembali seperti semula. Tertawa dan saling melempar ejekan." Memandang langit biru.

Hening.

"Kau ini benar – benar bodoh, ya!" setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Aussie kembali berucap. "Apa kau tidak sadar perasaanmu sendiri ?" terdengar nada tidak percaya melihat sikap temannya ini.

Memiringkan tubuhnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda itu. "Ck, berisik!" menggerutu akan pertanyaan yang diberikan. "..Kau sendiri?" Menoleh pada Aussie yang kini tengkurap.

Hening.

"Menurutmu?" pertanyaan balik itu terlontar setelah keheningan beberapa saat. Berdiri perlahan dari tidurnya dilakukan Aussie, mengulurkan tangan kanan yang disambul oleh Nether. Menariknya untuk berdiri. "Buat dia bahagia, jika tidak kuhajar kau." Ujarnya saat pemuda itu berada cukup dekat padanya.

Terbelak sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"_Damn it!_ Kau tidak ada ragu – ragunya." Menggelengkan kepala akan jawaban pemuda itu.

"Heh, maaf saja aku bukan kau yang selalu bimbang." Sahutnya sinis.

"Lalu apa yang aka kau lakukan?"

"Apanya yang apa?" menatap Nether di hadapannya, seakan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Yah biarkan saja, lagian lebih baik begini bukan. Dan lagi.." menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, "aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.." tersenyum sinis perlahan melihat ke arah Alfred yang tersenyum mendekati mereka.

"Kalian sudah puas?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan santainya.

Bersamaan kedua pemilik iris emerald itu menatap sahabatnya dengan sengit.

"Kau ini, bukannya memisahkan kami. Malah asik mengunyah burgermu." Mendecak kesal melihat kelakuan Alfred dari tadi.

"Untuk apa kupisahkan?" bertanya seakan itu hal yang tidak penting. "Lagian kalian juga tidak saling bunuh bukan."

Perkataan yang menimbulkan perempatan di kepala Nether akan tingkah Alfred, dari dulu pemuda di hadapannya ini memang menyebalkan tingkat akut. Pantas saja Ivan dan dirinya tidak pernah cocok dengannya, melihat bagaimana tingkahnya selama ini. Tidak sadarkah ia, ini semua gara – gara ulahnya yang senang ikut campur.

Wajah Nether yang tadi terlihat geram mendadak berubah melihat sosok pemuda asia di belakang Alfred. Sepintas pikiran pemuda di sampingnya terbaca dengan cukup mudah oleh Aussie. Membuatnya menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah, Neth." Terdengar sedikit bahagia dalam nadanya.

Alfred yang mendengar perkataan Aussie di hadapannya, perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Kiku yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan ingin memutilasi. Entah siapa yang ingin dimutilasinya. Tapi mendengar nama yang disebutkan pemuda itu saat berada cukup dekat dengan mereka, membuat Alfred paham penyebab kemarahan pemuda itu kali ini.

"Kita harus bicara, Nether." Terdengar cukup datar dari suaranya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

~*Chan*~

.

* * *

><p>Aroma masakan tercium dari dapur sebuah ruangan bersama dengan senandung merdu yang turut mengalun. Berbagai macam hidangan sudah tertata rapi di meja. Memberikan senyum bahagia pada gadis yang baru saja menaruh hidangan terakhir.<p>

"..Selesai juga akhirnya!" serunya riang melepas apron yang dipakai. "Awas saja setelah ini dia masih bilang masakanku tidak enak." Menatap masakan yang menurutnya sudah sempurna. Baik dari segi rasa maupun bentuk.

Wajahnya masih menunjukan senyum manis, perlahan manik hitamnya melirik pada jam dinding. "Masih ada waktu untuk bersantai." Menghela napas, terlihat tidak senang.

Berjalan ke arah gantungan, menaruh apron yang tadi di pakainya.

Langkah kakinya perlahan menuju ke arah tempat tidur, memperhatikan kasur yang sudah ia rapikan tadi. Decakan bosan terdengar dari nada suaranya, memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. Semua tempat kini benar – benar sudah rapi.

"Apa aku harus memberantakinya lagi?" tanyanya terlihat frustasi.

Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur, pertanda perasaan bosan kembali melandanya. Masih banyak waktu yang harus di habiskannya sendiri.

"Ah, bosan!" memanyunkan bibirnya. Diliriknya mahluk botak di sampingnya yang kini sibuk menghitung sesuatu. "..Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran melihat kelakuan mahluk botak itu. Tersenyum manis dilakukan mahluk itu, yang sayangnya malah terkesan aneh bagi Nesia. "Kau tidak mengambil uang seseorang kan?" tanyanya curiga melihat kelakuan mahluk di sampingnya yang sempat – sempatnya menghilang tadi malam.

Gelengan cepat dilakukan mahluk itu, pertanda bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan oleh sang majikan. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Angguknya melihat jawaban mahluk itu. "..Ingat yah, Yul. Sebagai tuyul yang baik kau harus meminta izin dulu saat mengambil uang seseorang." Nasehat yang terkesan aneh bagi profesi mahluk itu.

Mendengar nasehat sang majikan, si mahluk hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekaligus manggut – manggut bingung. Apa kata majikan sajalah, yang penting majikannya senang. Daripada nanti ia dikembalikan ke gunung. Idih, amit – amit! Tempat itu kan tidak ada enak – enaknya sama sekali.

"..Hei, Yul!" panggilnya melirik mahluk itu yang diam saja. "Yul?..oi Yul?" naik satu oktaf.

Melihat mahluk itu masih melamun akan kenangan masa lalunya. Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan. Perlahan menarik napasnya, sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"YUL‼"mengguncang tubuh mahluk botak itu. "Isis, kau ini apa yang kau lamunkan sih?" gelengnya tidak percaya melihat tingkah Yul yang kin mengerjapkan matanya.

Diam

Memperhatikan wajah sang majikan yang cemberut akan tingkahnya. Memiringkan kepala melihat wajah majikannya yang hari ini terlihat sedikit lebih baik.

"..Apa tadi malam terjadi sesuatu?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mahluk itu.

"Sesuatu apaan?" tanyanya balik melihat wajah mahluk di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum mengerikan.

"Wajahnya lebih ceria. Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Neng Nesia dan Tuan Neth, saat saya pergi." melihat perubahan di wajah Nesia mendengar perkataannya. "Benar yah!" cengirnya jahil.

"Ma-maksudmu apaan sih?" melempar bantal di dekatnya pada mahluk yang memiliki tubuh transparan. Tentu saja hasilnya nol.

Tawa laknak sang mahluk mendapati wajah tuannya yang kini lain dari biasanya. Tidak biasanya ia bisa membuat tuannya mengeluarkan emosi hingga seperti ini. Membuat ia menari – nari senang, yang malah membuat perempatan di kepala Nesia muncul.

"Ma-matilah kau!" geramnya berdiri dari tidurnya.

Melirik pada Nesia yang kini geram, kembali memberikan cengirannya. "Lupa yah, saya kan memang sudah mati." Tawanya riang meloncati tempat tidur sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Membuat rasa kesal itu semakin jadi. Belum sempat Nesia bergerak untuk menghajar mahluk itu, dengan cepat ia melambaikan tangan dan menghilang. Sepertinya menyadari Nesia yang mengamuk lebih menyeramkan dari apapun.

Menimbulkan decakan penuh kesal akan tingkah mahluk itu yang kini menghilang.

"Ck, makin berani saja dia." Gerutunya kesal tidak percaya dengan tingkah mahluk itu. Padahal dulu ia yang selalu menjahilinya, kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik. Karmakah(?)

Berguling – guling di atas tempat tidur dilakukan Nesia. Setelah ditinggalkan mahluk itu, perasaan bosannya tergantikan dengan rasa kesal. Berhenti dari tingkahnya dan tengkurap, kembali dirinya teringat kejadian tadi malam. Bahkan kini ingatan itu jauh lebih jelas dari tadi pagi

Bagaimana saat ia menumpahkan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam. Bagaimana saat ia dipeluk dan…

"Ah! Bodoh, bisa –bisanya aku melakukan itu!" teriaknya tidak percaya akan tingkahnya tadi malam. Walau jujur sekarang perasaannya jauh lebih baik setelah menceritakan semuanya. "Bodoh…bodoh! Kesambet apa aku tadi malam, hingga bisa – bisanya berbuat begitu!" membenamkan kepalanya ke kasur.

"Berbuat apa?" pertanyaan bernada datar terdengar di telinganya.

Membuat ia mendongakan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Suara itu begitu ia kenal, diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mata itu membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"..H-Hyun‼"

.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Hola semua, saya update lagi. Apakah ada yang merindukan saya?#Plak. Saya harap cerita kali ini udah cukup panjang buat gantiin kemoloran saya yang makin sering m(_ _)m Selain karena faktor cuaca yang lagi gak nentu banyak sebab lain yang menjadi pemicunya *hikslappy* plak*Nesia:dari pada jadi ajang meratapin lappy, langsung aja balas reviewnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lovinekochan<strong>

Eh, benarkah manis*malu2#plak. Cieee, spa tuh?Asek. Nih sudah saya update, biar gak nggantung lagi. ^^ Amin, semoga aja.

btw, request imaginenya saya pending dulu. maaf kan saya yg baru bisa kasi kabar. niat pm gagal terus. m(_ _)m.

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**

Benerkan*ngambiltisu* semoga di chapter kali ini bisa sedikit membantu membuka tabir perasaan Nether dan Nesia. ^^

**Hikari Kamishiro**

Amin, sama2^^ Hidup! Hehe, apa yah, sepertinya hanya Nether, Tuhan dan saya saja yang tahu#plak. oke ini udah di update!

**Yukishirozakura**

T.T teganya Yuki#plak. sepertinya Yuki penggemar Indi yah*ngerlirikNeth yg ditunjuk*.

* * *

><p>Makasih buat review dan PMnya. Walaupun masih ada typo yang nyelip, jangan jera untuk kembali mereview ^^ buat support fict ini. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^<p>

Read n Review


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Akhirnya! Chapter terakhir! Kagak kerasa banget dah She's Back akhirnya tamat juga. Mana lama lagi updatenya, hah! Sesuai janji saya, jika fict ini lama di update maka akan saya jalan ceritanya bakal puanjang dan selamat 8,921 word berhasil saya tulis! kamajuan buat saya *ngelihat tangan yang keriting.

Oke, selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

><p>Suara ringisan terdengar dari Nether yang berjalan di lorong asrama sendiri. Keluhan terdengar dari bibirnya atas kejadian buruk yang menimpanya hari ini. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dalam satu hari, dua orang secara beruntun mengajaknya berkelahi.<p>

Dosa apa dia?

Terdiam sesaat saat pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Terbayang wajah seorang gadis yang cemberut memandangnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya saat mengingat rupa itu. Bagaimana pipinya yang chubby itu menggelembung karena perbuatannya. Benar-benar imut. Heh?

Tepukan pelan di kepala ia lakukan, menyadari apa yang kini ia bayangkan. Menghela napas panjang, sepertinya pikirannya benar-benar sudah teracuni oleh gadis itu.

Tangan itu terhenti tepat diganggang pintu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari pikiran anehnya barusan.

Tarik napas! Hembuskan!

Tarik napas! Hembuskan!

Berulang-ulang ia lakukan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Merasa cukup perlahan tangannya memutar ganggang pintu, masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Ia bawa badannya langsung menuju kamar, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian di lemari.

Terasa ada yang sedikit janggal, membuat ia mengernyit heran. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari kamarnya kini kosong. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa akan kecerewetan Nesia, padahal belum sampai tiga hari di sini.

Di edarkannya iris emerald miliknya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari sosok yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya. Langkah itu terhenti tepat di meja makan, melihat telah tersaji hidangan makan siang yang kini mendingin.

Langkah cepat ia lakukan, sedikit berlari menuju salah satu jendela. Terdiam cukup lama di sana, sebelum akhirnya meninju meja yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Sial!" Gumamnya kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**Genre- Friendship, Romance, supernatural (?)**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje, yaoi tapi dikit, Ending yang absrud,  
><strong>

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali. ^^  
><strong>

**.**

**She's Back**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Warna merah kini berada di pipinya, ulah pemuda di hadapannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di hadapannya ikut membelakan mata. Sama seperti pemuda itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.<p>

Pertengkaran mulut yang jarang terjadi, saling adu argument. Hingga salah satu hilang kendali, tangan itu tanpa sadar bergerak, memberikan rasa sakit pada lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu mengerjap sesaat, sedikit tidak menyangka mungkin. Meraba pipinya yang kini terasa panas akibat ulah pemuda itu. Sesaat keduanya saling bertatapan, ekspresi terluka dan kaget ada di raut keduanya.

"Yao." Suara hening itu di pecahkan Thai.

"Aku memang bukan Kakak kandungmu tapi, jika ini menyangkut kehormatanmu, tentu lain ceritanya." Suara itu sedikit bergetar namun sarat penuh ketegasan di dalamnya. "Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu!"

Memilih memalingkan wajahnya, dirinya tidak mampu memandang wajah Nesia yang masih terlihat syock, menatap tidak percaya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu, atau masak bodoh dengan ini semua. Sekarang ia harus memegang kendali, sudah cukup permainan yang dilakukan adik-adiknya selama ini. Bagaimanapun ia yang tertua di sini, ia memiliki kewajiban menjaga mereka semua. Termasuk gadis bodoh di hadapannya yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Thai sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas. Menyudutkan salah satunya, atau membela pun tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Bisa dikatakan kurang lebih ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yao kali ini. "Viet antar Nesia ke kamarnya." Ucapnya melihat Nesia yang terlihat masih syock dengan apa yang terjadi.

Patuh, keduanya kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak sepi. Melewati saudaranya yang hanya bisa terdiam di luar ruangan, meliriknya tanpa suara.

"Yao-Hyung, ternyata galak, da ze." Bisik Yong pada Malay yang langsung memukul kepalanya, menyadarkannya dari situasi.

"Auch! Sakit Lay." Sungutnya mendelik pada Malay yang kini iris miliknya, perlahan beralih menatap tubuh saudaranya dari jauh.

Kecewa, tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tadi. Malah berdiri di luar bersama saudaranya yang hanya bisa menunggu dan mendengar keributan dari dalam. Kembali menatap pintu yang kini tertutup, menyisakan kedua kakak tertua mereka sekarang.

**`00`**

"Yao.." suara itu terdengar pelan menatap Yao yang memilih focus pada pandangan di luar.

"Aku tahu, Thai. Maafkan aku." Sesalnya memegang tangannya yang baru saja melakukan perbuataan tidak terduga. Tangan itu terlihat begitu bergetar, rasa sesal menyeruak hebat. "Aku benar-benar gagal menepati janji." Ucapnya kecewa, "damn itl‼" meninju kaca jendela di hadapannya hingga pecah. Tidak peduli Thai membelakan mata akibat perbuatannya barusan.

"Yao!" seru Thai.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku!" menghentikan langkah Thai. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pahit, membiarkan tetesan darah keluar dari tangannya. "Luka yang kudapat tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakitnya. Jadi biarkan saja aku," lanjutnya, ini adalah kali pertama pemuda itu menampar pipi Nesia dan benar-benar disesalinya.

Helaan napas panjang Thai berikan sebagai respon, memandang Yao yang terlihat menyesal. Ia merutuki Indi yang saat ini mesti mencari informasi yang diminta Kakek Rome, membiarkannya berada dalam situasi ini sendirian. "Baiklah, aku paham." Sahut Thai berbalik melangkah menuju pintu. "..Yao," ucapnya pelan. "Apa kau ingin menemui mereka?" mengingatkan beberapa saudaranya tadi menunggu di luar.

Lama keduanya terdiam, helaan napas panjang yang di berikan Yao, sudah cukup sebagai jawaban bagi Thai. "Bersihkanlah lukamu, jangan sampai membuat mereka khawatir. Ku beri kau waktu 10 menit." Ujarnya membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan tatapan penuh tanya dimata saudaranya.

* * *

><p><strong>~00~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tangan yang diperban itu terkepal erat, menahan sakit dan luka bersamaan. Mempertanyakan semua tindakan yang selama ini ia lakukan, sudah benarkah. Kepingan memori lama memenuhi dirinya, hingga ingatan barusan kembali datang.<p>

"_Kau bukan Kakak kandungku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi dirinya."_

Perkataan itu benar-benar menusuknya.

"Yao-gege." Perlahan Hong menyentuh pundak sang kakak. Menyadarkannya dari situasi yang rumit.

Tersentak kaget, perlahan berbalik, tersenyum pahit menatap adik-adiknya yang lain. Sedikit berharap tidak ada yang menyadari luka di tangannya. "Hyun, Kiku, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian." Ucapnya lembut. "Begitu pula denganmu Hong." Mengingat bagaimana kerja ketiganya selama ini.

"Aku Hyung!" Sahut Yong, mendapat lirikan gratis dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Iya-iya, kau juga, aru!" Geleng Yao akan tingkah Yong yang cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Kau kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Cibir Malay pelan.

"Enak saja, aku juga melakukan sesuatu, da ze." Ucapnya tidak terima, menyadari tatapan tidak percaya yang lain. "Aku selalu menemani Hyung kemana pun." Bangganya

Tatapan jengah ditunjukan semua akan jawaban dari Yong yang menepuk bangga dadanya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Malay yang lebih memilih untuk mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkan, hingga keduanya ribut tanpa ada yang berniat menengahi.

Yao sendiri lebih memilih berpikir, setelah mendengar perkataan singkat keduanya. "..Aku punya permintaan pada kalian."

Perang mulut itu berakhir, serentak beberapa pasang mata itu menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>~ImyGie~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dalam diam keduanya melangkah, tidak ada satupun yang bersuara setelah dari ruang pertemuan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Nesia yang masih merasakan efek panas dari tamparan barusan.<p>

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit sarkastic.

Anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban, hal yang tidak biasa Nesia lakukan. "..Aku barusan ditampar yah?" Tanyanya mengelus pipinya.

Melirik sebentar, aneh mendengar pertanyaan Nesia barusan. "Hmm.." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Viet. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Sakit," akunya jujur, masih setia mengelus pipinya. "Sepertinya Yao-Nii melakukannya sepenuh hati."

Tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jika bukan ia yang melakukannya, mungkin aku yang melakukannya." Menyadari Nesia melirik dari ekor matanya. "Kau tahu, kau kelewatan tadi." Kali ini suaranya terdengar tidak senang.

Mendengus kecil, "aku tidak peduli."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Kembali suasana hening, "..aku tahu." Akunya hal yang tidak biasa bagi Viet hingga gadis itu berhenti berjalan tepat saat mereka ingin belok di persimpangan lorong. "..Kenapa?" Menoleh heran mendapati gadis itu terdiam.

"Apa pukulan Yao begitu menyakitkan?" Tanyanya memastikan, melihat ke arah Nesia yang memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kau aneh? Kau tahu itu." Lanjutnya merasa ngeri akan sikap dan jawaban Nesia yang tiba-tiba berubah jujur begini.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau benar-benar, Nesia?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Sinting." Jawaban itu diikuti putaran mata bosan Nesia yang kembali berjalan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Mendelik sebal akan ucapan Nesia barusan. "Wajar saja kan, tidak biasanya kau bersikap aneh seperti ini." Mengikuti langkah Nesia yang kembali berjalan. "Tidak biasanya kau mengakui, bahwa kau itu menyebalkan." Terdengar sedikit sinis.

"Oh!" Respon Nesia singkat, tidak peduli kini Viet timbul perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya. "..Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Jika itu bukan karena efek pukulan Yao-nii.." Kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Nether?" Hilang sudah perempatan di kepalanya barusan.

Menoleh sebentar pada Viet yang tersenyum curiga seakan menyelidikinya. "..Tidak." Kembali melihat depan.

Sedangkan Viet kini terkiki geli. "Oh, ayolah Nesia ~sayang," suara itu dibuat mendayu. Jarang-jarang ia dapat melihat ekspresi Nesia barusan.

Menghela napas pelan akan tingkah Viet. Makanya ia lebih suka memakai topengnya dihadapan gadis ini dari pada harus mendapat suara menjijikan begini. "Hah, lalu jika aku mengatakan aku menyukai Kiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Viet?" Tanyanya balik melihat ekspresi Viet.

Sudah ia duga, hanya cara ini yang paling jitu untuk menghentikan suara menjijikan barusan. Di tatapnya Viet yang kini terdiam, membelak tidak percaya. Langkah keduanya terhenti, tepat beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di kamar Nesia.

".. Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaanmu," terdengar hembusan napas berat dari Viet, sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagi jawaban lebih dipilih Nesia. Kikikan kecil keluar dari Viet, sudah menduga Nesia akan melakukan itu.

"Kau ingat percakapan terakhir kita, Nes?" Melihat anggukan, sebagai respon lawan bicaranya. "Aku selalu memikirkan itu.. Dan aku sadar, betapa egoisnya aku." Perlahan, memilih menyadar pada dinding tembok. "Berkat dirimu aku sadar. Ku pikir aku mencintainya, tenyata aku salah. Aku baru memahami bahwa perasaan yang kumiliki pada Kiku, tidak lebih dari perasaan kagum padanya."

Menghela napas panjang. "Kapanpun dan di manapun ia selalu berusaha melindungi dirimu." Memilih melihat ke atas, mengenang kejadian masa lalu. "Hal itu membuatku iri padamu. Aku berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang memperlakukanku seperti itu. Hingga aku benar-benar, tidak menyadari siapa yang selalu berada di sampingku selama ini." Kali ini pandangannya di arahkan pada Nesia. "Kau benar, Nes. Aku bodoh untuk memahami itu semua selama ini." Tatapan itu berubah lembut.

"Jadi, kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Abang Thai?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa, yah." Angguknya pelan, menatap Viet yang tersenyum. "Aku benarkan!" Senyumnya sinis melihat Viet yang memilih diam. Perlahan menghela napas, "sebaiknya hal itu kau utarakan pada Abang, bukan padaku Viet." Ucapnya pelan.

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Viet mendengar penuturan Nesia yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. "Aku.."

"Ah, memusingkan." Ucap Nesia ketus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memotong ucapan gadis itu. "Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan saja sendiri."

"Eh, apa maksud.." Ucapan Viet terhenti, mengikuti arah pandangan Nesia yang mengarah ke kanan.

Iris milik Viet melebar sempurna. Sosok yang baru saja ia bicarakan sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, entah sejak kapan.

Nesia hanya bisa memberikan senyum mengejek saat Viet menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu kini memerah dengan sempurna, begitu juga rona samar di wajah Thai. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kedatangan Thai, yang kebetulan jadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Hanya saja, melihat Viet yang tidak biasanya terbuka begini, membuat ia tidak ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"..Aku mau tidur!" Ucapnya membiarkan dua obyek di dekatnya serentak menatapnya. "Sudah yah!" Lanjutnya berjalan pergi.

Tidak dihiraukannya keduanya yang kini terdiam dengan suasana _awkward_. Lagian ia malas berbicara dengan pemuda itu, pasti Thai sengaja datang untuk membahas tentang tadi. Lebih baik tidak menambah pikirannya lagi, karena bagaimana pun ia hanya tahu satu hal sekarang, bebannya paling tidak sedikit berkurang. Sepertinya ia akan tidur nyenyak siang ini. Soal urusan yang lainnya, biarlah. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia perlu mengambil es untuk pipinya yang masih sedikit nyeri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~_IMY_~**

.

.

* * *

><p>Iris saphire itu terus memperhatikan temannya yang kini terbaring di meja. Di towel-towelnya pemuda itu yang hanya diam saja dari tadi. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Nether yang terlihat tidak terusik dengan tingkahnya. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya yang kini mulai sepi.<p>

"Sepertinya, semenjak Nesia kembali dengan keluarga Asianya, kau jadi tidak bersemangat." Pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir Arthur yang duduk di tepi meja, menemani Alfred yang masih mengganggu Nether.

Tubuh itu memberikan sedikit respon, terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap pada Arthur yang menatap datar padanya. Kedua manic emerald itu saling bertatapan, menyalurkan emosi yang hanya di ketahui keduanya, hingga salah satu memutuskan kontak dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Neth! Kau mau ke mana?" Pertanyaan Alfred menggema dalam ruangan.

"Tidur." Sahutnya terus berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Alfred dan Arthur yang ditinggal begitu saja, hanya saling berpandangan. Merasa aneh dengan kepribadian temannya beberapa hari ini.

Apakah sosok Nesia sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi pemuda itu?

Sepertinya itu menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri bagi Arthur yang masih setia memandang kepergian Nether. Menghela napas "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas berikutnya." Sarannya yang diikuti anggukan Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>~S~<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris emeraldnya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis itu, tertawa dan berceloteh entah tentang apa. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, pemuda Melayu itu terlihat merenggut kesal walau, bias merah samar terlihat di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu tentangnya. Gesture tubuhnya terlihat bahwa apa yang terjadi, sesuatu yang sangat seru. Beralih pada Hong yang tersenyum tipis, menanggapi respon kedua orang di sampingnya. Ketiganya terlihat akrab, saling menggoda-Hong hanya sebagai pendengar yang baik –melempar ejekan.<p>

Sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Rasa lega terbesit di pikirannya, tanpa menyadari iris emerald miliknya di tatap oleh iris milik Malay. Wajah pemuda itu merenggut, merangkul gadis itu berjalan ke arah lain, lorong sebelah kanan. Diikuti Hong yang mendongakan kepala melihat ke arahnya, sebelum mengikuti dari belakang.

Helaan napas panjang, terlontar dari dirinya. Sudah dapat menebak bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Mengingat bukan kali ini saja, ia tidak bisa bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu. Sepertinya semua anak Asia sepakat menjauhkannya dengan Nesia.

Walau begitu iris emeraldnya, tetap tidak bisa beralih melihat pemandangan lain. Iris emeraldnya telah tertawan sepenuhnya begitu menyadari walau, sesaat dari balik tubuh Malay iris Nesia telah melihatnya.

"Sepertinya, kau benar-benar tidak ada harapan." Suara Aussie terdengar dari belakangnya, merangkulnya dengan santai. "Kau di benci, Neth." Cengirnya.

"Berisik!" Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang kini merangkulnya.

_'Gay!'_

Suara dan tatapan itu melintas di kepalanya, membuatnya bergidik cepat. Dengan kasar melepaskan rangkulan Aussie dengan kasar, tidak peduli menimbulkan keheranan bagi sahabatnya.

"Apa?" Kalimat tanya itu keluar, merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya.

Memalingkan muka, "maaf aku tidak selera denganmu."

"Hah?!"

Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aussie yang berpikir akan ucapan Nether barusan. Kembali membaca isi pikiran pemuda itu.

"Hei, maksudmu aku gay!" Teriaknya berjalan menyusul Nether yang tidak peduli.

* * *

><p><strong>~H~<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris sapphire itu tidak sengaja menangkap obyek yang di kenalnya. Terlihat berbicara dengan Kakek awet muda, pemimpin tertinggi di sini. Wajah itu terlihat tenang, mengangguk, dan menyahut pembicaraan lawan bicaranya. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka begitu berat, melihat bagaimana wajah obyek yang di tangkapnya terlihat berpikir. Mengangguk, dan pembicaraan itu berakhir begitu saja. Membungkuk kecil, membiarkan orang tua itu berjalan pergi. Membiarkan dirinya terdiam sendirian di lorong gedung, menghela napas berat.<p>

Obyek itu sepertinya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun saat ini. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat berbalik, mengarah padanya.

"Al‼" kagetnya tidak percaya, mata itu membulat sempurna.

"Hei Nes! Lama tidak berjumpa!" cengir pemilik iris sapphire, yang tidak lain adalah Alfred.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Baru saja?" heran Alfred memperhatikan ekspresi Nesia yang dirasanya cukup aneh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Eh, ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja." Senyumnya.

Ingin sekali Alfred berteriak, mengatakan bahwa Nesia kini berbohong, tapi apa daya. Sepertinya walau ia berkata begitu, Nesia tidak akan peduli. Hanya helaan napas panjang sebagai reaksi atas perkataan Nesia barusan.

Bagi Nesia sendiri, itu merupakan pertanda. Ia dan Alfred sama saja, sama-sama berdusta. Tersenyum kikuk akan tatapan pemuda itu. "..Jadi?" kalimat tanya itu keluar, menatap Alfred yang bingung.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" pertanyaan pengalihan yang sempurna. Melihat wajah Alfred yang bingung. "Kurasa kau paham siapa yang kumaksud. Kau bukan gay kan?" kekehnya pelan melihat wajah Alfred merona.

"Ba-bagaimana kau?" gugupnya .

"Aku mengenalmu Al, kau tidak akan membantu siapa pun jika tidak ada keuntungan di dalamnya." Terdengar sedikit menusuk, walau diucapkan dengan nada riang sekalipun. "Simbiosis mutualisme, prinsipmu."

Mata itu membulat sempurna, tidak percaya akan perkataan Nesia barusan. Apakah ia serendah itu di matanya? Walau ia akui, memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi tidak perlu secara frontal begitu juga. Itu sangat menusuk!

"Kau terdengar kejam, Nes." Sorot itu berubah dingin.

"Aku tahu, tapi karena kau sahabatku, kejam sedikit tidak apakan." Tersenyum berjalan mendekati Alfred, memeluknya perlahan. "Aku menyayangimu, Al. kuharap kau bahagia." Mendekap tubuh itu yang membelak tidak percaya. "Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan sekali ini saja. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Berbisik pelan, sehingga hanya mereka yang mendengar. "Dia ada dibelakangmu, sekarang."

Tersentak kaget, membelak tidak percaya begitu Nesia melepas pelukan.

Klontang!

Suara besi, beradu dengan marmer. Perlahan iris sapphire itu menoleh ke belakang melihat seseorang yang selama ini diperhatikannya, menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sorot mata yang biasanya dingin itu kini terluka, berbalik arah dan berjalan pergi. Melupakan benda yang baru saja ia jatuhkan.

"Nesia, kau!" geramnya melihat Nesia kini tersenyum. Mengangkat bahunya, terkesan tidak peduli. "Bukankah lebih baik kau kejar, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Cengirnya.

"Ck, damn it!" makinya kesal.

Berlari mengejar gadis berambut platinum itu, diiringi lambaian tangan Nesia dari belakang.

Selepas kepergian Alfred, Nesia peralahan menoleh pada mahluk mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Thanks, Yul. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Memegang pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

'_Kenapa tidak kau perbaiki saja, kekacauan yang sudah kau buat. Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada kau terus menyesalinya seperti ini.'_

Perkataan itu kembali terdengar di telingannya, membuat seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Yah, akan kuperbaiki semuanya."

* * *

><p><strong>~E~<strong>

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu menghela napas. Menunduk, menatap datar pada lapangan bola yang kini ramai. Sorak gemuruh yang menyemangati permainan tidak ia hiraukan. Pemuda yang biasa menemaninya pun entah kemana setelah dengan halus ia suruh pergi tadi.<p>

"…Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar, seiring dengan soft drink yang terulur ke arahnya.

Kembali menghela napas, menerima minuman kaleng di hadapannya. Memilih diam dari pada menjawab pertanyaan.

Gleak, suara tegukan saat sang penanya meminum minumannya. Menyesapi rasa segar di tenggorokan. "Nesia?" tebaknya melirik dari ujung mata.

Anggukan pelan, ia berikan sebagai jawaban. "Aku menamparnya." Sesalnya menunduk, menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban. Tidak ia hiraukan iris violet itu melebar mendengar penuturannya barusan. "Kupikir, aku bisa menjaga emosiku, ternyata.." ucapnya miris. "Apa ia akan memaafkan ku?"

Perlahan menyesap minuman itu lagi, mulai paham kenapa tangan itu terbalut perban. Efek rasa sesal yang di lakukan atas perbuatan yang tidak sengaja, "..mungkin, ia terlalu memujamu, da. Kau mendekati sosok kakaknya selama ini. Jadi ia pasti memaafkanmu." Sahutnya tidak menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Sosok kakaknya," beonya miris terngiang kembali ucapan Nesia. "Apa benar seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Walau suara itu pelan namun mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. "Bicaralah dengannya, dia pasti mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu." Sarannya melirik Yao yang diam. "Walau terkadang keras kepala, tapi ia lah yang selalu mengkhawatirkan mu selama ini. Bukankah itu juga yang menjadi alasan ia ingin memisahkan kita." Senyumnya melihat wajah itu sedikit tersentak, mengangguk paham.

Yah, bukannya ia tidak tahu tentang itu semua. Terlepas dari taruhan konyol yang Nesia dan Nether lakukan, sesungguhnya gadis itu hanya ingin menjaga dirinya dari sifat psikopat Natalya setiap ia berdekatan dengan kakaknya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi, jika gadis cantik itu mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Bahkan rela melakukan apa pun agar Ivan disampingnya, walau sekarang ia tidak bisa seenaknya lagi, mengingat Alfred yang setia mengekorinya.

Entah bagaimana hubungan keduanya, sepertinya mereka cukup dekat sekarang.

Melihat wajah Yao yang mulai sedikit rileks, Ivan pun tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Kembali keduanya terdiam, menyesapi minumannya masing-masing.

"Aku akan berangkat lusa." Ucapnya setelah lama mereka terdiam.

Mata itu membelak sempurna mendengar perkataan pemuda di sampingnya, menunduk makin dalam. Rasa sakit terasa menusuk di hatinya walau, ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"..Oh, maaf. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu nanti, aru." Sedikit getir dalam suaranya.

"Yah, aku tahu." Menatap langit yang berawan. "Kuharap hubunganmu dengan Nesia akan baik-baik saja, da." Senyumnya tulus.

"Hmm, terima kasih, aru."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~GIE~**

.

.

* * *

><p>Kelopak mata itu tertutup, menghalangi dunia luar melihat iris emeraldnya. Berbaring menyandar pada sebuah pohon, membiarkan hembusan angin menemani tidurnya. Gemericik daun dan ranting yang saling bergesekan, ia anggap sebagai alunan lagu pengantar tidur. Aroma yang entah sejak kapan ia rindukan, masuk ke indera penciumannya, kala merasakan hembusan angin lembut yang membawanya.<p>

"..Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Menghirup aroma yang ia tahu tidak akan lama lagi menghilang.

"Eh? Apakah masih berbekas, ku kira sudah hilang." Perlahan lawan bicaranya mengelus pipi kanannya.

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari bibir itu, menanggapi respon yang keluar. "Hmm, memang. Aku hanya heran saja, melihat dua hari yang lalu pipimu terlihat sedikit bengkak. Kebodohan apa lagi yang kau buat?" lanjutnya.

Kembali hening, saat lawan bicara diam menatap langit. "Tak ada, aku hanya mengikuti saranmu saja." Membiarkan angin mengibarkan rambut hitamnya. "..Mengeluarkan apa yang kurasakan selama ini." Lanjutnya tersenyum kecil, "dan kau tahu, respon yang kudapat tidak seperti yang kuharapkan." Memasang wajah cemberut. "Sudah kuduga, mengikuti saranmu itu tidak baik."

"Heh!" Mendengus pelan akan perkataan itu, "tapi, bukankah kau sedikit lega sekarang?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar, "apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Sedikit."

Kembali keduanya terdiam, membiarkan awan yang berarak di langit melihat keduanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Helaan napas panjang sebagai jawaban, "entahlah, akupun tidak tahu." Kembali diam merasakan hembusan angin. "Hei, Neth. Kau ingat, dengan apa yang kau katakan dulu." Terdengar lirih saat ia kembali berkata. Jari jemarinya perlahan bergerak memegang dedaunan. "Kurasa sekaranglah waktunya untuk memperbaikinya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Perkataan itu terasa sedikit ganjil ditelinganya. Kelopak mata itu membuka cepat, menampakan iris emerald miliknya yang mengarah pada pohon tempatnya menyadar. Mendapati tempat itu kini kosong, lawan bicaranya dengan cepat menghilang, menyisakan aroma yang samar masih dapat ia hirup.

* * *

><p><strong>~B~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dari mana?" pertanyaan bernada datar itu keluar saat ia sedang merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. "Kiku dan yang lainnya mencarimu dari tadi."<p>

Tersenyum mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, tanpa perlu menoleh ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Maksudmu dengan yang lain itu, Malay kan, Hyun." Perlahan menghentikan kegiatannya setelah merasa cukup, berbalik menatap Hyun yang menghela napas.

"Baguslah, kalau kau sudah tahu." Sahutnya datar melihat Nesia menghampiri dan merangkul lengannya.

"Maaf sudah menyusahkamu selama ini." Cengirnya tidak peduli tatapan datar itu perlahan berubah saat mendengar dan mendapati perbuataannya yang berbeda dari biasa. "Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua, Hyun." Lanjutnya melirik pada Hyun. "Jadi, kau dan yang lain tidak perlu membuntutiku lagi agar aku tidak bertemu dengan Nether."

Kedua iris mata yang hampir sama itu saling bertatap, walau tidak terlalu di perlihatkan tapi, jelas iris pemuda itu terlihat sedikit membelak kaget mendengar penuturannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu tahu tujuan mereka selama ini berada di sekelilingnya. Walau mendapat permintaan seperti itu, tapi mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati. Mana mungkin mereka mau terjadi apapun pada gadis yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka sendiri. Mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali saat mereka tidak mengawasinya. Dan sialnya, gadis ini menutupi semuanya rapat-rapat, seakan tidak mengizinkan ia membaca persitiwa yang terjadi selama ia menghilang.

"Nesia—."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kurasa mereka akan khawatir jika tidak ada kabar dariku sampai sekarang." Dengan cepat Nesia memotong ucapan Hyun dan menarik tangan pemuda itu.

Beberapa langkah yang mereka lakukan terhenti, gadis itu menatap pada Hyun yang menghentikan langkahnya dengan paksa.

"Kau harus mendengar ini," terdengar memaksa.

Diam, menggeleng perlahan dan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini sem—."

"Hyun!" terdengar sedikit tinggi saat ia berkata, menatap pemuda itu yang kaget tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Nesia akan berteriak. Menghela napas perlahan, "aku tahu, aku egois, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memahami ini semua." Menatap pemuda itu yang terdiam. "Jadi bisakah kau mempercayai ini padaku sekali lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti siapapun."

Kembali kedua iris yang hampir sama itu bertatapan, terlihat kesungguhan jelas terlihat di mata itu. Entah sejak kapan iris itu bisa terlihat seyakin ini saat berkata.

"Tolong jangan buat ia bersedih lagi." Hanya satu kata, tapi terlihat sarat penuh dengan emosi.

"Aku tahu! Maaf, selalu menyusahkanmu Hyun." Senyumnya tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang selalu diam dan jarang memperlihatkan emosi ini bisa berkata seperti ini.

Gelengan pelan di lakukan pemuda itu, menunduk perlahan. Tersentak kaget saat semua bayangan yang beberapa waktu ini ditutupi Nesia terbaca olehnya. Sekali lagi menatap mimik wajah gadis di hadapannya yang tersenyum lembut memandangnya. Seakan mengizinkan ia untuk membaca semua yang ia tutupi.

* * *

><p><strong>~A~<strong>

* * *

><p>TRAAANG!<p>

BET!

SRAAAAK!

Suara pedang yang beradu dengan benda di hadapannya, memotong kayu itu menjadi dua.

WUUUUSH!

TRIIIING!

CRASHHH!

Menyalurkan emosi melalui pedangnya yang sekali lagi berhasil menghancurkan kayu-kayu yang mengarah padanya. Deru napas yang tidak beraturan terlihat di dadanya. Baru sekali ini ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam latihan.

Terbaring lelah di tanah, setelah hampir satu jam ia mulai berlatih. Berusaha melupakan kejadian beberapa jam lalu, yang malah membuat emosinya tidak terkontrol dengan baik. Walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya, entah mengapa hati kecilnya memaksanya untuk memastikan sendiri. Tertawa miris, mengingat kembali kenangan tadi.

"_Ki-Kiku?!"_

Suara itu seakan kembali terdengar walau ia ingin melupakannya. Memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana ia menyentuh bibir mungil itu, lembut. Bagaimana mata itu membelak tidak percaya melihatnya? Iris onxynya melebar dengan sempurna. Mengerjap tidak percaya. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak percaya.

"Shit! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan." Meremas helaian rambut hitamnya kuat. Merutuki diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi.

Rasa frustasi, kesal, amarah, menguasai diri. Menimbulkan sepercik kekecewaan dalam hati atas perbuatan tidak terpuji yang sempat ia lakukan. Ini terjadi tanpa bisa ia perhitungkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kiku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

Iris onxy keduanya saling bertemu, begitu pemuda yang terlihat frustasi itu membuka mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Mei?" tanyanya lirih menatap pada gadis yang selalu menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. "Apa Nesia yang menyuruhmu kemari?" suara itu begitu pelan saat ia menyebut nama yang sempat ia kecewakan.

Menghela napas perlahan, "tidak." Gelengnya lemah melihat ke arah Kiku yang perlahan berdiri. "Sebentar lagi waktunya makan? Kupikir kau pasti lebih memilih untuk berdiam di sini dari pada harus melihat dia." Mengikuti gerakan tubuh Kiku yang kembali mengambil pedangnya. "Apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Kurasa kau pasti akan menghindarinya untuk sementara waktu." Membiarkan Kiku yang menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Menatapnya seakan ia mahluk alien.

"Kau melihatnya." Suara itu terdengar mendesis, antara geram dan malu.

Mengangguk perlahan, "ya, aku melihatnya." Sahutnya membiarkan mata itu dengan cepat beralih melihat yang lain.

Sesaat keduanya saling terdiam dengan suasana _awkward_, Kiku yang terlihat bingung untuk bicara apa. Dan Mei yang berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya.

"_Kau gadis yang kuat, Mei. Kau harus yakin dan lebih percaya diri. Kau tidak ingin seperti ini terus kan."_

Kembli terngiang kalimat penyemangat itu, menatap Kiku yang perlahan berjalan seakan ingin menghindarinya.

"Kiku!" panggilnya pelan menghentikan Kiku yang ingin melangkah. "Kau ingat perkataanku saat itu bukan." Perlahan ikut berdiri menatap punggung pemuda yang tidak ingin melihatnya. "'Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapan pun'. Dan aku semakin yakin dengan perkataanku saat itu. Tidak lama lagi, kau pasti melihat ke arahku." Senyumnya manis melihat Kiku menoleh padanya. "Karena cintaku dan cintamu sama. Sama-sama berjuang, tanpa ingin mengalah." Melihat manic pemuda itu melebar. "Apalagi, Nesia secara terang-terangan menolakmu." Cengirnya menjulurkan lidah pada pemuda yang sedang patah hati itu.

Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyita seluruh perhatiannya selama ini. membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh yang tidak diketahui muncul di hatinya. Pemuda yang selalu di jodohkan Nesia dengannya. Dan tidak akan ia lepaskan walau apa pun yang terjadi. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu

* * *

><p><strong>~C~<strong>

* * *

><p>Onxy itu hanya menatap maklum mendapati bangku milik Kiku dan Mei kosong, seakan sudah paham alasan keduanya menghilang. Membiarkan raut heran saudaranya yang lain akan tingkah tidak biasa keduanya. Lirikan yang di berikan Hyun padanya, dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa beban. Memilih makan dengan tenang seakan tidak tahu apa pun. Walau hatinya sedikit bergejolak mengingat kejadian tadi sore.<p>

**Flash Back**

"_Ki-Kiku?!"_

_Mata itu menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda di sampingnya, ciuman itu terjadi dengan cepat tanpa bisa ia cegah. Raut bingung seakan menuntut penjelasan kenapa ia melakukan itu nampak di matanya._

"_Apa Nether sebegitu menariknya?" menatap onxy miliknya lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak pernah berhenti menceritakannya dari tadi." Tersenyum maklum akan reaksi Nesia di hadapannya yang masih diam "Kurasa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Nes." Reaksi wajahnya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban, mengacak rambut hitam Nesia. _

"_..Maaf.. maafkan aku." Perkataan itu terdengar lirih._

"_Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Kau tidak salah apapun." Ucapnya lembut melihat Nesia menekukan wajahnya. "Hanya saja ku rasa kau harus siap dengan resiko amukan Malay dan yang lainnya." Tertawa kecil melihat mata itu membulat kaget seakan ada badai yang akan menghantam._

**_Endflash back._**

Kembali menghela napas, sesungguhnya ia tidak bermaksud melukai hati pemuda itu. Tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Jujur, jika ditanya apa ia menyukai Nether, sampai sekarang ia pun tidak tahu. Hanya saja selama berapa hari bersamanya, entah mengapa perasaannya terasa aneh. Ia seperti pembokat dan majikan, menyebalkan harus mengurusi pemuda itu selama beberapa waktu.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan, Viet?! " suara itu terdengar menggerutu menatap tajam si pembuat ulah yang masuk ke kamar, langsung memukulnya.

Benar-benar, padahal ia sudah memilih tempat terbaik untuk melamun di kamar setelah makan malam. Kenapa mesti diganggu juga? Menatap kesal pada si pembuat ulah yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," sungut Viet menekukan wajahnya.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau seharusnya senang, aku sudah membuat kalian berdua jauh lebih dekat sekarang." Gerutunya melihat wajah itu perlahan memerah.

"Bukan itu bodoh!" ucapnya membiarkan Nesia kini menatapnya bingung. "Ini bukan lagi masalah tentang dia. "Tapi kau, Nes!" tunjukanya.

"Aku!" beo Nesia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memang apa yang kulakukan kali ini?" tanyanya bingung menutup buku yang ia baca.

Menekukan wajahnya, menatapnya dengan sedih. "Apa rencanamu kali ini?" suara itu terdengar pelan namun sarat kesedihan. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Nes!" lirihnya membiarkan onxy di hadapannya mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Jangan membuat, Thai dan yang lain khawatir padamu." Pintanya.

Ah! Sekarang Nesia mulai paham, maksud perkataan gadis ini.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang membuat mereka bersedih lagi, Viet." Senyumnya berusaha menenangkan. "Lagian, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Bukankah kau dan Mei akan menjaga Thai, Kiku dan yang lain."

"Karena itu, akhir-akhir ini kau gencar mendekati Mei dan Kiku. Sama seperti aku dan Thai waktu itu." Pelototnya tajam, membiarkan Nesia terkikik geli akan pemikiran barusan.

"Ya ampun! Dari mana pemikiran gila itu kau dapat." Serunya menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat lolos saat ia tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku melakukan itu, karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan Mei pada mereka." Menatap geli pada Viet yang masih cemberut. "Dan aku benarkan, bahwa kau memang mencintai abang Thai." Lanjutnya melihat gadis itu yang menggerakan mulutnya terlihat ingin membantah, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar selain wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Viet. Percayalah, semua baik-baik saja." Senyum Nesia lembut.

Iris itu membulat, mendengar dan melihat seperti apa Nesia berbicara. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya tidak percaya akan sosok di hadapannya. Membuat Nesia menggerutu, melemparnya dengan bantal. "Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!"

"Biarin!" seru Nesia tertawa, mengelak dari lemparan bantal Viet. "Kau masih butuh 1000 tahun untuk mengalahkan ku, kakak ipar." Godanya melihat Viet yang memerah.

"I-ipar?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan abang Thai kan." Seringainya menggoda.

"I-itu masih lama, bodoh!" wajah itu memerah dengan sempurna

"Hahaha!" tawa Nesia semakin jadi melihat Viet yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Oh, cinta memang indah!" serunya memeluk bantal tidak peduli Viet yang tak berkutik.

"Ah, sudahlah! Bicara denganmu memang menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan karena tidak bisa membalas, he?"

"Argh! Dasar Nether"

"Yack! Kenapa kau jadi menyebut nama si tulip itu!"

Tersenyum penuh arti melihat reaksi Nesia. Kesempatan buat membalas,"ho, kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya menatap Nesia penuh. "Yakin kau ingin tahu? Benar-benar mau tahu?" melihat Nesia menegukan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Argh! Sudahlah! Keluar sana!" usirnya cepat, mendorong tubuh Viet menuju pintu.

Tawa kemenangan terdengar dari bibir Viet melihat Nesia membukakan pintu untuknya. Sosok tidak asing telah berdiri di luar pintu kamar Nesia. Gesture ingin mengetuk pintu terlihat dari tubuhnya, menatap ke arah mereka dengan kaget. Hal yang sama berlaku dengan kedua gadis itu, tidak percaya akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Boleh kita bicara berdua, Nesia?" tanyanya mengabaikan Viet yang menunduk hormat dan menyingkir dengan tergesa-gesa.

* * *

><p><strong>~K~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dapat diperkirakan besok sepertinya salah satu dari dua anak manusia-berbeda gender-ini akan tumbang. Mengingat keduanya masih terus diam di taman, tidak adakah yang ingin mulai bicara? Apa mereka tidak tahu, ini sudah malam dan cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya. Beruntung tadi keduanya sempat membeli minuman kaleng yang hangat, walau itu tidak menjamin dapat membantu. Lihat saja, minuman itu hanya di pegang keduanya tanpa ada yang ingin menyesapnya sedikit pun.<p>

Canggung, sepertinya itulah yang dirasakan keduanya setelah lama mereka tidak berbicara berdua semenjak kejadian itu.

"Apa pipimu masih sakit?" kalimat tanya itu keluar setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya pada diri Viet yang mengintip dari kejauhan. Jarak yang jauh membuat ia merutuk kesal tanpa bisa mendengar apapun.

"Tidak," satu kata yang keluar, hal yang tidak biasa mengingat seberapa cerewetnya Nesia. "Aku sudah mengkompresnya dengan air dingin, jadi tidak terasa sakit lagi." Kembali diam tanpa ingin melihat lawan bicaranya. "Dan lagi, itu sudah seminggu yang lalu bukan. Jadi mestinya sudah tidak sakit"

Tersenyum kecil, ia tidak bodoh atau pun lupa. Hanya saja masuk ke inti pembicaraan membuatnya ragu. Dan ia pun tahu Nesia di sampingnya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, haruskah mereka seperti ini terus?

Hening!

Kembali keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Merangkai kata dalam hati untuk mengatakan kalimat yang tepat.

Helaan napas panjang Yao lakukan, walau sedikit sulit. Tapi ia memang harus menyelesaikan ini semua. "..Maaf kan aku, aru." Satu kalimat singkat yang membuat Nesia bereaksi dan menoleh ke arahnya. Seakan tidak terima mendengar kalimat itu. "Kau benar soal itu, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kakak mu. Maafkan aku, aru." Tersenyum lirih, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menanyakan kalimat itu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, malam semakin dingin." Perlahan bangun dari duduknya, mengacak rambut Nesia pelan dan berjalan.

Cengkraman di lutut Nesia semakin mengeras, sorot itu terluka. "Apa kau membenciku, Yao-Nee?"

Perkataan itu menghentikan Yao yang ingin berjalan, menoleh perlahan pada Nesia yang kini menunduk. Tersenyum maklum, akhirnya kalimat tanya itu keluar. Hal yang seharunya ia tanyakan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau membenciku, Nesia?" pertanyaan yang sama terlontar, melihat tubuh mungil itu tersentak menatapnya. Menggeleng cepat di lakukan Nesia, ".."Seharusnya kita memang bicara tentang ini dari awal, aru." menghela napas, perlahan kembali duduk di sebelah Nesia. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku membencimu, Nes?" Melihat Nesia terlihat ragu untuk berbicara. Menggigit bibirnya terlihat sulit untuk bicara.

"..A-aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Viet.." lirihnya menatap sepatunya yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik.

Onxy itu membulat sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali normal. "Apa kau mendengar sampai habis?" tanyanya mulai sedikit paham, kenapa setelah itu ia sulit bertemu Nesia. Sepertinya itulah alasan mengapa Nesia menghilang dari asrama.

Menggeleng pelan, "ti-tidak, ta-tapi aku…" menggigigt bibir bawahnya. "Te-tetap saja aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Yao-nee berbuat begini demi aku." Mata itu berkaca-kaca, "bahkan walau tahu aku salah sekalipun Yao-Nee tetap tidak pernah marah. Kenapa Yao-Nee selalu mementingkan aku di atas segalanya." Cengkraman itu semakin kuat pada lututnya. "Padahal aku tahu, Yao-Nee begitu mencintai Ivan, tapi kenapa demi aku Yao-Nee rela berpisah dengannya." Liquid bening yang dari tadi menggantung, perlahan turun. "A-apa karena aku adik Kak Rekha… Apa karena aku adik Kak Rekha makanya Yao-Nee bersikap seperti ini padaku?!"

Menghela napas pelan, "lihat kemari!" perintahnya pelan yang di jawab dengan gelengan. "Nesia!" suara itu terdengar sedikit berwibawa, tidak peduli Nesia tersentak karenanya, patuh mengikuti. Onxy itu membulat sesaat, melembut dan terlihat sedih. "Sepertinya dia benar, aku tanpa sadar telah melukaimu, aru." menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Nesia yang terlihat bingung. "..Kau benar, salah satu alasan kenapa aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu adalah karena kau adik Kak Rekha." Onxy Nesia terlihat membulat, menatap tidak percaya akan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Yao.

Bagai belati, perkataan itu membuat Nesia merasa sakit. 'Jadi benar selama ini, Yao-Nee tidak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya.' Batinnya mencelos tertawa dalam hati akan dugaannya selama ini. 'Apa yang harus sekarang kulakukan, Neth.' Entah mengapa ia malah teringat dengan pemuda itu. Berharap pemuda itu berada di sampingnya dan menenangkannya seperti sebelum ini.

"Rekha-Senpai selalu melindungiku setiap aku dalam kesulitan, bahkan hingga nyawanya menjadi taruhan sekalipun. Setiap mengingatnya, perasaan bersalah itu membuatku tidak tenang. Perasaan itu membuatku sesak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat adik yang ia sayangi menangis dan terluka. Itu tidak mungkin." Menundukan kepala mengingat kejadian-kejadian selama ini. "Jika dengan cara ini aku bisa menebus rasa bersalahku atas kematiannya, akan ku lakukan."

Tubuh itu tersentak, refleks berdiri. "APA YAO-NEE PIKIR INI YANG DIINGINKAN KAKAK‼" serunya tidak terima, berdiri dari duduknya. "APA YAO-NEE PIKIR INI BISA MENGEMBALIKAN KAKAK KU‼" suara itu bercampur antara kesal dan sedih, menatap pada Yao yang balik menatapnya. Raut itu sama terluka dengan dirinya. "Tidak kan… Kakak ku tidak akan kembali kan? Seperti apa pun Yao-nee berusaha membahagiakan aku, itu tidak akan mengembalikan kakak ku kan.. Tidak.." memalingkan wajahnya membiarkan liquid yang hampir kering kembali turun. "Karena itu kumohon, jangan seperti ini. jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini Yao-nee… hiks.. hiks.. apa Yao-nee tidak tahu, itu juga menyiksaku.. kau juga menyiksaku.. hiks..hiks.. bersikap baik padaku, hanya karena aku adik kakak… hiks..hiks… jika, aku.. jika aku bukan adiknya.. hiks..hiks..hiks… kau tentu tidak akan menyayangiku kan… hiks..hiks..hiks.." suara itu terdengar sesegukan, membiarkan Yao yang menatapnya lembut. "Kau tentu tidak menyayangiku.. Hiks… hiks..hiks…" suara tangis itu makin menjadi.

"Aku memang kakak yang buruk hingga membuat kau berpikir begitu." Memeluk tubuh Nesia yang masih sesegukan seakan bingung. "Apa kau tahu alasan lain, kenapa aku begini padamu?" memberikan sedikit jarak pada tubuh gadis itu. Menghapus liquid yang seenaknya turun di pipi gadis itu.

"A-alasan lain?"

"Yah, selain karena Kak Rekha, alasan lainnya adalah karena kita keluarga Nes." Tersenyum menatap onxy hitam di hadapannya yang membelak. "Karena kau adalah adikku, adik yang paling ku sayang. Gadis manja yang selalu menangis," mencubit hidung Nesia hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Adik kecil yang sampai kapan pun ingin ku bahagiakan."

"Yao-Nee.."

"Karena itu, kebahagianmu adalah hal yang paling ku harapkan." Tersenyum tulus, "hanya kau yang ku punya sekarang…" sedikit berpikir menatap langit. "Yah, walau ada Thai dan Indi juga, tapi mereka tidak selucu dirimu. Jadi kita abaikan saja mereka." Lanjutnya tersenyum, "jadi, buang jauh-jauh pemikiran jelekmu itu." menyentil kening Nesia pelan. "Kau hanya perlu ingat, bahwa aku menyayangimu. Sampai kapanpun, paham." Menatap Nesia yang diam.

Anggukan kecil di lakukan Nesia melihat Yao yang makin tersenyum, mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Tapi, mungkin orang itu benar, aku sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk buatmu." Lanjutnya terlihat berpikir, "aku terlalu memanjakanmu hingga kau tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Menatap mata Nesia tajam, "dan kau tahu bukan, menginap di tempat pria tanpa ikatan pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah." Linangan air mata Nesia berubah menjadi ketakutan saat Yao menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa lepas dari pengawasan saudaramu yang lain mulai sekarang. Kau kularang untuk bergaul dengan dia lagi." Lanjutnya menatap Nesia yang diam di tempat. "Tidak ada bantahan, apalagi bertemu diam-diam." Membatalkan niat Nesia yang ingin bicara. "..Satu lagi, aku ini laki-laki. Jadi berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Nee, paham."

"Ba-baik, Yao-Nee." Delikan tajam di berikan Yao pada Nesia yang dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Yao-Nii," pasrah pada nasib hanya itu yang bisa Nesia lakukan. Yao ternyata jika serius benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan kalimat aru yang selalu ia ucapkan hilang sudah.

"Bagus, anak pintar." Mengelus kembali rambut Nesia, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu sadar akan sesuatu.

"…Yao-nii, 'orang itu' siapa?" memegang lengan baju Yao yang menatapnya heran. "Orang yang Yao-Nii, katakan tadi?" melihat sinar mata Yao berubah, membuatnya diam tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**~Chan~**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Raut kelegaan terpancar di mata semuanya, melihat bagaimana Yao dan Nesia berinteraksi sekarang. Sepertinya kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Lirikan penuh tanya dapat Nesia rasakan dari beberapa orang yang memang dekatnya. Memilih diam, sebagai jawaban terbaik hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.<p>

"Mau sampai kapan kau bungkam, da ze?" senggol Yong pada tubuh Nesia. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kelas.

"Emm.., baiklah-baiklah ku katakan." Sahut Nesia menatap Yong yang sumeringah. "..Tapi gak jadi deh." Godanya.

"Hei!" rangkulan di leher Yong lakukan pada Nesia yang tertawa senang.

"Hahaha," tawa riang Nesia lakukan atas perbuatan Yong.

Canda tawa, menjadi latar pemandangan di lorong itu. membiarkan Hong yang berjalan bersama dengannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Iris milik pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan, setelah sebelumnya menatap kedua saudaranya. Matanya yang lembut tadi, berubah datar. Tatapan tajam ia berikan pada sosok yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya, Nether!

Dapat ia lihat iris milik orang itu menatap pada Nesia, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada dirinya. Kedua pasang iris itu saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya salah satu memilih mengalihkan tatapan. Tubuh mereka yang berpapasan, hanya ditanggapi oleh diam. Dari ekor matanya Hong terus memperhatikan hingga sosok itu menjauh.

"..Hong?" tatapan penuh keheran Nesia keluarkan. Menyadarkan pemuda itu dari aksi meliriknya. "Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar, bersamaan dengan Yong yang dari belakang tubuh Nesia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Elusan di kepala Nesia seakan menjadi jawaban dari pemuda itu. Tatapan penuh heran yang di berikan Nesia ia acuhkan, memilih berjalan mendahului gadis itu mendekati Yong yang menutup matanya seakan memberikan kode saat ia melewatinya.

"Nesia? Mau sampai kapan kau di situ terus, da ze." Seru Yong dari jauh mendapati Nesia masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Ayo!"

"Iya-iya, kau cerewet sekali." Olok Nesia mendekati Yong yang kembali merangkulnya.

"Heh, bukannya yang cerewet itu kau, da ze." Kilah Yong memberikan jitakan kecil pada Nesia yang tertawa.

* * *

><p><strong>~She's Back~<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara bising dan keributan terdengar dari dalam kelas, gossip dan perkelahian kecil menjadi suara yang paling mendominasi. Dan di antara itu semua, Nesia lebih memilih membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menghiraukan percakapan Yong dan Malay yang mengambil kelas sama dengannya, terlihat tidur walau pikirannya kini entah ke mana. Hong sendiri, setelah memastikan ia masuk ke kelas, pergi entah kemana.<p>

"_Hoi, gadis jelek!"_

Seruan itu dapat ia dengar dari dalam kepalanya, tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang baru saja bicara.

"_Aku tahu kau belum tidur!"_ lanjutnya.

"_Apa maumu, Aussie!"_ sahutnya tanpa berganti posisi.

Kekehan kecil dapat ia dengar dari dalam kepalanya, memberikan rasa aneh atas perbuatan pemuda itu. _"Hei, apa kau sudah tahu berita itu!"_ memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"_Berita? Berita kalau kau gay?!"_ oloknya.

"_Damn it! Kau cari mati, yah!"_

Gantian kali ini Nesia yang tertawa,_ "memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau ingin mencoba melawan mereka berdua." _Terdengar sarkatik.

"_Heh, kau ingin menjadikan ku tumbal agar bisa bertemu, Neth!"_

"_Sialan kau! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Setelah itu keluar dari pikiranku!" _seru Nesia tidak senang.

Kekehan kecil kembali ia dengar, "_Ivan akan pergi!"_

"_Ck, bukankah kau sudah pernah memberitahuku tentang it—."_

"_Besok!"_ menghentikan ucapan Nesia yang terdiam. _"Ia akan pergi besok." _Ulangnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nesia untuk bereaksi atas perkataan pemuda itu, "_lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" _terdengar sedikit datar. _"Dia pergi juga tidak ada urusannya denganku. Malah lebih bagus begitu bukan." _

"_Heh, benarkah?"_ terdengar sedikit sangsi dari nadanya. _"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja."_

"_Yeah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuan tidak pentingmu itu."_

Dengusan pelan terdengar dalam pikiran Nesia, sebelum akhirnya lenyap. Menyisakan dirinya yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Dari ekor matanya dapat ia lihat Aussie yang berbicara entah apa dengan Arthur dari kejauhan.

Sekilas dapat ia lihat emerald pemuda itu mengarah padanya, menatapnya yang masih diam di tempat. Buku tebal, menghentikan aksi lirikan tersebut. Onxy miliknya perlahan menyusuri pelaku yang menaruh buku tepat di hadapannya.

"Kelas sudah selesai. Kita pulang!" datar terdengar tidak senang.

"Gendong!" pintanya menatap Malay yang membelakan mata.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?!" Membuang muka, walau rona itu masih terlihat jelas. "Sudahlah cepat!"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Nesia, perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Mengambil tasnya yang entah sejak kapan isinya sudah tertata rapi. Mungkin ulah salah satu pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mendekati Yong dan Malay yang berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil berbicara.

Langkah itu perlahan memelan, di depan pintu dilihatnya emerald milik Nether mengarah padanya. Sebentar, karena detik berikutnya emerald itu mengarah pada teman-temannya yang lain. Suara itu menyapa sahabatnya yang mengambil kelas berbeda.

"Kalian sudah selesai?!" bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, tubuh besarnya berjalan melewati Nesia yang melangkah dari arah sebaliknya.

Berpapasan, tanpa ada niat untuk bertegur sapa. Dapat ia sadari iris milik sepupunya memperhatikan mereka yang saling terlihat acuh.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris Onxy itu, menatap sendu pada sosok seorang pemuda yang terdiam di depan jendela. Merasa bersalah dan terluka di saat bersamaan, perlahan mendekat dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang. Mengejutkan yang dipeluk atas perbuatannya.<p>

"Nesia!" tanyanya heran menoleh saat merasakan tubuhnya di peluk.

"Apa yang Yao-nii pikirkan?!" pertanyaan itu keluar, tanpa ia bisa melepas pelukan. Kepalanya menempel erat pada punggung pemuda itu.

Tersentak kecil sebelum akhirnya menggeleng, "tidak ada! Hanya memastikan besok hujan atau tidak, aru." Tersenyum canggung kembali melihat keluar jendela. Tangannya yang lebih besar, mendekap tangan mungil Nesia di pinggangnya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam seperti itu, menikmati waktu yang berjalan perlahan.

"Apa Yao-nii bahagia?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Nesia. Mendengarkan ritme jantung yang berdetak dari tubuh lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu, kenapa?" terdengar sedikit geli akan pertanyaan Nesia yang aneh menurutnya.

"Walau tanpa Ivan." Suara itu memelan, seiring dengan mengendurnya genggaman di tangannya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yao untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Maaf, hanya ingin tahu." Lirihnya menyadari nada itu terdengar sedih.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur." Membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Nesia.

Tubuh itu berjalan melewati Nesia yang hanya diam, menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. "Besok, ia pergi. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Helaan napas lelah dapat ia dengar dari Yao, tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu pemuda itu tidak senang dengan topic yang ia bicarakan. "Apanya?!" diam menunggu Nesia mengucapkan sesuatu. Sayangnya gadis itu lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan berpikir apa-apa, kau hanya perlu tahu. Kau lebih berharga dari apa pun." Berbalik menatap Nesia.

Membalas senyum Yao, setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Kalau begitu kita menikah saja, Yao-nii." Cengirnya berjalan mendekat pada Yao yang mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Natalya sepertinya, Nesia." Mengelus kepala Nesia di sampingnya yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Tertawa ringan, akan ucapan Yao barusan. Candaan yang entah mengapa, terlihat sinar luka dan kesungguhan yang tersembunyi dari sinar mata Nesia barusan. Memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~~~IMYGIE-CHAN~~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Onxy hitam itu sekali lagi memperhatikan sepucuk surat di atas mejanya. Tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak gelap. Menghela napas perlahan, mengambil tas yang tergeletak di ranjang kamarnya.<p>

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanya." Bergumam pelan entah pada siapa.

Perlahan memanjat jendela kamarnya, bergelantungan di pohon yang mengarah pada jendelanya. Menginjak dahan-dahan kokoh itu perlahan sebelum, akhirnya melompat turun ke tanah. Membersihkan debu yang sekiranya mungkin menempel pada pakaian. Membungkuk perlahan, pada gedung asrama yang hanya beberapa lampu kamar saja masih hidup.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua." Berucap pada entah siapa.

Tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi, berlari cepat sebelum kedoknya mungkin akan ketahuan entah oleh siapapun.

**.**

**`00`  
><strong>

**.**

Tubuh itu menggeliat, setelah rencana yang ia susun beberapa waktu ini berhasil. Besenandung kecil berjalan dalam gelap. Sinar bulan yang tertutupi awan menampakkan siluet seorang pemuda yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Gelengan pelan ia lakukan, kala peralahan awan malam mulai bergeser. Memberikan cahaya bagi penerangannya.

"Kau terlalu lama! Kau tahu itu!" suara itu terdengar sedikit menggerutu menepuk kotoran yang menempel dari tubuhnya yang duduk di tanah.

Kikikan kecil dilakukan Nesia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Pikiranmu itu terlalu gampang untuk diterka, kau tahu itu?" senyumnya sinis menegakan tubuhnya.

Dengusan pelan dilakukan Nesia atas jawaban Nether, "aku terka, Alfred?" tersenyum sinis mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Mengacak rambut Nesia yang berjalan di dekatnya, seakan mengiyakan perkataan gadis itu. Tidak peduli Nesia kini menggerutu dan menepis tangannya. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kita? Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" wajah itu terlihat cemberut mendengar perkataan Nether.

"Kau tidak mungkin berpetualang sendiri bukan? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan hidup di luar sana." Jawabnya meremehkan tidak ia hiraukan suara protes dari Nesia. "Dan lagi, kurasa kau butuh bodyguard untuk perjalananmu itu."

"Heh, yang benar saja." Dengusan pelan ia lakukan.

Tersenyum miring, "selain itu, kurasa kau butuh seseorang untuk jadi ajang curhatmu saat kau teringat dengan Yao-nii tersayangmu itu." Godanya berbisik di telinga Nesia.

"Sialan, kau!" sungutnya melayangkan tinju pada Nether yang tertawa sambil menangkis serangannya memegang tangan Nesia yang lebih kecil darinya.

Menarik Nesia untuk mendekatinya, membiarkan kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertemu saat Nether menundukan wajahnya. "Satu lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu." Sorot kesungguhan terpancar di matanya saat ia mengatakan itu. Menatap Nesia yang membelakan mata karena perkataannya, bias merah perlahan muncul di wajahnya. "Entah kekacauan apa lagi yang kau buat jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu." Cengirnya melepaskan tangan Nesia.

"A-apa? Kau kira aku biang masalah apa?" sungutnya membuang muka, menetralkan degub jantungnya yang sempat muncul. " Sialan kau!" sungutnya melihat Nether terkikik kecil. "Ck, sesukamu sajalah." Mengambil tasnya yang sempat terjatuh karena ulah Nether barusan. "Kuharap, kau tidak menjadi beban bagiku." Ucapnya sarkatik

Nether yang mendengar hanya tertawa, berjalan mengikuti Nesia. Terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya merangkul pundak Nesia yang di balas tinjuan dari gadis itu. Sekali lagi dengan tidak peduli merangkulnya yang hanya di biarkan oleh Nesia dengan gerutuan panjang.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>GN**: Akhirnya tamat juga. Gak tahu kenapa endingnya malah berakhir begini setelah lama gak update. Gie gak tahu apa masih ada yang setia membaca ini atau gak. Gie gak ada maksud buat nganggurin nih fict. Tapi berhubung lagi banyak kendala, dari virus yang bersarang dengan gak elitnya, porseni yang diujung tanduk, sampai tugas yang menggunung. Buat gie puyeng diri. Sebenarnya sih masih satu chapter lagi, tapi gie gak yakin bisa nyelesain dalam waktu yang sebentar. Maka jadilah akhir yang seperti ini, setelah banyak editan disana-sini. Jika masih ada yang bingung dengan tokoh lainnya, bilang aja. Kalau Gie sempet diceritan di fict yang satunya. Gie rasa dah pada tahu yang mana fict yang di maksud. :D :D

Oke, akhir kata dari pada banyak mendengar keluh kesah yang makin panjang. Gie ucapin thanks banget (lagi) buat redears, atas review, fav, alertnya. Kalianlah yang buat gie niat nyelesain nih fict.

* * *

><p><strong>Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki<strong>

Iya ini sudah di update walau dengan jangka waktu yang lama buangeetttt. Dan langsung chpt akhir, saya harap chapt terakhir ini sudah berhasil membongkar semua tanya di benak Kunikohime-san. *smrik* thax revnya.

**kanon rizumu**

Dengan penuh semangat 47, akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Gie harap Kanon-san juga menyukai chapt terakhir dari fict ini. Thx revnya.

**SonIco**

Yeayyy ,, semoga kali ini juga seru *ngarep* Iya ini udah dilanjutin lagi, langsung chap akhir pair NethNes semoga suka *smirk* thx revnya

**Ageha**

Waduh kenapa yah? Mungkin karena saya terlalu kece *dipangkung ramai2*. Oke ini udah lanjut! *teriak pakai toa* thx revnya

**yukishirozakura**

Gie rasa tulipnya sudah terlalu layu untuk dikembalikan Yuki *lirikNether* Yeah, selamat, wlau saya terlambat untuk mengucapkan semuanya, paling tidak saya bisa mengucapkan selamat buat selesainya fict ini, banzaiii! Thx revnya*kedip2*

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Onxy itu hanya menghela napas panjang, membaca surat yang tergeletak dengan rapinya di meja Nesia. Kamarnya kini kosong, hanya pakaian seadanya yang menghilang dari lemari. Menatap pada Hyun yang memejamkan mata seakan membaca sesuatu.

"Jadi, dia melakukannya lagi?" terdengar nada lelah dari suaranya.

"Sepertinya semua yang ingin ia sampaikan sudah tertulis di surat itu, Indi-Hyung." Sahutnya menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya.

Onxy itu melirik sekilas pada pemuda bermata sipit di sebelahnya, "semua kuserahkan padamu, Yao. Kau bebas sekarang, apa pun pilihanmu kami terima. Kau boleh mengejar kekasihmu itu." Mengusap pelan kepala pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yao dan beberapa orang saudaranya.

"Sepertinya Nesia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan cukup baik." suara Thai terdengar setelah Indi menjauh. "Pergilah! Sejam lagi keberangkatannya!". Menunjukan tiket yang diletakan bersamaan dengan surat itu. "Untuk saudara yang lain, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Tersenyum lembut meninggalkan Yao yang untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas, menatap sendu pada tiket yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa Hyung juga akan mengurus si berisik itu?" suara Hyun terdengar menyusul Thai yang berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah," satu kata keluar dari bibir Thai seakan menyadari sosok pemuda itu. "Ah, aku lupa. Aku hanya memikirkan bocah tengik itu saja." Sahutnya teringat akan pemuda melayu yang menempel terus pada Nesia selama ini. "Hyun—."

"Tidak! Jangan libatkan aku lagi." Sahutnya datar menghentikan Thai yang ingin bicara, terpaksa menunduk lemah. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Hyung malah membiarkan orang itu ikut dengannya." Mengingat memori yang ia baca saat mengikuti gerakan Nesia.

Senyum tipis di berikan Thai sebagai jawaban atas ucapan pemuda itu. "Setiap orang butuh teman, dan kurasa teman yang tepat baginya hanyalah orang itu. Terlepas dari sifat mereka yang bermusuhan." Tersenyum menerawang mengingat bagaimana keduanya. "Dan lagi, kurasa walau sedikit sebenarnya mereka saling... yah, kau tahulah." Lanjutnya melirik Hyun yang memutar mata malas. "Cepat atau lambat, mereka juga akan sadar."

Dengusan pelan terdengar, "tidak, kurasa ia sudah sadar. Dan bukankah itu berbahaya."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka? Kau ingin menyusul mereka?"

Kembali suara meremehkan itu terdengar, "kenapa aku harus bersusah payah jika ada yang bisa dimanfaatkan."

Tubuh itupun merinding seketika, melihat bagaimana Hyun menatap Malay yang datang mendekat. Well sepertinya tidak semua rencana Nesia bisa berakhir baik. Kembalinya gadis itu, sepertinya memunculkan sifat asli semuanya. Apalagi Hyun, sepertinya sisi kejam pemuda itu muncul. Yah, bersiap-siap sajalah.

.

.

Nun jauh di san, Nesia yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama Nether tiba-tiba merinding seketika. Melihat kiri kanan depan belakang dengan raut cemas.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan penuh keheranan keluar dari bibir Nether melihat Nesia yang merapatkan jaketnya.

"Entahlah, firasatku buruk." Sahutnya menatap Nether yang juga menatapnya. "Teman-temanmu tidak merencanakan hal yang aneh kan?"

"Hah? Bukannya yang selalu aneh-aneh itu teman-temanmu?" tanyanya balik menatap Nesia dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Sudahlah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan."

Desisan pelan terdengar dari bibir Nesia mendapati respon dari Nether yang kini dengan seenak hatinya memegang tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari keramaian pasar.

**Bener-bener End! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
